


City Of Scars: Blood Betrayal

by Alexandraa_Rossi



Series: City Of Scars [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, City Of Scars, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 98,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandraa_Rossi/pseuds/Alexandraa_Rossi
Summary: Third in the City Of Scars sagaSo much can happen in four years.Part 1: As heiress to the Gotham Throne, Brianna has a few "royal" obligations. One starts with ensuring her father's empire remains on top. When a a new villain ensues chaos, it falls to Brianna and her new crew to put an end to the usurper.Part 2: When Brianna becomes Queen of Gotham upon her parents incarceration to Arkham Asylum, she faces a set of new challenges. And none of which she is prepared for.Ethan's plan has been put into action. But it won't happen overnight. A scheme like this takes years.Brianna Is the heiress, now- its time to get back in the game.Jack moving to Gotham causes a few problems- but it also is good. For more than one reason.Duela works in the shadows. But not alone.
Relationships: Ecco Quinzel/Valeska Brothers, Ecco/Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Ethan Quinzel/Cinder Gordon, Jack Carsen/Brianna Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: City Of Scars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168760





	1. Chapter 1

Six months had passed since Brianna was reinstated as heiress. It was now early April, and Ecco's third birthday. The penthouse was decorated in hues of, pink, red and blue- matching the colors of the birthday girl's mother. (And Ecco's favorite colors). Brianna walked into the living room, the chandelier above the living room has multi colored streamers branching out around the room. It was just past eight am and the servants were finishing up the décor. The crown princess of the Joker's empire flicked her gaze around the living room. Everything was perfect. Things had been relatively calm for the past six months, aside from the odd clash of Duela's cult here and there, but nothing all to major. The heels of Brianna's silver pumps clicked as she walked across the living room to the balcony. On the balcony off of the living room, the entire area was set up for the young princess's brunch. Brianna turned as Ethan walked up behind her, his emerald gaze cool as he scanned the room. "Are we ready?" He asked his twin, finally turning to meet the emerald gaze that mirrored his own. Brianna gave him a curt nod, "It would seem so. Are mother and father up yet?" Ethan shook his head, before glancing down at his Rolex. "They should be woken any-" He was cut off as they heard the door to their little sister's room open upstairs and the pitter pat of her small feet running to their parents bedroom. The twins shared a small laugh as they heard their younger sister squeal with delight as she bounced on their parents bed. Ethan looked at his sister, "Well- looks like its time for breakfast." Brianna snickered, "You know Ecco will want her birthday presents first, right? I mean- she hasn't exactly been subtle about it." Ethan laughed, "Yeah- I don't feel like playing pony again this year. I hope mom managed to convince dad to get the kid a pony." Brianna nodded, "I think he did. When I walked into the office last week I heard him talking to someone about a pony. And he had a stable pulled up on his laptop." Ethan sighed, "Someone's going to have to give her lessons." Brianna chuckled, "Well it won't be me. You know how to ride a horse, E- have fun playing teacher." Ethan laughed, "Me? Teacher? No. I have a girlfriend and I plan on spending as much time with my girlfriend as possible." Brianna rolled her eyes, Ethan hadn't stopped using the word girlfriend since he and Cinder got back together. The Clown Princess looked up as she heard her parents and younger sister coming down the stairs. Ecco skipped into the living room and could hardly stand still. Harley Quinn yawned, a long red silk robe draped around her. "What do you want for breakfast, baby?" She said sleepily as she followed her youngest daughter to the kitchen. Ecco giggled happily, "Pancakes! Pancakes and waffles, and bacon- and pancakes with everything on 'em!" Ethan held back a look of disgust. Brianna bit back a laugh at the look on her twin brother's face. Joker hummed, his own purple and gold robe around him as he walked past Harley and his children. "She's definitely your daughter, Harls." Harley grinned, lifting the small child up and balancing Ecco to give her partner a side by side comparison. Harley purred, a smirk on her face, "You mean you couldn't tell?" she teased. Joker rolled his eyes, earning a laugh from mother and daughter. The twins took a seat at the island in the kitchen, Harley set Ecco between them a moment later as she set to work. When they all realized she intended on cooking, Brianna jumped to her feet. "There's a new pancake house in Uptown. Supposed to be gourmet everything. Best of the best." Joker nodded, "That sounds great, princess. I'll tell Frosty to bring the car around." Harley frowned, and Ecco giggled, "Does this mean I get one of my presents now?!" Joker sighed, "I suppose so, my little angel." Harley pouted, but said nothing as she followed them to the living room. Brianna and Ethan followed shortly after, watching as the henchmen brought in several presents. "Now my little princess, this is only a few of your presents," Joker started, but Ecco already began ripping at the wrapping paper. The twins could see the happiness on their parents faces as they watched Ecco unwrap her presents. All of which were gorgeous designer brand dresses. Ecco was thrilled, and picked out a bright pink dress to wear to breakfast.  
  
  
  


By the time the family arrived at the restaurant (with an entourage of five guards including Jonny Frost), Ecco could barely contain her excitement as they entered the restaurant. Silence fell over everyone for a moment before they quickly resumed their meals and duties. The man at the host desk calmly looked up, his eyes widening briefly when he realized who it was, but quickly turning to grab five menus and escorting them to a booth. The host gave the Joker a small nod, "A waiter will be with you momentarily, sir." The family set to browsing their menus whilst Jonny Frost assigned the guards to their posts, two at the front of the restaurant, two guarding the family, and the rest patrolling the restaurant, while Frost himself would supervise the cooks in the kitchen. A waiter quickly appeared, ready to take their orders. "Hello, welcome to La Candi Brunch, may I take your order?" Joker shrugged, "I'll have the Ratatouille Toasts, Harls?" Harley grinned, "I'll take the Cardamom Baked French Toast, please." Ecco grinned, "Can I have the Candi Shoppe Pancakes with everything extra?" The waiter's eyes widened before he nodded, writing it down. "For you two?" He asked the twins. Brianna shrugged, "I'll do the Ricotta Pancakes with Orange Syrup." Ethan nodded, "I'll have Open faced egg an griddled ham sandwiches." The waiter nodded, "Your food should be up in about fifteen minutes, is that alright with you?" Joker nodded, "Yes, yes- fine. Now get." The waiter didn't hesitate to leave.

Brunch went well, and so did the rest of the morning. Around noon they went to the circus, where they split ways- Joker and Harley going with Ecco and Ethan and Brianna walking off to play some of the games and go on the rides. Joker had given them one of his credit cards, allowing them to do with as they wished. The twins had happily broken from them, Ecco didn't seem to mind as she ran off to play with Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska. Brianna and Ethan now stood at the shooting range booth at Haly's Circus. Both twins stood at the ready, aiming the fake guns at the targets and hitting each target with ease. Ethan let out a snarl as he failed to hit two. Brianna laughed, teasing him as they walked away. "That's why you should have taken up Josh's offer to help with target practice, little brother!" Ethan shoved her playfully, "I'm not _that_ much younger, Bri!" Brianna laughed, "Then don't act like it, E!" They laughed, proceeding to walk through the circus hand in hand. They dragged each other from activity to activity, and hours later when they regrouped at the main circus tent with their parents and sister, they all sat and watched the main show. Ecco's blue green eyes were wide as she watched the circus play out before her. Ethan and Brianna sat back, watching with some peaked interest. The show was amazing, the twins noticed their father seemed as infatuated with it as their younger sister was. It didn't take long for the twins to grow rather bored and decide to slip out of the big top. Walking over to a nearby star bucks a block away from the circus, the twins sat at a table across from each other. Brianna had one leg crossed over the other as she sat back, calmly sipping away at her drink and scrolling through her phone. Her beloved brother painted a similar picture, however his legs remained uncrossed and he leaned forward, his elbows on the table. They were about to leave when the lights in the establishment flickered. The twins both glanced up from their devices, slurping up the last of their drinks before exchanging a look as the lights went back to normal. It didn't take long for them to leave after that. They walked down the dark street back towards the circus. The only light suppling them being that of Brianna's cell phone when they crossed the road to cut through the park to go back to the circus. The grass under the twins feet squelched, and the sound of squishing could be heard as they walked back to the circus. The light from Brianna's phone suddenly flickered. The twins paused, and Brianna frowned, turning the light on and off to fix the problem. They carried on. Brianna stopped. Ethan paused, turning back to his sister. "What is it? Brianna?" Brianna couldn't move. She heard the Enchantress and the voices yelling something. The Clown Princess's eyes held so many emotions and Ethan walked over putting a hand on her arm, concerned. "Brianna?" Brianna returned to normal, pulling him along roughly. "Lets get out of here."

They made it back to the circus just before the finale. But Brianna couldn't focus. Something was awry, what exactly- she didn't know. When the show finished, the twins stood off to the side, their parents deep in conversation with Lila Valeska and a couple other circus performers. Ecco was playing with Jerome and Jeremiah elsewhere. Brianna felt light-headed, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. the voice of the Enchantress and other voices screaming at her made her suddenly turned around and rip her gun from the holster inside her jacket. Brianna's eyes were wide and frantic, she looked like a frenzied shark. Her eyes darted around, looking for the object of her nightmares. Her hands holding the gun shook. "Brianna." Her brother voice was distorted as he came into her field of vision, gently reaching out to take the gun from her. "Brianna what's wrong?" Her brother's face was then traded for that of Griggs's. Brianna's breathed accelerated, and she nearly stabbed him with her concealed butterfly knife, kept in a sheath up her sleeve. As she reached for it, her vision returned to normal and his voice was no longer distorted. "Brianna?" He asked again, "What happened? Are you okay?" Brianna nodded, wiping her nose where there was a small drop of blood. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Ethan frowned, watching his sister regain her composure. But the frightened look still remained, however she was pushing it back. "Time to go home, kiddies." Their father said, Ecco in his arms fast asleep. 

By the time they arrived home, Brianna made her way to her room. She threw the door shut behind her, she walked onto the balcony, emerald eyes cast out over the city. The door opened and the Clown Princess's eyes flicked over to skim over the figure of her twin brother as he entered the darkness of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Brianna." His sister gave a low growl, "I can't stand this." She whipped around, marching past her brother to her closet, emerging a few minutes later dressed to go out on the town. "I'm going to spend the night with Damian." She said, pulling on the last of her gear consisting of a thigh holster and a holster around her shoulders as well as her mask and a utility belt with spare bullets and some other weapons. Ethan said nothing, only watching as his twin sister leapt off the balcony, vanishing in a flash of emerald, only to reappear on a nearby building, running off into the night.

Batman was looking out over the city of Gotham. It was quiet tonight. He looked back at Robin, looking through a set of binoculars, especially made by Wayne Enterprises. "Looks like its quiet tonight," The Bat grumbled. "Its safe to say we can start heading back. I'll take the bridge line. You start heading towards Amusement Mile then meet me back at the Batcave." Robin nodded. "Yes, father." Robin heard the swish of his father's cape and sighed, sitting back against the statue of Lady Gotham. "Rough night?" Robin turned to see his beloved girlfriend perched on the statue above him. "Marionette." He greeted. Marionette giggled, hanging upside down now from her perch so she was face to face with Robin. "Robin." She purred, pecking him on the nose. Robin made a face before flashing her a sweet smile. Robin extended a hand, helping her down. Marionette moved like a spider on silk, wrapping one of her legs around her boyfriend's waist as she slid down. Robin remained stoic, "What brings you out here?" Marionette waved a hand, her emerald eyes flashing a bright green. "Needed a night away from the family," She replied, "You know how they get." Robin nodded, "Yes. And I presume being the heiress to the Joker's criminal empire takes a toll as well." Marionette nodded, "Can't argue with you there. It does get rather.... Tiring." Robin smirked, "I imagine it does." Marionette smiled, draping her arms around his neck. "Anyways, i wanted to see if you were doing anything tonight," She spun around, using him as though he were a pole in her best friend's strip club in Los Santos. She tapped Robin's nose and caressed his face with a gloved hand. "Hmm? What's say you? Damian?" Robin smirked, "I've got to check from here to Amusement Mile. After that we can head back to the manor and.. hang out?" His hand wrapped around her waist, giving a suggestive squeeze. His girlfriend smirked,

"Sounds perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Marionette and Robin were going from roof to rooftop. Marionette smirked, seeing a look of agitation on her boyfriend's face. "Something wrong?" She asked. Robin sighed, sitting on the edge of the roof. "Its just father treats me like a child. I'm sick of it. Especially since I'm supposed to be the next..." He paused trailing off before saying the last word. "Batman." Marionette's eyes flickered before she sat beside him and hummed, "What if you didn't have to follow his rules? His footsteps?"

_You stitch your dreams, but they'll never hold. You're falling by the wayside, falling by the wayside. Down you go._

Robin frowned. "What are you talking about?" His girlfriend stood, he didn't notice the demon behind her eyes, formulating a plan. Marionette stood, and then bent down, her finger tilting his chi up to meet her emerald gaze. "There is so much you could be. Endless possibilities. Shake my hand, don't be naive."  
She spun away moving to look out over the city.  
"Now you can trust me  
I see potential in your future, we can agree  
I have credentials that you don't, your want is a need  
So if you'd like like to try and help those, maybe redeem  
Can't you hear it in my voice?"

Robin frowned, "I don't understand what's in it for you." Marionette giggled, "There's no motive, I just wanna make your dreams come true" Robin felt his gut telling him to listen to his father for once about her. "So why does my heart tell me not to trust, you're only bad news." Marionette went on, the devilish look in her eyes, "Well, maybe you should smile, you're never fully dressed, it's your debut." She pulled him to his feet, using her powers to manipulate the city skyline. "Now hang the banners, welcome all those on the outside." Robin stood tall, trying to see things from his father's perspective. "I'll show compassion and they'll see their future's in sight"

Marionette suddenly grabbed him, pulling him close to her, the next words spoken together. "Yeah, nothing can go wrong, our deal is sealed air tight" Grasping each other by the hand, they jumped from the roof they were on.

"If you wanna feel alive  
We can set the world alight  
There is so much you could be  
If only you'd join me  
We'd make one hell of a team  
You are wicked like a torturous dream  
Like a sweet calamity  
There is so much you could be  
If only you'd join me  
We'd make one hell of a team"

Robin pinned his girlfriend to a brick wall, a small smirk on his face "You're really quite persuasive. A killer salesman, you try but you cannot hide. Your inner demon, I know my dreams are hopeful." He saw his father for a split second, his grip on the wall tightening. "But they're not stupid, you treat me like a child."  
Marionette purred, "Lost in delusion."

Robin was pulled back to reality when he saw Marionette's eyes flash. "But I see you, all of you, clearer than I ever have. Stone cold with no soul, loneliness your only friend." He stepped away, his gaze cold. "Get it in your head, you're never gonna change me." Marionette purred, draping herself around him, "No, I only want to set you free."

She suddenly pulled him close, pleading with him, in an attempt to win the battle to pull him onto her side of the chessboard.  
  


"If you wanna feel alive  
We can set the world alight  
There is so much you could be  
If only you'd join me  
We'd make one hell of a team  
You are wicked like a torturous dream  
Like a sweet calamity  
There is so much you could be  
If only you'd join me  
We'd make one hell of a team"

Robin's gaze was usurped by a hint of glowing emerald, but it vanished as quickly as it came.  
"I'm not who you see  
I know my destiny and  
That man you see will stay a dream"

Marionette was like a snake now, whispering empty promises that had a grain of truth to them, her eyes alight.  
"You're stuck somewhere between and  
You're fraying at the seams that  
Boy you wanna be will stay a dream"  
  


Robin suddenly pulled away from her with a yell. "No!"

Marionette grabbed him by the arm,  
"If you wanna feel alive  
We can set the world alight  
There is so much you could be  
If only you'd join me  
We'd make one hell of a team  
You are wicked like a torturous dream  
Like a sweet calamity  
There is so much you could be  
If only you'd join me  
We'd make one hell of a team"

Marionette extended her hand in an offering, a business proposal. Robin debated his options. Marionette as an ally would prove to be a strength, but also a great weakness. He loved her, and he knew she loved him (to an extent but he planned on growing their romance), he had to roll these dice. He took her outstretched hand without hesitation.  
We make one hell of a team  
Make one hell of a team  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was late that night, much later. Robin and Marionette had returned to Wayne Manor, Marionette sneaking through his bedroom window and breaking the window lock before retreating to the en suite bathroom to shower and change. When she emerged, she had shed her disguise and the face of Brianna Quinzel, heiress to the Joker's empire was revealed. She walked over to Damian's closet and threw on one of his t shirts and a pair of boxers. Damian himself returned to the room not long after, to see Brianna already seated on the bed, a pair of Xbox controllers in her hand. Damian grinned, closing the door and jumping onto the bed to sit beside her, snatching one of the controllers with a laugh. Brianna had already turned on a game of Injustice, and not log into the game had already beaten her boyfriend's ass several more times over. After about fifteen games, Brianna had convinced Damian to raid the kitchen and bar. It wasn't long after they had their stash that Brianna's phone rang. Tucking the device in between her ear and shoulder as she answered. "Hi, dad." Damian paused his movements, snacking only on a bag of chips. Brianna cringed hearing her father yelling. She sighed, "Yes dad. Hm? Oh ya don't say." She stood, reaching to grab her things and quickly change. "Yeah, yeah I'm on my way. Have someone wait for me at Founders Road." She said her goodbyes to her father and hung up. She cast her boyfriend as sad look, "I'm sorry I have to cut the night short, Dami. You understand, don't you?" She searched his green gaze for any signs of feigning. Damian nodded, "Of course. I understand better than anyone. Go on, you should get going." Brianna smiled and walked over, kneeling down to kiss him from his place on the floor of the bedroom with the food. She pulled away and made her way to the window, jumping out and making her way to the main road. Damian sighed, putting away to food and drinks. He wished she could stay longer sometimes.

Brianna walked down to Founders Road, where a black Audi sedan sat waiting. She walked over, a smirk on her face. The driver rolled down the window, sticking his head out, dark brown hair amess and hazel colored eyes teasing. "Hey stranger, need a lift?" Brianna laughed walking over, "Oh you would be ever so kind, sir!" The two laughed as she tossed her things into the backseat before she joined him up front. Jack Carsen flashed her a charming smiled before he started driving. "So, get laid?" He asked. Brianna raised an eyebrow, "Why is that the first question you ask me?" Jack shrugged, "You've been dating the guy for more than six months. Yet somehow it never exceeds beyond a couple kisses and the rare, very rare, make out session." Brianna sighed, "I'm not reckless Jack. not like I was with you anyways." Jack winced, putting a hand to his heart. "Ouch! You got me there." Brianna chuckled, "So- what is it my father wants? He was very vague over the phone." Jack smirked, "He made up an excuse cause Ethan might have mentioned you went out to see Damian." Brianna cursed, "Damn him!" Jack frowned, "Brianna, he's your brother. You can't get mad at someone for caring about you. And in all honesty, I'm in agreement with your dad. Dating Damian Wayne is a bad idea." Brianna gasped, "So that's it!" She exclaimed, "Your jealous!" Jack turned several shades of red. "What?! No! No! I am not- jealous." He said the word jealous like he was spitting out a bad piece of gum. Brianna snickered, "Yeah right!" Jack rolled his eyes, "Why must you always put my emotions against me." Brianna giggled, leaning over, her lips a whisper from his ear. "Because its fun." She purred. Jack shuddered, pushing her back into her seat. "Don't do that while I'm driving." Brianna laughed, "What? Afraid something'll happen? Afraid you'll flirt too much and make things awkward between us for a month?" Jack didn't answer. It had only been two months ago that he and Brianna were on a job, the Masked Marionette and the Jack of All Trades- when he'd accidentally overstepped the boundaries of their friendship. The whole situation had made them both extremely uncomfortable and Harley Quinn had been the one to end up forcing them into a room to talk things out. It had been an uncomfortable experience, but nonetheless fixed the relationship between the lovers turned friends. Brianna's gaze rested upon the landscape of the country to city as Jack drove them back to the penthouse. Jack spared her a glance, her window was rolled down a crack, and she stared out at the city. Her emerald green eyes had a hint of light. Jack couldn't deny she was beautiful, and he knew behind her outer beauty a demon lurked within. She truly was a siren to the weary criminal. "Eyes on the road, Carsen." He was jolted from his reverie by her sudden interruption and cold glare. He blushed a shade of bright red and turned his gaze back to the road. They drove in silence before Brianna spoke. "I'm making Damian my new partner." Jack slammed on the brakes. "What?" He said, his voice coming out in a croak. Brianna looked over at him, "Jack- you can't fill that role. Especially after-" Jack nodded, not needing her to say anything more. "I know. I don't blame you. I think it'll be good. For publicity if anything." Brianna nodded, "It took a lot to get him to agree. I had to use the witch." Jack frowned, "If he finds out you used the witch won't he see that as an act of betrayal?" Brianna smirked, shaking her head. "No. He loves me. And to love me he has to accept the demon that is my soul." Jack sighed, "You need to get that demon of yours under control, princess. I'm worried something might happen." He leaned over, having parked the car since slamming on the brakes. He gently caressed her face, fingers ghosting over her alabaster skin. "You know how I feel- I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Brianna sighed, "Jack I promise that you won't lose me. I swear I'll never leave. Not again." Jack sighed, "Just be careful princess. That's all I ask."

The sound of clicking heels and footsteps in the club made the Joker look up to see his daughter and her second approach the private booth. Joker's green eyes narrowed as he spotted them. "Sit." He growled. Brianna and Jack obeyed wordlessly. Brianna's emerald eyes flashed. Something that did not go unnoticed by her father. "That demon is a bad influence on you Brianna. Get it under control." His daughter's eyes flashed again and she let out a giggle, "Oh I assure you, I have the witch under my control. I even struck a deal with a certain bird friend of ours." Jack shuddered as her eyes flashed again and her tongue flicked out to lick her lips like a snake. Her father raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "You made a deal with Robin? What kind of deal?" His daughter smirked, "Simple. I made him my partner."


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of an echoing slap in the nightclub caused a moment of silence. Jack leapt to his feet, hazel yes burning with rage. Brianna's head whipped to the side as her father's fist made contact with the side of her face. As she looked up, Jack could see the bruise forming already and a bit of blood where the Joker's rings cut her face. The Joker was breathing heavily, he was seething with anger. "I told you not to make that kind of deal with him!" He roared, "And he doesn't even qualify! He is not an heir! And I already do not approve of your relationship with him!" Brianna hissed, "Does it look like I care?! He would sooner betray the Bat than me!" The Joker hissed back, Jack had his hand on his holster, shaking with rage. His hazel eyes shrunk to the size of a pinprick. The sound of the blow Brianna's father had dealt to her face had sent his mind reeling, going back to the days where his stepfather would beat him senseless in the garage. He could hear his own screams and felt bile rise up in his throat. 

_"No.... No! Don't hurt me anymore! I promise I won't do it again! Please! Stop!"_

Jack remembered saying those words as his stepfather's belt lashed through his while t shirt and boxers. His step father had heard of the bullies beating him up, and dragged him out of bed in the dead of the night to beat him. Jack let out a choked sob and all eyes turned to him. He put a hand to his mouth to hold back the bile. Brianna's eyes flashed in understanding, all anger at her father disappeared as she stepped over to put a hand on his cheek, sorrow shining in her eyes. She watched the tears stream down her best friend's face as his hazel eyes were clouded with the memory of the abuse he underwent as a child. Joker himself had stopped to pause, confused. "What's wrong with him?" He snapped, "If he's your second shouldn't he be able to withstand-" Brianna cut him off. "His step father beat him senseless as a child. You know that." Her voice was cold and to the bone. Brianna's attention turned back to Jack. She herself had no idea why a little lash out from her father made him go like this. "Come on," She murmured, "Lets get you upstairs."

About twenty minutes later, Brianna watched as Jack leaned over the toilet, vomiting. Her gaze was sympathetic, and she subconsciously put a hand to her cheek where her father had struck her. She had maintained her composure in the club, but once she was alone she let a tear slip. He'd never struck her. Not on purpose or not in training. Her father's blow had shocked her as well. She looked up, removing her hand instantly as Jack walked out of the bathroom, a gray t shirt and black slacks on. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked over to hug her. "I'm sorry." He muttered. Brianna embraced him, "I don't blame you." She said, "I know it must have been hard to see that." Jack sighed, pulling away and following her to the living room. "I was ready to shoot him," He confessed. "Just like-" Brianna cut him off. "Like the boys who hurt you." She said softly, "I know. And I don't hold that against you." Jack followed her into the kitchen as she pulled out a bag of popcorn and tossed it into the microwave. Jack sat at the island in the kitchen. Brianna sat across from him and sighed as he stared at the marble countertop, his eyes following the patterns of color. Brianna reached over and took his hand, he looked up, and for a moment she saw a young Ethan.

_"You'll come back- right?" A ten year old Ethan whimpered, Brianna smiled, emerald eyes bright with excitement and love for her baby brother. "Of course! Dad'll keep me safe! And I know how to defend myself! Besides- it's only some sort of meeting at the docks." Ethan frowned, "Promise, you'll come home? That you'll never leave me? Ever?" His sister sighed and hugged him. "Ethan- where would I go?"_

Brianna's eyes flashed. Jack frowned, "Princess? Are you okay?" Brianna nodded, pushing the memory away. "Yes. I'm fine." She took his hand, "But I need you to know, I'm never going to leave. And I know what you saw tonight disturbed you, to say the least. But I'm here- I'm okay." She took his hand and put it to her face. "See?" She said softly, as Jack gently held her face in his hand, emotion of every kind in his eyes. Jack gave a small choked hiccup, tears pooling in his dark hazel eyes. Brianna gave him a small kind smile, "I'm okay." Then the microwave beeped, breaking the moment. 

Ethan walked into the penthouse, Cinder on his arm. He glanced up at the sound of his twin sister's voice. Entering the living room, he saw Jack and Brianna seated on the couch watching a horror movie. Cinder smiled, seeing them together. She leaned over to her boyfriend and whispered, "Is it just me or are they oblivious to the fact they belong together?" Ethan's face reddened and Cinder gave a small giggle, drawing the attention of the pair on the couch. Brianna smirked, "You two look like you had fun." Ethan cleared his throat, while it was Cinder's turn to be embarrassed. "Yes- we had a wonderful time at the carnival." He and Cinder walked over, Ethan playing the part of a perfect gentleman as he escorted his girlfriend over. "We ran into the Valeska twins, they said to say hi, but other than that- we had a lovely time, didn't we?" His voice turned to a purr as he turned to speak to Cinder, who blushed a bit. "Yes. Yes we did have a wonderful time." Jack leaned over, "We've got more popcorn if your interested. And the next movie in que is the fourth Jurassic World." Ethan chuckled, "Binging all of them are you?" His sister shrugged, "Why not?" Ethan chuckled, "That's all wonderful and all, dear sister- but Cinder and I are exhausted. We'll be retiring and leave you and your... company... to your movie night." Jack flashed the younger twin a look before Brianna sat back down beside him with a new bowl of popcorn." "Ready?" She asked, holding up the remote to play the movie. Jack smiled, all anger gone when he looked into her eyes. "Yeah. Born ready."

Ethan stood on his balcony, his gaze on the city of Gotham. His hand toyed with the silver chain on his wrist, a gift from Cinder from his most recent birthday.

**Six Months Ago**

_Ethan plastered a faux smile on his face. Tonight he would lose the throne. "Ethan," he turned to see Cinder walking over. He flashed her a sweet smile, pulling her into his arms. Cinder smiled as he pulled her close into a kiss. When she pulled away she smiled and handed him a small box, topped with a small bow. "Happy birthday. I know things between us are.. awkward, but I love you." Ethan grinned taking the gift, "Does this mean...?" Cinder rolled her eyes playfully and stepped into his arms. "Yes." She said. "I love you." Ethan smiled and kissed her again, "This isn't just because it's my birthday?" He hummed. Cinder giggled, "You don't see me kissing Brianna do you?" Ethan made a face and kissed her again. "Fair enough." Cinder watched him open the gift, his eyes lit up with happiness as he pulled out a men's silver bracelet. "Do you like it?" Cinder asked, Ethan grinned and kissed her. "I love it." He slipped on the bracelet and felt a sudden surge of power. Cinder didn't notice the demonic glow in his eyes as he slid the bracelet on.  
_

**Present Day**

"Ethan?" Ethan turned around, his eyes quickly flashing red as he turned. Cinder stood in the doorway, a short silk robe wrapped around her. "Is everything alright?" Ethan smiled, opening his arm for her to duck under. Pulling her close to his side, he nodded. "Of course, everything is perfect." 

The heiress had retired to bed around three am. She however did not go to sleep. She had abruptly ended her and Jack's movie marathon when she felt the sudden surge of power. She locked the bedroom door behind her and gripped her hair, pulling at it and murmuring to herself. She caught view of herself in the mirror, her emerald eyes which were flashing in an attempt to let the Enchantress take over. Brianna snarled, hearing the demon try to push through- begging for a chance at freedom. Brianna groaned, feeling a headache coming on as she forced the demonic entity back. When one of her eyes stopped flickering, the other turned a solid acidic emerald. 

"Why do you push me away, princess?" The Enchantress drawled, "I am your salvation, if you let me take over I can bring forth your victory." Brianna snarled, seeing the demon in the mirror behind her. "No. Never. I don't need you, demon. You may be my mentor of sorts- but you'll never take over completely." The Enchantress sighed, her smoky presence wrapping around the princess. "In due time, princess. In due time." Brianna growled, clenching her fists and willing the demon to fade. A few moments later she looked back at the mirror. The Enchantress was gone, and her emerald eyes returned to normal. Brianna steadied her breathing before getting ready for bed. When she finally settled into her bed, she closed her eyes, and let the sleep consume her.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Bruce Wayne awoke Monday morning to some of the worst news he had ever seen. In the newspaper was a photo, a bit blurred- but he couldn't deny it was Robin in the headlined photo, making a deal of partnership to the Joker's Heiress. He couldn't be more disappointed. The billionaire playboy left his room and refused to speak to his biological son when he spotted him. He'd greeted his other "adopted" children (though they were more close friends than children in some cases); Duke, Stephanie, Tim, Cassandra, Lucas, Harper, and Lucas's sister, Tiffany. Damian frowned, watching as his father blatantly ignored him. "What'd you do this time?" Duke asked. Damian shrugged, "What _haven't_ I done?" Tim chuckled, "No arguing there, Dami!" Damian growled under his breath as Tim ruffled his hair playfully. Cass smirked at her adoptive younger brothers, "Tell us what happened Damian! Not everyday dear old Bat-Dad refuses to speak to you, let alone even look at you." All eyes were on the youngest Wayne. Damian looked down at his food, his face reddening. "Nothing. I don't know why he won't speak to me." Cass, Tim, Duke and Stephanie shared a look. "If he caught you.... y'know, I think he'd understand. He's a guy to an' all." Tim said. Damian choked on the glass of milk he was drinking. "What?!" He cried, "No! No that's not it at all!" Stephanie sat down beside him. "Oh come on Damian," She pressed, "It can't be that bad." Damian was quiet. Duke put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, we're here for you," he coaxed. Damian sighed, "If you must know." Damian was quiet for another moment, "I agreed to become Marionette's partner in crime." Cass burst out laughing, "Damian! That was all over the news this morning!" Damian looked surprised, "Your not- mad?" Tim shook his head, "Not at all. Especially since his royal highness the Joker won't allow it. He already objects to Damian Wayne dating his heiress- a partnership with Robin? That he'd kill her for." Cass shrugged, "I hope for her sake she made a last minute decision to recede the offer, he won't take lightly to it." Damian's face paled a bit. "What do you mean?" He said slowly. Cass hummed, taking a bite of a French toast rollup. "Take it from me, Damian- I lived in that penthouse for a bit before Bruce picked me up. The Joker is not one to be trifled with. While he cares deeply for his queen, he will not let anyone tell him what to do. If anyone- even Harley, speaks out against him-" She trailed a finger across her throat, miming death. "Cause he loves Harley- he just kicks her out. He has two other kids he can make his heir. She's expendable." Damian felt sick, and went to excuse himself before there was a sudden sound of a window breaking and a soft curse. The bat family walked over to see none other than the Joker's heiress herself, a backpack slung over her shoulder, tears stained her face, but she wiped them away. "Brianna?" Damian muttered confused. Brianna looked up, a small sad smile on her face, "Damian..." She gave a choked sob and launched herself into his arms. Damian held her, confused. "What happened?" He asked concerned. His girlfriend choked a sob. "He's dead! They killed him! I couldn't stop it! I tried, Damian I tried!" Damian felt his blood run cold. "Brianna- what, who are you talking about?!" Brianna's emerald eyes became pools, grief reflecting. "T-Th-There was an ambush..." She gave another choked sob. "G-Griggs- he raided the club..." Damian stiffened. His girlfriend took a few more breaths, managing to say the next few words in a shaky voice.

"They killed Ethan."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Bang, Bang, Bang - AJR is playing in the background at the club during the flashback scenes, dulling/shutting off only during the main confrontation but resuming as sort of "battle music" for the twins overly dramatic entrance._ **

Damian and the others had managed to calm the Clown Princess down after an hour or so. "Now tell us what happened." Cassandra said. Brianna's gaze darkened as she recounted the past three days.  
  
  


**Three Days Ago**   
  
  


Brianna awoke in the early afternoon, to the sound her brother running in to yell at her to wake up. With a shriek, the clown princess fell off her bed in a tangle of the sheets. "Brianna what the hell!" Ethan Quinzel yelled, "It's nearly one o'clock! Dad'll have your hide if you don't get your ass up now!" The younger twin pushed into the room, pulling his older sister from the tangle of bedsheets. Brianna yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ethan finally pulled her free off the sheets. Brianna shook him off and walked over to her closet emerging a few moments later, pulling on a red dress and hobbling over as she pulled on a pair of matching high heels. Her brother watched with his arms folded across his chest and a look of disdain crossing his features as he watched her rush to prepare herself for the day. "How late were you up?" He asked, "I thought you went to bed before three?" Brianna nodded, "I did. I just lost track of time." Ethan furrowed his brow, unable to make sense of what his sister was saying. When she'd finally finished, she turned to him, plastering a smile on her face, "How do I look?" Ethan almost laughed, her hair was amess and her dress was lopsided. Ethan chuckled, walking over and picking up the brush and beginning to run it through his sister's hair. "honestly," He laughed "Your just as bad as Ecco." Brianna hummed, "Oh please, I've always been good with doing my hair." Ethan nodded, styling it into soft curls. "You may be good at styling it _when you have time_ , but _I'm_ the one who helped my mother and sisters do their hair when required." Brianna laughed, turning around to look at him, "Really? So your a master hair stylist now?" Ethan shrugged, a small smile on his face. "Might as well be!"  
  
  


**Present**   
  
  


"Seems like everything was fine," Duke cut in. "So what went so horribly wrong you had to come here?" Stephanie added, both of them breaking in on the heiress's story. Brianna shuddered. "It got much, much worse. Believe me."  
  
  


**3 Days Ago**   
  
  


"There you are!" Joker said, a glare on his face as his twin children entered his office, "About damn time you two got here." Ethan shrugged, "Not my fault- Miss 'I'm Binging Jurassic With My Totally Not Boyfriend At Three AM.'" Brianna groaned, "Oh please- We are just friends. Our romantic relationship did not work." Ethan scoffed, "Coulda fooled me." Joker hissed, "Enough! Both of you. Now back to business." The twins sat down across from him at the desk. Joker sat back. "One of our sources got a lead on Griggs." Brianna tensed. "And?" Ethan pressed. Joker sighed, "Word is he's come into the possession of a small army." His gaze fell on his daughter, "A Colonel Rick Flagg is among this small army." Brianna tensed. "They've come for Grayson." Joker nodded, "I suggest you speak to your second and Grayson about what to do. I need you to act on this as soon as possible." Brianna nodded, standing up. "I'll go get Jack." She murmured, "We need to address this army as soon as possible. If they attack we could be cornered." She thought for a moment. "I suggest we have Ecco moved to the mansion. We don't want her being used against us. I'll send some of the crew with her to ensure her safety." Joker nodded, "That can be arranged. Now go ensure the security of our empire."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Present  
**   
  


"Sounds about normal." Tim commented, breaking in on the story. Damian frowned, "Brianna what happened?" Brianna sighed- "If any of you would let me finish..."  
  
  


**Three days ago  
**   
  


"We need to do something now." Brianna murmured, standing beside Jack and Grayson. She had sent the half of the crew that had been on the Suicide Squad to watch over Ecco, whilst the rest remained at her beck and call. Ready to fight for their heiress. Jack nodded, "Agreed. We can't sit around doing nothing." He looked at Grayson, "Are you willing to play bait?" He asked. Grayson nodded without hesitation. "Of course. I'll do anything I can to help." Brianna looked out over the remaining crew members. "Nikki and Harrison will hold you 'hostage', Sabrina, Alice, and Tabby will remain in the shadows- fire your weapons only when I give the order or something goes wrong. The rest of you are backing me." Her emerald gaze was cool as she looked out over the crew. "Everyone understands their positions?" A murmur of agreement from the crew confirmed this and a small smirk formed on the heiress's face. "Good. Then lets get ready."  
  
  


**Two Days Ago  
**   
  


_"The army Griggs had assembled made its move. We were completely caught off guard but were able to get into formation rather quickly. No one expected them to move that quickly- we were anticipating a battle during the week. Instead, it happened in the middle of the night, we had all been in the club- enjoying the Friday night. Of course we were all armed- we weren't stupid. But that was when the screaming started and we heard the shots fired did it all go to hell."_

The club was ablaze with the pounding music, people talking, drinks clashing and the faint scent of drugs from the back corner made it home to the Joker and his family. Ecco had been moved not to long ago to the mansion. Joker and Harley were seated in their bulletproof booth, the door to the booth's en suite balcony open allowing them to hear what was going on in the club. Ethan and Brianna had stepped out briefly to grab a couple of drinks, Jack was at the bar with them, overseeing the club. The members of Brianna's crew were on high alert, each of them walking around the club, armed with at least three different weapons. The twins were standing by the bar, chatting with Jack and the bar maid Jewel (who had become a close friend of theirs) when it happened. The four of them whipped around as the sound of an AK-47 went off. The clubgoers screamed and ran, fleeing from the scene- some were shot by the army. At the head of that army was Griggs and Rick Flagg. Brianna narrowed her eyes, nodding to Jack and Ethan. Both boys drew their guns, flanking her as she moved to stand on the stage, the light on her and her emerald eyes glinting in a dangerous way as she glared at the two men. Griggs chuckled, "Times up, princess. Time to go back to your nice, cozy cage in Belle Reve." Brianna smirked, "You really think that you have the upper hand this time?" She snapped her fingers and the lights in the club turned on, revealing a vast array of henchmen, levelling out the playing field between both army and heiress. A look of fear swept across Flagg's face. The Colonel stepped forward, "Listen- I'm only here for-"

"Your son?" Griggs and Flagg looked over, Joker and Harley exited to stand on the balcony of the booth. Joker had an evil grin on his face. "My darling girl has already-" Brianna cut him off. "He's fine." She shot her father a look. "Nikki, Harrison." Flagg immediately looked over and his gaze softened a bit when he saw his son be escorted over. Brianna, brandishing her custom gun- waved it carelessly. "See? He's fine. Grayson's been treated like a guest in my home." She glanced at Jack, "Come to think of it- I can't recall if he ever went thought any form of torture. Can you recall Jack? I mean- he was in your custody for quite sometime." Jack shrugged, "He was a house guest. Simple as that, princess." Brianna smiled, "See? Now- I'll make you a deal. I'll hand over Grayson Flagg- and you leave. Sounds fair to me." Griggs chuckled, "Oh little princess. Sweet little princess- you really think I came unarmed to these negotiations?" He held up a walkie talkie. "Bring in the prisoners."

Shock and horror spread across the heiress's face when she saw the hostages enter the room. From the booth balcony, she heard her mother let out a horrified shriek. Ethan tensed beside her, gritting his teeth. Before them was the crew members that Brianna had sent with Ecco. And Ecco and Cinder. Cinder's amber gaze was panicked as she silently pleaded with Ethan from across the room to rescue her. Griggs chuckled, "Here's the deal princess. I'll trade them- for you. You come back to Belle Reve quietly, and they all get to go home. Take your pick."  
  
  


**Present**   
  
  


"That's not a fair deal!" Cass snapped. "How could that asshole think it was a fair trade?!" Brianna raised an eyebrow and flicked her hand, letting a small emerald flame dance in her hand. Her emerald eyes flickered as she did so. "Uh, born with a demon soul over here? Fair trade for my little sister, crew and brother's girlfriend? I'm arguably more powerful or just as powerful as Superman." Cass frowned, "You can't be." Brianna shrugged, "I may not have super strength or anything like that, but I do have... abilities. Most of which even I don't know exist until the demon tells me herself." Damian nodded, "Right- so continue."  
  
  


**Two Days Ago**   
  
  


Brianna held her breath for a few moments. Then- her eyes flashed emerald and she grinned. "You think I would ever bow down to you?" Her voice had a demonic undertone to it as she spoke, inciting fear into the soldiers. "If I wanted to I could kill you all in a matter of minutes." Her eyes flickered and the glow lessened. "Fortunately for you," the demonic undertone faded, "I like to play with my food before I eat it." Her eyes lit up once more and the room went dark. Shots were fired in that moment- and Brianna could clearly see her crew and sister. She looked over at her twin and knew he could see exactly what she saw. Ethan raced over to pull Cinder and Ecco from their captors while his twin sister swiftly dislodged the crew from their captors. The soldiers yelled and cried out in the darkness, some running around frantically while others didn't move. Brianna barked orders. "Delgado, Cierra- burn them! Winter counteract the fire! The rest of you- go crazy!" She didn't need to ask twice as her crew obeyed her order. Delgado, Cierra and Winter worked as a team, alternating in burns of all kinds. Josh and Ginger were ducked behind a booth, firing relentlessly. Brianna quickly ducked under a table, using it as cover. Beside her; Ethan, Jack and Jasen Frost sat firing their own weapons at the enemy. Brianna wasn't worried- they had the upper hand right now and the odds were leveled- were they not? Things were fine until the small army called in reinforcements. Brianna begun to grow worried then. "We're routed! Fall back!" Jack yelled. Brianna snarled, "No! Keep going strong! We don't need to back down!" Jack looked concerned, "Princess they're getting more guys! We should cede now while we still have the upper hand!" Brianna was growing frantic, "No! No we can't!" Ethan looked up, "Don't make the same mistake I did! We have to get out of here!" Brianna snapped, "Just a little bit longer!" Jack's face fell, watching as her eyes flashed. "Princess-!" Ethan and his sister shared a look, a small smirk spreading across their faces. It was then Jack realized that both of their eyes were glowing. No. Ethan and Brianna stepped out from their cover, both of them wearing malicious grins. "Lets go out with a bang."

**Present**

"Hold on- you two made some sudden decision to use your demonic souls to win a fight?" Tim exclaimed. Brianna rolled her eyes, having been interrupted yet again. "Yes. And it was a foolish decision on my part. Because it was my call. If I had chosen different, my brother would still be alive."

**2 Days ago**

"No!" Jack yelled, "Both of you get back here!" Neither twin listened to his warning. He watched them advance forward- taking care to dodge bullet rain by ducking behind tables. 

_I'm way too young to lie here forever_

Brianna ducked down, firing blindly as bullets rained down on her. Ethan was ducked under a table across from her, mirroring her actions.

_I'm way too old to try, so whatever  
_

Moving forward slowly like snakes- were what Jack compared the twins to as he watched them make their way closer and closer towards Griggs. Jack glanced around the room, they were more outnumbered than he thought. Even Joker and Harley had backed out and went towards the back entrance that would lead into the maintenance hallway (which had an escape hatch into the tunnels that lead to the sewers of Gotham City). Ethan and Brianna were on their own at this point. He yelled out one last plea for them to retreat- but the twins were too damn stubborn. 

_Let's go out with a bang  
_

Brianna stood when the firing ceased, Griggs himself stepped forward. The scene resembled a standoff in one of those old wild west movies. Griggs was strangely calm, being held at gunpoint by the clown princess. But in the rush of adrenaline the heiress remained oblivious to the inevitable. "Call your men off, Griggs!" Brianna ordered, her gaze cold as her weapon trained on the man who had caused her so much pain and suffering. Griggs didn't flinch. "Stand down." He said. The men relaxed, all a bit uneasy. Jack had ordered the crew to retreat, and guard Ecco and Cinder- Joker and Harley were more than capable of defending themselves. 

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

It barely registered in everyone's mind. That split second. Ethan let out a scream and tackled his twin sister to the ground. 

"Brianna! Move!"

Three shots rang out as he did so, the twins tumbled to the ground, Brianna's gun went flying from her hand and landing about two feet away from them. Brianna gave a grunt of pain at the impact, but her gaze turned to her brother, who was breathing heavily. It was then she felt the blood on her chest. She gasped. "Ethan?" She whispered. Ethan loomed over her protecting her using his own body as a shield. She watched him give her a small sad smile before blood dripped out of his mouth. "I....I'm.... sor.....sorry...." Brianna screamed as the light began to leave his eyes. She laid him down gently on his back, her gaze resting on the wound. When she saw the blossoming blood, she felt her heart stop. Her eyes flickered and she whipped her head around to see Griggs growling in annoyance. "Dumbass. Told him not to shoot to kill..." Brianna snarled, "I'm going to kill you." Griggs chuckled, "Good luck." Brianna grabbed her brother's dying form and launched them behind a table. Holding her younger twin to her chest, she felt her heart being ripped apart from the inside. _Was this how it felt for him when I disappeared?_ She heard the sound of a minigun and pressed herself lower to the floor, Ethan let out a low moan of pain as she leaned down over him. "Sorry." She whispered. Ethan nodded, moaning in pain at the three bullets embedded in his body. The firing ceased and Brianna heard yelling. Her mind was unfocused, her body's only focus on being a shield for her brother. Soon the yelling was in her ear, and she was ripped from her brother by her father and Jack. The gunfire still remained, the crew now having moved up to join the shooting. Brianna, Jack and her parents were huddled around Ethan as he lay bleeding on the floor. Her mother moved to cradle her dying son, screaming from the pain of losing a child. Brianna crawled over to her brother, tears streaming down her face. "Why?" She whispered. "Why?" Ethan choked, grabbing her hand, "I promised to protect you, remember?" He motioned for her to move closer and he smiled weakly, "I am your loyal servant and your my precious queen. I'll always protect you until my... last breath." Brianna choked a sob, "Your such a fool, you know that?" Ethan grinned, "I'll save you a spot in hell, Bri. Promise." Brianna shook her head, and his hand dropped from hers and his body went limp. "No. No, no no- Ethan?" She patted his face gently. "C'mon- come on baby brother your not gonna die on me- you hear me?! Your not gonna die!" Her emerald eyes were crazed, and she leaned over him again, holding up a hand, green sparks flickering inside. "I swear I won't let you die!" She burst into sobs, "I won't let you die! You hear me?! I won't let you die!" Jack put a hand on her shoulder, "Brianna... its no use. He's gone." Brianna shook her head, "No! He can't be." She brushed the hair from her twin's face. "He's like me..." She whispered, "He can't be gone..." In another moment Harley crouched down beside her daughter, "Regardless- you need to get out of here. We can hold them off while you run." Brianna shook her head, "No! I can't- I won't leave you!" Harley smiled sadly, cupping her daughter's face, "Oh my darling girl," She whispered, "We'll be fine. You are the one in danger." She pulled her into a hug. "Now run." 

Brianna shook her head, "No! No!" Jack crawled over, "Come on! Lets get you out of here." Brianna shook her head, "no! Jack please! Don't make me-!" Jack suddenly kissed her, pulling away as quickly as he came. "We don't have time to argue! Your so damn stubborn!" He quickly got up, pulling her with him, and ran towards the maintenance hallway. They skidded into the hall and ran towards one of the saferooms where Jack grabbed a backpack off the wall and shoved it at Brianna. "Take this and run!" Brianna shook her head, "No! I won't-!" Jack grabbed her roughly by the wrists. "We don't have time, god damn it! I can get you out- Ecco's already been sent forward with Sabrina, Mark, Alice and Tabby, Grayson is talking to his dad, and the rest are in the club shooting- don't let our people die only so the assholes in there can get what they want!" Brianna choked, "But Ethan-"

"Is dead," Jack finished, "He's dead. If those bullets killed him, they'll kill you. Now you need to run." Brianna was terrified, "Where? I don't have anywhere to go!" Jack shook his head, "Yes you do. Go to Wayne Manor- go stay with Damian. He's your best bet. Take no cars, stay out of sight. Only travel at night- please. I beg of you. Do this for me." Brianna hugged him. "Will I ever see you again?" She whispered. "Are you and our entire crew going to die?" Jack smiled, holding her close. "I'll come get you when this is all over. I promise." he pulled away and reached into his pocket, pulling out a familiar emerald necklace. The very same one he'd gifted to her in Mexico. "Promise you'll keep this safe until I can get you?" He said, a sad smirk on his face. Brianna nodded, allowing him to clasp the jewel around her neck. "Always." He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "That's my girl. Now lets get you out of here." 


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Days Ago**

The two ran through the building, the sound of gunshots echoing behind them. "Faster!" Jack hissed, pulling the heiress along behind him. "I'm sorry! Have you ever tried running in heels?!" Brianna retorted, emerald eyes blazing with anger and grief. Jack whipped out his gun as they rounded a corner and shot two unsuspecting soldiers before resuming their run. "Come on! not much farther!" Jack urged, pulling her along. They came to a sudden halt a few minutes later where Jack crouched down and moved a carpet to reveal a hatch. Popping the hatch open, he nodded, "Get in." Brianna obeyed and he followed shortly after, locking it shut and blocking it off. "This way." Jack lead her down a dark hall, which got smaller as they went. Soon- they were crawling on their hands and knees. Soon they came to the sewers, where they crawled into the main sewer. Jack helped her out of the small tunnel before pulling out a map and handing it to her. "Here- this is a map of all of Gotham's sewer system, I've already taken the liberty of marking down all the safest exits." Brianna took the map before looking back at him with sad eyes. "What'll happen now?" Jack sighed, "Ecco is already at a safe location. Your going to Wayne Manor, and your parents should be fine on their own. Now you need to go." Brianna paused. "What about you?" Jack was quiet for a moment. "The crew and I will go our separate ways for a while. Once things settle down, I'll come get you and then... we'll see where it goes from there." Brianna nodded, hugging him one last time. "I'll miss you." Jack nodded, "I'll miss you too, princess. I'll see you as soon as I can." He pulled away- removing his jacket and draping it over her bare shoulders. It was cool tonight, his hazel gaze turned cold and serious. "Now you need to go. Now."  
  
  
  


Brianna did as he asked, running until she could no longer. She climbed out of the sewer into an empty alley and hid behind a dumpster. She struggled to breath, gasping for air between heavy sobs. It had all just happened so fast. It was around two am now- she had a few hours before dawn, she would need to move quickly. Brianna regained her composure and pulled Jack's jacket closer around her. She shivered in the cool night air. She would need a change of clothes soon. She pulled the backpack over her shoulder and looked around. Spotting a fire escape, she walked over to it, her heels clicking against the pavement and dirty puddles. She reached up, grasping the rusty wrung of the ladder and pulled herself up, slipping up once because of her heels, but climbing to the top of the building. She looked around, she was a few blocks away from the club- near the territory's edge. She pulled out the map Jack had given her. Her emerald eyes scanned the route he had chosen. This would take her all weekend. It was already early Saturday morning, still arguably late into Friday night- she could get to Wayne Manor late Sunday night or early Monday morning. Shoving the map into her bag, she sighed, turning around to start her trek.

**(START SONG NOW- it acts as a good background music, if you find something better drop a link in the comments if you want)**   
  
  


_"The first few hours were rough, but I managed. I'd never been on my own in a situation like this, so it was all very new. And terrifying."_   
  
  


Brianna walked through the dark streets of Gotham, arms wrapped around her body tightly. She was freezing. She ducked into every cover she found, terrified of being found. Her mind was still frazzled from the evenings events. She'd seen her twin brother die, now bearing the same pain she knew he had all those years ago. Jack's coat was draped over her shoulders, shielding her from the cold night's air. It had begun to drizzle and her hair was dampened, she resembled a wet dog at this point. She bit back the tears.

_"I lost everything all over again. I was lost. I felt like I did back in Mexico. I was broken. By the same people that were responsible for all the pain in my life. It was at this point- I just didn't care anymore."_

Brianna sat in an alley, shivering. Her teeth chattered. She had nothing and no one.

_"My parents were probably dead. Or in Arkham. Bud, Lou and Bruce were either dead, loose, or in the zoo again. Ethan was gone, I didn't know where Ecco was, and I didn't know what happened to my crew."_

A choked sob escaped the heiress. She tucked her knees into her chest, shivering in the pouring rain.

_"Eventually, I had my cry and continued on til dawn. When I saw the sun, I went back into the sewers."_

Brianna walked through the sewers of the city, trying not to gag at the rotten smell of shit surrounding her. She could feel eyes on her at one point, she had no doubts that Killer Croc or his daughter Bailey were watching her from afar. The heiress pushed back the pain boiling within and put on a brave face, continuing on.

Hours passed in what felt like minutes. Soon the sun was setting and Brianna was growing hungry. She'd gone the entire day without so much as a bit of food. Brianna had water in her bag, but she was rationing it now. Brianna crawled out of the sewers Saturday night. She found herself in the East End. She had a good idea of where she was and managed to make her way to the sandwich shop her mother had taken her and her brother to when they were kids.

_"Sal makes the best egg sandwiches! Egg, bacon, American cheese. Soft, toasted buttered roll- and just a dash of hot sauce!"_

Brianna could remember her mother's voice, her face- happy she could spend the day out with her family. Brianna gave a choked sob and laugh combination at the memory, her father had rolled his eyes at her mother's enthusiasm, not fond of being anywhere that wasn't "his taste". Brianna walked over to the small shop and walked inside, sliding over a crumpled ten dollar bill. "One egg sandwich... please." She murmured, not meeting the gaze of Sal. Sal said nothing, taking the cash and setting to work. A few minutes later, he handed her the sandwich. Nodding her thanks, she left the shop, snacking on the sandwich hungrily. She left the East End rather quickly- still unsure of if she would be shot on sight.

**Present**

"I ended up making a stop at Amusement Mile to rest up. But..." Brianna trailed off, breaking off from her story. Damian frowned, "But what?" He pressed gently. Brianna's emerald gaze seemed to flicker. "Something... happened."

**1 Day Ago**

Brianna had made it so Amusement Mile. She was resting in the upstairs area on the couch. A small heater was on the table in the middle of the room, and the backpack with the map had been cast aside near the entrance to the living space. Brianna was curled up on the couch, snoring softly. She was more or less asleep when a sudden weight dropping on top of her made her wake up with a gasp. Her emerald eyes flew open in a panic. No one was there, but it felt like a weight was crushing her.

"So I finally have the honor of meeting Gotham's Clown Princess Of Crime."

Brianna hissed, "Whoever you are I demand you release me! You have no idea who your dealing with!" The voice laughed, Brianna couldn't tell if it was male or female as her perpetrator wore a mask that had a voice changer inside, muffling the sound of their voice. "You are entertaining, they did tell me you were quite headstrong, I just didn't think it so much so it would make you a complete fool." Brianna thrashed, shrieking in pain suddenly as she felt an invisible force wrap around her arm. Her gaze shot around the room, seeing an electric blue tendril wrap itself around her arm like a snake.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt... a lot." The words from the distorted voice sent the heiress's mind reeling. Her emerald eyes lit up with the Enchantress now taking full control over her host's body.

" _Enchantress_." The words escaped the heiress's mouth like silk. The unknown perpetrator stood in the shadows, watching with interest. Brianna's body suddenly disappeared in a wisp of smoke, reappearing a couple feet away, staggering into the wall. Brianna was gasping for air, her eyes glowing with the power of the Enchantress. Her perpetrator sighed, holding an electric baton where they then pressed a button on the baton causing a black and blue tendril to wrap around it, hissing like a mad viper. "I suspected this would happen, hold still now, heiress." Brianna's eyes widened as she was suddenly hit by the baton, which she now realized was the thing that wrapped around her arm. Only this time- it stabbed into her skin. She screamed in pain and ripped her arm free, her eyes flashed angrily and she flicked her hand up, and with it an emerald colored barrier flew up, shielding her from her attacker. Brianna's eyes widened and the barrier flickered in and out of existence. Her attacker went to lash out again but was stopped by the heiress grabbing the tendril instead. Her emerald eyes had a dangerous glow to them as she glared coldly at her attacker. The figure hissed in annoyance and wrenches the baton from her grasp. "They did say you would be a challenge once your demon took hold." Brianna snarled, "Who is they? Who are you working for?!" The figure chuckled, "I am not exactly employed by anyone. I just got a nice tip on a young, inexperienced meta human that would be easy to play with." Brianna made a face, "Who are you?" The figure chuckled, "It would be cliche of me to introduce myself, heiress. I'll let you figure it out on your own. Though I'm sure you'll put the pieces together within the next month or so." Brianna growled in annoyance as the figure climbed onto the balcony. "I'll be seeing you later heiress. Have fun with those demonic powers of yours." Brianna ran to the balcony as the figure jumped, but they were already long gone when she got to the terrace. She jumped back when she heard yelling and screaming in her head. She staggered backwards, falling into the couch and hitting her head on the edge of the couch's hard armrest.

When she came to a few hours later, around six am on Monday morning- she realized she couldn't hear any voices. Not herself, not any of her alias personas, and most frighteningly- she couldn't hear or find the Enchantress in her endless void of a mind.

_"When I realized I couldn't hear the witch anymore, I broke down. Everything was different. I had no one at all. But even worse- I had magic I didn't know how to use."_

Brianna ran through the old fairgrounds, tears streaming down her face. She'd changed into a pair of joggers and threw on a hoodie Jack had left when they came here last time with the crew. She swapped her heels for a pair of sneakers and had the backpack sling over her shoulder. She wasn't stopping now. She ran, ran until she eventually made it to Wayne Manor, terrified she was being followed. She grabbed a grappling line from her bag, throwing it over, but instead her newfound magic teleported her over to the other side and she crashed through the window of Wayne Manor.

**Present**

"And then I was here." Brianna finished. Everyone stared at her, Cassandra hugged her, "I'm sure everything will be fine," she said, "But until you find out for sure- your welcome to stay here. Right guys?" She shot the others a look and they all nodded in agreement (though mostly they were all afraid of Cass to some extent- she'd been Harley Quinn's protege, no one knew what she was capable of). Damian wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close. "Come on," he said, "you can stay in my room." Brianna didn't even have the energy to crack a joke about him wanting to "take advantage of the situation" or another dirty joke. The rest of the adopted children of Bruce Wayne sat in silence trying to comprehend the story. Brianna had everything ripped away from her overnight. And now, she was forced into hiding. It was no wonder she was broken.


	6. Chapter 6

Brianna sat in the edge of Damian's king size bed (he had offered her her own room, but she insisted on sharing with him saying she was afraid of sleeping alone), Damian watched her with a worried look on his face. The tears flowed freely down the young heiress's face. He could see her trying to search through her mind for the Enchantress, looking for some sort of guidance- at this point, she cared not where that guidance was from. "Brianna, are you okay?" Damian asked sitting beside her. Brianna choked a mix of a sob and laugh. "How can I be okay, Damian?! I have been forced into hiding, watched my brother die, lost my parents, friends, and little sister all in one night! And then I got the witch taken from me and replaced with centuries of magic and memories that aren't mine! I don't know what to do anymore! So no- I am not 'okay'!" Damian sighed, holding her as she sobbed. "I've lost everything all over again! And now I'm all alone! Just when things got back to normal it all comes crashing down! All over again!" Brianna broke into more broken sobs. Damian pulled her close. "Your not alone," he promised. "You have me. I'll protect you, no one will hurt you as long as your here. I promise."

Damian left her in his room, only to find half of his family waiting outside. "What?" Damian asked. By now most of the family friend adoptees had left, but Stephanie, Duke, Cassandra, Tim, and Dick remained (Dick having walked in after the others). "So?" Cass pressed. Damian rolled his eyes, "Just let her be for now, she's had a restless weekend." A chuckle from down the hall made him turn. "Father won't be pleased your sharing your bed with a criminal, Damian." Damian growled turning to see his younger half brother Aion standing in the dimly lit hallway. Damian gave a growl of annoyance, "I don't have time for this, Aion." Aioin frowned, "You never have time for anything." Damian rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just stay out of my room, got that?" Aion shrugged, "Whatever." Damian watched his little brother stalk off. Damian walked back into the main room where he sat down on the couch to watch the morning news. 

Not much time passed before Duke and Stephanie left for work, leaving Damian with Cass and the original Bat Family. For the most part. His sister, Helena got home from a sleepover at her friends house and sat beside him to inform him on the latest gossip (which made him roll his eyes as he could have cared less). Another hour passed before Brianna joined him. She was silent, a plan formulating in her head as she sat beside him. Helena- having been briefed on the heiress's situation, cast her a sad look before going back to texting on her phone. The only time she seemed jolted from her mind was when a breaking news bulletin came on the screen.

"Breaking now- we can safely confirm Gotham's streets are safe once more! Just this weekend, a heavy police presence at the Grin and Bare It- the nightclub of Gotham's Clown King Of Crime, The Joker- raised suspicion in the area. But it was early Saturday morning did we first have rumors determining the fate of Gotham's clowns." Damian and Brianna watched as several pictures came on screen. Brianna trembled beside him and he gently put a hand on her leg to calm her. "We warn viewers some of this will be disturbing." Brianna gave a shuddering gasp sob as she saw the interior of the club and the pool of blood that was her brothers. 

"While many bodies were found at the scene, one stood out in particular." A picture of Ethan came on screen- it had been taken at the coronation a few months ago. "The Joker's son, Ethan Quinn was among the bodies, Commissioner Gordon had this to say," Brianna tensed, watching as the commissioner spoke. "Its tragic that a child had to die in the crossfire. But the world is a safer place without people like Ethan Quinn. He was a monster just like his father." A question made Brianna stand up, her body shaking. "What of the other two? Ethan Quinn had two siblings did he not? What of the heiress?" Gordon spoke, "We are still searching for the whereabouts of Brianna Quinzel- she seems to have vanished into thin air with her younger sister." Brianna felt sick as the reporter spoke. "The children of the Joker and Harley Quinn have a bounty on their heads of two million dollars." Brianna held her breath. All eyes in the room rested on her, watching her movements. "But now- we can confirm that The Joker and his partner in crime, Harley Quinn were returned to Arkham Asylum this weekend." A footage of the Joker and a ballistic Harley Quinn was seen as they were brought into Arkham by none other than Batman. Damian felt his heart drop into his stomach as did the rest of the Bat Family. Brianna stared as the bulletin left the screen. 

Brianna looked at Helena, "Give me your phone. Right. Now." Her voice was cold. Helena didn't hesitate, tossing the device to her. Brianna dialed a familiar number, and waited.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered. Brianna's voice was shaky when she spoke, "Jack- You've seen the news no doubt?" Jack sighed, "Yes. I've seen it." The heiress's voice was more prominent now, but still shaky with unshed tears from grief and anger. "So what do we do now?"

Her best friend chuckled, "Well that's entirely your call, princess. Or should I say, queen?" Brianna's face went pale. "What?" She croaked. Jack sighed, "Brianna you know how this works. Your the heir to the throne, and without your parents- all authority turns to you. Your the queen of Gotham now."

Brianna felt sick. " _Acting_ queen." She corrected. Jack sighed, "Whatever. Yes, acting queen. Now is that all?" Brianna hissed, "Jack- if I am the queen of Gotham I need to know everything." Jack hummed, "I know. Information is at your disposal." Brianna sighed, "What happened after you left me? Tell me everything."

**2 Days Ago**

Jack climbed back through the hatch and into the maintenance of the nightclub at the heart of the Joker's empire. He ran back into the main club, the shooting was minimal. "Jack!" He turned and was tackled by Winter who pinned him underneath her as she fired a few shots. "Winter?! Your supposed to be-" Winter nodded, "Ecco is fine. She's safe at the designated location." Jack nodded, "So what's happened?" Winter sighed, "We've been forced to retreat. Joker and Harley are outside with some of the henchmen- they're not going down without a fight. And Batman's made an appearance." Jack cursed, this wasn't good. He looked over to where Ethan Quinn's dead body lay before looking back at the others. "We need to get out. Now." Winter nodded, "Of course." More shots were fired and Jonny Frost eventually made his way over. "You kids need to get out of here!" He yelled over the gunfire, "The boss just gave the order to blow it!" Jack stopped shooting for a moment, "Is he insane?! He wants to blow up the heart of his empire?!" Frost hissed, "There's no more options! This is the nuclear option, Brianna is already out so that just leaves you! Now get out of here!" Jack snarled, "What about Ethan?! Their going to leave him here?! Their own son?" Frost shook his head, "I'll get his body- you kids run. Get to the mansion before this place goes sky high!" Jack hesitated for a moment before barking the order to retreat to the crew, and they left Frost alone in the club.

_"It was a matter of minutes until we got out, but it felt like hours. We all regrouped temporarily a few blocks away. Just in time to see the entire building go down in flames. We went our separate ways, but some of us regrouped at the mansion."_

**1 Day Ago**

Jack sat across from Jonny Frost, a frown plastered on his face after the evenings events. "So what now?" He asked. Frost- an ever present frown on his face sighed, "I think we both know what this means, Jack." Jack looked down at the news paper before him, detailing the recent capture of The Joker and Harley Quinn. Jack sighed, "So Brianna is the acting queen of Gotham now, what do we do? We can't exactly keep her out of the loop." Frost nodded, "Let her contact you. And when she does, answer everything to a minimum. We can't take risks." Jack nodded, leaving the room. Winter, Josh, and Cierra had joined him at the mansion- the others had scattered going into hiding, under strict orders to not contact anyone unless of dire emergency. His three crewmates sat in the drawing room, all standing immediately as he entered the room. "So?" Cierra pressed, "What now?" Jack sighed, sitting down across from them. "The no contact order remains. But Brianna is the Queen of Gotham now. At least until her parents get out of Arkham." Winter looked worried, "Will she be okay?" She asked, "I mean- she's on her own. She saw her brother die in front of her eyes, and her life come crashing down. How can anyone be okay after that?" Jack bit his tongue for a moment before answering, "She'll be fine. She's done this dance before. I have no doubts she'll be okay." Winter frowned seeing the doubt flicker in his eyes. Jack looked at the others, before standing. "Anyways- we should all get some rest. When the heat dies down and Brianna can return, we won't get any downtime. So best get it now before the fight."

Jack sat in his room, staring at the burning inferno that was the fireplace as he drank from a bottle of whiskey. 

"Jack?"

The second in command turned to see Winter standing in the doorway, a small frown on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked, moving to sit beside him on the small couch. Jack shook his head, "No. I'm concerned. The fact things got so bad that Joker felt he had to torch his own club and home base worries me. And Brianna's on her own. But the trauma might get to her." Winter sighed, "Jack- you need to stop worrying about her. She's a big girl, she doesn't need a knight in shining armor to save her. She may have been born into the role of heiress, but she had a choice. She could have let Ethan be heir if she felt she wasn't fit. But she took the step to fight to regain her title and her throne. And not to mention she busted us all out of the Suicide Squad. She didn't need your help to arrange the deal with Delgado and Cierra then. She doesn't need your help now. You may be her second- but that's just formalities!" Jack's eyes widened in surprise at Winter's desperate rant. Winter sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm concerned to, but more for you than Brianna if I'm being honest." Jack raised an eyebrow in silent question, "Me? How so?" he asked. Winter sighed, leaning back into the couch. "Its just... You worry so much about her, but you don't worry about yourself. Why?" Jack frowned, "She was there for me when I had no one. And she in a way saved me from my past. She made me her second so I wouldn't have to go back to Los Santos. And that was after I was convinced she killed the only person I thought loved me." Winter's silver blue eyes flashed with sympathy. "Did you ever find out who did it?" She murmured. Jack was quiet. "You know... I'm not a hundred percent sure if we ever went over who the real killer was. But I'm not sure it really matters at this point." Winter frowned, "But you loved her. Don't you want to know who killed her? And if they could pull off looking just like Brianna then wouldn't that mean-" Jack cut her off, "They weren't human. At this point Winter, I've learned to let it go. As much as I can. Besides, there's more pressing matters to deal with." Winter nodded. "Jack..." Jack turned to her, only to be stopped by her mouth on his. Confused, he didn't react, and the alcohol in his system didn't exactly help heighten his senses. Instead, he let the bleach blonde push him down onto the couch, her mouth never leaving his until she had to come up for air. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized what she had done. "Jack, I-" Jack saw something in her, saw himself, or maybe he was just hallucinating and saw Brianna or Rachel- but whatever it was made him pull her back down to him and kiss her again. 

Jack's phone rang the next morning, and his head hurt. He groaned, rolling over in his bed, his nude body covered only by the tangled sheets. Winter lay on the other side of the bed, equally as nude, but more aware. She reached over him to glance at his phone. Her silvery blue eyes squinted to get a better look at the caller id. As she did, Jack looked up at her through half lidded eyes. "Well good morning to you to Ice Queen." Winter leaned down on him, her lips brushing against his as the phone rang like mad in the background. Winter's blonde hair acted as a curtain around them, the light of the phone being the only thing to brighten their faces in the darkness of the bedroom. "You should answer that." She murmured, kissing him again. Jack chuckled, running a hand through her hair, "Yeah... I should." He kissed her again before she rolled off him, allowing him to reach over and grab his phone. "Hello?" He said gruffly, laying back into the pillows and opening his arm for his blonde companion to lay beside him. Winter's body pressed against his as she laid beside him, his fingers running through her long blonde hair making her grow a little bit tired from the calming sensation. When he heard the voice on the other end, he stopped for a moment, reaching over to grab the tv remote and flicking on the news. Winter blinked, getting used to the brightness for a moment. When she saw the screen, she wasn't too surprised to see that Joker and Harley had indeed been put back into Arkham. "Yes, I've seen it," Jack said down the phone, his eyes on the tv as he resumed running his fingers through Winter's blonde hair. He chuckled a few moments later, "Well that's entirely your call, princess. Or should I say, queen?" A few moments passed and Jack sighed, "Brianna you know how this works. Your the heir to the throne, and without your parents- all authority turns to you. Your the queen of Gotham now." Winter heard the heiress on the phone, she didn't sound well. Jack sighed, going along with Brianna's correction. "Whatever. Yes, acting queen. Now is that all?" Winter heard the young queen hiss like a snake at her second and Jack hummed, "I know. Information is at your disposal." 

**Present**

Winter watched Jack's facial expressions slightly change with each word as he went in depth to explain what happened in the past few days. When he finished he sighed, "So, your majesty- what are your orders?" 

Brianna's reply was straight and to the point, "Use every available asset we have to find Griggs. I want him brought to me alive. For now, ensure that my little sister is at a safe location. And if there is any doubt in her safety whatsoever- I want her moved elsewhere. Tell Frost to prepare my mother's old apartment, I want to use it as a base for now." 

Jack nodded, sitting up. "Yes- I'll get him on it now. Anything else you need?" 

Brianna's emerald gaze was cold.

"What happened to my brother's body?"


	7. Chapter 7

_"What happened to my brother's body?"_

Jack bit his lip. "Your brother's body." He said slowly. "Yes... About that."

Brianna hissed, "Just tell me already, I don't need your dramatics right now."

Jack sighed, "We lost it. His body is in the morgue at GCPD. We haven't acted on anything as we are without a queen in our midst."

Brianna sighed, "I'll handle it. You just make sure my orders get to Jonny. Understand?"

Jack hummed, "Loud and clear, prin- er, majesty." 

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Make sure it happens Jack. 

Jack frowned, putting the phone back on the bedside table. "She's pissed." He said, leaning back beside Winter. Winter hummed, "She always seems like she's pissed at something." Jack frowned, "Its not her fault, She's had her life ripped apart. More than once- and this time she has to scrap the pieces together all by herself. She didn't have the pressure of being queen, Ethan had it. And even when she returned the duty of heir was shared between them. She was just getting her feet wet when she was taken. She'd gone on ride along's with her dad, yeah, but it isn't the same to running an empire all by yourself," He explained. Winter nodded, "Still. It doesn't give her the right to talk down to you, and you shouldn't roll over and act like a lost little puppy whenever she commands it. Your your own man. You aren't a lap dog." Jack chuckled, "True- I'm no lap dog." He suddenly flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. "But I have been compared to dog... In, intimate situations." Winter snickered, "In a weird way that makes sense." Jack smirked, "I suppose it does. It sounded better in my head though." He leaned down to kiss her, "So- round two?"

Brianna hung up and tossed the phone back at Helena. "Great, just wonderful." She muttered, stalking back into Damian's room where her stuff was. "I get to break into GCPD- alone- to steal back my brother's corpse. How hard can it be?" 

"Harder than you think." Brianna turned to see Damian standing in the doorway. "Your not going to get his body now, are you?" He inquired. "Its suicide. His body won't go anywhere. They still have to do an autopsy, and they'll have to find the nearest relative or eligible person who can even sign over the rights for the body." Brianna sighed, "And Cinder would be the only one they aren't looking for who could be eligible. I doubt they would take the trip to Arkham to ask mom and dad about it." Damian shrugged, "They might. And we could always slip the GCPD a little money." Brianna sighed, "I'd rather not do anything drastic until I can regroup the crew. Doing this solo could go two ways- I succeed and make some name for myself, or I fail and get sent to Arkham or Belle Reve." She groaned flopping onto the bed, "I didn't think being queen of Gotham would be so hard." Damian laughed, "You've got time. Just relax for a couple days. Maybe things will brighten up." Brianna scoffed, "Brighten up? That doesn't sound like you." Damian shrugged, "Turning over a new leaf." Brianna snickered, "That's about as bad as you going by 'Ian' in the eighth grade." Damian frowned, "Do not speak eighth grade." Brianna smirked, "Why? Afraid more people will find out how Ethan and I crushed you in dodgeball to the point the school almost banned it?" Damian huffed, "It was banned. It was some bowling thing where you had to guard the pins!" Brianna laughed, "Oh it was dodgeball. And we wiped the floor with you." Damian stood, "Anyways-" He said changing the subject, "I need to head to school. I'll see you later." Brianna followed him, "Wait- I have the manor to myself?" Damian shrugged, "Unless you count Alfred. Helena just stopped by to change, and everyone else will probably be heading off to work and school. Cass would probably take you with if you want- but considering the weekend events- you should stay here. Its safer." Brianna nodded slowly. "Right. So you'll be back around four?" Damian nodded, "Should be. Earliest three." Brianna nodded again, following him tot he front door where the others were leaving. "Do you want me to get your homework?" Damian asked. Brianna shook her head and scoffed, "Oh please- I never do the homework. Don't bother with it, I've already got enough on my plate now." Damian nodded and kissed her quickly before following the others outside. Leaving the heiress alone in Wayne Manor.

Brianna walked through the empty halls of Wayne Manor, now that everyone was gone she had some time to herself. Her mind raced with plans as she wandered through the empty halls- how to save her parents, how to get her twin brother's body, how to be the queen she was supposed to be. When she came upon the family portrait of Damian and his family she broke. Instead of seeing her boyfriend and his family, she saw her own family. And with that she relived the moment Ethan died. She let out a sob that turned into a series of gasps, she put a hand to her mouth to stop her tears. _No. No your stronger than this! Don't cry- not now!_ Her silent pleas failed and the dam burst. Tears flowed freely down her face and she choked another sob. Ethan was dead, because of her. If she had just listened to Jack and retreated- her twin might still be alive. They would have gone to Amusement mile together, and she wouldn't be alone. _Alone_. The word stuck with her, reminding her of her mistake. She stifled a sob, walking down the hall.

"I've seen dark before, but not like this..." She stifled another sob. "This is cold, this is empty, this is numb. The life I knew is over, the lights are out." She walked over to the large window looking out over the garden. "Hello, darkness, I'm ready to succumb." The young queen's eyes lit with a green glow and she turned to see a green outlined figure of her family, a memory of when she was younger. The projected memory of her and Ethan running around, chasing each other while their parents watched. "I follow you around, I always have." She knelt down as the scene paused and she caressed her brother's face. "But you've gone to a place I cannot find." She stepped back, looking at the memory. "This grief has a gravity, it pulls me down." The illusion faded and she leaned against the wall, choking on her words. "But a tiny voice whispers in my mind." She squeezed her eyes shut, the pain and grief of losing everything catching up to her and burning her body from the inside. "You are lost, hope is gone. But you must go on." Brianna wiped the tears from her eyes, "And do the next right thing."

She stood up again, and walked out onto the back patio overlooking the garden. It was just before noon now, and rain was pouring down on her as she stood outside, letting the cold rain fall down on her. "Can there be a day beyond this night?" Brianna wiped her teary eyes, "I don't know anymore what is true. I can't find my direction, I'm all alone." She flicked her hand, a projection of her brother flickered in her hand. "The only star that guided me was you." She stood to her full height now, eyes darkening as grief fueled her growing rage. "How to rise from the floor? But it's not you I'm rising for." She gripped the hard smoothed stone of the patio edge, leaning on it. "Just do the next right thing." Her eyes lit up with a green fire and she drew away from the wall, walking down into the garden. "Take a step, step again. It is all that I can to do." Brianna felt more tears coming, but quickly wiped them away. "The next right thing." She squeezed her eyes shut, hearing the three shots that ended her brother's life again in her head. 

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"I won't look too far ahead, it's too much for me to take." Emerald eyes darkened with determination, "But break it down to this next breath, this next step." She walked into the garden, her hands fisted, not noticing the emerald glow emitting from them. "This next choice is one that I can make." In a flash of emerald green, her clothes changed to that of her signature red dress with golden trim and black lace, her hair was pulled over onto her left shoulder, and black heels adorned her feet. "So I'll walk through this night. Stumbling blindly toward the light. And do the next right thing." Tears threatened to fall again, "And, with it done, what comes then? When it's clear that everything will never be the same again." A few tears escaped, but the heiress didn't falter as much. "Then I'll make the choice to hear that voice. And do the next right thing."

**(A/N: I'm sorry I felt the need to include that- it just fit the situation really well)**

Alfred Pennyworth had watched the entire display from the window, slightly confused but somewhat proud of her. He resumed his duties as she reentered the manor, her entire demeanor changed. She wasn't the broken child that had entered the manor that morning, her time for grieving was over. She was a queen. A queen that was determined to get revenge on the people that had tried to break her. And when she got her revenge, hell hath no fury compared to the young queen of Gotham.

Bruce Wayne was happy to go home after a long day of work, Alfred was waiting for him when he left Wayne Tower. He was surprised to see the vast array of liquor when he slipped into the limousine. "Alfred," He asked, holding up a bottle of whiskey, "What's this?" Alfred slipped into the driver's seat, glancing up. "I believe it is what you would call whiskey, Master Bruce." Wayne frowned, "Since when do I drink whiskey?" He asked. Alfred sighed, "Believe me Master Bruce, after today you'll be drinking it a lot more." 

Alfred's statement concerned him, had Damian done something worse? Bruce tensed when the car pulled up to the manor. He slipped out of the vehicle and cast Alfred a concerned look before entering his home. Everything seemed perfectly normal when he entered his home. Bruce kept waiting for something to happen or something to be amiss- but nothing seemed out of place. He was about to ask Alfred what he had meant by needing the whiskey when he heard it. That laugh. He stormed into the living room to see the heiress herself, Brianna Quinzel seated on his couch with his family playing video games. "What's going on here?" He said coldly. Damian leapt to his girlfriend's defense but was shot down by the heiress herself. "Hello, Mr. Wayne." She greeted, Bruce Wayne glared at her, his steel blue eyes cold. "Brianna." He greeted coldly, "What are you doing here?" The young heiress's emerald eyes flashed, "I believe you already know the answer to that." Bruce's eyes widened briefly as he realized what she meant. Batman had brought The Joker and Harley Quinn back into Arkham a couple days ago. Right after their home base went up in flames. The body of their son had been recovered, now awaiting an autopsy in the GCPD morgue. But the bodies of their daughters had yet to be found. As his eyes flashed in recognition, the heiress huffed in annoyance, turning away from him. "You don't need to worry Mr. Wayne- I won't be here for long. No more than a week. Two weeks at the latest." Bruce Wayne glared, "I don't like having criminals in my house. So you can pack your things and leave, Ms. Quinzel." Brianna chuckled, "You say that now." She murmured. Bruce was confused but his heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Sabrina walk into the room, her heart breaking as her father turned to look at her. "So you don't want me around then?" She said, her voice soft as tears welled in her eyes. Bruce opened his mouth to object but she ran off. "Sabrina!" He called after her, Brianna suddenly snapped her fingers and Bruce felt faint for a moment. "You wouldn't want that to happen, Mr. Wayne? That little trick of illusion I just pulled is a very possible outcome of what could happen. Sabrina isn't really here, but I'm sure she and Selina will be here at some point. If not for refuge, to check on me. Seeing as how it rests on my shoulders alone to rebuild my father's empire from the ashes." Bruce clenched his fists, angered at the girl. Brianna smirked, her eyes flashing a bright green- like her father's. "I won't be here long, Mr. Wayne. And if you even think about informing anyone of my whereabouts, I'm sure the media would be delighted to know of Gotham's infamous playboy's _'nightly activities'._ " Bruce's eyes widened in surprise for a moment and she flashed him a sweet small smile and spun on her heel, dropping back onto the couch alongside Damian and the others to resume their game of Injustice. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner that evening was interesting, to say the least. Bruce sat at the head of the table, as per usual- the only difference this evening was the tension in the dining room from the billionaire as he glared daggers at Brianna. Brianna ignored his glares and chatted with Damian and the others like nothing was wrong. Bruce ate his food rather quickly, only to be stopped by Alfred, who scolded him he would get an upset stomach from eating too quickly. It was halfway into dinner did the door open and a tall dark haired man with a white streak in his hair entered the room smelling like sweat. "Sorry I'm late," He started, "I had to-" He cut himself off when he saw Brianna. His eyes widened in surprise, "Angel? What're you-" He was cut off as she walked over to hug him. Damian tensed a bit, jealousy biting him. Brianna laughed, "I'm only staying for a short while, Red. I'm sure you've seen the news." Jason Todd frowned and shook his head, "Sorry, can't say I have. I don't exactly live in the manor anymore. And I just got back from meeting a friend in Star City." Brianna's face fell a bit. Jason sighed, "But I know you wouldn't be living here unless something was completely wrong and you needed absolute protection." Brianna cast him a small smile, "Thanks, Red."  
  
  
  


Damian laid on his bed, scrolling through his phone. Brianna was next to him, her gaze on the window outside while she seemed lost in her mind. Damian glanced over at her, concerned. She had been rather quiet all day, speaking only when she had to. "Brianna?" he said around nine o'clock, "Hmm?" The young queen responded. "I need to go, y'know- hero stuff." Brianna rolled over, "Can I come?" She asked softly, looking up at him with sad, puppy dog like eyes. Damian sighed, "Brianna... It's probably not a good idea..." Brianna sat up, "Please? I'll even dress up in one of the Bat suits! Anything! I can't spend all the time locked up here like a prisoner! Please Damian? Please let me come with?" Damian sighed, he was a weak man when it came to her. "Fine. Just behave yourself." Brianna's mood brightened instantaneously. "Of course, Dami! Thanks!" She jumped to her feet and hurried into the en suite bathroom to change. Damian sighed as she came out in her street clothes, dark blue skinny jeans, red converse high tops, a dark emerald green spaghetti strap crop top, and a cute leather jacket, and to top it off, she'd even included a pair of black fingerless gloves. Damian rolled his eyes, leading her into the library office where he opened the hidden door to the bat cave.  
  


The young queen's eyes widened as she entered the infamous bat cave, she had heard stories of course, her father had vague memories of it from being caged here once many years ago when there was a vampire on the loose. She wrapped her arms around her body, feeling a slight chill as she entered the cave. "Definitely takes the whole 'bat aesthetic' to a whole another level." She said with a small chuckle. Batman, who was seated at the bat computer stood up immediately. "Why is she here?!" He demanded as Damian finished changing into his Robin suit. "She's just accompanying me on patrol for the night," Robin said, "I won't keep her prisoner, she's our guest and under our protection." Brianna smirked, "What? You want me to wear a bat suit? Frankly- I don't think those suits are flattering, to say the least." Brianna laughed at the look on Batman's face, and the other Robins, Batgirls, and Red Hood and Nightwing in the room all withheld their own chuckles as Batman did not look pleased. Cassandra pulled down her cowl and walked over, "I'm sure we can find you something to wear, Brianna." Brianna nodded and followed her. A few minutes later, she walked out in one of Cassandra's spare suits, only equipped with some of Helena's Huntress gear. It was now she drew the attention of Jason, Damian, and Tim. Dick was desperately trying to look away telling himself he was old enough to be her father. Batman rolled his eyes and went about handing the Bat Family their assignments for the evening. "Your all going as a group to scout Downtown by the Narrows. There is rumors of a cult moving in on Joker's turf." Brianna gasped, "Duela. It has to be. There is no other cult that would dare set foot on my turf." Her emerald eyes lit up and she ghosted a hand over her figure, changing her attire to that of her Ace Quinn persona. "Lets go." Robin smirked, glancing at his now pissed off father, this was going to be interesting.

About an hour later, Ace Quinn was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the wind in her hair and not a care in the world. But that moment didn't last long as her attention was pulled away by Robin. "Careful," He wanred, "Your still wanted. And the bounty on your head doesn't help much either." A small laugh drew his attention to the other side of the rooftop, "Got that right, brother!" Ace- or Brianna, looked over, her eyes lit up with happiness as she spotted Her aunt and one of her closest friends making their way over. "Aunt Selina! Sabby!" She cried rushing over to the pair to embrace them. As she hugged them, the heiress felt tears prick her eyes. This was the first contact she'd had with anyone who was there that night. Selina Kyle, or Catwoman, walked over to stand by her ex husband.

"Bruce. You should have called."

"I only just found out today she was staying with us."

"She is safest with you."

"She's a criminal."

"So am I. So is Sabrina. That doesn't change how you feel about us?"

"No-"

"She's a child Bruce. She hasn't done anything. She's been through a lot. And she's just lost everything. She held her twin brother as he died, for her. She watched her parents sacrifice themselves, to give her a fighting chance."

Bruce- Batman, frowned. His eyes found the young heiress, in the arms of his daughter as they embraced, sinking to the rooftop floor. He could see the grief in Brianna's eyes, he was no stranger to grief, he'd seen his whole life come crumbling down to, but he suspected the young heir had it far worse than he did. 

"Sabrina?! I thought-" Sabrina laughed, "He did! I just had to come make sure you were alright!" Brianna's face fell. She felt the pain burning through her before she shook her head. "I'm fine." Sabrina frowned, "Bri-" She was cut off as Nightwing suddenly turned to the heriess. "What. Happened. Here?" Brianna frowned and joined him a couple rooftops over only to gasp in horror at the remains of her father's club and her home. Brianna was frozen, eyes welled with tears as she looked at the wreckage. "I-It can't be." She breathed, tears leaking from her eyes to make their way down her face. "I- When I left it was fine...." 

Ace Quinn turned around to glare at batman, tears of pain and sadness replaced by tears of rage. "You were here." She said coldly, "What happened? What happened to my parents?"

Three Days Ago

Batman arrived at the nightclub, walking into the Joker's home base. "Joker!" He roared, "Come quietly and I'll go easy on you! You've already lost enough tonight!" The familiar laugh was even more so broken as the Bat watched his nemesis walk out from the remains of the stage, tears stained the clown's face, his eyes were red from crying, and a gun rested in his hands. "Oh my dear delusional dark knight..." The clown's eyes darkened. "I haven't lost anything." 

Harley Quinn covered her ears as she heard her partner let loose on the Bat, she looked at her son's body and gave a small sob. She crawled over and cradled his body in her arms, holding her son close, his body growing colder with each passing second. 

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word."_

She heard the Joker's laughter as he fought his nemesis.  
  
 _"Momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world."_

Harley reached into the Joker's jacket that was draped over her shoulders.  
  
 _"And if they don't laugh at our jokes, Momma's gonna stab out their goddamn  
throats."_

Harley choked another sob as she held the detonator in her hand.  
  
 _"And if they start to run away, Momma's gonna paint the streets with  
blood."_

Harley gently caressed her son's face, the small detonator still in her hand.  
  
 _"And once the blood starts to wash off, Momma's gonna blow some more heads off."_

Harley ghosted her fingertips over his eyelids, closing his emerald green eyes with a featherlight touch.  
  
 _"And if the world still doesn't laugh, Momma's gonna go and poison 'em."_

Harley laid her son's body back on the ground

_"And once the poison does its job, Momma's gonna show you your legacy."_

She gave Ethan's cold dead hand a small squeeze.  
  
 _"And if the world still tries to fight, Momma's gonna burn their houses down."_

Joker turned around to yell, "Harley! Blow it! Blow it now!"  
  
 _"And if you grow up with his smile,"_

Harley gasped, choking a sob. pressing down on the trigger.  
  
 _"Momma's gonna be so proud of you.."_

 _Boom_.

Brianna was still as the batman finished recounting his retelling of what happened. Tears flowed down the young queen's face. 

"Arrgghhh!" She screamed, launching herself at the hero. "I'm going to kill you! You hear me?! I'm going to kill you!" Robin and Batgirl grabbed her midair, pinning her to the ground gently as she sobbed and cursed revenge. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! You tore my family apart!" Batman stood there, watching as she sobbed. In that moment, he saw himself, a lost child, missing his family, and grieving.

A few hours passed, Ace sat on the edge of the rooftop, glaring down at the wreckage of her home. She sniffed, wiping the tears away, now angry with herself. She'd lost it. She had completely lost it when she saw the ruins of her home. She looked back, Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl were scattered in the area, searching for any trace of Duela's cult. Sabrina had stepped away for a moment- having been in charge of watching the young queen. Nightwing and Red Hood had gone to deal with a robbery, while the Bat and Cat went to "check something out". Ace looked around and stood, her eyes lighting up briefly to apparate in the club ruins. 

Brianna walked into the ruins, her heart breaking as she found fragments of memories with each step.

 _"The wall aligned with glass and empty corridors, a familiar feeling of emptiness."_ The young queen hummed softly, trailing a hand on the remains of the stage. 

_"I want to believe you'll be by my side, that you'll remain. But deep down I know..."_ She trailed off with a small sob. She wiped her eyes in attempt to stop the tears. She flicked her hand and saw the projected memory of her and her family. _Gone. They're gone. Its all up to me now._

_"The laughs we shared, the memories made...."_

Joker had Harley on his arm and Ethan and Brianna were about eleven years old, Brianna's raven hair in low pigtails, her brother's hair ruffled by his twin. They had been kicking each other under the table, but laughed when Brianna had accidentally kicked their father. he'd been pissed, but a moment later he was laughing alongside his family.

_"Are like pictures I will never forget."_

Brianna sighed, _"Even when your story ends..."_ She turned around to see her brother seemingly step out of a memory, looking as he had a couple nights ago. He smiled and put a hand on her cheek, resting it there gently. Brianna leaned into the apparitions touch, a tear escaping her eye. _"My thoughts, will never fade."_ She saw her and her brother as they grew up, toddlers, children, preteens, teens, and present.

_"All I want is to see you, your singing and encouraging words and your random antics that brought me peace."_

Tears trickled down the heiress's face. She laughed in pain, you were always there for me. _My brother... Why did you have to leave so soon? There's so much we didn't do... You promised you would be there to rule Gotham beside me..._

_"I remember the time you threw a party just for me."_

Ethan had thrown her a party then night after her coronation, he'd told her he wanted to check out Amusement Mile because he thought Duela was camping out there. His sister had joined him, only to discover he had put together an after party of sorts.

Brianna sobbed. _No, don't cry, don't cry- your being weak enough as it is!_

_"The time you let me win that race, the times you made me smile."_

Brianna wiped away the tears, looking at what remained of the bulletproof booth. _Stop crying! They may be gone but your still here. Your the queen of Gotham now, act like it._

_"the times you made me smile for awhile are the times I'll remember most."_

Brianna hummed softly, _I promise I'll get our revenge, Ethan. You won't have died for nothing._

_"They tell me to forget that time will heal the wounds but I can't forget what was real and what you meant to me."_

Brianna looked over to see the remains of a recent family portrait, singed and burned from the explosion. _"I wish I could hear your voice one more time, to let me experience joy once more, because you see I am broken without you"_

Brianna smiled sadly, running a hand over Ethan's face on the portrait. _Why did it have to be you? My beloved brother..._

_"The laugh's we shared the memories made, are like pictures I will never forget."_

Brianna held back a loud sob, her family was either dead, locked up in an asylum, or missing. Ethan had died in her arms, and even her own magic hadn't been able to bring him back. Her parents had sacrificed everything to let her escape- and Ecco had been moved to a location, unknown to the young queen for both the girls' safety. 

_"Even when your story ends, my thoughts will never fade."_

The young queen walked over and knelt beside a dark spot on the floor, the dark spot being what remained of the dried blood of her brother. 

_"All I want is to see you, you singing and encouraging worlds and your random antics because you see I am a broken heiress..."  
_

Brianna walked around the remains, only to stop when she stepped on something. She frowned, pushing away the rumble. A small gasp rose within her as she saw one of the crowns that her father had specially made (he had adored the idea of being King of Gotham so much he'd gone as far as getting crowns made). Brianna picked it up, she recognized it as her mother's. She supposed now it was hers. She heard the sound of a swooshing cape behind her. "Ace! Your not supposed to be here! Someone could see you!" Red Robin warned. Brianna didn't answer, holding the crown in her hands tightly. She was the queen of Gotham. All this time she had been telling herself to act like it, but she always relapsed, the grief hitting her like a ton of bricks over and over again. "Ace!" Red Robin said, almost desperately.

"What's going on?"

Nightwing.

"She's not responding! Ace! We need to go! You can't be here! Your wanted!"

Brianna didn't respond.

"What's the commotion? Bria- Ace?! Where's Sabrina? She was supposed to be watching her!"

"We don't have time for this! Grab her and lets go, Robin!" Nightwing hissed. Brianna tensed.

As Robin moved to grab her, he jumped back as he touched her hand. "Ow! Brianna?!" Brianna's emerald eyes lit up. "No. I'm not leaving. I'm not weak." She turned to glare at him, the crown in her hands. "My parents sacrificed their empire. Just so I could get out alive. If I hide like a coward that goes against everything I was taught, all of my morals. I won't let them take everything from me again. I don't have time to grieve. I don't have time to be weak, or cowardly." By now, the rest of the Bat Family had joined them, watching a safe distance away. Brianna glared at the crown before fitting it on her head. "I'm the queen of Gotham now. And I won't be taken down easily."


	9. Chapter 9

"So Gotham's little princess has finally stepped up!" All eyes turned to see Duela leading her cult out of the club's remains. The Bat Family circled close, back to back. Brianna's emerald eyes were on Duela. "That's queen. Not princess." Duela laughed, "Oh please! You couldn't be queen if you tried! Besides, there's a bounty on your head. Several actually." The Queen Of the Narrows licked her lips, an animalistic look on her face. "Even Cobblepot and Sionis have put bounties out for your head." Brianna's eyes flashed, "I can deal with that." Duela smirked, eyes flashing yellow. "Can you?" Brianna smiled, "Certainly. Besides, we both know I'm not entirely human. My soul is pure demon."

Duela's eyes flashed yellow, and she clenched her fists, the yellow diamond bracelet that rested on her wrist giving a small glow. "You may have the soul of a demon, majesty- but at least I have this." The young queen raised an eyebrow in confusion as Duela held up her hand, revealing the yellow diamond bracelet. "A bracelet? What is a bracelet going to do to me?" Duela grinned, her eyes giving off a yellow gold glow. "This."

Brianna had to dodge the blast of golden light hurtled at her. "Brianna!" Robin yelled. Brianna recovered quickly, on her feet in a second. Her emerald eyes widened in shock. Duela wasn't a metahuman. Duela didn't have magic! not like her! But then she heard the faintest whispers of her demon soul, _the bracelet,_ the bracelet is what gives her her power. The young queen remembered the torture she had gone through in Belle Reve vividly.

**Belle Reve, Two Years Ago**

Ace Quinn was dragged from the birdcage cell that she had called home for the past few months. Her emerald eyes shot to the guards dragging her along. The guards paid her no mind, both with a firm grip on her arms as they dragged her away. They led her to a white room, in the middle of it was a chair with restraints. When her eyes fell on it, they widened in fear and she began screaming and clawing desperate to escape. "No! No! No please! Don't do this! I'll be good! Don't hurt me!" She pleaded. The guards paid her no mind as they strapped the screaming girl down to the chair. They left her thrashing in her restraints. A laugh drew the girl's attention. "Oh it is such a shame, Ace. A shame of what you have become. Your family would be _so_ disappointed." Ace looked up, Dr. Kara Waller stood before her, grinning wickedly. "You told me my family was dead." Kara smirked, "It doesn't matter either way. Your here now." Kara walked over to caress the girl's face, her face inches from hers as her eyes ghosted over her hungrily. "Because your _my_ pet project." Kara said lustfully sending shivers down the girl's spine. "Get off!" Ace snapped, throwing her hips up to push the slightly older woman off her. Kara recoiled, a look of disgust on her face. "Brat." She muttered, "I think you need to be taught a lesson, Ace." Ace's emerald eyes were cold, and Kara almost panicked thinking the girl remembered who she was. "Bring it. I can take it." A laugh from the corner of the room drew the the attention of both females. "She's a little spitfire ain't she?" A man with dark brown hair and a rat-like face walked into Ace's view. The man walked over, close enough the girl could almost taste the liquor on his breath. "Just like her mother." Kara snapped her gaze to the man, "Enough Griggs. Don't want her piecing those faded memories together." The man, Griggs, walked over to join the doctor. "Yes, of course, doctor." Ace watched them set up, her body tensing as they stuck her with needles and put patches all over her until she was sure she looked like some sort of lab experiment (which at this point she sort of was). Ace felt a surge of fear run through her body as she saw the man and doctor put on goggles before starting up the machines. Ace gasped in sudden pain as she felt drugs being pumped into her veins and the vital machinery taking every bit of information. Kara smiled, "Don't worry Ace, it'll only hurt... a lot." She flipped the switch and Ace Quinn's screams echoed through the prison.

**Present**

They had taken her blood and probably part of her soul. Brianna couldn't be sure. But seeing Duela wielding the same power she had, she had no doubts. Duela hummed, "Shame your brother had to die," She said walking over, a golden orb burning in the palm of her hand, "I would have so loved to have seen his face as I killed you, especially after he stole the throne from you." Brianna snarled, "You lie! My brother would never! And if you think you can kill me you've got another thing coming!" The Bat Family- who was fighting off Duela's cult, caught a glance at the two queens. Duela's eyes were glowing golden yellow, and an orb of the same color hovered in her hand and veins of gold seemed to creep up to her upper wrist- while Brianna's emerald eyes were alight with equal measures of power, veins of glowing emerald were up her arms. Duela shot another bolt of golden light at the heiress turned queen who pulled her arms up, creating an emerald green shield. Duela gasped, her eyes flickering as she lost concentration. Brianna broke her shield and walked forward, a spectral blade forming in her hand. "I am Queen Brianna Marionette Quinzel, The Masked Marionette, Ace Quinn, The Joker's Heiress, and the true Queen Of Gotham." Duela's eyes flickered out and she crawled away as the young queen advanced on her, twirling the emerald dagger in her grasp. "And I will put an end to you, Queen Duela Of The Narrows." Duela shrieked, rolling away as Brianna brought the blade down. The cult ceased their actions, watching as their queen started to retreat. Duela hissed, eyes flickering, "I will put you down, Brianna! Gotham will be mine! And when it is- I will have your head on my wall!" Brianna pulled her gun, aiming it at the cult leader. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Duela's eyes widened in fear, this was it. She was going to die. She would never see her revenge. 

"Stop!" All attention was drawn away as Batman descended. Brianna growled, annoyed at the Bat. Her emerald eyes flashed in anger. Batman walked over, "Enough. Your not even supposed to be out. Your coming back to where your safe with me, or I can take you to your parents in Arkham." Brianna gasped, no, she couldn't go to Arkham. They'd transfer her to Belle Reve. Though she was sure her parents would fight until the death to rescue her, she didn't want to force the responsibility of being queen to her little sister. She couldn't. She was the one who needed to be queen. It was her duty, not only to her family, but to herself. Brianna gritted her teeth as she lowered the gun. "Very well, Bat." She growled. Batman relaxed, but when he was, Brianna fired a shot blindly at Duela who let out a screech of pain. All eyes were on the queen of Gotham as her emerald eyes held a dangerous glow. "That's for saying my brother would do such a thing. My brother would never have betrayed me. If he was still alive he would kill you himself. And know this Duela," She slammed her foot down onto Duela's left calve where the bullet had struck, eliciting a loud bloodcurdling scream from the opposing queen. "I will kill you one day, it may not be today, it may not be tomorrow- but you will die by my hand. I swear that on my brother's soul." Duela choked, biting back whimpers of pain as tears streamed down her face. Brianna pulled away and walked back past Batman and the Bat Family, her emerald eyes flickering out and her nose bleeding a bit. 

The battle had unbeknownst to the two queens, sparked the Queens War, in which only one would live long enough to claim victory.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive back to the Bat cave was quiet. Batman had ordered the rest of the Bat Family to carry out the rest of the night while he took Brianna home. There was a large target on her back, and by shooting Duela, she made it even larger. "You can't do stuff like that." Batman said, breaking the silence. The young queen looked back at him with her father's eyes. "Oh? Who says?" Batman huffed, "I do." Brianna smirked, "Your not my father. And I already despise you, so why give me more a reason to. You've already taken away my parents, my home, my sister. If it weren't for you-" Batman cut her off, "If it weren't for me you would be an orphan. If it hadn't been for me, your parents would have gone down with their empire and club or be gunned down by that firing squad. You should thank me. I saved you from that trauma." Brianna rolled her eyes, Does it really make a difference? Regardless I'm still queen, I rule in my father's place. Soon enough you'll be putting me behind the bars of Arkham just for being his daughter." Batman frowned, "I could have you charged with attempted murder or use of a firearm without a license, but I won't. You've already been through enough." Brianna scoffed, "Thanks for your kindness," She drawled sarcastically, "You arresting my parents almost immediately after I lost my brother, my sister, my home- everything really, really helps." Batman pulled into the Batcave entrance. "I know what its like to lose everything." Brianna rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you understand what I've been through. I was born and raised to be a killer, the perfect heir to the throne, then I was murdered, kidnapped, stripped of the few faded memories I had, and forced to be part of some mad science experiment to find the root of my powers, they stole part of my soul, and then threw me onto their little Task Force X 2.0. Then I had to remember everything and learn my life all over again. You don't know what that's like. You can't claim to feel the same pain." Batman parked the bat mobile and removed his cowl, revealing to her the face of Bruce Wayne. "What's in the past is always in the past. You can't change it, it has happened. But yet you might learn something from it. And try to move on..." Brianna didn't answer him after that. Instead, she climbed out of the bat mobile and walked past Alfred, paying him no mind as she walked back inside. "Is everything alright with Ms. Brianna, Master Bruce?" The elderly butler asked. Bruce sighed, "She'll be fine."

Brianna went back to Damian's room and turned on the tv, walking into th en suite bathroom to shower and change. She listened to the television as a reporter spoke of the recent battle with Duela that evening. Brianna sighed, she should have know that would draw attention. She finished up her shower, walking out in one of Damian's t shirts to lay on the bed ad watch the news. She almost chuckled watching herself monologue from a camera in the distance. She smiled, she knew they were allowed television in Arkham. Maybe her parents.... She trailed off in thought as Damian entered the room. His gaze fell on his girlfriend as she lay on the bed in only a t shirt. "You gonna finish getting dressed?" He deadpanned before walking into the bathroom to shower. Brianna hummed thoughtfully, following him only to pause in the bathroom doorway as he stripped and showered. "Maybe. I haven't quite decided." Damian was done relatively quickly and stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist. "You planning something?" Damian asked as she stood in the doorway watching him. "Maybe." She murmured, unsure of her intentions herself. It wasn't that she didn't trust Damian- she did, she just was afraid of what came after. Damian shrugged and began brushing his teeth. Brianna went back to lay on the bed and stare at the television. They were going over the bounties on her head. 

_"The underworld of Gotham has decreed it. It seems someday soon I will be deleted."_

Brianna hummed softly to herself as she watched the news.

"They'll hunt me down for the thrill, Stuff and mount me on the wall. Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?"

Brianna bit her lip, pondering over her options.

"I don't have to stay and die like cattle, I could change my name and ride up to Seattle."

Brianna frowned, how would she go anywhere? All her vehicles were gone, perished in the inferno that destroyed the club.

"But I don't own a motorbike." 

Damian walked out of the bathroom then, his dark brown hair half slicked back and half in his bright green eyes, the water from the shower ran down his body in the most appetizing way possible. Brianna didn't notice herself licking her lips at the thought. 

"Wait, here's an option that I like. Spend these thirty hours getting freaky!"

Brianna slipped off the bed, slowly walking toward her boyfriend as he stared out the window.

Damian looked at her out of the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

_I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking! I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking!  
_

Brianna suddenly grabbed him, waking him from the trancelike state he was in looking outside "Before they punch my clock, I'm snapping off your window lock. Got no time to knock! I'm a dead girl walking..." Damian blushed furiously, "Brianna! What are you doing?" His girlfriend smiled seductively and put a finger to her lips.  
"Shh..." She pulled her finger away, "Sorry but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you 'til I break you." Damian's eyes widened in surprise. "'Cause Penguin says I gots to go, you're my last meal on death row. Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys!" She spun them around and slammed him down onto the bed, "Come on!"Damian stripped immediately, listening to her serenading voice. "Tonight I'm yours. I'm your dead girl walking! Get on all fours! Kiss this dead girl walking!" Damian smirked, flipping her onto her back, pinning her beneath his body, he wouldn't lie- he'd waited for this moment. "Let's go, you know the drill, I'm hot and pissed and on the pill." brianna gave him a little wink before she continued. "Bow down to the will— Of a dead girl walking!" She sat up, her fingers featherlight as they carressed his face. "And you know, you know, you know. It's 'cause you're beautiful." Damian held her, his forehead resting on hers as she spoke. "You say you're numb inside. But I can't agree." Her eyes darkened a bit, "So the world's unfair! Keep it locked out there..." She took his hand and put it over her heart. "In here it's beautiful. Let's make this beautiful!" Damian smirked, his bright green eyes scanning over her figure lustfully. "That works for me." He pinned her down again. Brianna hissed, "Full steam ahead, Take this dead girl walking!" Damian paused as she straddled him, his eyes widened in slight confusion. "How'd you find my weakness?" Brianna ignored him, "Let's break the bed! Rock this dead girl walking!" Damian gasped as he swore he felt the bed give out. "I think you tore my mattress!" Brianna suddenly pinned him down to the mattress, hard enough he almost got the air knocked out of him. She leaned down over him, her raven black hair a curtain around them, her emerald eyes were dark, but had a spark of light to them as she spoke, her voice sounding almost dangerous. "No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew!" Damian chuckled, slightly nervous, "Okay, okay" Brianna snarled, "Get your ass in gear! Make this whole town disappear!" Damian nodded, "Okay, okay!" His girlfriend pulled him back down, "Slap me, pull my hair, Touch me- There and there and there. And no more talking!" Damian hissed in pleasure, "Whoa!" Brianna smirked, leaning on her elbows. "Love this dead girl walking!" Damian hissed, Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, yeah, yeah." Brianna's emerald eyes were a bit brighter, the spark seeming to grow alongside her desire. "Love this dead girl..." Damian groaned, "Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, wait, wait." Brianna gasped, "Walking! Love this dead girl!" They both couldn't hold back the gasps, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Damian yelped, "Ow!" Brianna smirked, "Yeah!"

**A/N: I'm sorry- I've never written this stuff, lol. If it is not obvious. I just thought of Heathers and had to pull this song to make it as _comfortable_ as possible.**


	11. Chapter 11

_"I am Queen Brianna Marionette Quinzel, The Masked Marionette, Ace Quinn, The Joker's Heiress, and the true Queen Of Gotham.... And I will put an end to you, Queen Duela Of The Narrows."_ In Arkham Asylum, the more notorious inmates were gathered around the tv in the rec room. Joker pumped a fist in the air with a victorious cry. "That's my girl! Go on baby! Go on- kill that-" He was cut off by Harley who hissed a short warning at him to shut up or the guards would return him to his cell. He rolled his eyes and sat back down next to her. "Your no fun..." He grumbled. Harley- had taken her hair out of its pigtails, and was wearing it down. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears stained her face. She hadn't forgotten her beloved son's demise. They watched as the footage showed a shrieking Duela barely escape Brianna's blade. "I will put you down, Brianna! Gotham will be mine! And when it is- I will have your head on my wall!" The couple watched as Brianna pulled her gun, aiming it at the cult leader. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Hey!" One of the guards yelled, "Change the channel!" Joker hissed, grasping the remote. "I am not missing this! That's my kid on tv! I wanna see what happens!"

" _Stop_!" Joker gasped, looking back at the tv. "Oh shit. oh fuck." Harley's eyes were on the screen, she bit her lip, worry bubbling in her body. _No. No! Don't be foolish, Brianna! He'll take you here! or worse!_

All attention was drawn away as Batman descended. They watched their daughter give an annoyed growl. Batman stood across from her, "Enough. Your not even supposed to be out. Your coming back to where your safe with me, or I can take you to your parents in Arkham." Brianna gasped, Joker could see even from where the cameraman was that his daughter was remembering something from Belle Reve. A few moments later, he watched his daughter grit her teeth and lower the gun. "Very well, Bat." She growled. Joker and Harley watched intently. They knew their girl wouldn't surrender so easily. Batman appeared to relax a bit, but when he was, Brianna fired a shot blindly at Duela who let out a screech of pain. The young queen of Gotham's emerald eyes held a dangerous glow. "That's for saying my brother would do such a thing. My brother would never have betrayed me. If he was still alive he would kill you himself. And know this Duela," Joker grinned, watching as she slammed her foot down onto Duela's left calve where the bullet had struck, eliciting a loud bloodcurdling scream from the opposing queen. "I will kill you one day, it may not be today, it may not be tomorrow- but you will die by my hand. I swear that on my brother's soul." Duela choked, biting back whimpers of pain as tears streamed down her face. Brianna pulled away and walked back past Batman and the Bat Family. And then the camera went out. The reporter was summarizing the clip, while Joker sat back and chuckled. "Atta girl princess. Atta girl." he looked over at Harley, who sighed in relief but was not at all much happier. "What's wrong, Harl? Aren't you proud of our little card?" Harley flashed him a small smile, "Of course I am! I'm always proud of our daughter! But..." She stifled a sob. "I just can't get over seeing Ethan... dead. They'll burn his body, we won't get to have a proper funeral for our baby..." Joker didn't say anything. Harley just broke into small sobs. The other inmates in the room cast them looks of pity, while others simply avoided looking at them altogether. "Come on, back to your cells." One of the orderlies said walking over. Joker rolled his eyes, he wasn't going anywhere. He was surprised to see Harley obey, getting up to allow to orderly to put the handcuffs on her wrists. "Hey! What gives Harley?!" He snapped, Harley looked back at him, her usually bright sapphire eyes were a dull blue. "Don't tell me your that blind, J." She muttered, her voice completely void of emotion. His eyes narrowed as she left the room with the orderly. _She didn't put up a fight._ He rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't need her. He was fine on his own. A laugh made him turn to glare at at young redhead who had a wicked look on her face. "Aw, poor majesty. She's lost everything she loved. And she left her beloved all alone in her sorrow." Joker growled, "Shut up brat." The woman sighed, "Whatever. I don't care. After all I don't live under your rule, majesty." Joker hissed, "You'd do well to apologize at least. You know I can always kill you." The woman scoffed, "And my father would-" Joker cut her off, "It's not even confirmed. And your not the Riddler's heir. His _son_ Mark is." The redhead hissed annoyed. "I am his daughter! I am the heir! I am-" Joker sighed, "oh yes. We've heard it before- Enigma, daughter of the Riddler. Your just like Duela. You know that?" Enigma huffed, "Watch what you say about her." Joker chuckled, "I'll say what I want about that little brat. All she's ever done since she became the Queen of the Narrows is cause problems for me." Enigma smirked, "Well did your princess not just spark a war? You know Duela will see their little argument as an act of war." This made the king of Gotham go quiet. "When you return to your throne, your kingdom will fall, majesty. Of that you can be sure. If your heiress hasn't destroyed the very being of your empire already, she has at the least set the wheels for war in motion. And that, majesty- will most certainly bring an end to your reign."  
  
  


Harley had returned to her cell, laying on her bed in a fetal position. She had failed. Failed as a parent. She'd lost Brianna once, then she'd gone and lost all of her children in one night. Ethan had been murdered, died in his twin sister's arms after being gunned down by a firing squad in which Griggs and Flagg had been apart of, then she'd lost her daughters- both sent to different safe houses, neither knowing the location of the other. Her family had been torn apart right after it was put back together. Harley could still hear the screams of Brianna as Jack had dragged her from the club to bring her to one of the hidden safe houses. _"No! No! Don't send me away!"_ Harley flinched, remembering her daughter's desperate screams through the rain of gunfire. She couldn't imagine how Ecco had reacted upon discovering what had happened. Harley sighed, closing her eyes and attempting to sleep. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she'd arrived at Arkham.

"Harley."

Sapphire blue eyes opened a few hours later, and she looked up to see J standing in the doorway of her cell, arms folded across his chest. Harley sighed, "What d'you want, J? Can't you see I'm not in a good place right now?" J huffed, looking both ways before using the keycard he'd swiped from a guard to open her cell. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "We need to talk." Harley didn't look at him, "That doesn't sound good..." Joker sighed, reaching down to run a hand through her hair. "You can't do this, Harleen. You can't break down like this." Harley scoffed, "Why shouldn't I? I've lost everything. My daughters are god only knows where and my son is dead. How else do you expect me to react, Mr. J? Honestly, I'm a little surprised at you. You show not an ounce of sympathy or pain. You've lost as much as I have- yet you don't shed a tear, you don't cry, you don't care." _Slap_. Harley put a hand to her cheek, the skin red from where he had slapped her. When she looked back at him, her eyes widened. His green eyes welled with tears he struggled to hold back, his breathing was heavy and she could see the pain hidden in his eyes slowly making itself known. "How.... Dare you..." He hissed, "I lost not only my son, but my other children. My heiress is most likely traumatized and in hiding, and do not even get me started on Ecco! I love that little girl more than you will ever know! And I promise you this, Harls- when we get out of here the first thing I will do is hold that little girl until I can no longer. I've lost just as much as you- yet you think you have the right to say that I don't care?!" Harley sat up, hearing his voice crack at the end. "I blew up everything- my home, my empire- just so I could give my remaining children a fighting chance! I stayed to fight to save them! I would have let you go with them if you wanted to! But I knew you would stay because you wanted to give them a chance just as much as I did!" Tears were streaming down his face now, and Harley felt guilt rising in her body as she watched him. J wiped his tears away, his eyes turning to glare at his queen. "So don't you _ever_ say I don't care."  
  
  


The child sat in her bed, wide awake, her knees tucked to her chest. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her blue green eyes holding back tears. "Ecco?" The door to the room opened and in stepped Detective Daniel Espinoza. "Are you okay?" He asked sitting on the edge of the guest room bed. Ecco sniffed, "I miss home." Dan smiled, "I'm sure you'll be back home soon enough." He said. He could remember it was just the other day when Jack had taken the trip to Los Angeles and showed up on his doorstep, begging him to watch over the young girl.  
  
  


**2 Days Ago**   
  
  


Jack ran through the streets of Gotham, until he got to the Funnibone Toy Co. warehouse. The warehouse had been an old hideout of the Joker's, almost never used anymore. With a bullet wound in his upper left arm, he burst into the warehouse to see the squad gathered and looking at him with wide eyes. "Where's. Ecco??" He hissed through gritted teeth. "Jack?" He looked over to see the small girl step out from behind Josh Lawton, terror painted on her face. "What's happening?" Tears welled in the little girl's eyes. Jack sighed in relief, she was safe. But she couldn't stay here. No- it was too risky. He needed to get her out of the city. Before things got worse. He looked up at Winter, "Your in charge until I get back. I'm taking Ecco somewhere safe." Winter frowned, "I thought this was the designated safehouse?" Jack nodded, "It is. But I can get her somewhere safer. I promised Joker and Harley I'd keep Brianna and Ecco safe. And I'm going to do that." He held a hand out, "Com on kiddo, wanna take a ride in my car?" Ecco smiled, "Really?! I get to ride in the Ferrari?!" She squealed. Jack nodded, a sad smile on his face. "Of course. Now c'mon, we gotta go." Ecco giggled and ran over to him. Jack took her hand and looked back at Winter. "I'm counting on you." He said. Winter smiled, "I won't let you down."

Jack was speeding through the streets of Gotham, he didn't have the time to drive all the way across the country to California, he had no choice but to return to Los Santos and take one of the planes. Ecco looked out the window of the Ferrari as they drove onto the bridge that would take them to Los Santos, her eyes barely peaking over. "Jack," She asked, "Where's mommy and daddy? And Ethan and Brianna? Will we meet them where we're going?" Jack shook his head, "No. We had to split up. I need to get you somewhere safe." Ecco frowned, "Something bad happened. Didn't it?" Jack sighed, how did he explain to a four year old that her brother was dead, her sister on the lamb, and her parents probably in Arkham? Jack nodded. "Yeah, something bad did happen. And it's my job to get you somewhere safe." Ecco looked down. "Is everyone okay?" Jack tensed. "I don't know." he answered, "I hope so." Ecco sniffled, "When will I be able to come home?" Jack shook his head, speeding up as the bridge was empty, "I don't know. I'll bring Brianna and get you as soon as possible. But for now, I'm taking you to a friend." Ecco nodded and yawned. Jack reached into the back and pulled out one of his jackets, having kept a good supply of them whenever Brianna was in the car as she'd often drape one over her shoulders. "Here," He said, "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we need to move." Ecco nodded, pulling the jacket over her small body and curling up on the seat. "Jack?" She said sleepily, Jack hummed, "Yeah?" Ecco smiled, "Thank you." Jack smiled and reached over to ruffle her hair. "No problem kid. Now get some sleep. We got a long way to go."

About an hour later, Jack pulled into the hanger his step father owned, slipping out of his ferrari and carrying a sleeping Ecco to the plane waiting. The pilot nodded, "Sir." Jack waved his free hand, "Los Angeles. Quickly."

Jack kept a watchful eye on Ecco throughout the duration of the four hour flight. The small child was still wrapped in one of his jackets, sleeping soundly on the sofa in the private jet. Jack's mind was racing, was Brianna okay? Had she made it to Wayne Manor? He sat back and lit a cigarette, it was a dirty habit- he knew that, Brianna reminded him every chance she got. "Smoking isn't good for you." He glanced over, his hazel eyes widened a bit when he saw Ecco glaring at him, her little arms folded across her chest. Jack chuckled, the child looked comical almost, her nose scrunched up as she tried to look angry. "My apologies, princess." Ecco huffed, "Daddy used to smoke. He still does. But Brianna throws water or grown up juice at him when he does." Jack laughed, "I'm sure she does." Ecco watched as he smoked. "Can I try?" She asked curiously. Jack shrugged, "Sure. Just a little one though- don't need you hurting yourself." Ecco skipped over, and Jack held out the cigarette. Ecco immediately broke into a fit of coughs afterwards. "That tastes icky!" She whined, "Why do you like that stuff?! It's yucky!" Jack chuckled, "When your my age it tastes a bit nicer." Ecco made a gagging sound, "Nuh-uh! I don't think so!" Jack laughed, "Whatever you say kiddo."

They landed not long after, and Jack took her hand leading her to the rental car terminal. Ecco held his hand, looking around the rental area while Jack filled out paperwork and talked to the rental representative. The representative smile catching sight of Ecco, "You taking your daughter on vacation?" He asked. Jack's eyes widened a bit at this. "N-No, she's-" he stopped and nodded, "Yeah. She's my daughter. We're just visiting my dad for a few days." He didn't know how else to explain why he had a child that wasn't with his. The representative laughed, "Aw that's sweet. Her mom couldn't get off work?" Jack chuckled, "Her mom'll be coming down shortly. She had to get some work done," Ecco looked slightly confused, but after Jack cast her a knowing look and gently squeezed her hand, she smiled widely and hugged his leg, looking up at him. "Daddy, can we go see grampa now? Please?!" Jack chuckled, picking her up, "Of course kiddo." He took the car keys from the rental sales before he lead Ecco to the car. Ecco looked confused, "Why did you say I was your daughter? Aren't you too young to be my daddy?" Jack sighed, "Sometimes, Ecco- sometimes people my age are very stupid and have kids early. And I tend to look a bit older than seventeen so I get confused for an adult sometimes." Ecco nodded, watching the scenery as they drove into the city. They drove to a residential area where Jack parked the car. He looked into the backseat, "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute okay?" Ecco nodded. Jack got out of the car and walked over to the address where he had traced Dan's phone to. He walked up to the door and knocked. He shifted uncomfortably before stiffening when the door opened and a small girl about eight years of age stood, her dark hair in pigtails. "Hi." She said. Jack cleared his throat. "Hi... I'm sorry- I must be at the wrong house-" He was cut off from a voice inside. "Trixie? Trixie what did I say about opening the door befor-" A man walked over, stopping partway through as he saw Jack. "Daddy?" The girl, Trixie asked. The man walked over, "Go to bed Trix, I'll be in to read you a story in a minute." The girl skipped off and Jack smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Detective." Dan Espinoza- the Detective, looked at him confused. "Jack? What're you doing here? At this time of night?" Jack sighed, "I need you to do something for me. And there's no one else I trust to do this." Dan nodded slowly, "Okay..." Jack sighed, turning back to the car. He waved his hand, "Come on out." Dan held back a gasp as a small blonde girl climbed out of the car. "Jack- is she?" Jack shook his head, "Nah she isn't mine. She's my girl- my best friend's little sister. And something happened that I needed to get her out of town. I'm sorry I didn't have time to call, right after everything went to shit her parents asked me to get them to safety. I don't have anywhere else I can put her. And I don't trust anyone as much. It should only be for a few days- two weeks at most. But I'll be back to take her home. Promise." Dan nodded slowly. "Okay..." Jack sighed in relief, "Thank you. I owe you one." Dan smiled, "You remind me of myself. Sometimes I forget your not my son." Jack gave the man a small smile, "I wish I was." Jack knelt down to Ecco's level. "Your gonna stay with my friend for a while okay? I promise you I will be back. And I'll bring Brianna when I do." Ecco looked at him, her teal colored eyes wide, "Pinky promise?" She extended her pinky. Jack laughed, extending his own pinky and shaking hers. "Pinky promise. Now I gotta get back to Gotham." Ecco nodded. "Okay. "Bye Jack. I'll miss you." Jack chuckled, "I'll miss you too kid." Dan frowned as he started to walk away, "Wait! Doesn't she have any stuff?!" Jack turned, a sad look on his face. "Had to get her out before we could grab anything. Like I said, we came right after it happened. I gotta get back. I have people counting on me." Dan watched as Jack got back into the car and drove away. He looked down at the young blonde girl. "Hi." He said. Ecco looked at him blankly, "Hi." Dan cleared his throat, "Come on, lets get you inside."

**Present**

Dan had treated Ecco like his own, ensuring she was comfortable. Chloe hadn't been thrilled he had let a strange child stay in the same house as Trixie, but his ex wife had softened up upon hearing the child's story. Things had carried on like normal, until the current evening. Dan had kept his word to Jack from five years ago, and until now he had found nothing. But tonight, he finally got the break he'd been looking for for all these years. He found Jack's biological father.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning sun peeked through the curtains of Damian Wayne's room. On the bed, Damian and Brianna were tangled in the sheets both in only their birthday suits. Then the door to the room opened. "Hey, Damian! Breakfast time!" Tim Drake chirped, "Alfred's makin-" He cut himself off, seeing the sight on the bed. He screamed. "Oh. My. God!" His yell woke the pair on the bed up, and Damian yelped in surprise while Brianna laughed. In a few seconds, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, and Cass Caine were in the doorway alongside Tim. Damian pulled the sheets up over him, embarrassed. "Damian had sex." Tim croaked, "Damian had sex." Damian yelled, "Get out!" Tim walked down the hall, trying to comprehend it. "Damian had sex." He repeated. Jason sighed, "Why didn't you invite me?" A teasing smirk glittered in his eyes. Brianna burst out laughing, "Not a chance, Jason!" Jason chuckled, "Whatever. I'll have Alfred deliver." Brianna shook her head, "Not necessary! We'll be out soon!" Dick just followed Jason, shaking his head in disbelief. Cass just gave them a thumbs up before closing the door. Leaving the young couple in silence.

As she got the shower, she knew that her relationship with Damian was over. It hadn't felt right. She knew he had his doubts to, his eyes betrayed the way his soul felt. Brianna had finished dressing when Damian walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He cast her a sad look, and she averted her eyes from his. She knew just as well as he did. After last night, they didn't feel the same way about each other. She sighed, "Come on. Let's go get breakfast." Damian nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

They walked out of the room and down the hall to the dining room. No one mentioned the previous night as they saw the looks on their faces. After breakfast, everyone went to their respective jobs, school or other places to be. Brianna, stayed at the manor- she was still in hiding and was under lock and key (Bruce didn't trust the girl as far as he could throw her). Brianna was sitting in the living room, wearing one of Damian's hoodies and a pair of leggings. She spent the morning watching tv, but by eleven was in the bat cave using the gym. She eventually got herself into the bat computer (silently thanking the hacking lessons that Mark Nigma had given her), and scrolled through the files. She found herself going through her parents files, seeing them from their early days to the present day. Somehow- they'd almost barely aged a day. They looked a little bit older- but she treated them both well (though Brianna had suspicions that the acid slowed the aging process). She logged off before everyone got back, instead resuming using the bat caves training area. Stephanie Brown- one of the Batgirls, walked in to watch. Brianna whipped around to face her. "Can I help you?" She said slowly. Stephanie frowned. "Your his daughter." Brianna raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Your the Joker's Daughter." Stephanie clarified. Brianna shrugged, "yes. But I don't use that title. Makes me think of the fraud. I'm his heiress and the new queen of Gotham if that's what your asking." Stephanie walked over, "Just curious. My biological father was a criminal." Brianna paused her training and pulled her hair into a side braid. "How so?" Stephanie glared, "Your father was one of his associates." Brianna scoffed, "Oh please. If my father was one of his associates I would know. I know all my father's associates." Stephanie glared, "Did you know Cluemaster?" Brianna paused, thinking for a moment. "Sounds familiar. Though doesn't sound like one of my father's associates. More Riddler's. Maybe back when he was 'King of the Narrows'." Brianna cast her gaze at the other girl. "You look like you've been through a lot, I can tell by your eyes. You were hurt by someone close, your father possibly- and there's a thirst for revenge, or is it lust?" Brianna cocked her head to the side. Stephanie's eyes widened in surprise and she blushed furiously. "I-I dunno what your talking about. I don't lus- like anyone." Brianna scoffed, "please. My mother was a psychiatrist. I spent my childhood reading up on her psychology books. I can read almost anyone like a book. And I can tell my the rapid movements of your eyes that your lying to me. You do like someone. And judging on how your glancing at Tim's Red Robin costume, it's the latter." Stephanie stuttered a bit, "Y-you don't know that! How could you possibly-" Brianna chuckled, "I learned to read with college psychology textbooks, remember? It's easy to tell. Even without the training someone could see your obvious desire for him. Except him of course. Men are clueless when it comes to love and romance." Brianna looked lost in thought for a moment before she sighed, "Believe me- I should know." Stephanie was still slightly shocked. Brianna yawned and stretched, "Anyways- I'm gonna hit the showers. You can train now if you want. I don't care." Stephanie bared a strong resemblance to a deer in headlights as the heiress left. What the fuck just happened?

Late the next night, Damian and Brianna were sitting on opposite sides of the bed. Neither knew how to really get the conversation started. And neither particularly wanted to sleep in the same bed anymore. Eventually, Brianna sighed. "Dami, we need to talk." Damian nodded, "Yeah. Yeah we do." Brianna let out the breath she'd been holding, "I don't think this is working. Us. I love you- but... not in _that_ way. The other night made me realize that." Damian nodded slowly. "I've realized that I don't feel that way about you. Your like my best friend. Or a sister. And... I can't have a romantic relationship with someone I consider a sister." Brianna nodded, "Yeah. I get it. When I'm with you... I feel like I see my brother. And screwing my brother is not something I'd want to do." They laughed. Damian looked up at her, "Come on. I'll help you move your things to the guest room." Brianna smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

The rest of the week was going by rather quickly. Things were uneventful. Brianna stayed hidden front the public eye, locked away in either the manor or the bat cave, while everyone else carried out their daily routines. It was Saturday morning, everyone was playing video games, and it was a match between Brianna and Jason. The pair were rapidly tapping away on their controllers when Alfred entered the room. Bruce- who was seated at the piano in the room with Aion, helping his son with his music homework, looked up as his butler/guardian- lifelong friend, entered the room. "Master Bruce," He began, "There is a young man at the door. He claims to be here to retrieve Ms. Brianna to take her home." Jason and Brianna paused the game, and Brianna climbed to her feet, "I'll check it out." She said, starting towards the door, moving quite quickly. As she stepped out the front door, she gave a scream of delight and launched herself at the young man standing outside, leaning against a black BMW sedan, a lit cigarette hanging from his jaw. He smiled, holding out his arms as Brianna barreled into him, her arms wrapping tightly around him in a strong embrace. Tears threatened to spill from her long lashes, but she pushed them back as she buried her face in her best friend's shoulder, relieved that he was safe and unharmed, aside from his left upper arm having a bandage on it from a bullet wound. Jack's arms pulled her into a tight embrace. "Hey princess." He murmured, holding her as close as he could. Brianna's hands cupped his face, tears of happiness in her eyes as dark emerald pools moved to meet his hazel gaze. "Jack! Your okay!" Jack laughed, "Course I am." Brianna smiled, but her smile faltered upon seeing his bandaged arm. Jack followed her gaze and shrugged her off gently. "Relax," He said, "I'm fine. Promise." Brianna nodded, "Of course." Jack pulled her to his side, his arm around her waist. "I can't thank you enough," he said to Damian. "I promised her parents I'd keep her safe. I had nowhere else to send her. And I figured she'd be safest with her boyfriend." Damian opened his mouth to correct him, but Brianna stopped him. "Yes. Yes- it was a wonderful stay, but I _really_ want to go home," Brianna said, holding onto Jack's hand tightly. Jack chuckled, "Of course. Say your goodbyes and I'll get your stuff." Dick Grayson looked over at him, "Come on. I'll help you." As the two left, Damian walked over. "Why didn't you tell him?" He asked. Brianna sighed, "I don't know, Damian. I just-" Damian shook his head, holding up a hand for her to be quiet. "I don't have a problem with it, I'm just confused as to why you didn't tell him we're done." Brianna bit her lip, "I- I just I still like him. But it'd be too weird. He's my best friend." Damian chuckled, "He's not your brother." Brianna smirked, "Well, I suppose he isn't. He's been there for me the whole time. So I guess it's only natural I'm attracted to him." Damian sighed, "Just don't forget he did lie to you. He can't be trusted." Brianna frowned, "Damian... Without him I would have died. I owe him my life." She took his hands in hers. "Trust me. I'm not a little girl, I can stand perfectly fine on my own." Damian sighed, "Fine. Just- don't come crying to me when he betrays you."

About twenty minutes later, Brianna had said her goodbyes and had an arm around her best friend as they walked towards the car. He opened the back door to the sedan for her, her giggling as she slid inside. Jack laughed sliding in beside her, "Ready to go home, princess? Or should I say, queen?" Brianna laughed, "Oh hush you!" Jack grinned, hugging her as the driver pulled the car away. "Oh I've missed having you around." Brianna sighed, "I've missed you to." The way he smiled at her made her feel a bit weak, and she opted on telling him right here and now that her feelings for him still hadn't faded- and she wasn't sure if they had ever faded, but then Jasen Frost, who was driving called back to her. "You have no idea how happy I am that your back, Princess!" He said, Brianna grinned, "Good to see you doing well, Jasen. Now- what have I missed?"

Brianna was confused when she noticed the car heading to the bridge. "Jack? I thought we were going to the mansion?" She asked, turning to her best friend. Jack shook his head, "No. We were already camping out there. Jonny said we needed to get you out of the city." Brianna hissed, "Stop the car." Jasen looked concerned, "Princess-" Brianna snapped, "I said stop the fucking car!" Jasen immediately stopped the car. Jack turned to look at her, "Brianna- listen to me. We need to-" Brianna nodded, "I know! And we will! I just need to do one thing first!" Jack sighed, "And what would that be?" The heiress smirked, "I need to get my brother's body."


	13. Chapter 13

"Brianna, princess- this is suicide. Going into GCPD just to get Ethan's body? It's crazy!" Jack cried, only to grow quiet when his friend and leader gave him an annoyed look. He sighed, shaking his head, "Look- I don't think this is a good idea. You know that I'll support you whatever you do, but this won't end well." Brianna sighed walking over to hold his face in her hands. "Listen to me," She said softly, "I need to do this. I can't leave without his body. He's my brother. And they'll just burn him to ash. He won't be given a proper funeral. I need to get his body before they burn it. Please. Help me. Follow me, guns blazing into the GCPD to get my brother's body. If you do this for me-" Jack cut her off, "I'll do it. You don't owe me anything. You need only ask and I'll follow." Brianna smiled, resting her forehead against his, "Thank you." She breathed.

The black BMW pulled up to the back alley of the morgue. Jasen handed Jack and Brianna a pile of weapons while he armed himself with his own guns. "We need to be quick," Jasen said. "We're on a time limit." Brianna smirked, "Jasen stay here. Jack and I will go." Jasen's eyes widened in surprise as did Jack's. "Are you sure, Brianna?" Jasen asked. Brianna nodded. "Give us ten minutes."

Two figures in trench coats and sunglasses entered the GCPD. The one with the feminine figure stepped up to ring the bell at the front desk. The young officer groaned and popped the bubblegum in his mouth, his feet on the desk. "Can I help you?" He asked. The man leaned over, a grin on his face, "Yes- my sister and I would like to report a terrible, terrible crime." The cop sighed, "And what crime would that be?" The woman whipped out a Barret M82A1 and fired a shot. All eyes were on them as they stripped themselves of their disguises, revealing an arsenal of weaponry strapped to their bodies. One of the older cops cursed, "It's just like when Harley Quinn came in for that kid-" He was shot by Jack's Titanium Gold Desert Eagle. The pair walked through the police department, gunning down everyone they saw until they came to the commissioners office. Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock were standing frozen, Harvey reached for his gun- but Jack fired a warning shot. "Jesus!" Bullock cried as the bullet skimmed his hand. Brianna's gaze was cold and cruel as she held up her Barret. "Where's the morgue?" Gordon narrowed his eyes. "I won't say anything. You won't kill me. My grand daughter won't let you!" Brianna chuckled, "Where were you when she needed you most? She lost her boyfriend and my sister- a child she considered her own. And then was forced into hiding with the rest of us. You could have stopped it all. All presence needs to be cleared with the police commissioner. And there were no cops around the club that night. So do me a favor, Commissioner, take me to the morgue and my brother's body."

Held at gunpoint, the Commissioner and Detective were both leading the way to the morgue. "08-09 is the slot." Bullock said, "I saw them put him in myself." Brianna gave Jack a small nod before she walked over to open the slot, all breath leaving her body as it revealed her brother's body, still in his clothes from the club, but cleaned up a bit. Brianna caressed her little brother's face. "Oh Ethan...." She whispered, "I'm so sorry you had to give your life for mine. But I promise your death will not be in vain my darling brother." She leaned down to rest her forehead against his, humming softly. "If we're ever reborn I hope in our next life, that we'll be twins again."

**8 Years Ago**

In a vacation home in Cyprus, two twins ran out the back door, barefoot as they ran laughing to the beach. "Be careful!" Their mother had called after them. The twins paid her no mind, and went about splashing in the shallows of the sea. The elder dark haired sister yelped suddenly as she stepped on a broken bottle that had washed up. "Are you okay?!" Her younger identical twin brother asked, dropping to sit beside her. His sister sniffed and nodded, trying to pull the glass from her foot. The brother sighed and lifted her foot, squeezing one eye shut and sticking his tongue out in concentration as he plucked the shard from his twin sister's foot. "Stupid sea!" She cried, "It hurt!" Her brother laughed, picking up the bottle. "Hey! Wanna hear a secret?!" His sister brightened instantly. "Of course!" He grinned, "I heard someone in town say that if you write a wish on a piece of paper and put it in a glass bottle and then throw it out to the sea your wish will come true!" His sister scoffed, "Whoever told you that was lying! Lets get daddy to kill them!" Her brother smiled and shrugged, "Who knows- maybe it'll work one day."

**5 Years Later**

"Honestly Ethan," thirteen year old Brianna Quinzel said as they sat at the docks in Gotham City. Ethan was busy scribbling something down on a piece of paper, then stuffing it into an empty beer bottle. Ethan frowned, turning to her, "Would you like to try? It can grant any wish." He asked offering her a pen and paper. His sister scoffed, "Oh please. I'm an heiress, little brother. I can't be seen doing such childish things!" Ethan's face fell and Brianna immediately felt a sense of overwhelming guilt. "I mean-" She walked over to sit beside him, "I have you to grant all my wishes, what more could I possibly need?" Ethan smiled at his sister before throwing the bottle into the water. Curious, his sister asked, "What did you wish for little brother?" Ethan smiled, "For my favorite sister to forever be happy." Brianna smiled, "As long as you stay by my side I'll always be happy." Ethan chuckled, "If that's the case, then I'm glad." Brianna raised an eyebrow in silent question. Her younger twin grinned, "Because I'm happiest when I'm with you."

**Present**

" _Brianna_."

Jack's voice drew her from her memory and she pulled away, but not before kissing her brother's forehead. She turned to give the two cops a sinister grin, her left hand raising, green sparks dancing in her palm. "Jack come here." Jack obeyed without a second thought. The heiress chuckled, "You two have sixty seconds to get out before this plays goes sky high." Jack's eyes widened. None of them would get out! "Princess!-" Jack was cut off as her eyes lit with the familiar green glow, she flicked her hand, murmured something under her breath, and in a bright green flash- the three were gone, leaving the commissioner and detective alone in the morgue.

Jasen Frost clicked his tongue nervously, _it's been nine minutes. They should be back by now,_ he thought worriedly. He tapped his hands on the sides of the steering wheel as he waited, brushing his dark brown hair out of his dark grey eyes. His attention was diverted from his thoughts when he saw a sudden green flash in the rearview mirror. Getting out of the black BMW, he spun around just in time to see Jack, Brianna and Ethan's body fall out of the green burst of magical energy. Jasen's jaw dropped. "What the?! What the fuck was that?!" He cried. Jack and Brianna stood up, lifting Ethan's body with them. "No time to explain!" Jack barked, "Now pop the trunk!" Brianna hissed, "No! Backseat! Jack, sit shotgun. I'll sit in the back with my brother!" Jasen obeyed, opening the bar door of the car, helping Jack and Brianna move Ethan's body into the car. Brianna sat in the back seat, Ethan's head on her lap while Jack and Jasen got in front. Jack glanced back at the heiress and her dead twin brother before giving Jasen a firm nod. "Let's go."

They'd been driving for about forty five minutes when Jasen spoke up. "Umm, Brianna? You don't think we could- crack a window, eh?" He asked, one hand over his nose and mouth as he drove. Brianna looked up from where she had been stroking her dead brother's hair, "What?" She asked, "Why?" Jack coughed, his own hand over his nose and mouth. "Princess- it- he, is starting to smell a bit. It's making us a bit nauseous." Brianna raised an eyebrow, "If we open a window he'll decay faster. Turn the air on." Jasen groaned, "Please- just for a moment, Brianna? I'm going to be sick if I have to endure smelling that corpse much longer!" Jack hissed, "Oh. Bad idea. Bad move." Brianna's emerald eyes flashed. " _That corpse?_ " She repeated coldly, "That corpse? Did you or did you not just refer to my brother as 'that corpse'?" Jack groaned, "Oh now you've done it, Jase." Brianna's eyes shot to him, "Quiet." Jasen sighed, "Princess- I'm sorry, but we've all been through a lot. And I'm at the end of my tether. Please forgive my poor choice of words." Brianna huffed, "You are forgiven. But only because your one of my closest friends." She looked back at her brother, running a manicured hand along his alabaster face. His body was cold, almost like stone, but he looked as though he were in a deep sleep. Brianna sighed, "I'll find a way to bring you back brother. And if I can't do that- I'll avenge you. I promise."

Ethan Quinn had opened his eyes in the oblivion. A dark red colored realm of nothingness. The red looked like blood, pumping through the veins of a living being. He remembered the shots, he heard the screams. He stopped breathing. The Clown Prince put a hand to his abdomen, blood leaked from the wound, but he felt no pain. He knew the bullets were still inside him- and they burned through his veins. He felt dizzy and confused, not knowing what was real and what was not. "My prince." He turned his emerald gaze to see the shadowed creature step out of the darkness, the creature, Incubus, was a mere shadow of what he had used to be. Had it not been for his sister forcing him to share his power with her, he may not have survived.

_The Enchantress had indeed foreseen the future, and when she did, she put all her remaining power into Harley Quinn's veins- knowing full well that the queen of Gotham would soon bear a child. The demonic blood, remnants of the bound souls of the two godlike beings that were Incubus and Enchantress had corrupted the unborn twins, binding themselves to a child's soul, giving them a new vessel for power. The two beings acted as a shield of sorts around the unborn children, and when Harley had left the Joker and gone through hell, the children were unharmed for this reason alone. Both beings blamed the other for their defeat in Midway City, and in their new bodies vowed to completely corrupt the two twins and turn blood against blood. Only one would prevail, only one- The Enchantress or Incubus would survive. And at the cost of their quarrel- one twin would be destined to die._

Ethan Quinn looked at the being, "I know you." He said, "I've heard your voice. In my head." The creature chuckled darkly, "Correct. I am Incubus." Ethan nodded slowly. "I remember. You were teaching me how to control my powers after Brianna died." His eyes widened with a gasp. "Brianna! Where- where is my sister? What happened?! Am I?" Incubus nodded, "Yes. You are dead. But given the time, like your sister, your body will recover. Your were shot with poisoned bullets so it will take much longer." Ethan looked worried, "Won't I be burned? Or buried before I wake up then?" Incubus shook his head. "No. I assure you that your sister- our sister, would not allow it. The Enchantress that plagues your twin is my elder sister. She will not allow the young heiress to dispose of your body. Besides, you will begin to breath soon enough." Ethan frowned, "I'll breath?" He questioned. Incubus nodded, "You will remain in a coma for some time. Those bullets did a great deal. You won't be able to revive yourself fully. But," he walked over, a wicked smirk on his face and his eyes glowing green. "I can speed up the process. If you would give me complete control." Ethan's eyes mirrored the demons but he hissed and shook his head. "No! No- I won't hand my body over to a demon! I would sooner die!" Incubus growled, "So be it. Without my help, You may never see your family again."


	14. Chapter 14

The black BMW pulled up to mansion in Vinewood Hills hours later. Jack looked back at Brianna who had raised an eyebrow. "We're staying at F's. Tia's dad? It's the only house that can fit everyone. And my step father and I are not on good terms at the moment." Brianna nodded, "Everyone?" She asked. Jack grinned, getting out of the car. Jasen took Ethan's body, and moved him to the basement where Cinder had set up a morgue of sorts. Brianna followed Jack into the living room of the mansion, only to be barreled into by her entire crew. "Your okay!" "Thank goodness!" "How have you been?!" "How was your hideout?" Brianna laughed, holding up her hands in surrender. "Easy! One at a time, I just got back." They all relaxed, parting to reveal Jonny Frost, with a determined look on his face. Brianna's smile faded and she held a serious expression. "Frost." She greeted. Jonny nodded, "Princess." Brianna walked over to sit across from him in the living room, the fire crackling in the background. Jack looked back at the crew and nodded for them to leave, it was late in the day and they would be bound to have work to do now that Brianna was back. Brianna's emerald gaze was on her father's right hand man. "So, what happens now?" She asked. Frost cleared his throat, "First of all, with your parents absent, you are aware that that does make you the Queen Of Gotham, correct?" Brianna nodded. "yes. I figured as much." Frost nodded, "With the bounties on your head, I think we should keep you in hiding here. To be safe. Your sister will also remain in her location as well. But my queen, I do need to know what it is you wish to do from here on out." Brianna leaned back, "Is it not obvious what I would want, Frost?" She asked, her voice calm and cool, "I want revenge. I want Griggs hunted down like the animal he is. I want him and everyone there that night found and brought to one of the warehouses here in Los Santos, Jack will inform you of which ones, and then I will deal with them personally. I want the highest bounty we can offer on Griggs. Whatever you see fit on the rest." Frost nodded, "Of course. Anything else?" Brianna frowned, "What would my father do?" Frost sighed, "He would probably do the same thing your doing, my queen." Brianna nodded, "Yes- but what else?" Frost frowned, "What else?" Brianna nodded, "There has to be more. I'm sure my father would do more. You know he would. There are bounties on both mine and my sister's heads. What do you think I should do about that, Frost? I can't just leave it be. I need to return to Gotham as soon as possible." Frost nodded. "I suppose we could pay off-" Brianna cut him off with a laugh, "You want to pay them off?! That's ridiculous. No. I'll go and deal with it personally as soon as I'm able. I'm a busy girl Frost- I don't have time to do _your_ job." Frost's eyes widened briefly before he gave the young queen a nod. "Of course. And might I add this my queen- you are without a partner in crime. Would this not be a time to ask one of your associates to fill the role?" He glanced at Jack briefly. Brianna thought for a moment and her eyes flashed. A small smirk spread across her face, "Oh I have a plan Frost. I have an idea of who I'm going to ask. And don't you worry, it'll be strictly business. On my end at least." 

Brianna stood on the terrace that evening, emerald eyes on the distant city. "Something on your mind, princess?" The young queen turned to her best friend, his brown hair was disheveled and in his eyes as he lit a cigarette. Brianna chuckled, "Maybe. Maybe not." Jack leaned on the terrace next to her, "Need to talk about it?" Brianna hummed thoughtfully, "I haven't decided." Jack smiled, taking a drag on his cigarette. "I'm here if you need me." Brianna smiled, averting her emerald gaze to stop herself from blushing in his presence. She sighed, might as well tell him how she felt now, they were here and alone- she didn't know when she'd get another time like this. "Jack-" She was cut off as another voice was heard, "Jack!" She and Jack looked over to see Winter and Josh walking over, Josh carrying six pizzas in a couple bags. Jack grinned, "Winter! Your back!" Brianna watched as he put out his cigarette and walked over to embrace her. The young queen felt her heart snap in two when she saw him lean in and kiss her. Her emerald eyes, which had been bright in the moment, darkened as she realized that the love Jack had once felt for her seemed to no longer exist. The heiress's heart was breaking as it had many times before. "Princess? You okay?" Jack asked concerned. Brianna plastered a smile on her face. "Of course!" She said, her voice cracking at the end and tears pricking her vision. _Don't cry. Don't cry. He isn't worth it, you've already dealt with enough- you should be immune to pain Brianna!_ Jack walked over and put an arm around her comfortingly, "Hey, I'm sure that we'll fix things. No matter how broken they seem now." Brianna smiled, blinking away her tears. "Of course." She replied, "Of course we'll fix things. And I know just how to do it."

Brianna went straight to bed, not partaking in the pizza Josh and Winter brought back. She was too broken. But more than that- she was angry, angry at herself. Her heart made her weak. It made her _too_ weak. She glared at herself in the bathroom vanity, her eyes flashing a bright green briefly. She wished she could just rip her fucking heart out, she didn't want it anymore. She didn't want to feel this pain. She didn't want to hear her own heartbroken sobs anymore. She had been right before, hearts are made for breaking. And she wanted nothing more to do with hers. Reaching into the Enchantress's memorized spell book of sorts, she closed her eyes, paging through the many magical acts she could perform with her demon soul. When she found the one she was looking for, she locked onto it, held her breath for a brief moment and then uttered the words under her breath, " _Break the bond that holds my heart, I renounce the thing that allows me to feel, to love, and cherish. I want nothing more to do with it. Break the bond and rip it out of my chest!"_ She gasped in pain suddenly, feeling her heart being wrenched out of her chest and sealed away in a small black box that had appeared. Brianna gasped for air, gripping her chest, it burned. It burned. But it didn't hurt. She looked down at her beating heart in the small box, a black key rested beside it. She picked up the small key and with shaky hands locked her heart away in the box. Taking the box, she put it away in the bed side safe. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, the emerald necklace Jack had given her still rested on her color bone. Feeling a small burst of anger, she ripped it off and put it beside the box. She held the small black key and materialized a dark silver almost black chain and slipped the key onto it before fastening it around her neck. Her emerald eyes were at their darkest, her soul tainted as it was, was darker and her pure heart, locked away in a box. Brianna looked at herself in the mirror, and the last of her emotions left her body. A small tear streaked down her cheek, and she felt nothing.

By the time she awoke at the dawn, the young queen knew she would have to put on a façade so no one would notice the new her. Walking out of her room, she passed the makeshift morgue, not sparing it a second glance. Her intentions of revenge hadn't changed, but she no longer felt the overwhelming grief that had overpowered her very being. She was better off without a heart. "Morning, Brianna." Brianna looked over to see Delgado on the terrace with a cup of coffee. "Good morning." She greeted, doing her best to maintain a slightly chipper tone. Delgado hadn't noticed a difference, she smiled. She joined him, leaning on the railing to see the morning sun reflect on the city high rises in the distance. Brianna felt a twinge where her heart should have been, out of reflex, she grabbed her chest with a soft short gasp. Delgado looked over, concern shining in his deep brown eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. Brianna nodded, "Of course. It's just beautiful. You never saw a sunrise like this in Gotham." Delgado chuckled, "You should have seen the sunrises in Mexico. Seeing the sun rise over the city, and over the water. It truly was a sight to see." A laugh made them turn, Cierra walked over, elbowing her brother playfully. "La Neta? You mean the girls were a sight right? You used the only set of binoculars we had to watch them go to and from the cruise ships!" The brother and sister laughed, Brianna hesitated a moment before she joined their laughter, her laugh slightly awkward as it was fake. Cierra looked at Brianna concerned, "Are you alright, mi amiga? You seem... off." Brianna shook her head, "I'm fine, Cierra. Really." Cierra cast her a sympathetic look. "Brianna, its okay to be sad. You lost everything. We're your friends. You don't have to play heiress around us." Brianna stiffened as the girl stepped forward, embracing her. She quickly backed away, "I'm fine Cierra. Really. I just need to get back to Gotham." Delgado frowned, "You know you might be operating out of here for a while right? They blew the whole building. It'll take months to even build it back up. And that's not even saying how long until you spring your parents from Arkham and get revenge on Griggs." Brianna shrugged, "I can handle it. I'm my father's daughter, aren't I?" The two watched as she walked off with their jaws dropped. 

Winter stirred in Jack's arms, he was snoring softly and she rolled over to slip out of the bed. Her bleach blonde hair was down to her waist, and she pulled it into a braid as she walked to the en suite bathroom to jump in the shower. she hummed, pulling her hair into a gentle braid as she turned the water on. She was combing out her hair when Jack walked in, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him, giving the area between her neck and jawbone a soft chaste kiss before he stepped into the shower. Winter rolled her eyes playfully, "Hey! That's my shower y'know!" Jack poked his head out, a stupid silly grin on his face. "Not anymore, Ice Queen!" Winter smirked and put the tip of her finger on the drain, her ice magic flowed through the pipes with ease until it reached the shower, drawing a shriek from Jack, who jumped out of the shower. Winter burst into laughter, receding her powers as soon as he was out. Jack glared, "Not f-funny!" he said his teeth chattering. Winter giggled, "oh yes it was!" She held out her hand to help him up. "Come on," She said, pressing her bare body against his, and trailing a hand up his chest. "We'll share, and then maybe we can have some fun?" She suggested, her blue grey eyes lighting up with intent. Jack grinned, "Don't have to ask me twice." He said before kissing her and pulling her into the shower behind him and closing the door behind them.

Brianna sat on the poolside, watching the crew mess about in the pool. She didn't get in the water, and would have felt regret if she were able to. She toyed with the key around her neck, debating whether or not to put her heart back just for a little while. The idea dissipated quickly when she heard the familiar laughter of Jack and Winter. She turned her emerald gaze to see the couple, laughing as Jack chased his girlfriend across the pool deck before grabbing her and throwing them both into the pool. Brianna resolved quickly then that her heart was never going back in her chest. Ever. She didn't need to feel anything. It was better this way. "Brianna?" Brianna looked over to see Ginger walking over with Sabrina, Nikki and Alice. Brianna plastered a small smile on her face, "Yes?" Her friends shared a look before Ginger leaned down. "We were wondering if you wanted to go shopping? Y'know, considering you've been cooped up in one place or another lately." Brianna nodded, "Yeah. Yeah that sounds great." She stood and shot her emerald gaze to Jack, "Jack! We're going shopping! We're taking the jeep!" Jack nodded, waving them off, "Yeah! Fine! Have fun!" To the girls' surprise, Brianna seemed to have no effect on her best friend's dismissiveness as she simply walked inside and returned with the car keys. "Are we ready to go?" She asked, dangling the jeep keys.

A few short hours later- all five girls were at Del Perro Pier, their swim suits underneath their streetwear consisting of jean shorts and cute loose see through tops. The five girls had left behind them a trail of admirers, Alice had a cute tourist boy following after her, Sabrina had a couple of jocks worshipping the ground she walked upon, Nikki and Ginger had a cute pair of twins. Brianna had about three guys pursuing her. But unlike her friends, she could no longer feel anything. As she watched the other girls frolicking with their new friends in the shallow water under the pier, Brianna leaned against one of the pier posts, slowly putting a hand to her chest. She could no longer feel her heartbeat there. She could just feel the hollow space in her body, like she was missing something. But she'd convinced herself she was better without the organ. (The only reason her body still functioned right was because of a substitute that replaced her heart, but it cut off ties to the part of her brain that felt emotion). "So, beautiful." Brianna turned to look at one of the boys pursuing her, he was blonde, taller than her- the cliché surfer dude aesthetic to him. Brianna smiled, "Yes?" She said sweetly. The surfer boy put an arm on the other side of the post, leaning over her. "What's say you an' I get outta here, lovely?" Brianna feigned confusion, "Oh? Where would we go?" The blonde chuckled, trailing a hand along her arm. "We could take a trip to a nice motel. Or my place." Brianna giggled, looking up at him. "And what would we do there? Hmm?" The blonde purred, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. Too close. "We could have some fun," He started, trailing his hand along the curves of her body. "I can make ya feel real nice." Brianna bit her lip. _Oh fuck no! Does this shithead think I'm a slut?!_ Brianna giggled, trailing a hand along his arm, "Hmm.. You seem to be forgetting something... Lucas was it?" The boy shrugged, "Matt, but whatever." Brianna sighed, leaning back against the pier post. She had no desire to beat this man to a bloody pulp. _Go figure, I rip my own heart out so i don't have to feel the pain of losing everything I had and I leave myself an empty shell. Wonderful._ Brianna folded her arms across her chest. "Well- whatever your name is, get out of my sight. Get me an ice cream or something. Vanilla strawberry." The blonde surfer boy looked confused for a moment, gave a frustrated growl, and left in search of vanilla strawberry ice cream. Brianna sighed in relief before turning to the other two guys. "Go get me an umbrella or something!" Her emerald eyes were cold and unfeeling, sending shivers down the two boys spines. They didn't hesitate to obey her and ran off. Brianna watched the others for another ten minutes before she called to the others. "Come on girls! We've got a nail appointment in Rockford Hills in forty minutes!" The girls ceased their play, and walked over, drying themselves off with towels they'd borrowed from their admirers. Brianna lead the way back to the jeep, walking at a brisk pace, not waiting for her friends. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car as they said their goodbyes and got in. The music in the jeep blared loudly, the doors and top were off the vehicle and the girls seated in the back stood up, singing along to whatever song was on the radio. Brianna, as the driver (and more recently the heartless one), didn't partake in their games. They arrived at the salon, each of the girls yammering on and on to one another about boys and the regular shit. Brianna however remained stoic, allowing the nail technician to do her nails while she watched her friends. Could she even call them her friends now, she wondered, if she could feel nothing for them. If she could feel no emotion, could she truly call anyone her friend? Her family? She shook the thought away, remaining quiet as her friends chatted. It wasn't long before they left the salon and got back to the mansion in Vinewood, Brianna parked the car while the girls hopped out as she slowly pulled into the garage. She climbed out and started to walk inside when she paused, hearing hushed whispers. 

"She was quiet all day!" Sabrina.

"Indeed she was! I fear there's something wrong." Alice.

"Whatever it is she won't tell us," Ginger added. "Maybe you should try Jack. Your or Jasen. You two are her closest friends." 

Brianna would have been pissed, but she simply entered the mansion, quiet as a mouse hearing the continued murmurs. "Am I interrupting something?" She said coolly, causing her entire crew to jump at least a foot in the air. "No!" Nikki said. "Of course not!" Gravity added. Brianna scoffed, "Good. That's what I thought." They all watched as the young queen descended the stairs to the lower level where the bedrooms were. Tabitha and Harrison had all eyes on them. "You've both studied fear," Mark Nigma pointed out, "Do you know what could have cause her to act like this? The trauma from losing her family? Her brother?" Harrison and his sister shared a look, "Its too soon to tell." Harrison said, "It could be the trauma, or it could be something different entirely. But for our own sakes, I don't think we should question her majesty." Tabitha added, a worried look in her eyes, "If she is unstable then there's no telling what she'll do."


	15. Chapter 15

Brianna had heard their entire conversation. She clenched her fists. _They think I'm unstable,_ she thought. _Not that I'm not. I must be if I ripped out my heart._ Brianna flopped onto the bed and rolled over to the safe, opening it and pulling out the box with her heart. The pulsing organ sat in its box, beating to the steady rhythm of her breathing. Brianna reached out, taking the heart in her hands. She should put it back. They were becoming too suspicious. But then she remembered the myriad of reasons that drove her to removing her heart. The pain. The heartbreak. The loss. She was weak with the heart, she didn't need it. Brianna put the organ back into its box and locked it away in the safe. She tucked her knees to her chest, and closed her eyes. "In an empty place, where no one can see, we'd spend the day playing with glee. One day I tripped and started to cry, it must have been a trick of the devious twilight." She hummed softly. A knock at the door made her sit up suddenly, "Come in." She watched as Jack entered the room, a concerned look on his face. Brianna raised an eyebrow, "Jack? Is something wrong?" Jack sighed, closing the door behind him and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Princess," He started, "If something's bothering you you know you can talk to me right? I won't judge you." He rested his hand on hers comfortingly. Brianna's eyes flashed. _Of course you would judge me, Jack. If you knew what I did you'd never let me hear the end of it._ Brianna plastered a small smile on her face, "I'm fine, Jack. Really. You don't need to worry about me." Jack frowned, his eyes scanning over her before resting on her eyes. "Your lying." He deadpanned, "I know you are. You can't lie to me Brianna. After all we've been through don't you trust me?" Brianna narrowed her eyes, "The question should be _why_ do I trust you? You successfully killed me once, and deceived me. If anything- _I_ shouldn't trust you!" Jack's hazel eyes widened in surprise at her outburst before they narrowed in anger. "I'm the one giving you a place to stay! You owe me!" Brianna hissed, "Do I? Do I?! You owe me your _life_! You would be dead if I hadn't told my father to spare you! I made you my second so you wouldn't have to come back here because I knew it hurt you to be here!" Jack tensed, "If you would do all that for me, then why don't you trust me? I'm your best friend, Brianna- your like a sister to me." _Ouch. That hurt, Jack. That really hurt._ Brianna snapped, "I do trust you you idiot!" Jack roared, "Then why won't you tell me what's wrong? You haven't been yourself all day! And I'm not the only one who noticed!" Brianna laughed sarcastically, "Noticed? Noticed?! You wouldn't notice me if I was right in front of you!" Jack snarled, "God damn it, Brianna! What the fuck is wrong? Just talk to me! Please! I can't help you if you shut me out!" Brianna turned around to face the window, her back to him. "Don't tell me what to do, Jack. Don't forget who the leader is. Don't forget who's the Queen Of Gotham." Jack snapped, "I'm not talking to you as your employee or as your second! I'm talking to you as your friend! Just please talk to me!" Brianna bit back a pained gasp as she felt the void in her chest give a painful twinge before she toyed with the key on her collar bone, "I don't need to disclose anything I don't want to." She said calmly. "If your quite finished interrogating me, you can leave. Now." Jack's eyes widened in surprise. She never ended an argument without a witty comeback. Never. "Princess-" Brianna sighed, "That was an order Jack. Leave. Now. I'm going to bed." Jack frowned, and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. " _Fine_. Just come up and get something to eat. You haven't eaten much all day." Brianna shrugged, "I'll eat when I feel like it, thank you." Her voice was so calm Jack was unnerved. There was no sarcasm, no nothing. Jack sighed and left the room. Outside, was the entire crew looking extremely concerned having heard the entirety of the argument. Jack shook his head, "Let's leave her alone. She's grieving. At least, I hope that's what it is." Winter walked over to kiss his cheek and wrap an arm around him comfortingly. "You tried your best, Jack." She said, "But if she won't listen to reason that's her problem. Not yours." Jack frowned, "It'll become my problem. Because I'll end up running both Los Santos _and_ Gotham if she doesn't get her shit together." 

Brianna didn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned, instead she finally rolled out of bed and got dressed. She opened her door, looking both ways before fox stepping her way down the hall, grabbing the keys to the Ferrari on her way out. She walked out the front door, puling her hair into a ponytail and climbing into her best friend's sports car. She started the engine, turning the car mode to stealth and then driving off down the road. The Ferrari top was down as she drove through the city. She relaxed against the back of the seat, the vehicle gliding across the pavement. Her emerald eyes were dull and emotionless as she drove through the city, her body tense from her argument with Jack. The pain in her chest was burning, and she gripped the steering wheel tightly. Her gaze focused on the road before her. She changed the mode to sport and heard the engine of the car hum as she pressed her foot down on the gas. She didn't feel any emotion. Her mind and body void of the feeling. She sped up again. Unstable. Unstable they'd called her, she knew they were right. Being completely void of emotion as she now was, she had no doubts that she needed to get her act together and fake it all. After a long drive contemplating her thoughts, she drove back to the mansion around four in the morning. She pulled into the driveway and parked the car, turning off the engine. She slipped out of the car and walked inside, only to see Jack and Winter in the kitchen making out. She carefully closed the door, they hadn't noticed her yet. She put the keys down on the coffee table quietly and carefully made her way down the stairs to her room, pausing when she heard Winter's hushed murmuring. "Jack... what're you gonna do when she gets back?" Brianna bit her lip. Shit. They knew she'd left. Jack hummed, "Nothing right now," he said running a hand through her hair, "But I'll bring it up tomorrow. She shouldn't be leaving alone. I know she is... safe in Los Santos, but I don't want to take any risks. I let her go out with the girls because I trust Ginger's judgement. Ginger wouldn't let anything bad happen to her." Winter nodded, kissing him. "Jack, your not responsible for her. We've been over this, hon." She cupped his face in her hand and rubbed his cheek comfortingly. "I know that you loved her. And I don't blame you if there's still something there," Brianna felt the void in her chest twinge and for a moment it felt like her heart had returned to her body and was beating uncontrollably. "But you need to let go, Jack." Winter said softly. Jack kissed her suddenly. When he pulled away he shook his head. "I _don't love_ her, Winter. Not anymore. She didn't love me. I don't think she ever did. She was confused and I took advantage of that. She thinks she loved me. But our... thing.. was based on lies. I can't love someone like her. Especially if she feels the need to lie to me." Brianna bit back a gasp of pain as she felt the space in her chest burning in pain. She gripped the wall, and carefully crept down the stairs again and back to her room. When she got back to her room she gasped in pain and fell back onto the bed, gripping her chest. _Why does it hurt so much? It shouldn't!_ She had voided herself of all emotional pain, but why did the physical pain feel like a strange mixture of both? She gritted her teeth, biting back a loud cry of pain, gripping her chest. Her eyes fell onto the safe and she began to slowly crawl towards it. But she blacked out before she could get to it.

A knock on the door woke her. "Brianna? Brianna its late. Everyone's worried. Is everything alright?" Alice. Brianna blinked, her emerald eyes fluttering open, adjusting to the light in the room. Alice knocked again. "Brianna?" Brianna slowly sat up, her hand moving to her chest, it still hurt a bit- but not as badly as last night. She heard the door open and Alice, Jack and Winter all walked in. Brianna shot them a glare, "What?" She asked. Winter frowned. "Its past noon." Brianna shrugged, "So?" Jack's hazel eyes scanned her for any sign of dishonesty. "You never sleep past ten thirty." He said, his voice cold. Brianna rolled her eyes, slipping out of bed. "Well I must have needed the sleep." She retorted in an annoyed voice. Alice and Winter looked worried while Jack was more aggravated. He looked back at the two girls. "Would you give us a moment?" He asked. Alice nodded, "Of course." Winter flashed her boyfriend a worried look before nodding and following Alice out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Brianna groaned, "What is it now, Jack? Going to demand I-" Jack cut her off, "Where were you last night?" Brianna raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry- what?" Jack growled, "You took the Ferrari. Where. Did. You. Go?" Brianna sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed "I just went for a drive, Jack. Calm down. I don't exactly have a car anymore considering it was blown up when my parents destroyed the entire club and penthouse." Jack sighed, "Look- I'll get you a car if you want, but just ask before you use my Ferrari." Brianna scoffed. "You care more about that car than you ever did me..." She muttered under her breath. "What was that?" Jack demanded, having not heard her words. Brianna glared. "Just fuck off, Jack. Why do you even care? It's not like your my boyfriend or anything!" Jack hissed, "Is that what this is about?! If you want to go back to Wayne Manor you can! Or I'll call Damian and ask him to come here if you need some time with your boyfriend!" Brianna snarled, "He's not my boyfriend!" Silence. She heaved a sigh. "At least, not anymore." Jack cast her a look of sympathy, "I thought things went well with Damian?" He asked softly. Brianna nodded, "Too well." Jack's eyes widened in realization. "You slept with him?" He muttered. Brianna nodded, "It made me realize..." She trailed off. She couldn't tell him that she was in love with him, and that her feelings had never faded. Brianna sighed, "It made me realize we weren't a match. We wouldn't work. And I didn't love him that way. We were better off friends." Jack averted his gaze, unable to look at her. "I'm sorry." He said, "I didn't know." Brianna shrugged, "I didn't expect you to." Jack looked back at her, concern shining in his hazel gaze. "Is that why you haven't eaten much? Why you haven't been yourself? Everything that's happened just... Hurts?" Brianna turned away and put a hand to her mouth to hide the small smirk on her face. _Oh Jack, if only you knew... It doesn't hurt anymore. Nothing hurts. Not emotionally anyways._ Brianna nodded, blinking rapidly to bring tears to her eyes. "Of course it does," She whispered, making her voice crack. "Of course it hurts, Jack. I've lost everything. And now... Now it's just me. I have to rebuild everything from the ground up." She gave a choked sob, which made him immediately move to embrace her. "But your not alone," he said softly, resting his chin atop her head and pulling her close to bury her face in his shoulder. "I'm here. You have me, you have the crew. We aren't just your employees, or hired help- we're your friends. We're a team. You don't have to be alone." Brianna forced another sob, "But I am alone, my parents, my sister, my brother..." She squeezed her eyes shut and choked again on sobs, _oh he's lapping this up like a dog!_ Jack brushed her hair with his fingers and hushed her gently. "It's okay, just let it out." Brianna gave a few more sobs before she ceased her forced crying. Brianna sniffed, "I wish the end would come tomorrow, then I can be done with all this sorrow." Jack gave a sad laugh, "I promise princess, things will get better. You won't be in pain anymore. We'll get your revenge, and you'll return to Gotham better than ever. I promise." Brianna smirked and embraced him, giving him a small sad whimper, "Thank you." 


	16. Chapter 16

A few days passed and Brianna perfected her art of acting, soon having everyone fooled that she was perfectly fine and normal. But the twinges in her chest got worse. Brianna ignored them, opting to believe they were a strange side effect of removing her heart. Brianna sat on the edge of the pool, her feet in the water. She was playing the part well, the recovering traumatized heiress turned queen. The crew was keeping an eye on her, but mostly things were fine. Jack walked out of the house in a suit, Winter on his arm in a short silver cocktail dress and matching heels. Brianna frowned, "Where are you going, Jack?" She asked, her voice like featherlight and soft like silk. Jack flashed her a small smile, "Oh just to the Unicorn. Ash wanted me to make an appearance." Brianna frowned, "Can I go?" Jack sighed, "Princess, it's not a good idea." He knelt down beside her and tilted her chin up, "But hey, I'll only be gone an hour or so. And you got the rest of these idiots to mess with." He grimaced as Josh splashed him from the pool. "Hey! Idiot yourself Jack!" The hitman laughed, Jack chuckled, "I'll see you guys later." He held out his arm to Winter and kissed her cheek with a charming smirk, "Shall we, my Ice Queen?" Winter giggled, taking his arm, "We shall." 

Brianna sat in the dining room with the crew playing Cards Against Humanity, Hero Vs Villain Edition, and needless to say- the evening had been entertaining. And Brianna almost excused herself to replace her heart in her chest just so she could join the fun. Cinder walked in around eight thirty and smiled sweetly at the others. "Hey! Can I play?" Ginger grinned, "Sure! We'll deal you a set." She handed the girl a set of cards while Brianna looked at Cinder slightly confused. "Where have you been?" She asked. Cinder looked up, "Oh, I've been interning at the hospital. I decided to at least continue my education as much as I could." Brianna nodded, looking back at her cards. She was picking random ones, and tossing out whichever she could see being the funniest to her crew. Nikki was grinning holding one up. "Okay, Okay- what is Batman's guilty pleasure?" There were chuckles among the crew as they threw their cards down. Nikki had a grin on her face as she read them aloud, 

"Batman's guilty pleasure is, daddy's credit card." A few snickers.

"Batman's guilty pleasure is, fucking Superman's wife." Nearly all of them died of laughter.

"Batman's guilty pleasure is- cover your ears Cinder your gonna be scarred, Commissioner Gordon's asshole." A few laughs and a traumatized Cinder.

"Batman's guilty pleasure is, the lasso of truth." Nothing.

"Batman's guilty pleasure is-" She was cut off as the door opened and Jack and Winter entered, in the midst of a heavy make out session. A few eyes turned to Brianna worriedly, but the heiress's dull green eyes held no sign of pain or any emotion whatsoever. She merely rolled her eyes and walked outside onto the terrace with her phone. She reached into her back pocket, pulling a cigarette she'd grabbed from the kitchen counter. Using her magic she lit it with a faint, flickering green flame. She put it to her lips and inhaled, then exhaled, holding the cigarette between two fingers as she flicked through her phone. Nothing new in Gotham. Batman had been investigating a robbery from the morgue, Ethan's body was missing, stolen by the heiress and her second in command. Brianna stared at the security footage of her and Jack, it was a picture, they had just entered the precinct and were side by side. Them against the world. Brianna's face held no emotion as she looked at the photo. She flicked through her phone some more, reviewing her last texts with her brother and parents, listening to the last voicemails. When she finished, she felt no different. There were no tears, no nothing. About an hour had passed by now, and the others had gone to sleep, opting to leave her alone with her thoughts. She was about to turn in for the night when she heard the familiar voice that would have send chills down her spine. "Hey, princess." Brianna glanced over to see Jack walking over, his hair tousled and wearing a t shirt and boxers. Brianna shrugged, "Hey." Jack had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth but frowned at her reaction. He removed his cigarette, "Is something wrong, Brianna? You can talk to me." Brianna rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. Why must you all assume every time something happens that something is wrong?" Jack frowned, "What do you mean?" Brianna sighed, taking a drag from her cigarette before turning around, "Forget it. Forget I said anything. It's what your best at doing anyways." She turned to leave but Jack grabbed her arm. Brianna's dull glare made his eyes widen. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Brianna wrenched her arm away. "Fine. Why?" Jack glanced down at her hand. "You never smoke, for one. And your eyes." Brianna huffed and raised an eyebrow, "My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes?" Jack frowned, "They're just... Dull. They don't, sparkle like they used to." Brianna scoffed, "Well losing everything will do that to you. But you wouldn't know that, would you? You chose to leave your family. I don't." Jack was speechless as she put out her cigarette and walked downstairs to her room. 

The next day, Jack stood in the driveway, leaning against the garage on the phone with Jonny Frost who had left to return to Gotham almost immediately after speaking with Brianna. 

"Something's wrong, Frost." Jack said before taking a drag from his cigarette. "She's not acting like herself, and you should have seen her eyes! They're not- they're not that deep emerald, they're just... dull. A weird dull green."

Frost sighed on the other end, "I'm sure its nothing to worry about. She's probably grieving. And it isn't your place to tell her something is wrong with herself, she is the Queen Of Gotham, there is no one below or above her. She reigns supreme. Honestly, if she wanted to- she could come back now. But this was her father's desire for her to remain safe until I could guarantee her safety. She will abide by her father's word. Because Joker's word is law to her. Your job is to keep her alive, Jack. Keep her alive and well. As well as you can. Keep her happy as you can, but keep her alive most importantly. Minimal trips outside, unless you can deem it a hundred percent safe." 

Jack nodded, "I'll keep her safe, you have my word. And I'll keep Ecco safe. They're like family to me. Joker and Harley were to, and I'll do whatever I can to repay them for the kindness they showed me in allowing me to not only live but also stay in their home. I owe them so much." Frost hummed, "I know. And I believe if it came to it you'd give your life for them if it came to it." Jack nodded, "Most assuredly I would."

Brianna was in the shower, the water raining down hard on her back. Her black hair was drenched, sticking to her skin. The water had long since grown cold and her pale skin had turned to gooseflesh and she was shivering, lost in thought. Things were different now. She had everyone fooled, but Jack. She had expected this. Jack was anything but naïve, he could see past almost anything. He would see through her like the clearest glass soon enough. When she had returned to her room the night prior, she looked in the mirror and couldn't with hold the shocked gasp. He had been right, her emerald eyes were no longer the deep emerald they usually were, now a dull green. Her skin and hair had dulled as well. Brianna knew for a while she could pass it off as grief, but Jack might start to suspect something more if she wasn't careful. She had heard nothing from the Enchantress still, she suspected her encounter with Metatrick had damaged the witch and silenced her while bringing her powers to a rise. Brianna felt a sudden twinge in her chest and gasped in pain, falling into the shower wall. She hissed in pain and gave a low moan as the pain increased. _What is this? Why does it keep hurting?_ Her mind was racing and her vision faded for a moment. Brianna shook her head and climbed back to her feet. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. _Its a good thing I don't have a heart anymore, if I did- I'd be an absolute mess._ Brianna thought to herself as she dried off and got dressed. _I just wish I could go back and let him speak, if I had maybe we wouldn't be here. Maybe we'd still be together._ Brianna squeezed her eyes shut, _maybe then he wouldn't hate me._ Brianna felt a tear leak from her eye and gasped, why was she crying? She shouldn't be able to feel any emotion. Brianna growled and pushed the thought aside. She was walking upstairs when she heard Jack outside, speaking in a hushed voice on the phone. 

"She's not acting like herself, and you should have seen her eyes! They're not- they're not that deep emerald, they're just... dull. A weird dull green."

Brianna tensed, he was talking about her. That was obvious, she was the only one with emerald green eyes, and there would be no reason for her second to talk to someone in secret if he didn't deem it absolutely necessary. Brianna turned on her heel and walked back downstairs. She was going out. She didn't need to deal with this. She stopped suddenly, grabbing her chest feeling a strong twinge that made her fall against the wall. _Agh! It feels like someone shot me! Why does it hurt? It's not supposed to!_ Brianna sunk down, hissing in pain against the wall until she was seated on the floor, gripping the spot on her chest. "Brianna?! Brianna are you okay?!" She heard rushed footsteps and Jasen Frost was kneeling in front of her, looking at her with worried grey eyes. "Brianna! Answer me! Do you need a medic?" Brianna grimaced and weakly pushed her friend away with a pained hiss. _Dammit! I look weak! Maybe I should get rid of whatever allows me to feel physical pain as well!_ Brianna felt her vision wavering. _No, no- stay awake you fool. Stay awake! You'll look weak!_ Brianna heard the rest of the crew walking over, their voices hushed by the many in her head. _Get up you foolish girl! Brianna heard her father's voice_. "D-Dad?" _Your too weak! I should have killed you and made your brother heir. You should have never come back! Then things would be fine! Your mother and I wouldn't be in Arkham! Ecco wouldn't be lost to you! And Ethan wouldn't be dead!_ Brianna grabbed her head, "No...." Another voice joined, her mother's. _Why couldn't you stay away? Your a monster... The look in your eyes, that glow- your a monster, a monster that killed her brother!_ Brianna could feel no emotion, but her head hurt. She hissed out to Jasen, "Migraine... Get me something to shut the voices out and migraine medicine." She saw Jasen nod and rush off calling for Cinder. Brianna hissed back in her mind, your wrong! Your all wrong! I didn't kill Ethan! He sacrificed himself to save me! I didn't force him to save me! It was his choice! Ecco isn't lost- she's safe! I came back because it was the right thing to do! And I may be a monster, but I would never ever hurt my family! Never! She was screaming inwardly at the voices, and they all suddenly fell silent at her last scream of never. Her headache ceased, and her vision returned. Her chest still hurt a bit- but she could bare it. She growled in annoyance and rubbed her head. "Agh! My aching skull! Where the hell is Jasen with the medication?" She demanded of the person nearest to her, Nikki. Nikki frowned, "He's coming. Are you okay?" Brianna batted her hand away with a growl as the girl tried to brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "I'm fine! Agh!" Brianna gripped her head again. "Jasen!" She yelled, "Get the fuck back here with those meds!" Jasen Frost came running back with two pills and a cup of water. "Here." he said handing them to her. Brianna snatched the pills and downed them, washing them down with the water. She climbed to her feet and pushed past the others who looked after her worriedly. "Brianna! You should sit down!" Ginger said. Brianna rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Gin. I just got a bad migraine and had to sit down." Ginger narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Jasen huffed, "That's not what I saw or heard. I heard you gasp and then fall. When I came out of the morgue you were on the floor clutching your chest!" Brianna snapped, "Well you saw wrong! So drop it!" Jasen opened his mouth to object, but Brianna's dull green eyes pierced through him. "That was an order, Frost." Jasen looked surprised but nodded, looking down. "Yes, majesty." Brianna scoffed, "If that's all- I'll be going to make the arrangements for my return to Gotham." Ginger gasped, "You can't go back yet! It's too soon!" Brianna suddenly spun on her heel and pinned the girl to the wall by her throat. The crew watched in shock and horror as the queen held her best friend by the throat. Ginger choked, clawing at Brianna's arm. 

"What are you doing?!"

"Let go of her!"

"Brianna, she can't breathe!"

Brianna glared at Ginger coldly, "Are you trying to give me orders, Ginger?" She said. "Because you know that I am the queen and your leader. You listen to me. You bow down to me. You are merely a dog, and I am your master!" Brianna snarled. Ginger gasped as the queen loosened her grip slightly, allowing her to breath. "Do you understand, Ginger?" Ginger was still gasping at the air. Brianna roared, "Nod if you understand!" Ginger nodded rapidly and immediately Brianna let go, letting her drop to the floor. Ginger choked, Nikki rushing to her side to aid her. "What's going on here?!" They all turned to see Jack at the top of the stairs, Winter by his side. Josh spoke first, "Brianna's lost it! She just choked the shit out of Ginger!" Jack's eyes widened, "What?" He looked to his leader and best friend. "Is this true?" He asked. Brianna narrowed her eyes, "She was being disobedient. I had to put her in her place, Jack. You would do the same for any of yours." Jack glared at her. "I wouldn't choke someone I consider my friend, Brianna." Brianna smirked and let out a small chuckle, her emerald eyes looking up at him from her place at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who says I consider you my friends?


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days were tense for everyone. Brianna had spoken to no one, remaining only in her room. Jack's growing worry had spread to the rest of the crew now, especially after the incident in the stairway. _"Who says I consider you my friends?"_ Brianna's words echoed in everyone's minds. Some had convinced themselves that she simply hadn't meant it and it was an in the moment thing, but most were reconsidering their alliance to the young queen of Gotham. It was Saturday morning when Brianna left her room, dressed in her signature red dress with gold trim and black lace. Jack heard the clacking of her black heels and turned to face her. Her eyes were cold and she merely glanced at him briefly. "Come." She said, "We need to go to Gotham for a business meeting." Jack, already dressed up (as he often wore a suit or something formal or semi formal in Los Santos), stood and nodded. "Let me fix my hair and grab a tie and watch. I'll meet you in the car." Brianna nodded and walked out the front door. Winter followed Jack to their room, sitting on the bed and watching as he fixed himself up. "Is Brianna okay?" His girlfriend asked, Jack sighed "I don't know. I find myself doubting her. Something is off, but she won't admit to it. She's got too much pride." Winter scoffed, "Maybe that demon soul of hers is the seven deadly sin of pride. It certainly seems fitting she be a vessel for that one, if not all seven." Jack sighed, trying to ignore her bitter tone. "I'm sure this is just her way of grieving. If she's on anger, maybe that means she's halfway through the process. She lost every-" Winter cut him off with a cry, "Why are you defending her? Why are you defending her to me? You know as well as I do that this is not grief! She's denies herself the ability to grieve! She is a cruel and heartless bitch Jack! How do you not see that?!" Jack hated to see Winter cry, especially when she was concerned for his well being. "Winter..." He walked over and cupped her face in his hand, gently wiping away the tears. "I'm not defending her. She is my boss. And she has eyes and ears everywhere. And if I want to stay on her good side, I need to speak in her defense. Its purely professional, Winter. I promise." Winter kissed him. "Jack please don't defend her at all. She could care less. Like I said, she's-" Jack chuckled, "A cruel and heartless bitch, yes. Yes she is." His tone turned serious, "But I won't let her be heartless enough she turns into her brother. If that happens, I'll take full control over the crew. I'll convince her she needs to let me run things for a while. If it comes to it." He kissed Winter again, "I promise."

The drive to Gotham was quiet, Brianna didn't say anything, just told him when he got in to go to the Iceberg Lounge and that Jonny Frost would meet them there. When they were almost there, Jack broke the silence, "Brianna. Is everything okay? Be honest with me." Brianna narrowed her eyes, "Are you implying that I would lie?" Jack sighed, "I don't know. That's why I'm asking." Brianna scoffed, "Everything is fine, Jack. I just need to meet with Penguin and his douchebag of a son about an alliance. I can't exactly rebuild without help." Jack nodded, "I'm just concerned for you, that's all." Brianna smirked leaning back against the seat of the Ferrari. "I know." 

The red sports car came to a stop at the front of the Iceberg Lounge which had a heavy security presence for the queen's meeting. Jonny Frost stepped forward to open the car door for the young queen and gave a small bow. "Majesty." Brianna stepped out of the car her eyes cold. "Frost," She greeted. Jack slipped out of the car, tossing the keys to the valet with a stern look, "I find a scratch on this car your a dead man, understand?" The valet smiled and bowed, "Of course sir. I promise no harm will come to this car." Jack nodded and joined Brianna and Frost, walking into the Iceberg Lounge. The Lounge itself was shut down for the private meeting, and in the center of the Iceberg Lounge was a large iceberg surrounded by a pool. Jack found it a little over the top if not narcissistic. Oswald Cobblepot, The penguin, was seated on a balcony booth in a makeshift throne overlooking the establishment his son and daughter beside him. His daughter, Sarah, the security head walked over to meet the three walking over. "Welcome to the Iceberg Lounge, Queen Brianna. We hope you will find everything to your liking. However I am inclined to inform you that no weapons are allowed on the premises, so if you have any I must implore you to turn them over to me at once. You will of course have them returned to you on your departure." Brianna's green eyes were cold, "I am the Queen Of Gotham, Sarah- I expect you to treat me as though you would my father." Sarah's eyes widened briefly and she bowed, "Of course, your majesty." She returned to her full height then, "Follow me then." Brianna, Frost and Jack followed as she lead them to a table on the balcony booth where Penguin and his heir, Ashton Cobblepot were sitting. "Ah! Princess Brianna!" Penguin chuckled, "Such a pleasure to see you back." Brianna's green gaze was like steel, "That's queen to you." She said coldly taking a seat across from him at the table. Penguin's face fell, "Straight to the point eh? Humph. Not much like your dear old dad are you?" Brianna smirked, "On the contrary, my father and I are quite similar. However I have just recently lost my beloved brother, so you'll forgive me if I'm not completely myself this evening." Cobblepot nodded, "But of course my darling, what a tragedy it was. My condolences, majesty- it must have been a frightening experience." Brianna smiled, "Frightening at the time, yes. But I've recovered from the trauma. My main focus now is rebuilding." Cobblepot hummed, "Yes, but how do you plan to do that? You have nothing." Brianna nodded, "That is why I asked Mr. Frost to set this meeting up." Jack watched, his hazel eyes failing to hide the worry in his gaze. The Penguin chuckled, "Well I don't hand out freebies, my dear. You should know that." Brianna nodded, "Of course." She took a breath, "But a partnership between heirs grants all access to each other's resources and solidifies a bond between the factions." Penguin's fork clattered to his plate. A surprised look on his face. "You want to propose a partnership?" He asked, Brianna nodded. "I know I am lacking the resources I would normally have, but with your help Mr. Cobblepot, I can rebuild my father's empire. And with your help it will be better than it was before. I know my father admired some of your work, even if he would never say it aloud." Cobblepot chuckled, "Joker's a man that never admits his true feelings. Hell- never answered the question if he loved your mother or not whenever someone asked!" He chuckled. Jack tensed, Brianna's eyes glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a silent message to calm himself or leave. Jack obeyed her silent command, allowing his body to relax. Sarah stood beside him, he could tell she was unsure of this proposal as well. Brianna smiled, "Indeed, my father has never been one for feelings of the heart." Ashton chuckled, after a kick from his father under the table told him to put on a show. "Yes, he most definitely isn't." Brianna sat back in her chair, a small smile on her face. "Now, aside from my father-" She looked at Penguin. "I'll make you a deal. I'll make Ashton my partner in crime and you oversee the reconstruction of the penthouse and club and everything in between. You get to reap the benefits of having your son as my partner. Does that sound fair?" Jack gaped, she couldn't be serious! She hated Ashton Cobblepot! Why the hell would she want to make him of all people her partner in crime? Penguin chuckled shaking her hand, "You've got yourself a deal, young majesty." Brianna smirked, "Brilliant." She stood, "Now that that's settled, I'll leave these," She took a briefcase from Frost and slid it across the table to Penguin, "In your more than capable hands." Penguin raised an eyebrow and opened the briefcase to see a stack of blueprints. Brianna nodded, "Those are the original blueprints. Please try to stay as close as you can to them, when my little sister returns I'd like her to feel at home." Penguin nodded, "Of course." He nodded to his son, "Ashton. Be a gentleman and walk the lady and her company out would you?" Ashton smiled, "Of course father." He walked over and held out his arm, "Shall we. majesty?" Brianna smiled, turning back to Penguin, "Oh, one more thing." A dart suddenly shot past the Penguin and hit the back of his makeshift throne, mere centimeters from his head. Brianna's eyes darkened as she spoke, "Remove the bounty from mine and my sister's heads at once. If I don't see a change within the next twenty four hours I'll personally come back here and kill you. Understand?" Penguin gulped, "Completely, young majesty."

When they got back to the mansion in Vinewood, it was two am. Jack stormed after his leader into her room, slamming the door shut behind him. "What the fuck was that?" He demanded, "You hate Ashton Cobblepot! Not just to mention Penguin in general!" Brianna glared, "I don't expect you to understand. Its business." Jack hissed, "Like hell I do! Brianna there is something wrong, and if you won't tell me what it is-" Brianna whirled around, "If I don't tell you what?! You'll do what? What can you do that will-" She cut herself off suddenly, feeling the twinging pain in her chest. She gasped in pain and gripped her chest. _No, no, no, not now! Not in front of him!_ Jack was by her side in seconds, "Brianna?!" He asked, worriedly catching her as she staggered. Brianna gripped her chest, pain surging through her body. Brianna grit her teeth, the pain was too much, why did it hurt this badly? Her eyes flickered towards the bedside safe, and she considered her options if she asked Jack to get her heart from the safe, but just as she was about to ask him, she felt faint and just laid back as he held her. She whimpered, "It hurts..." Jack sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Relax. Your okay. I'm sorry I yelled, I was just concerned." Brianna nodded, "It's okay..." She barely noticed as Jack picked her up bridal style to lay her on her bed. He knelt beside her and gazed at her, concern shining in his hazel eyes. "Are you sure your okay? I can get you some water or something." Brianna shook her head weakly, "No... No I'm fine." Jack frowned, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes, "Your sure? You just look... pale. And your eyes, somethings off. And it isn't grief, that much I know." Brianna chuckled, "How do you know that it isn't grief?" Jack smiled sadly, "Because grief doesn't make you clutch your chest and look like your having a heart attack." Brianna hummed softly, "I'm fine. Really." Jack shook his head, "Please talk to me? Tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Brianna looked at him, her eyes holding a weak glare. "Just drop it Jack, just drop it. I'm fine. Promise." Jack sighed, "If you don't want to tell me then just say you don't. But don't lie to me. Please. Lies just hurt more. We both know from experience." Brianna sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't say anything." Jack could hear no emotion in her voice and frowned, "You don't sound very sincere about that." Brianna closed her eyes, her body beginning to go to sleep. "Believe me," she whispered, "I am."


	18. Chapter 18

Jack had called for a doctor the moment Brianna was asleep. He tossed the syringe into the kitchen garbage as he walked over to the counter to unplug his charging phone. He hated to have used the sedative on her, but since the incident with Ginger, he'd been carrying the shots on him whenever he was around Brianna. He hated the fact she was trying to lie to him, and he knew something was wrong. It was around nine am when the doctor arrived, Jack lead the doctor to Brianna's room, he was silently thankful that the others woke up earlier and had gone out to the beach. Jack watched as the doctor examined the young queen, she was still asleep from the strong sedatives, they had tried to wake her but to no avail. The doctor frowned, trying to find a heartbeat. "That's odd." He commented, Jack frowned "What's odd?" The doctor took a step back to stand by the Los Santos Trinity Heir. "I can't find a heartbeat. She has a pulse, but I can't find her heart. It's as though it just... vanished." Jack's frown deepened, "Vanished? But that's impossible." The doctor nodded, "Perhaps it's my equipment. But if what you say is true, she hasn't been herself and it seems all life has left her body, in a supernatural sense I suppose it could make sense." Jack's eyes widened briefly. Perhaps the Enchantress had done something and Brianna's heart was deteriorating? He couldn't think of anything else. He nodded his thanks, "Thank you, doctor. I'll be sure to call again if there's any change." The doctor departed and Jack went to his laptop. He spent the morning searching for anything he could find on the Enchantress, even going as far as to use Grayson Flagg's old military laptop. While Grayson had left to convince his father to change sides, he'd left his laptop in Jack's possession claiming he trusted no one more than his best friend to guard the laptop. Jack's search was uneventful, proving to be a waste of time as the true extent of the Enchantress's powers were unknown and her file seemed to be barren. It was around eleven when Brianna came upstairs, having changed into a pair of light colored jean shorts and an army green t shirt that had once belonged to Jack when they were together. Jack looked up, "Hey, you feeling better?" Brianna nodded and sat across from him at the kitchen island. Jack closed the laptop and frowned at her, "We need to talk." Brianna said nothing, only reaching into the fruit bowl and grabbing an apple. Jack sighed, "I called a doctor in this morning." Brianna took a bite of her apple, not meeting his gaze. "He couldn't find a heartbeat. But he was able to find a pulse." Brianna stiffened. Jack looked at her sternly, "I think the Enchantress is doing something to your heart. That's why your chest keeps hurting." Brianna visibly relaxed, _good. He doesn't know._ She thought. Brianna shook her head, "Doubtful. After I was attacked-" Jack cut her off, "What? Attacked? When?" Brianna shrugged, "Amusement Mile. When I was on my way to Wayne manor I stopped there for the night. I was ambushed by some new villain calling themselves Metatrick. Whatever they did messed things up. They hit me with some sort of shock baton and I felt a zap and then just like that, the witch was gone. I couldn't hear her anymore. I still can't." Jack frowned, _there goes that theory,_ he thought angrily. He sat back across from her and sighed, his head in his hands. "Brianna, I want to help you. Really, I do. But in order for me to help you you have to honest with me. No secrets, you know it almost got us killed in the past." Brianna frowned, she knew he was right. She wouldn't admit it though. "I just don't want to tell you okay? But trust me when I say I'm fine. In fact," She stood and grabbed her jacket from the back of one of the chairs, "I'm better than I was before. So please, just drop it." Jack shook his head, "I'm not going to do that. You know I won't." Brianna smirked, "I know. But you won't get the truth out of me unless I want to tell you. And when I'm ready, I promise I will tell you." Jack looked at her, "Promise? Promise meaning you swear it? You won't lie? You wont keep secrets?" Brianna nodded. "Of course." 

They sat around for another hour before Jack got a text from Josh. "Do you want to meet the others in downtown Vinewood?" He asked. Brianna shrugged, "Sure, why not? Not like I have anything better to do at the moment." Jack sighed and grabbed her arm as she started towards the front door. "Princess-" Brianna's eyes flashed then, and Brianna felt the familiar twinge in her chest. Her eyes returned to their emerald green for a split second before dulling to the shade of green they had become accustomed to. Brianna turned, a faint bit of emotion stirring in her. "Yes?" Jack was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "We won't have to go if your not up to it. If you don't want to we can stay here." Brianna shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Lets go meet the others." She pulled away from him and the emotion faded as she did so. Twenty minutes later, they walked into the restaurant in Downtown Vinewood to meet the others for lunch. The others were thrilled, greeting them with open arms, mostly. The crew was cold towards their leader, but still respectful. This did not go unnoticed by Brianna, and it didn't take long before she found herself praying for an escape. Her prayers were answered as her phone rang with a call from Ashton. She sighed and stepped outside. "Ash!" She said with a happy voice, "Pleasure to hear from you, my friend! How are you? Was there something you needed?" Ashton chuckled on the other end, "Just wanted to let you know my father has decided that I shall be joining you as your guard until you return to Gotham, so I'm en route to your location." Brianna was quiet and she growled, "What? Ashton I did not approve-" Ashton cut her off, "I know my dear, but we are partners in crime- don't you remember? We need to act the part." Brianna bit her lip. Ashton was an asshole- and she almost reconsidered her current plans for the Penguin heir. _No, this will help get everything back to normal sooner. And once things go back to normal I don't need to deal with him_. "Brianna? Majesty?" Ashton's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she smiled, "Yes, of course Ashton. I'll see you shortly."

It didn't take long at all for Ashton to arrive. His black and white De Tomaso P72. Brianna grinned, walking over to link arms with her new partner in crime. "Ash! You made it!" She laughed, Ashton chuckled walking over to embrace her. "Of course! I'm never late, my dear. You know that!" He offered her his arm and she instantly linked arms with him. They were met with a look of surprise from the crew as they entered. Ash's arm around her waist made the queen feel nauseous. She bit her tongue and played the part of partner in crime, borderline flirtatious but still professional. She had no doubts that once her parents found out about this they would be furious at first, until they caught wind of her devious plan. Her plan to romance Ashton Cobblepot and use him and his father to rebuild her empire and rescue her parents. But until then, Brianna supposed she was stuck with this asshole as her partner in crime and dare she say, _boyfriend_. She turned her romantic feelings towards Jack to Ashton, it was difficult- but easier than it would have been with her heart still intact within her body. Ashton had his arm around her, pulling her close to him, Brianna had no doubts Ash had a similar plan to hers, but he was weaker than her. He still had a heart. His feelings and pathetic human emotion would impair his deception ploy. Brianna was sure Jack could see right through the Penguin heir as well as she could from the look her second was giving her partner in crime. Brianna couldn't help but sneak glances at her second throughout the lunch, while he was occupied with Winter, he did glance over at Ashton to glare at him. It was then Jack caught Brianna's eye. Brianna would have laughed at the sight, but simply gave her second a small smirk acknowledging his agitation. jack quickly averted his hazel gaze and turned his attention back to Winter. Brianna rolled her eyes and went back to flirting with Ashton.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Jack had insisted to Brianna that she go back to the Vinewood safehouse as she was still in hiding. Ashton had shot back, demanding to know why he had allowed Brianna out if he was unsure for her safety. Jack was fuming, arguing back that he wanted to ensure Brianna stay safe, and that while he believed she was safest in Los Santos, drawing any attention would jeopardize that safety, then calling out the new partner about his flashy arrival. Brianna had snapped then, stating she was still there and not invisible. The crew watched the three of them argue before Ashton wrapped an arm around Brianna and pulled her back to him. "We'll leave then." He said coldly, "We'll meet you back at the safehouse in a few hours." Jack hissed, "Like hell you are! What makes you think any of us trust you? Especially alone with her?!" Brianna stepped forward and shoved Jack back, "Stand down! Both of you!" Her voice was a snarl and her dull green eyes were furious. " _I_ will choose _who_ I go where with! I am not an object or a toy! I can make decisions for _myself_! Do you both understand?" Jack and Ashton nodded but went to argue again before she flashed them both a look of warning. When they fell silent she appeared to relax, closing her eyes with a small sigh. 

"Ashton and I will meet you guys later. Come on, Ash."

Jack stared in disbelief as she glared coldly at him before turning to Ashton with a smile on her face. Ashton grinned and took her by the hand, leading her in the opposite direction. Jack was seething, how could she trust someone she had absolutely despised? He was jolted from his thoughts as Winter put a hand on his arm comfortingly. His girlfriend wrapped her arms around him with a smile, "Come on, Brianna can handle herself. Lets go enjoy ourselves." Jack visibly relaxed and nodded, turning to face the others, his arm around Winter. "Come on. Lets go to the marina, we can take my step dad's yacht out for the night."

Ashton and Brianna had been driving for a couple hours down the Los Santos Freeway until they were in the desert. Brianna tensed, "Ashton. What are we doing out here?" Her voice was tense but still stern. Ashton sighed, "Not as many people out here. We can do whatever the hell we want." Brianna bit her lip as Ashton parked the car on the side of the road. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. "Come on!" Brianna followed his lead, her hand going briefly to her ankle where she had hidden a pocket knife in her socks. She followed Ashton over a sand dune, only to see he'd driven them to a small beach. She relaxed slightly, but still kept her guard up. Ashton turned around a smile on his face, "Surprised?" He asked, holding out a hand. Brianna nodded, taking his hand hesitantly. "Quite... Ash, what is this?" Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Uh its a beach? Figure it was safer to go somewhere a bit more private. Why? Something wrong?" Brianna shook her head. "No. Not yet at least, Ii was just... unsure." Ashton sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Look, I know we've had our... disagreements, but we're partners now. That changes things." Brianna pushed him away, "So me making you my partner automatically changes how you feel about me? Just two days ago you and your father had a bounty on my head and you wanted nothing more than to see my head rolling across the floor." Ashton's tan cheeks flushed pink and he put a hand behind the back of his neck, rubbing the spot nervously. "Well, I wouldn't say _I_ wanted to see your head rolling across the floor." he said nervously. Brianna's eyes flashed, "So what? Your saying you've had some hidden passionate love for me? And your trying to confess your feelings now?" Ashton stiffened. "I-uh, not exactly..." He cleared his throat. "I won't lie that you definitely have that allure of power and your just... well, your beautiful. And I was attracted to you. I won't lie about that." Brianna sighed, "Ash, all I ask from you is that you be honest with me. I don't like lies. I won't tolerate being lied to, I've killed for much less." Ashton frowned, "But, _you_ lie. With all due respect, Brianna, you claim to hate liars. Yet... you become one yourself to protect yourself." Brianna's eyes widened, watching as he rounded on her. "I mean, you lie to Jack. You lied when you said it was your brother's death that caused the dullness in your eyes. But I know that dullness, my dear. I know it well." Brianna gave a short gasp as he grabbed her roughly by the chin, forcing her to look into his artic blue eyes. Brianna calmed and really looked at him. His artic blue eyes were dull, lifeless. Just like hers. "What?" She murmured, "I don't understand..." Ashton sighed, pulling away and walking to the water's edge, not caring if his black oxfords and the ankles of his pants got wet. "That dullness, my dear- is a sign of true heartbreak. It makes one heartless so to speak. While we may have that vital organ pumping blood throughout our bodies," He put a hand to his heart and squeezed, "We haven't the capability to feel emotion or love. Unless an act of true meaning is shone we may remain heartless, or have glimpses of emotion." he turned to the young queen. "Your brother murdered Delanee Wayne in your name. He mutilated her body, she was... unrecognizable." Brianna tensed as he pulled out a small gun, "My intentions tonight were ulterior, my dear. But after seeing that look in your eyes, I've found that I cannot kill you in cold blood." He threw the small gun into the Alamo Sea, Brianna watching with wide eyes. She walked a little closer. "While Ethan may have killed Delanee in your name, it was not you who carried out the crime. He was driven by grief, and the heartless stealing away his soul." Brianna stood next to him, her black hair blowing in the soft breeze. She closed her eyes. "I didn't think you cared for anyone but yourself," She began, "But you've surprised me. Your not like the tabloids say, or how you act in conference." Ashton glanced over at her, her green eyes flickered emerald and she let out a small chuckle, "You remind me of myself. That's something not even Jack has done. More so, we share the same pain. You lost someone who could have truly changed you, and I lost my family and home." A tear fell from emerald eyes, "We are truly broken, you and I. The heartless is more than temporary, it is forever. But upon an act of true meaning we can find redemption." She sighed, "I think this partnership between us isn't such a bad thing as I initially thought. Instead, it helped us. Both of us." Ashton smiled at her before turning back to the water. "I would have to agree with you, majesty. It has."


	19. Chapter 19

Ashton and Brianna left not long after, returning to the mansion around two am. Brianna was surprised to find the others were still out. "Strange," She commented. "Jack usually make a habit of being back by midnight. Especially when its the whole crew out." Her emerald eyes were growing concerned and she was not only worried for her crew but herself. _How is this possible? I can feel emotion... But I have no heart. I don't love Ashton, I care about him- we're partners only because we need to be. His admission just made it slightly more bearable_. Ashton shrugged, pulling her from her thoughts. "They'll be back. You know they will. Jack wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself." Brianna sighed, following him to sit in the living room, "I'm not so sure about that anymore Ashton." Ashton frowned, "I thought he was crazy about you? You mean to tell me I- no, anyone who has seen you two together, is wrong?" Brianna rolled her eyes. "Yes. You and everyone else are wrong. Jack and I- we didn't work. He lied to me. Our relationship was based on a foundation of lies. And he didn't admit to his scheme." Ashton was confused. "Lies? Scheme? I never heard any of this. You want to talk about it?" Brianna sighed, "I suppose so." She went on to explain in depth exactly what happened and how Jack had planned to never tell her of his step father's plot to kill murder her family and then have Jack marry her and then kill her to make himself King Of Gotham. Ashton was gaping by the end of it. "Sooo let me get this straight," He said, "You- loved him. But when you remembered everything, you remembered his infidelity. So when you got back home after Jack and Ethan saved you from being a sacrifice to Duela-" Brianna cut him off, "They did _not_ save me. We were in ACE Chemicals and Duela's second and some of their cult surrounded us. We escaped using the Bat Family as a distraction, and I exposed him in front of my entire family, he tried to explain, I didn't want to hear it, threw him into the lockup, and he was sent back here the next day. Then I got the scar on my eye, recovered from that, came to collect money, got framed for murdering his girlfriend- by whom I eventually found out Duela, then I plotted a whole revenge plot, we had the same idea and shot each other, I pretty much died, but managed to pull through. He had a revelation and felt like shit for almost killing me, he told my mother about his abusive ass step father, he ended up living with us, eventually I made him my second, I was coronated, and then a bunch of shit happened leading to the me becoming Queen Of Gotham after my brother and parents sacrificed themselves to give me and my sister a fighting chance, and I stayed with my boyfriend of nine months, broke up with said boyfriend because after sleeping with him I decided it didn't work and I loved Jack still." Brianna laughed sarcastically, tears streaming down her face, 'But I didn't know he was dating Winter. So I flirted with him in the car, and when we got back here it hurt so much seeing him with someone else that I got the bright idea to rip out my fucking heart and put it in a box! I couldn't handle seeing everything ripped away from me and knew it would destroy me so I took the one thing that could destroy me and ripped it out of my chest!" She was sobbing now and Ashton moved to hold her. Her eyes were flashing between emerald and dull green. "And I don't know why I can even feel anything now, it hurt so much and even feeling any emotion hurts! So I had to do it! Don't you see? I had to!" Ashton shushed her, holding her close to him. "Easy. Easy. I won't judge you for crying, majesty. So let it out." He watched as she cried, gripping onto him like a life line. "Why do I even feel anything?!" She cried, "usually it just burns my chest when I should feel something!" Ashton sighed, tilting her chin up, "My dear, is it not obvious why you can feel around me?" He took his hand and put it to his own heart. "We are both heartless. While you may have literally ripped your heart out, I have not. Simply because I cannot." Brianna sniffed, "Just get to the point." Ashton smiled, "An act of true meaning. That's why your chest hurts. You have no heart to take that. Whatever is in it's place is not a heart. It cannot sustain true emotion." He pulled her into his arms, "Because you and I are both heartless, if one of us can show... affection or care for the other, we can feel emotion." Brianna raised an eyebrow, "That sounds... weird." Ashton chuckled, "It is. But I've found it seems to work." Brianna glared at him then, "I'm not sleeping with you if that's what you're suggesting." Ashton made a face, "No! No- just us being friends can work. An act of kindness or friendship in general that is sincere can restore some emotion for some time." Brianna sighed, "If what you say is true then it does explain a lot..." Ashton nodded, "I am curious of one thing though, my dear." Brianna nodded, "Yes?" Ashton looked skeptical, "How did you rip out your heart? I know there were rumors among henchmen of your _abilities_ , but no solid proof." Brianna sighed, "Yes. I used the witch's magic to rip out my heart." She flicked her hand and a faint flame of green fire lit, dancing in the palm of her hand. She extinguished the flame a moment later, as Ashton watched in awe. "Any other questions?" She asked. Ashton shook his head, "Not at all, majesty." Brianna smiled, "No need to be so formal, Ash. We're... friends... remember?" 

It was eight am, a few hours after Ashton and Brianna had gotten back. They'd ended up falling asleep on the couch watching tv. Brianna's emerald eyes fluttered open to the light of the sun reflecting off a vase on the coffee table. She slipped away from Ashton, who was barely snoring. She frowned walking into the kitchen. _That's weird. I would have thought Jack would have woken me up when he got back... Or that he'd be up by now._ The young queen opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs and a pitcher of strawberry smoothie. Pulling out a frying pan she set to work on making some eggs for herself and Ashton. She pulled out her phone, glancing up to stir the eggs every so often after cracking them and pouring them into the frying pan. She tapped away at her phone before holding it to her ear calling Jack, but got no answer. Annoyed, she tried Josh, Sabrina, Nikki and Ginger. All to voice mail. Biting her lip she was growing worried. When she recognized the emotion, she hissed in annoyance. She wasn't sure she was thrilled about having emotion again. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Ashton walking over, his hair ruffled a bit. His eyes widened in surprise. "You can cook?" Brianna smirked, "Sure. Mom taught me and Ethan the basics. But we ended up learning with mom and Aunt Red considering mom can't exactly cook." The two of them laughed before Ashton's face fell. "I'm sorry about your brother." He said sorrowfully, "It must have been difficult." Brianna felt a stab of pain. Both emotionally and physically. She gripped her chest for a moment before sighed, "It has. But I've... Adjusted." Ashton frowned, "Maybe you should consider putting your heart back. If it's causing you this much pain to be without it." Briann shook her head, fixing two plates of eggs and toast. "I'm better off without it." Ashton sighed, taking his plate. "I see there's no changing your mind on this?" Brianna nodded. "I don't want my heart. Not for awhile." She toyed with the key around her neck momentarily before eating her food. Ashton ate a few bites before speaking again, "You know- for someone who took cooking lessons from Harley Quinn, this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be." Brianna laughed, "Yeah. Like I said, Aunt Red helped. She taught us the more advanced stuff. Mom's stopped cooking for the most part since dad got food poisoning last time she tried cooking." Ashton snickered, "I remember. He had you and Ethan running things for a bit." Brianna smiled, "Yeah. E and I ran things pretty well." She finished her food and sighed, "Y'know- when we were kids he got so upset he wasn't the heir. So I promised him we'd rule together. At least we got to do that before he... died." Ashton frowned pushing away his own empty plate. "I'm sure he'd want you to be happy." Brianna nodded, "He would. But he'd want me to put the family first. Like he did. He protected Ecco. I'll do the same." Ashton nodded, "That's why you want the penthouse up and running as soon as possible. To get things back to normal for your sister." Brianna nodded, "You'd do the same for Sarah, wouldn't you?" Ashton bit his lip and sighed, "Honestly? I don't even know if she is my sister sometimes." Brianna looked confused, "What do you mean you don't know if she's your sister?" She asked, "I mean- I was literally at your place when she was born." Ashton nodded, "Yeah, I mean she doesn't act like my sister." He frowned, "You and Ethan had this great sibling relationship. You didn't fight, he wasn't your bodyguard half the time!" Brianna giggled, putting a hand on his arm. "That's because Ethan and I were twins. We grew up doing everything together. You and Sarah are two years apart. She isn't the heir and you didn't have a right hand like Frost. So she stepped up into that role." She took his hand and smiled sadly, "Sarah did that to not only be with you but to protect you. Her big brother. Ethan did that for me." Her eyes darkened and dulled a bit. "It was also what got him killed. He took three bullets to the chest for me. He may not have been my bodyguard per say, but he was my brother. He would do anything for me." She sighed sadly, eyes flickering back to emerald. "Like I would for him." She finished. "I tried. I tried to bring him back with my magic. But it didn't work." Ashton looked away. "I'm sorry, I know it must be hard to talk about him." Brianna smiled, wiping her eyes. "It's relieving actually. I might just sneak out later to have time to myself. To grieve." Ashton nodded, "Of course. I'll cover for you." Brianna smiled. "Thanks, Ash." Ashton smiled, "No problem, we're friends, remember?"

It was reaching nine am and Brianna was calling Jasen Frost for the fiftieth time. "Jasen Andrew Frost I swear to god I am going to call your dad if you don't answer me right now!" She snarled, "Where the hell are you guys?! Do I need to drag my ass all the way to the beach to drag your bodies out of the water?!" She hung up furious. She had long since changed into a cropped leather jacket over a cream camisole and skinny jeans. Ashton, wearing a slate colored suit watched from afar. Brianna shoved her phone into one of her pockets, "Come on. We're going to the beach. I'm going to kill them for not being back on time!" Ashton snickered, "My dear, you sound like your their mother." Brianna whirled around, her raven colored hair softly curled, :Don't. You. Dare!" She hissed. She walked out the front door grabbing the keys to Jack's Ferrari. He is so going to regret taking the jeep, she thought angrily climbing into the drivers seat. She called Jack as she started the engine, being sure to rev it so he could hear. "Jack you asshole, I am coming to find the lot of you and I'm taking your precious car! If it gets totaled its on you!" She hung up the voicemail and grinned at Ashton as he slid into the passenger seat. "Ready?" She asked a devious look in her emerald eyes. Ashton smiled, nodding. "Go ahe-!" He was cut off into a yell as she gunned it down the road. 


	20. Chapter 20

Jack Carsen woke up to sunlight hitting his eyes. He groaned and opened his eyes, squeezing them shut again with a hiss. He rolled over, pulling Winter closer to him he slowly opened his eyes, silently thankful that it was indeed Winter in his arms. He yawned, getting up and stepping over the crew members passed out on the floor and around the boat cabin. His gaze caught the clock and he cursed. _Noon_. It was fucking noon. Wait. Noon. He cursed again scrambling to get to the galley where he was sure the phones were. "Where are they?!" he hissed, rummaging through everything to find the phones. He stopped finding a charging cable entering the freezer. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" he cursed opening the freezer to reveal all the phones in the ice bin. He pulled out the phones and turned them on. Thank god they work. He thought relieved. His relief faded when he saw the seemingly endless text messages and calls from Brianna. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, listening to the most recent voicemail. He stepped outside of the living quarters onto the deck, the boat captain had returned them to the boat port thankfully. He grabbed a ten dollar bill from his pocket and walked over to the nearby vending machine to grab some snacks while listening. His blood ran cold as he heard his Ferrari's engine being revved. 

_"Jack you asshole, I am coming to find the lot of you and I'm taking your precious car! If it gets totaled its on you!"_

Brianna sounded much better, Jack noted. But the downside was she had his car. His Ferrari. And she had threatened to total it. He got back to the boat with the snacks and tossed them on the galley island. "Wake up!" Jack barked, stirring the others. "C'mon," he said gently tapping Josh and Jasen with his foot until they were awake, "It's noon and Brianna is coming to murder us." Ginger gasped, "Noon?! How did we-?!" jack sighed, "Drugs. Drugs and alcohol, Gin. Now all of you wake your asses up and get outside before she gets hear and does it herself." Winter joined him walking out as the other grumbled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him, "Come on, cut 'em some slack. Besides," She leaned up to kiss him on the nose playfully. "We can relax on the foredeck while we wait for her royal highness to fetch us." Jack chuckled, trailing a hand down her waist. "You do make an excellent point." Winter smiled, silvery blue eyes glittering in the sunlight's reflection, "of course I do."

Ashton nearly shit himself as the red Ferrari tore through the streets. Brianna on the other hand was thrilled, her emerald eyes alight. The Ferrari took a sharp turn off of Palomino Avenue to the yacht club. it was just past noon and Brianna had resorted to calling Ashley Phillips, Jack's cousin to find out if she knew his location. Ashley had been reluctant at first, but after a stern and serious threat from Brianna, she'd complied saying they were at the yacht club. Brianna parked the car and slipped out of the vehicle, slamming the door shut behind her angrily. Ashton hesitated for a moment before following after her. Brianna stormed down to the docks, spotting the vessel almost instantly. Her teeth bared in a snarl and she marched over, stepping onto the boat with ease. The crew seated on the boat deck all paled. Brianna hissed, "Where. The. Hell. is. Jack?" Jasen gulped, "On the foredeck, your majesty." Brianna snarled, grabbing him suddenly by the arm and throwing him off the boat into the water. "I will deal with you later." She growled to him and the others before quickly moving to the foredeck. Ashton stepped over the now sopping wet right hand and crew members with a small scoff as he followed his partner in crime. 

Brianna was seething as she marched onto the foredeck. "Jack I swear to god I am going to-" She cut herself off when she saw him and Winter in the midst of a heavy make out session. She felt nothing for a few moments, but when Ashton walked up and saw the scene and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she felt a burst of pain. It took everything she had to hold back the cry of pain. She couldn't bare seeing him happy with someone else. Ashton noticed her breathing intensify and quickly took a few steps back to withdraw the emotion he was giving her. Brianna felt the emotion slowly fade but it still lingered. Ashton couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _Damn it Ash! Your making me weak! Your too close!_ Brianna bit her tongue but regained her composure and hissed angrily, walking over to stand in front of the couple. "I'm not _interrupting_ something am I?" She sneered, emerald eyes ablaze with anger, grief and a hint of pain. Jack pulled away from Winter and Brianna almost screamed when he noticed the faint trail of spit. Her second licked his lips before standing up. "Actually you were." He said coldly. Brianna's eyes widened in surprise. _Is he blaming me for this? he can't blame me for him not holding up his end of the bargain. He promised to be back by three am at the latest. I'm not responsible for him._ Brianna hissed, "You didn't hold up your end of the bargain Jack. Three am was the latest you said you'd be back. Don't blame me for your mistakes, I'm not your mother." Jack narrowed his eyes, "I'll stay out as long as I want, _princess_." He said the word 'princess' like it was poison. Brianna groaned, "Jack- I don't have time to deal with you. If you want to be an insolent child, you can go suck your own dick." Jack chuckled, "You don't have time? _You_ are the one in hiding. I can go wherever I want." Brianna's eyes flashed making his cocky attitude drop. Brianna poked him in the chest with a manicured finger, " _I_ am the Queen Of Gotham, your leader, and I will do what I want. I don't need a _second_ telling me what to do. You are beneath me, Jack." She smirked stepping back. "But then again, your used to being beneath me aren't you?" Jack's jaw dropped, Brianna turned on her heel and started walking away. "By the way," She paused turning to face him, "I won't be back until late. So don't worry- you won't need to see my face for a long time." She walked back onto the dock leaving Jack seething before he yelled after her, "That was a long time ago! And you know I was the one on top you bitch!" Brianna's mocking laughter echoed across the water and Jack growled following after her. "I'm not finished with you!" He yelled as he walked toward her briskly on the dock. Brianna flipped him off. "Fuck you, asshole." Jack snarled, "Brianna! Listen to me!" He stormed over and grabbed her by the wrist. Ashton stopped his eyes widened at the sight. Brianna glared her second in command, her emerald eyes having a very faint glow. "Let. Me Go." She demanded, her voice like ice. Jack tensed, almost obeying. "No." He said, "No. You know the rules. Your not to be out of my sight." Brianna made a face and her eyes looked hurt. "You promised me you would be there for me at all times. Whenever I had need of you, you pledged your undying loyalty to me as my best friend and my second in command. You took an oath." Jack was quiet, watching as a single tear escaped her eye. "You lied." She whispered, "You told me the latest would be three am. And then I spent half the night calling you because I was worried. You didn't answer my calls." Jack didn't know how to answer. Brianna looked at him her eyes holding nothing but sadness. "I just need some time alone..." She murmured pulling away from him, Jack growled then. "Your not leaving! You can't go anywhere without an escort!" He started running towards her only to be stopped by Ashton. Ashton's artic blue eyes piercing through his hazel ones. "I'll be her escort." He said coldly. He turned around and followed the young queen back to the Ferrari. Brianna paused at the Ferrari and suddenly turned to glare at Jack. "Catch." She said coldly, chucking the Ferrari keys at him. Jack caught them. "Brianna..." Brianna looked at Ashton, "Come on. We'll steal a car. But first-" She flicked her hand, materializing a baseball bat with her magic and then grinning. "Batter up!" Jack didn't know what had happened until after he heard the sound of breaking glass. The crew had run over and stood behind Jack, all of them gaping at the sight. Brianna stood with her baseball bat at hand, the windows and headlights of the Ferrari completely blown out and pieces of glass both on the ground and in the car. Brianna's dulling emerald eyes shot to her second, "Consider this your first strike, Jack. Don't lie to me again and I'll do worse." She dropped the bat on the ground and walked off with Ashton following after her, an amused smirk on his face. Jack stared after them in disbelief before he finally came back to the land of the living. "Come on," He said to the others. "You guys head back to the safehouse while I call F to take the Ferrari into the impound." The others hesitated. Jack groaned, "Did I stutter? Go on! Now!" The crew obeyed going to the jeep they'd driven in the day prior. Winter looked at Jack, "Do you want me to stay?" She asked. Jack shook his head, "No. Go home. I should be back in an hour or so." Winter nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you when you get back." Jack watched her leave before pulling out his phone to call Tia. "Hey! Tia, could you and F meet me at the yacht club? There was uh... incident with the Ferrari and I need it fixed." His cousin promised to be there in five minutes. He hung up and walked over to his car, flinching at the sound of crushing glass under his shoes. Brianna had definitely made her point clear, and he had no doubts that she would carry out her promise to do worse if he lied again. He supposed he deserved it, but he was still pissed. "Wow! You weren't kidding there was an issue with the Ferrari were you, Jack?" He turned to see Tia getting out of the tow truck, her father F moving to get the truck in place. Jack chuckled, "Yeah... Some kids took a bat to it." Tia frowned, "Shame. Such a nice car." Jack shrugged, "I mean- I can always get a few upgrades from Benny's right?" Tia nodded, "I suppose you could," She turned to call to her father. "We're takin' him to Benny's right Dad?" F paused, "Wherever he wants to go is fine." Jack hummed, thinking LS Customs first and I'll bring her into Benny's later when I got more time." Tia nodded, "Could use some upgrades." She agreed. They climbed into the tow truck and F drove towards LS Customs. Tia looked over at her cousin, "So how's thing at the safehouse? There's enough room?" Jack nodded, "Yeah, plenty of room." Tia smiled, "Good. How's Brianna? You two back together yet?" Jack shook his head, "I thought I told you. I'm with someone else. I don't care for her royal majesty anymore. She's a co worker. Simple as that." Tia frowned, "Oh. Okay then." Nothing more was said and Jack was dropped off at LS Customs to get his car fixed. He'd made a few enhancements, such as new chrome tires and lights on the door that would light up the Ferrari emblem on the ground. He made it back to the safehouse within a couple hours. He was surprised when the others practically swarmed him when he entered the house. "Whoa, what's going on?" he asked concerned. Winter bit her lip, "Ashton and Brianna are gone. And they're stuff isn't in their rooms. And neither of them are answering their phones." Jack tensed. "You mean-" Nikki nodded, "They've left."


	21. Chapter 21

Brianna had a duffel bag of her things. She had brought her heart not feeling comfortable enough to leave it at the safe house. She and Ashton had stolen a sports car and driven up towards Paleto Bay. Considering it was quite a long trip, they'd opted to pack a few things and stay the night in a motel. Brianna stared out the window of the car at the scenery changing from that of the urban cityscape to the rural country land. Ashton glanced at her every so often, worried for his partner in crime. He knew that she was grieving for her brother still, and it'd only been maybe two or three weeks since she lost everything. They were just ten minutes away from the motel when Brianna's phone rang. Glancing at the caller id she held her breath for a moment. Jack. Ashton glanced over at his partner, "Are you going to answer it?" He asked. Brianna was quiet. "I don't know." She said finally. Ashton sighed, "You probably should. He won't stop until he gets an answer." Brianna took her phone and turned it off. "I'll call him back later. I don't want to talk to him right now." Ashton sighed. It was a few moments before his own phone rang. Jack again. He pulled into the turning lane, waiting for an opening. "I'm going to answer, and I'll tell him you'll call him later. Okay?" He said slowly before turning the car onto the small side street where the motel was located. Brianna huffed, "Whatever." Ashton sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello? Yeah. Yeah she's with me. Just went for a drive. She's fine."

As Ashton parked the car, Brianna shot out of the car, storming off towards the nearby beach. Brianna walked onto the pier, sitting at the end of it and looking out at the vast ocean. She sat there for a good two hours until sunset. That was when she heard the laughter. Her dull emerald gaze turned to the beach where two kids were playing.

**_Flashback._ **

_"Hey! Look what I found!" Ethan._

_"W-what is it?" nine year old Brianna asked._

_Ethan had laughed at his twin sister, sitting on the sandy beach beside her, "Well- it's a bottle obviously. But if you write a wish on some paper and then you send it away it'll actually come true!" Brianna had rolled her eyes at him, "That seems like a stupid game! We shouldn't be doing it." Ethan's face fell and he averted his emerald gaze, "Oh... okay." Brianna had bit her lip unable to bear the sight of her younger twin unhappy. Ethan stood and started towards the house. "Wait." She grabbed her twin by the arm and smiled sweetly, "I mean- I really want to try it." Ethan brightened instantly as his sister pulled him back to the shore. "Let's do it together," She said. Ethan nodded taking her hand in his. "Okay."_

**Present**.

Brianna couldn't look at the children on the beach any longer. It reminded her too much of her lost twin. She felt a stabbing pain. Tears began to fall and all the emotions were weighing down on her. _Stupid Ashton feeling sorry for me._ Brianna choked a sob, reaching into the small satchel she had brought with her.

_Far away at the shore in a town beside the sea. Alone on the shore is a girl crying. It is here at the shore that she holds onto her chest, a secret she dare never speak._

Brianna pulled out a small bottle and a piece of paper. _Please. Please let this work,_ the queen prayed.

Brianna sniffled, "Write your wish on a piece of paper. And fold it in half, in a little bottle it goes. give it to the sea, and someday you will see, Your hearts desire will come true"

She sealed the bottle and took her best shot, pitching the bottle like a baseball player into the ocean. She choked on tears, singing softly to herself, remembering the words her brother spoke many years ago.

"Float away with the sea Glass bottle full of dreams, In the dark of the night, bring a faint white gleam Towards the brink of the sky, along with the waves, silently fading away."  
  
  


She watched the bottle disappear and walked down to the shore, the children from before now long gone, humming softly, "Dreadful days of sin, in blooming dread alone, shining in darkness sending chills to the bone. After her defeat, there's nothing left for her, for she's lost everything that she could want."

"You were always there for me no matter how absurd my pleas. You've given me your all, but I didn't see. I was spoilt selfish brat- and I really regret that, I always caused problems for you. I wonder if you've ever gotten mad?"

Brianna stifled a sob, "You who would grant me every single wish, are no longer here with me. In this blue sea, will all of my feelings, arrive to where you are."

Brianna removed her shoes to stand barefoot in the cold water, the ocean lapping at her ankles. Concentrating, she allowed a faint bit of magic to drift into the water, chasing after her little bottle.

" Float away with the sea. Tears full of regret, Looking down I only see my own silhouette. Why do we only realize our sins when everything has come to an end?"

She stood there, shaking with emotion. Tears pouring down her face as she waited. After a few minutes, nothing had happened. She let out an agonizing sob and dropped to her knees to cry into the water.

_Float away with the sea, Glass bottle full of dreams. In the dark of the night, bring a faint white gleam_

"I'm sorry..."

_Towards the brink of the sky, along with the waves, silently fading away_

Brianna choked a sob, her mind and heart becoming undone with grief. "I'm so sorry..."

_Float away with the sea Tears full of regret. Looking down I only see my own silhouette_

She gasped, "Please... Please don't leave me here... Please..."

She coughed, looking to the horizon, her emerald eyes glowing as she spoke, her voice broken.

"If we're ever reborn I hope in our next life, if we ever meet again- Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends."  
  
  


The translucent figure behind her smiled, his emerald eyes full of sympathy. " _And we'll be twins again..._ "  
  


Brianna gasped, she could have sworn she heard his voice. "Ethan?" She whispered hopefully turning around, only to have her hopes dashed as she realized she was alone. She sat in the water for a few more minutes, her knees tucked to her chest.

"Brianna?!"

She turned to see Ashton walking over quick on his feet. He walked into the water and pulled her to her feet, "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Brianna smiled, touching the key around her neck. "I will be."  
  
  


Ashton was in the motel room, showering. Brianna had stepped out to call Jack as she'd promised. She wore a pair of baggy jeans, a white tank top and one of Ashton's red flannel shirts, something he'd brought with only because he assumed it would be a camping aesthetic trip. Her hair was still damp from her own shower and the wind blew, allowing her to smell the pine forest around her and salty sea breeze. "Hello?" Brianna leaned back against the car with a sigh. "Hi Jack." Jack was quiet for a moment. "Where are you?" He asked, his voice colder than usual. Brianna flinched at the coldness of his voice. "On a trip. I had to do something. We'll be back tomorrow." Jack scoffed, "Whatever. Do what you want, _princess_." He hung up, the word princess sounding like poison in his mouth. Brianna made a small sound of protest as he hung up on her, but it was too late. He was already gone. Brianna sighed and went through her contacts, stopping when she found her father's. With a sigh she dialed. As predicted, it went to voicemail. But that was all she needed. "Hey... Dad..." Brianna started, "Its me. I- I know your not going to get this and I doubt you'll ever get the chance to hear it, but I wanted to say I'm sorry." She paused, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I've such a failure. A failed heiress, a failed princess, and now a failed queen..." She pushed back her tears. "I should have done better. I failed the first time getting caught, and then I was acting like an insolent child. I couldn't defend myself, I was too weak." Brianna smiled, wiping her tears away, "But I promise. I promise, that I'll do better. I'll be a good queen, for as long as I need to be. And most importantly, I won't ever be weak again." She looked at the box that held her heart. "No. I'll make you proud. I'll be just like you."  
  
  


Ashton was walking out to check on Brianna when he saw her open the box with her heart. His face contorted into one horror as he watched her squeeze the organ, pain was evident on her face but she was determined. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ashton roared, tackling her to the ground, knocking the heart from her grasp and barely managing to catch it before it hit the pavement. Brianna groaned from her place on the ground, "What the fuck, Ash?" She growled. Ashton hissed, "What is _wrong_ with you?! Do you have a fucking death wish?! If you crush your heart your dead! There is no coming back! That substitute only pumps the blood! But your heart will keep you alive! Without it you die! Do you understand?!" He was screaming now, eyes wide with fear for her. Brianna narrowed her eyes, "If I crush it it will completely void me of emotion. I'll be a better queen without it." Ashton snarled, "No- you'll be better _dead_ without it!" He shook out his shoulders, "Come on. Let me put it back. Put it back in your chest where it belongs. Not in a box." Brianna folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "No." She said, "No. I don't want it. It makes me weak." Ashton groaned, "Come on! Please! Let me help you-" Brianna cut him off, "You want to help me? Fine. Show me you care. Show me, that you give a fuck about me." Ashton looked disgusted at first but growled, "Fine. Fine. I'll show you how much I care." He grabbed her and dragged her back to their room, being sure to place the heart in it's box, planning to shove it into his partner's chest once she was asleep. Brianna flopped onto the bed and started stripping. "Come one then," She said, emerald eyes clouded with lust and anger, "Show me you care." Ashton stared. "Your really need therapy..." he muttered under his breath as he walked over to the mini fridge in the room and pulled out a bottle of wine. "I was going to say lets watch a movie and drink. What made you think I wanted sex?" Brianna shrugged, "I mean, I'm down if your down." She said walking over to take an offered glass of wine. Ashton laughed, "I'll pass for now, my dear. I wouldn't take advantage of you in your mental state." Brianna stiffened. Ashton frowned, "Brianna? My dear what's wrong?" Brianna took a long drink of her wine. "Jack. Jack took advantage of me when I didn't have my memory. He conned me into loving him. But then I grew to really love him. And now, now I still do. But he could care less. Looking at him only reminds me how I truly have lost everything." Ashton pulled her into his embrace, "I would never take advantage of you." He said, "In fact, I'll kill anyone who tries." He stared into her emerald eyes, "I may not pursue a romantic relationship with you my dear, because my heart is already tied to that of my Delanee. But I will try to love you if you wish it." Brianna smiled and shook her head, before she stopped. Ashton watched the cogs turning in her head and a small smirk spread across his partner's face. "Ash," She began, "Would you be able to fake a romantic relationship with me? Honestly I wouldn't mind if it was genuine or not, but a romantic relationship could benefit both of us." Ashton cocked his head in silent question, "How so my dear?" Brianna smirked, "Your father will work faster because he will see it as a chance to have you on the throne beside me, as King of Gotham."


	22. Chapter 22

Jack awoke late the next day around ten thirty am to smoke a cigarette, he sat on the pool deck in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt while the other crew members relaxed while they could. It wasn't until four o'clock did he realize that Ashton and Brianna had never returned. He was about to call when they walked in, Brianna on his arm looking happy as a lark. Jack glared at them, "Where were you?" He demanded, "You were meant to be back hours ago." Brianna rolled her eyes, "We had business to attend to. Now do me a favor, _second_ , mind your own fucking business or I'll total your car next time." Jack growled, "You can't talk to me like that." Brianna turned to glare at him, emerald eyes lit with a fire. "Watch me." Jack tensed as the pair of them walked downstairs to change. Ginger looked up from where she was reading a book on the couch. "What's wrong with her?" She asked, "She sounds like-" Jack cut her off, "Like a real bitch." Ginger frowned, "Jack, she's the boss. Be careful what you say. She already made an example of your car." Jack hissed, "She thinks she can do whatever she fucking wants but she can't!" Ginger sighed, "You really didn't pay much attention to the crime law study did you?" Jack made a face, "The what?" Ginger sighed, "Crime Law, the unofficial law that Joker and Lex Luthor made when the members of the Injustice League started settling down and having families. That was the whole reason there were heirs. For example- I may be the daughter of Poison Ivy, but I am not a first stringer. A first stringer would be Brianna, Ashton..." She trailed off in thought. "Actually, maybe Nikki too since she's the daughter of Two Face..." jack cleared his throat, "Yes, you were saying?" Ginger nodded, "Oh- yeah. So Crime Law to put it plainly is an agreement between the costumed villains to not get in each others way as often. To go against it is seen as an act of rebellion and you can either answer to the Injustice League or have a bounty on your head. Oh, or you can just be murdered." Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. Interesting." Ginger smirked glaring at him playfully. "You may be from another city outside of our boundaries but you still need to play by the rules." Jack chuckled, "Rules. We're criminals, why should we play by rules?" Ginger smirked, "I'll admit Crime Law is a little ironic, but it keeps things in check. So we don't exactly have a choice in the matter." Jack nodded, "We all don't have a choice. We didn't make the choice to be the heirs to criminal empires." Ginger was quiet. "We may not have chosen these lives," She said slowly, "But we should still appreciate them. We exist not solely as the inheritors to our parents' legacies but to make our own mark." Jack scoffed, "Make our own mark my ass." Ginger sighed, "Not all of us are lucky enough to do whatever we want Jack." Jack glared at her, "Do whatever we want?" He repeated, "You think I can do whatever I want?" Ginger frowned as he burst into laughter. "Gin," He began, "Do you want to know the cost of my freedom? The cost was being abused and groomed to be a criminal since I was no older than twelve. Of course before that I was broken down until I could stand up for myself no longer." He said, He lowered the waistband of his pants a bit to show a deep scar running along his right hip. "I got this for trying to run away." He stated, "I stole his car and some money. Got hunted down and taken to one of his warehouse bunkers in Sandy Shores. I stayed there for months on end being tortured. Until I finally snapped and killed them all. I was fourteen. I crawled out of that bunker covered in blood, made my way to the road, stole a car, killed the driver, and drove to one of the safehouses where that asshole was waiting." Ginger's eyes were wide as he continued, "He praised me for it. Praised me for the murders, thefts, and other sin I'd committed to get to where I was." He squeezed his eyes shut remembering the memory with a pain. "I turned around and left. I stayed on the streets, did whatever I could to stay far away from him. That was when I had a courier from Gotham inform me I was needed there. I went there, broke the partnership with Ethan eventually, and on my way out got grabbed and thrown in prison." Jack glared at the large scar on his hip. "I'll never forget the sound of my own screams or the sound of that bastards belt on my skin. But the thing that I'll remember most, is how he cut into my flesh in that bunker with a jagged scrap of metal, I was sure I was going to die. And that was when I escaped." Jack covered the scar and sat back down, Ginger watching him with wide eyes. "I- I-" Jack held up a hand. "I get it. You didn't know. You have a good relationship with your mother, as far as I know, and you didn't have a stepfather try and beat you to a bloody pulp every second of your life." Ginger shrugged, "Yeah. I didn't. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't ended up in Arkham or something." Jack sighed, "Came close. Would have committed myself jut to get away from it all." Ginger cast him a sympathetic look before glancing upwards to grin at Winter as she entered the room. "Hey, Win. I think your boyfriend needs a little, tlc!" Winter frowned, "Tlc? Why? That channel is terrible. He hates it." Ginger frowned, "You really don't know what TLC means do you?" Winter frowned, "Should I?" Ginger sighed, "Let me phrase it this way, 'Tender. Loving. Care.'" Winter walked over to stand behind Jack on the couch and drape her arms around his neck loosely, "Why ever would he need that?" Ginger sighed, "Reliving some childhood trauma." Winter nodded, "Oh." She leaned down to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. "Are you alright, love? We can go downstairs and-" Jack cut her off jumping to his feet and clamping a hand over her mouth with a nervous chuckle. "Oh! Whoa! That's enough Winter! Don't wanna give the others any messed up ideas." Winter frowned, "But I thought you liked when I-" Jack clamped his hand back over her mouth again. "And this is why we don't discuss bedroom antics in public, my love. Come on lets-" he cut himself off as the sound of a sports car pulling up to the driveway made him pause in his words. The door opened and Ashton and Brianna walked in hand in hand, Jack stared at his ex, she was happy. He hadn't seen the light in her eyes in so long. Winter frowned seeing her boyfriend's gaze and instead kissed him to distract him from the pair. Jack gently pushed her away and glared at Brianna. "Where were you?" He demanded, "You said you were going to be back by morning, what happened?" Brianna glared, "I don't answer to you, Jack. You answer to me. Do I need to teach you another lesson?" Jack tensed, but didn't challenge her. He didn't dare, and he wasn't sure if he could. Brianna scoffed, "Anyways- we had to take a detour back to Gotham." Jack's eyes widened, "Why?" He demanded, "Why go back to Gotham? You know it's not safe for you there-" Brianna held up a hand, "Enough. I've worked things out so I'll be returning to Gotham within the next month. I don't need your hospitality, frankly I've had more than enough." Jack went to snap but stopped himself, eyes widening at the sight of a bright cerulean sapphire ring on her left ring finger. "What." He growled, pointing at the ring, "is that?" Brianna smirked, "Oh this?" She flashed the ring to show it off. "I just did a little business that's all. You know- speed up the process so I can go home and leave running the crew in your more than capable hands." Jack hissed, "What did you do?" Ashton chuckled wrapping an arm around her, "Would you like to tell your second darling or should I?" Brianna glanced up at Ashton, a playful smile dancing across her face. She turned back to Jack with a wicked small smirk, "You should start showing a bit more respect, Jack. Your looking at the the next King Of Gotham." 

Jack and the crew burst into outrage, yelling at their leader. "What?!" Ginger snapped, "You literally hated his ass! Now your sucking him off?!" Sabrina just stared at Ashton (slightly jealous), Alice was in shock and rambling, Mark was listing reasons why this was a terrible plan, Gravity cursed, her Australian accent thick, "Blimey Brianna! What're you think'?!" Delgado and Cierra were cursing in Spanish, Nikki snapped alongside Ginger, "Exactly! You wanted to skin him alive just a month ago!" Harrison and Tabitha snapped, "They're right! Make up your mind majesty!" Brianna snarled, "Enough! All of you!" The crew fell silent. Jack stepped forward, a glare on his face, "Brianna- you are not in your right mind if your actually-" The sound of an echoing slap silenced everyone in the room, Brianna's emerald eyes were now aglow as they narrowed dangerously at her second. "Enough, Carsen." She growled, "If you dare to insult me I will not hesitate to end your miserable life. I won't bat an eye, you know I don't hesitate to kill. Why should you be any different, Mr. Carsen?" Jack's eyes were wide, her glare was cold and cruel, for what was probably one of the first or very few times since the fall of her father's empire he saw the real her, the girl behind the mask, the demon behind the angel, the criminal behind the girl. You could take the girl out of the criminal lifestyle- but you could never take the criminal out of the girl. "Now," Brianna said, her voice cold, "Bow to your queen." 


	23. Chapter 23

Brianna had stayed another three days, all of which were uneventful- aside from the young queen flirting with her betrothed. Ashton's usually dull grey eyes were a bright artic blue and Brianna's eyes were slowly regaining their color, but that color still faded quite often. The only time she had light in her eyes was around Ashton. And it pissed Jack off beyond reason. Jack had spent the entire rest of the day after Brianna's order to bow locked away in his room with Winter. When the couple wandered out, Jack felt a surge of anger through him when he saw Brianna and Ashton practically screwing in the hot tub. Winter narrowed her eyes and draped herself around her boyfriend, varying from kissing his neck to groping to get his attention off of his ex. The entire situation was completely uncomfortable for the crew to watch. The first day after was spent with the crew wanting to leave, but Jack ordering them to stay put in the safe house as they'd been out way more than enough lately. He blamed himself for allowing them all to spend so much time out and about. They morning they'd all slept in, though no one really got much sleep after nine as the sound of bedsprings kept everyone awake. In Nikki and Ginger's room- the two best friend's were sitting uncomfortably in their bed's, earbuds in and binging whatever show they could find on Netflix. Sabrina was whining in her Alice and Gravity's room that she wasn't getting any action because her quarterback boyfriend was back in Gotham. Alice had set up a tea set and invited Harrison and Tabitha over from their room to have some. Harrison had declined, scared at the hungry look Sabrina was giving him. Tabitha and Alice however sat criss cross on the floor sipping the tea calmly. Gravity had a vape at hand and was by the window. Sabrina was so touch starved she ended up leaving the room to go ask one of the boys if they wanted to screw. Mark was playing a game of cards with Harrison, and both of them declined averting their gazes from her. She'd then gone to Josh and Grayson's room, Josh was hesitant and eventually refused. Grayson was nervous and Sabrina took advantage of this- resulting in Grayson running into the bathroom claiming he needed a shower. Sabrina had laughed and called after him, "A cold one?! Y'know I can help with your little problem!" Grayson had screamed out a loud "No!" And Josh chuckled asking Sabrina why not call a stripper if she was desperate. Josh regretted it as it lead to a tangent of Sabrina's last boyfriend who was cheating on her the entire time and how she'd gotten gonorrhea from him. In another room, Delgado and Cierra were trying to sleep, with wide eyes of horror at the sounds of constant moaning and bed springs. In Brianna's room, she and Ashton were on opposite sides of the room, a speaker playing loud moans and grunts at the end of the bed. Brianna was bouncing on the bed, playing a game on her phone. Ashton was reading a book on the small couch in the room, the couch that had been his bed since he arrived. Brianna was confident no one would dare enter her room, and saw no need for them to share the bed. Brianna's long black hair was pulled into two long low pigtails, resting on her shoulders but bouncing with her body. Every so often she would give a loud moan of her own if Jack and Winter got too loud. Ashton's pale face was flushed a bright red hearing the sound and Brianna would give a small chuckle at this before softly stating that this was his idea. Ashton looked anything but pleased and asked to shower. Brianna waved him off, "No one is gonna come in if they think we're screwing. I see no issue with it. Just don't make too much noise to draw suspicion." Ashton had disappeared into the en suite bathroom immediately, not wanting to listen to the bed springs or moans. Jack and Winter eventually stopped around noon, while Brianna had turned the speaker off around elven thirty, bored of hearing the moans from the device. She'd gotten in the shower as Ashton got out. When she got out of the shower they changed and discussed their little engagement plan softly, no use in spoiling the game yet. They walked out of their room as Jack and Winter left theirs. Brianna latched herself onto Ashton instantly, and they began their game. Jack glared but turned his attention to Winter and pulled her to his side. The afternoon was spent watching tv and going in the pool, the crew trying to ignore the two couple's. The night? Same as the morning until Sabrina burst in on Jack and Winter begging to join them. This had sent Brianna spiraling into laughter and almost broke character as she was supposed to be screwing Ashton right now- the speaker had fallen off the bed and turned off suddenly. A second of silence between Ashton and Brianna passed and they shared a look of horror. Ashton immediately started stripping and tackled her down, Brianna pulled his half clothed body under the covers and she started moaning, which was difficult as he was only leaning over her and not doing anything. Ashton was shaking his head no while Brianna hissed at him between moans to do something. Ashton hissed back he really didn't want to but Sabrina's thundering feet in the hall made him drop dead weight on to her, causing the fake moan to come out as more of a grunt. Brianna hissed in annoyance and rolled over, pinning him under her and stripping herself of her undergarments just as Sabrina entered in a sheer robe. "Brii!!!!" She cried, "Please let me-" Brianna barked, "No! Get the fuck out before I shoot you!" Sabrina left with a whine, closing the door and her footsteps disappearing down the hall. Brianna stayed over Ashton for a few more moments keeping up the act before carefully slipping away and grabbing the speaker and fixing it. Once the moans from the speaker were back, she pulled a t shirt over her head and flopped down on the bed next to Ashton who was breathing heavily. "I think I'm going to kill myself." Ashton murmured rolling over, his voice muffled at the second half of the sentence as he pushed his face into the pillows. Brianna giggled quietly, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "Oh shush! It's fun and keeps me entertained!" She suddenly leaned over to whisper in his ear, her breath hot on his ear lobe, "You do want me to be entertained don't you, Ash?" Her voice was a purr and sent shivers down Ashton's spine. "I guess..." He muttered. Brianna hummed, "Wrong. You want me to be happy because I can call off our engagement whenever I want and say whatever I want. The only reason I agreed to this-" Ashton sat up with a gasp and cut her off. "You agreed?! This whole thing was your idea!" He looked like he might just rip his hair out. "I didn't want to do this! It was your plan! Your plan to get your empire rebuilt as soon as possible and your boyfriend back! Frankly I think he is going to butcher me when this whole shit show is over!" Brianna giggled at the worried look on her fiancé's face. "Oh you'll be fine. I wouldn't let him kill you, besides- your my partner in crime. Your practically on every hit list in existence." Ashton gulped, his artic blue eyes wide with fear, "W-What do you mean every hit list?" Brianna smirked, "Didn't I mention? I'm the Joker's Daughter, Queen Of Gotham and I have multiple people who would like to have my head on a spike. Not just because of who my father is, but because I might have helped kidnap the son of a military colonel." Ashton's face paled. "That's it." he said, "I'm going to die if I'm around you. You know what, majesty?" He took her hand and pulled the cerulean colored sapphire ring from her ring finger, "It's been a fun game but-" Brianna grabbed him suddenly and pinned him. "Ash, darling." She purred, "You said you would do anything for me, do you recall?" Ashton groaned, "Oh please- dear, darling, lover- I don't want to die." Brianna hummed, "And you won't. Your under my protection, _beloved fiancé_." She said the words 'beloved fiancé' sarcastically and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Now, considering there might be a bit of disruptions from Sabrina, let's share the bed until we go home." Ashton was quiet for a moment before bowing, "Yes, your majesty."

The second day was similar to the first, but Brianna and Jack were fighting like a cat and dog. They couldn't seem to agree on anything, Brianna seemed to think of it as a game- but Jack was dead serious. "Brianna you can't be serious about going back tomorrow!" He snarled, "Its a death wish!" Brianna snapped back, a smirk dancing on her face, "Oh? Are you unaware I apparently cannot die? The worst being I could-" Jack roared, "Your brother had same abilities as you! And he's dead! You'll die if you go back and as your second I can't allow you jeopardize your safety! Ecco cannot become queen! If you die she is a target! And I won't let someone end your life!" Brianna hissed, "What? It isn't like you care!" jack snarled, "What do you know- she finally understands that I'm done with her bullshit and I'll take my leave so I don't need to deal with her fucking shit!" Brianna snarled then, emerald eyes flashing with rage, "Watch your mouth! I'm-" jack hissed, "Queen Of Gotham- yes, we know. We've heard it all before, your majesty!" Brianna hissed sounding like a snake. "I swear I should have killed you when I had the chance...." 

The third day, Brianna and Ashton were packing up their things, the rest of the crew was unsure of what to do, until Tabitha turned around and began packing her own things. Shortly after her, Nikki followed as did Sabrina. The rest were on the fence. Jack sat with Winter on his lap in the living room, watching a sports game. Brianna glanced at him as she was watching the crew carry everything out to the cars. _I can't believe him,_ she thought to herself. She was sure she would be able to make him jealous, but clearly her plan to get Jack back was failing. She knew she was more than capable on her own, she just wanted the extra support, _his_ support specifically. She hoped she wouldn't have to keep this proposal scam going for too long, much less make it real. But the longer she carried out, the more real the betrothal would become. Brianna liked Ashton- to an extent. They were friends, but nothing more. She would do whatever it took though to get Jack back, even without her heart. She wouldn't be putting that organ back in her chest anytime soon, instead she would share emotion with Ashton, the Heartless effect that they shared would allow them to share only a little emotion between each other. Brianna knew she had probably already sacrificed a part of her heart to bring back her twin brother, she could only wait for a response from her dead brother, whom she swore she had seen on the shore. She'd asked Ashton- but the worried look on his face told her he hadn't seen or heard the figure there that day. Brianna felt a hand on her arm and looked to her right to see Ashton looking at her worriedly. She flashed a small smile to her fiancé, a quiet message that she was fine. Ashton kissed her before walking outside to prepare for the drive. 

it only took about twenty minutes before they were ready to go. Brianna and the entire crew was in the driveway, everyone was silent, those who were going with Brianna were standing beside her as she glared coldly at the rest of her crew. "So," She began, "Which of you are joining me? Choose wisely, because I won't take lightly to betrayal." No one moved. Brianna turned to Ginger, "Ginger?" Ginger took a defiant step backwards. "You tried to kill me," She said, "I'm supposed to be your best friend. And you had no qualms about ending my life. If anyone has betrayed anyone- you betrayed me." Brianna scoffed, "Very well then. How about the rest of you? Will you stay or join me?" The others shuffled uncomfortably so Jack answered for them, "We'll join you when the penthouse is completed. I can't imagine that Penguin would want a bunch of teenagers roaming his home." Brianna was quiet. "Very well," She said again, softer this time. "I'll send word when I'm ready for you." 


	24. Chapter 24

"Ah! Your majesty! Welcome to the Iceberg Lounge!" The Penguin squawked as Brianna, Ashton, Sabrina, Nikki and Tabitha entered. Brianna nodded, her hand in Ashton's. "Yes. Thank you for letting me and my company stay, Mr. Cobblepot. It's very kind of you." Oswald Cobblepot chuckled, "Oh it isn't necessary young majesty- after all, your engaged to my son." Ashton smiled and gave Brianna's hand a reassuring squeeze. Brianna flashed Ashton a smile, and Penguin grinned, "Anyways- work on the penthouse is coming along well, though I believe I can get the entire building complete in about... a year from now?" Brianna's eyes flashed, "What?" She demanded, "A year? Surely your joking!" Penguin sighed, "Majesty-" Brianna cut him off, "It took my father six months maximum to build that building completely. You have six months. No more, no less. I won't let my little sister be gone for long. I'd prefer that you complete the construction on the club three months at least. Then until the penthouse is finished I'll return to my mansion after getting my little sister." Penguin hummed, "Of course. Now- where exactly is your sister? Is the young princess well?" Brianna narrowed her eyes, "As you know I don't know her location. She doesn't know mine either. It was what my parents wished in the event of us all being separated." Penguin hummed, "Poor little lass, probably scared outta her little mind." Brianna's eyes flashed, "Enough about my sister, just focus on getting the club finished." Penguin nodded, "Of course majesty." Brianna gave Ashton's hand a tug. "Come Ash, I'm tired." Ashton nodded, "Of course, right up this way." He said leading his fiancé upstairs to the main penthouse. Penguin turned to the three other girls and chuckled, "Now ladies- would you three be kind as to-" Tabitha snapped, "We are not lackeys. We are heirs as much as Ashton. Do not try to put me on your stripper stage because I will use my father's newest strain of fear toxin." Tabitha stalked off after the others. Penguin looked to the other girls, "Don't even think about it," Nikki said glaring. "My father wouldn't even flip his coin to decide if he should kill you." Sabrina nodded, "My father is Bruce Wayne. He'd sue you." Penguin watched the girls run off after Ashton and Brianna. He chuckled,

"Kids."

"Okay, do you girls want to bunk in the same room? I mean- all four of you can be in one room or we can do individuals or doubles." Nikki shrugged, "I'm fine with all four of us sharing. We're all girls and we've all shared a room before. Brianna's eyes widened in surprise, "We have?" She asked confused. Tabitha frowned, "I thought your memories had returned?" Brianna bit her lip, "Mostly." She confessed, "The doctors have told me that I'll never remember everything the right way. My hippocampus was badly damaged in Belle Reve when they put me through electro shock." Tabitha nodded slowly, "Terrible shame it is, to have your memory taken." She said, "I'm sorry you had to go through it." Brianna scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "Water under the bridge, now lets go to bed. I'm tired." Ashton nodded, "Of course. If you ladies require any assistance, please- I'm only two doors down on the right. Sarah is across the hall. Please feel free to fetch either of us if you need anything." Brianna smiled and kissed his cheek, "Of course, Ash. See you tomorrow." Ashton nodded, "See you tomorrow, my dear." 

"My dear? What's that your little kink?" Sabrina teased as they all were seated in their room on the floor with a deck of cards and nail polish. Brianna smirked putting a card down, "Just an affectionate nickname, that's all." Sabrina scoffed, "Oh please, tell us something interesting." Brianna raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Interesting? Please, elaborate." Sabrina grinned wickedly, "How's the sex?" Brianna's eyes widened. "I'm sorry- what?" Sabrina snickered alongside the other two girls, "You heard me." She said, "The sex. How is it? better than Jack? Or can no one compare to that hunk of a man?" Nikki elbowed her while Tabitha looked extremely uncomfortable, almost as uncomfortable as Brianna. "You can't just ask someone how the sex is! I thought your mom would've taught you that!" Sabrina shrugged, "Well it was a question. So?" She pressed. Brianna bit her lip, "Its good." She said slowly, she couldn't exactly say considering she and Ash had never done anything, he'd never... Brianna spoke up again suddenly, "Damian and I did it though." Sabrina gasped, "You- you-" Brianna smirked, "Surprised? The sex was actually the reason we broke up. He reminded me of my brother too much. It felt like incest." Sabrina made a face, "I can see how he reminded you of Ethan- but was he any good?" Brianna and the others stared. "What?" Sabrina asked innocently. "Your seriously asking if your brother is any good in bed..." Tabitha said slowly, "That doesn't sound a little... _weird_ to you?" Sabrina thought for a moment, "I mean- I just asked. And I wouldn't screw my brother. I'm not that desperate." She stopped, "I'd screw Jason Todd though," She said. "He isn't my brother. Not biologically." Brianna shrugged, "I mean- I didn't sleep with Red, but he was a good kisser. And great when we made out. We didn't screw cause I was what? fourteen?" Tabitha stood, her hands over her mouth. "That is sickening, he's like twenty years older than you." Brianna shook her head, "Lazarus Pit made him younger. He may technically supposed to be thirty or in his late twenties, he's nineteen. Or he was when I dated him. Only five year difference." Tabitha shivered, "Still gross. I'm going to bed." She threw down her cards, "I'm out." The other girls began putting everything away, soon enough they were all in their beds. Brianna smirked, "Damian wasn't as good as Jack if you must know Sabrina, Jack's still at number one." Sabrina pumped a fist to the air, "I knew it!" Tabitha groaned and rolled over. "Oh fuuucccckkkkk." It was going to be a long night.

The next day, Ashton and Brianna were in the armory getting ready for a heist. Yes Brianna was technically supposed to be in hiding, but they did have to make an appearance as a couple. Penguin entered the room with blueprints, "Alright you two here's the deal," He set the blueprints down on a table, Brianna and Ashton looked over the blueprints while packing their gear. "You two are going to the Gotham Natural history Museum- steal one item and one item only." Brianna's eyes widened when she saw the object, "That's-" Penguin nodded, "The ring Napoleon gave to the Empress Josephine, your dad got it for your mom once, Brianna- but the Bat stole it back." The Penguin looked at the couple with a grin, "You two stealing it will draw much attention, the media won't forget when the Joker himself stole that ring with the intention of giving it to his beloved partner in crime." Brianna nodded, "It's a lovely ring, and I'm sure mother will want it back once she and father are out of Arkham." Penguin frowned, "I was going to say you could wear the ring yourself, majesty." Brianna shook her head, "No I adore the ring Ashton picked out, we'll do it for publicity but I couldn't wear my mother's ring. It just... wouldn't feel right." Brianna sighed a sad look on her face, it was fake of course- she was still heartless and would remain that way for some time. Penguin nodded, "Just wear it in public, we need to make your betrothal known." Brianna rolled her eyes, "Oh please, just call it an engagement, Pengy. We aren't in the nineteen hundreds or England." Penguin sighed, "You sound _just_ like your mother." Brianna smirked, "I know, I've heard it before." Penguin shuddered, "Whatever- get going both of you. And Ashton- be careful, we don't want the young queen getting hurt." Ashton nodded, "Of course, father." He held out his arm, "Shall we my dear?" Brianna smirked, taking his arm. "We shall."

Brianna looked at Ashton with a small smirk as they pulled up to the museum in Ashton's dark blue de Tomaso. "Ready to go, love?" Ashton grinned and nodded, "Of course." He leaned over and kissed her passionately before they left the car. The couple walked over to the museum in the dark of the night, Brianna giving a flick of her hand, eyes lighting up briefly as she did so. The glass doors shattered instantly and they walked thorough the broken shards of glass, the young queen's eyes glowing as they entered. Ashton shot her a look, "We need to be careful, don't trigger any alarms until we are on our way out." Brianna turned to him, emerald green eyes still glowing with hidden power, "I'm always careful, Ash." Ashton followed her before she suddenly stopped. He watched with wide eyes as she vanished and appeared on the opposite side of the room, a veil of black mist surrounding her as she seemingly stepped out of the darkness. Her eyes were still glowing, and there was a bit of corruption creeping up from the Enchantress of the right side of her face. Brianna's gaze shot over to a panel on the wall and she disappeared again and Ashton watched as the security system was turned off and a few moments later, Brianna appeared by his side, out of breath and a hand over the right side of her face. "Grab the ring..." She huffed, "And lets go..." Ashton cast her a worried look before going to grab the ring. When he looked back, she was slowly regaining her strength and removed her hand. His eyes widened slightly seeing the corrupted skin of the Enchantress creep away and Brianna's glowing eyes return to normal. She smiled at him, he could tell when he really looked at her she was exhausted. "Are you okay?" He asked cupping her face in his hand, artic blue eyes darting over her features worriedly. Brianna smiled and nodded, "Of course I am, now lets go home."

Arkham Asylum was quiet the next morning, until the morning news bulletin came up and Joker got his hands on a newspaper. "She did what?!" The Clown King Of Crime roared in anger. Harley's eyes were on the tv, watching intently at the footage of the robbery. 

"Last night a break in at the Gotham History Museum resulted in the robbery of The Ring Of the Empress Josephine, the ring had been given to the empress by Napoleon and is considered a historical treasure, the ring was stolen last night by none other than the new queen of Gotham herself and her apparent fiancé Ashton Cobblepot, son of the Penguin." 

A picture of the couple leaving the museum hand in hand went on screen before being followed by a live footage of the Iceberg Lounge, Oswald Cobblepot and the couple were dressed up standing outside waving to the cameras. "Ms. Quinn!" A reporter called out, "Can you either confirm or deny your engagement to Ashton Cobblepot?" Brianna grinned and showed off her ring finger which the ring sat proudly on. "I can absolutely confirm our engagement! Following my brother's death and my parents incarceration at Arkham Asylum this has been the thing to brighten my mood significantly!" Harley frowned, her daughter's usually bright emerald eyes were a seemingly dull green, and Harley had no doubts the girl had put in contacts to brighten her eyes a bit. Ashton smiled on camera and pulled Brianna close, and arm around her waist, "Of course we won't get married for some time," He said, "We are still young and why jump right into getting married when we have all the time in the world to plan the perfect wedding?" A reporter called out, "Does this mean Ashton Cobblepot is the new King of Gotham?" Joker growled, a murderous look in his green eyes. Brianna giggled, "Oh when we do eventually get married yes he will, but until then I wouldn't give him all access authority over my father's empire." Another reporter yelled, "Speaking of your father's empire, will you be continuing all of his business?" Brianna smiled sweetly, "I will neither confirm or deny any of the business my father did. At this time all my clientele will be meeting at the Iceberg Lounge until the club is rebuilt." A few questions later, and the interview was about to close when a reporter screamed, "Give us a kiss kids!" Ashton and Brianna shared a smirk before kissing passionately. And that is how the Joker was sent to solitary for the day. 

Late that night, Harley Quinn slipped into solitary, she smiled at the guard they had on payroll, "Thank Jerry," She said, "See if you can get a message to Brianna for me?" Jerry shrugged, "Sure, I can pass a message along to Frost. What'd you need?" Harley smirked, "Tell my daughter I'm very impressed with her plan." Jerry chuckled, "I'll pass it along, Ms. Quinn." Harley walked into Joker's cell and closed the door behind her, "J," She said, "You need to calm down." Her eyes widened as she saw blood. "J?!" She exclaimed rushing forward only to see he had ripped open his wrist and was painting with blood on the wall, when she got a better look at his... _art_.... She realized it was a plan to murder Ashton Cobblepot is the most brutal way he could think of. "Pud, you really need to calm down." Harley was wrapping his arm in gauze about twenty minutes later. J scoffed, "I don't know what's gotten into that girl- I thought Damian Wayne was bad, oh I was wrong. So wrong. I'll kill her- no I'll kill them both if they think-" Harley slapped him across the face suddenly, stunning him. Harley's sapphire blue eyes were cold, "Are you really that stupid?" She muttered, "She's scamming Penguin. We destroyed the club and everything we owned, I promise you she's not going to go through with this." Joker growled, "She better not. I'll kill her." Harley sighed, "Calm down, don't jump to conclusions. I'm sur everything is fine." They sat in the cell, eventually J falling asleep with Harley running a hand through his hair, her silently praying she was right.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack and the rest of the crew were drinking every bar dry. The days following were filled with drugs and alcohol and sex. Jasen Frost was standing by, worried as he watched everyone else. The mansion safe house reeked, and Jasen had to escape to the garage to find any peace. He ended up spending the night in one of the cars as his bed had been victim to the festivities inside. He opted to call Brianna, and when he did it was around two am. "What?" Brianna growled sleepily. Jasen sighed, "Terribly sorry to call you this late, your majesty- but I think you need to request everyone i the Los Santos safehouse return immediately, things aren't looking good here." Brianna groaned, "Where is my fucking second? Put him on." Jasen bit his lip, "He is... Occupied with other arrangements, your majesty." Brianna cursed, "I'll be there in an hour. He better hope his ass is up and decent or I'll wreck his precious fucking car." Jasen cleared his throat, "Yes, your majesty." He hung up and grew worried, Brianna was surely going to kill the crew. During the two days she had been gone- the crew went to hell. And Jack wanting to screw Winter all day every day did not help the matter. About an hour later, a loud sports car was at the driveway, behind it followed four black SUVs. Stepping out of the sports car- a silver Aston Martin One-77, was Brianna herself, dressed in a variation of her signature red dress with black lace and gold and matching black 4 inch heels. "Where is that asshole?!" She demanded as soon as she spotted Jasen standing next to the garage. Jasen stammered over his words as she pushed her way into the safe house, "I- He's downstairs in his room! But I wouldn't go in-" He cut himself off as Brianna spun around, having stopped catching the heavy scent of drugs and liquor. "What the hell has happened here in the two days I've been gone?!" A look of disgust crossed her face when she spotted Harrison on the couch with a prostitute laying over him, both asleep. Brianna shuddered and continued on, making her way down the stairs, coughing as the drug and alcohol scent increased and the smell of sweat crossed into her lungs. Brianna grabbed the door to Jack's room, cursing when she found it locked. Jasen's eyes widened as her dull green eyes lit with the emerald glow, her hand seemed to have it's own faint emerald glow as she turned the knob and the door unlocked. Brianna marched into the room, the glow fading quickly. "Jackson Flynn Carsen! What the fuck-" She cut herself off seeming him mounted over Winter, he turned his head to glare at her, "What the hell?! Can't you see I'm busy? Fuck are you doing here anyways?" Brianna was seething, but as Ashton entered the room and saw the scene, she could feel the emotion they shared flow into her, and a wave of pain and sadness fell over her. She wanted to scream, to cry, all in that one moment as she stood there. She felt so betrayed, hurt, Jack didn't care about her anymore and she couldn't do anything about it, she nearly collapsed but Ashton quickly moved to her side and pulled an arm around her waist to support her, standing close enough that if she leaned on him it wouldn't appear obvious that she was hurt by the scene before her. Jack rolled off his girlfriend and glared at her, "You wanna give us some god damn privacy?" Brianna hissed, "Get dressed and meet me outside. You have five minutes." Jack waved her off and Brianna snarled in anger before marching out to go upstairs. Five short minutes later, Brianna was pacing the terrace outside, she gripped her chest feeling like she was being ripped apart from the inside. She was still feeling, how was this possible? Ashton was far enough away, and she didn't have her heart. She reached for her neck, the key was gone. She remembered then she had been so furious she'd forgotten to put the damn thing around her neck, it was back at the Iceberg. She groaned and gripped the edge of the railing, why did this hurt so bad? She felt like she had her heart again.

"What do you want, Brianna?" Jack. 

Brianna turned her head, looking at him with her left eye, in the soft light Jack could see her scar from where he stood. He approached her slowly, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Brianna peeled her eyes away from him as he walked over. "This isn't working." She said finally, her voice strained as she held back tears, tears she was surprised came considering her heartless situation. Jack's eyes widened in surprise at the tears and her strained voice. "Brianna?" Brianna gritted her teeth, why was the pain so strong now? "Clearly, we aren't working as a team." Jack tensed, seeing where this was going. "In my defense you've been off your rocker lately. You almost killed Ginger." Brianna frowned and folded her arms across her chest, looking away. "Just because I'm... having issues, doesn't give you the right to retaliate like a child. Damn it Jack you told me you'd always be there when I needed you! And you've broken my trust more times than I can count. I- I don't know what you expect me to do. I can't ignore that my second is being dishonest with me." Jack narrowed his eyes, "I've done nothing but try to fix things! Your the one who's gone and messed things up! First you have several freak outs- which I can understand considering your brother died, but then you just changed. It was almost like you were heartless!" Brianna stiffened at that but listened as he went on, "You tried to kill Ginger for no reason, you stole my car- twice! You made a partnership with a guy you hate, you run off several times with said guy you hate- then you go and decide to up and marry him! What the hell is wrong with you? All I've done is try to keep the crew off your back and keep everyone alive! That's why I moved you here and moved Ecco-" Brianna gasped, "What did you do to my sister?!" Jack rolled his eyes, "Relax, she's fine. Once your ready to move back to the mansion we can go pick her up." Brianna nodded. She frowned, "I need you to be on my side, Jack. I'm not about to do this alone. I want my best friend by my side." Jack watched her, her usually emerald eyes were still a dull green, but there was a hint of emerald. When he looked at her, he almost didn't recognize her. He took a step back as she leaned towards him. "What are you doing?" He asked, "You gonna pass out or something?" Brianna blinked, "What?" Jack frowned, "You looked like you were about to fall over." Brianna shook her head, "N-No. I'm fine." Jack nodded slowly, "Right... So I gotta stay here for a bit-" Brianna laughed sarcastically, "I'm sorry- what? You need to stay here? Don't make me laugh, Jack. You may be the heir of Los Santos, but I know how much you hate it here and you literally don't need to do anything as heir here. It is the most low key city I've ever seen. I envy you, its easy." Jack sighed, "Yeah. I need to hand the keys over to Tia and Ashley tomorrow for this place. It's Tia's dad's house. He's staying at my step father's until we leave." Brianna rolled her eyes, "You know what, whatever. Just get back when it's most convenient. As per usual." She shot him a glare and walked away, but as she turned away she felt the empty void in her chest be dealt a punch, Jack's words had hurt, saying she was at fault and he was the one trying to fix things. "Darling?" Ashton asked as she joined him by the cars, "Everything alright?" Brianna nodded but didn't say anything, "I'm fine. You drive back, I'm really, really tired." Ashton watched as she slipped into the passenger side of the Aston Martin, not uttering another word for the rest of the night.

Brianna didn't sleep the rest of the night. She tossed and turned before getting up at dawn to glare at the box that held her heart. She opened it, her heart was still there. So why did she feel pain still? Why did she feel anything? Everyone but Jack and Winter had come back, and the fact that the two of them had stayed behind together, pissed her off beyond reason. She ended up changing into a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra, pulling a light workout sweater over her head and walking down to the gym to beat the shit out of a training dummy. Brianna had been beating the dummy senseless for about an hour when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Penguin approaching with Jerry, the man stationed at Arkham. Brianna frowned, "Jerry? Is something wrong?" Jerry shook his head, "Not that I know, your majesty. Your mother wanted me to relay a message, she is quite pleased with your work so far and congratulates you on your engagement." Brianna nodded, "And father?" Jerry chuckled, "He sends his regards. But seeing your news segment yesterday morning got him sent to solitary." Brianna and Penguin shared a chuckle. "That sounds like J," Cobblepot laughed, "Always getting himself sent to solitary cause he can't get his way." Brianna snickered, "Your should've seen him at the car dealership when Ethan had to get his car repaired after crashing into a fire hydrant. He went ballistic." 

**February, About Four Months Ago**

"What do you _mean_ you can't fix it?!" The Joker snarled in his disguise, Harley stood next to him, slowly shaking her head in disbelief and looking absolutely embarrassed. Ethan and Brianna were standing by in their winter coats, the twin's had used a minimal amount of the magic from Incubus and Enchantress to act as their disguises while Ecco merely wore a brown wig identical to her mother's. Ecco was hopping about the dealership but remained close to her family, rambling about what she wanted for her upcoming birthday. "I wanna pony, a puppy, a kitty, oh! And a tarantula!" Harley flinched, "A tarantula?" She repeated, "Ecco, baby- why in the world would you want a tarantula?" Ecco giggled, "To scare people with. And maybe-" She was cut off by her father yelling at the sales man, "You are going to fix my son's car right now or I swear to god-" Harley grabbed him and pulled him back suddenly, "Your sure you can't fix our son's car? We'd be willing to pay extra." The mechanic was shaking in fear, "I- I'm sorry I'm just not qualified to work on a car like this. I don't want to damage it more than it already is! I can send you over to another dealership with someone more qualified." Harley smiled and nodded, "And where would the nearest dealership be?" The mechanic stammered, "Uh- uh- Bludhaven." Joker snarled, "Bludhaven? Fucking Bludhaven!" Harley rolled her eyes, annoyed at her partner's childlike nature. Sometimes she felt as thought she'd had four children rather than three. She smiled sweetly at the mechanic, "And your sure that there is no one else in this entire dealership that can repair my son's car? It's only a couple years old, and I don't think we'll be in the habit of buying him a new car every time he wrecks his." The mechanic gulped, "Well- we do have a new mechanic, he came from Italy and used to do work on Ferraris and such. But I can have him take a look at the car if you want?" Harley grinned, "That would be wonderful! And you'll call us when it's ready or if there's any problems?" The mechanic nodded vigorously, resembling that of a bobblehead. "Yes, ma'am! Now if you'll give me the keys I'll take the car around back." Harley nodded and reached into her purse before she cursed, "Dammit! Ethan!" She turned calling to her son who was acting like a child with his sisters by a small pool in the dealership. She sighed, "Ethan! Give me the keys to your McLaren if you want it fixed!" Ethan pulled away from his two sister's and reached into his pocket, his eyes widening in shock as he couldn't find the keys. "Ah fuc-" He stopped as he heard a giggle from Ecco behind him. He turned and saw his little sister dangling his car keys from her hand. Brianna had a teasing smirk on her face as she high fived the young girl. "Kid's got talent, right E?" Ethan rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Great talent." Ecco's face fell, "Your being sarcastic!" The three almost four year old whined. Ethan sighed, "Fine. Sorry. Now can I please have my keys, Ecco?" Ecco thought for a moment, "Only if you promise to let me ride in the McLaren when it's fixed!" Ethan smirked, "Your going for that? Really? Jeez Ecco, living with me and Brianna I thought you'd know better. You ride in our cars all the time. But yes, it's a promise." He snatched the keys from the child who ran after him, "Wait! I wanna change my demands! Ethan!"

**Present**

Brianna chuckled sadly at the memory, "Good times..." She murmured to herself before looking back at Jerry. "If you can, give them a piece of my mind about their whole blowing the club and everything in it! They just made more work for me!" Jerry chuckled at her request, "I'll see what I can do, my queen." 


	26. Chapter 26

A couple months had passed, Brianna was vehemently refusing to speak to Jack, as he had not yet returned from Los Santos. She was beyond furious, and when she was able to feel it- heartbroken and sad, the times she was able to feel emotion, she would lock herself in a room and let the tears run free. Ashton would pass by during these moments, and sometimes he'd walk in to comfort her while she cried, other times he waited outside or left the area to allow the emotion to fade, when Brianna was in these moments- she would sometimes scream at Ashton, begging him to stop whatever it was he was doing to her. Ashton would hold her, calm her and comfort her until the emotional fits passed. He would every time beg her to replace her heart in her chest, fearing that she was going to lose herself or worse the longer she went without it, but Brianna maintained her resolve to go on heartless. The club was finished, and Brianna went accompanied by Ashton and Oswald Cobblepot himself. Brianna couldn't deny that she was impressed, the building itself was near competition, aside from the penthouse and upper floors that were still being constructed- everything was going according to plan. 

"As you can see, Queen Brianna, things are going perfectly. The penthouse and the other floors should be finished in the next three or four months, after that then its all up to you to decide on furniture." The Penguin said as they walked through the newly rebuilt night club. Brianna inspected every detail, ensuring that it was in pristine condition and a perfect if not better- replica than the old. Brianna had redesigned some parts of the club, taking into account the other dancers who had come to her requesting new additions which Brianna had added a few, scattered stages, a smoking and drug lounge towards the back of the club, the dancing cage her mother loved was back in it's place, a little bigger maybe and a catwalk towards the main stage. The entrance to the penthouse area was a bit more formal, golden handrails elegantly going down the staircase, and instead of going down the stairs and up another set of stairs, Brianna had attached a walkway beside the elevator to the penthouse, one would go up the stairs and instead of going straight to the elegant golden elevator, they would turn right and follow a walkway to the bulletproof meeting room that had one way glass, looking out onto the club. Those in the club wouldn't realize it was there as on the left side there was the dj booth in a similar cylinder shape, the meeting space looking only like it was made for the design to look prettier. Brianna was satisfied with the work done, only frowning when Cobblepot suggested adding a restaurant area to branch off the Iceberg Lounge. Brianna had laughed it off, saying that the idea could wait for now and she would consider it in the future. She was in the middle of the club, talking with The Penguin and Ashton, when Jasen Frost came in, "Your majesty?" He said, clearing his throat. Brianna turned her gaze to him, "Yes Jasen? Is something wrong?" Jasen Frost cleared his throat, "Mr. Jack Carsen and Ms. Winter Lincoln have called. Mr. Carsen said to inform you they will be making the trip from Los Santos back this evening." Brianna's green eyes went back to their emerald color briefly, before returning to the dull green they had become. Her time being heartless was truly taking its toll on her. "Oh?" She said, "Jasen, please inform my second that he should send Winter ahead to the club and meet me at Gotham International, I will be making the trip this evening to retrieve my little sister." Jasen Frost's eyes widened, "My queen?" He questioned carefully in midbow, "Are you sure?" Brianna nodded, "Of course." She turned back to The Penguin, "It isn't that I don't appreciate your hospitality, Mr. Cobblepot- I just need to get my baby sister back as soon as possible, I'm sure she's a bit frightened being on her own for so long." Cobblepot chuckled, "Of course my young queen, i completely understand." Brianna smiled and looked at Ashton, "Ash, can I leave you in charge of things? I'll only be gone a few days, a week at most." Ashton's eyes widened briefly in surprise, but he nodded, "Of course, darling. I can keep things in line for a few days. I'll expect you back, of course." Brianna flashed him a sickening sugary sweet smile, "I wouldn't stay away too long, I can't ditch my fiancé, can I?"

Brianna walked into the morgue, her usual signature red dress on with matching black heels. Cinder Gordon looked up from where she was reading a medical textbook that had belonged to Harley's, one of the few items that had been at the Joker's mansion instead of the penthouse at the time of the fire. "Brianna." She said standing up, pushing big black rimmed glasses up from falling off her button nose. "Was there something you needed?" Brianna smiled, her raven hair pulled over her left shoulder, her scar just barely showing. "I just wanted to see Ethan one last time before I go to retrieve Ecco," She said softly. "I still haven't figured out how I'm going to explain to her that he's... gone." Brianna wiped a tear from her eye, it was fake of course, she couldn't feel unless Ashton was around. Cinder nodded, "Of course. I'll open the slab." Brianna watched her open the slab and pull it out, Ethan lay there, looking like he was only in a deep sleep instead of the eternal rest that was death. Brianna was staring down at her beloved brother's corpse, still not able to believe he was really gone. "Oh Ethan..." Brianna murmured, caressing his cold face, her emerald eyes lighting up briefly with power. "I wish I could have done something more to save you... But I promise I will protect Ecco with my life, I swear it." A tear, real this time- fell from her eye onto her brother's skin. For a moment, Brianna was lost in a fantasy, maybe fairytales could come true, her brother would be brought back by being cleansed with her tears. But her hope died with him, Ethan remained unmoving, a pale corpse. Frozen in time, his raven black hair brushing over his brow and some strands just barely grazing his lashes. As Cinder looked at her boyfriend's dead body, he looked beautiful to her even in death. Cinder looked away, to avoid shedding a tear over him. But the tears came anyways. Brianna looked at her, stepping away from her brother's corpse, "I'm sorry for your loss." She said, "I know he loved you dearly." Cinder choked on tears, embracing the other girl, crying into her shoulder. "Why him?" Cinder cried, "Why did it have to be him? Why out of all things did he have to die? I examined those bullets myself and I couldn't figure out what they were made of! Even using the Bat Computer I still found nothing!" Brianna sighed, "Whatever it was it was meant for me," she glanced at her brother's body once more, "He pushed me away before the bullets hit me. Without him, I would be dead. I owe him my life." Brianna looked back at Cinder, "I don't know why those bullets killed him, but I will do everything in my power to find out what it was and if I can bring him back, god so help me I will do just that. But if I cannot revive him," She trailed off and her eyes darkened, "I will kill whoever was responsible for his death. And when I do kill them, it will be gruesome. I assure you of that. If you would like, when I catch his killer- you may be the one to deal the final blow." Cinder shook her head, "No. I couldn't. I'm not like you. I can't kill someone. I wouldn't have the stomach to do so. Believe me, I tried." Brianna raised an eyebrow in question, "Oh? When was this?" Cinder shivered sitting down at the desk in the morgue, "About a year ago. Ethan let me tag along on a deal at the docks- it went wrong and he had to kill someone. But he asked me if I wanted to, the worst part was- I wanted to."

**One Year Ago**

Cinder sat on the couch, her legs over Ethan's lap. "Ethan," She whined, "You promised we'd go out." Ethan was busy playing a game on his Xbox. "Yeah, and we will baby." Cinder made a face, displeased with his words. It was a week prior to when Brianna would return, and Ethan was the sole heir to the throne- aside from Ecco who was far to young to become heir. Cinder snatched the controller from his hands and turned off the game console, much to her boyfriend's despair. "Ethan," She said coldly, "You promised me that we would go out tonight. Are you saying that your promise was a lie?" Ethan sighed, looking over at her, a small smirk on his face. "You know I'd never lie to you, Cinder. Of course we'll go out." He snickered standing up and taking off his clothes to reveal he was wearing a suit underneath, "And you know I would do anything for you." Cinder grinned, kissing him quick before dashing from the room to change. When she came back, Ethan was on the phone, a frown on his face. "Yes... Yes... I understand Mr. Wann, I'll swing by in a bit to sign the papers and pick up the packages. Yes... See you soon." Cinder's face fell as he turned around, "No date night?" She asked sadly, Ethan smiled and shook his head. "We can still have date night, we just need to make a quick stop on the way." 

About an hour later, Ethan pulled up to the docks, and looked at Cinder, he handed her a small gun- just in case. "Take this, its loaded. You know how to shoot, if anything goes wrong, climb over into the drivers seat and go back to the club. Let my dad know what happened and he'll send backup." Cinder frowned, "I thought this was only a simple job? Sign some papers and pickup a package?" Ethan shrugged, "Well- Wann's known to be a little... crazy. I doubt anything will happen but, just in case." Cinder watched him walk over to the meeting place, only to be tackled by two guys who leaped out of the darkness. "Ethan!" She screamed, jumping out of the car and running to his aid. Ethan was struggling to reach his gun, and one of the men holding him pulled a knife, going to cut his face- but before anything could happen, a gunshot sounded. Ethan felt a surge of fear. Was Cinder shot? Was he shot? Two more shots were fired and Ethan felt the grip on his arms loosen. The two men who had tackled him staggered backwards, both bleeding from the stomach. Ethan's eyes widened and he looked up to see Cinder, holding the gun he had given her breathing heavily, her eyes wide and doe like. Ethan approached her slowly, and took the gun from her. "Cinder..." Cinder looked at him, her eyes welling with tears. She had shot someone. Ethan kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his embrace. Cinder held onto him, fear coursing through her veins. Ten minutes later they were in a warehouse, Mr. Wann on the ground with his two lackeys. They were all covered in blood, beaten within an inch of their lives. Cinder stood in the corner of the room, averting her gaze from the scene. Ethan's shadow fell over her and he offered her a gun, "Want to give it a try?" He asked calmly, "I'll show you how." Cinder hesitantly allowed him to pull her to the middle of the room where the three men were on their knees, little smiley faced stickers had been stuck on them- but the blood from their wounds were making it difficult for the stickers to stay. "Now your just gonna hit one or all six points. You shoot the lungs first and then the five to make the smile for a slow death, but if your feeling merciful go straight for the head." He watched Cinder slowly step into stance, watching as she aligned the gun with the first mark for the smile. Her arms shook like mad and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She was beyond angry someone had hurt Ethan, but she had never killed anyone before. Ethan put his hands on her waist and leaned forward to murmur in her ear, "Its easy," He murmured, rubbing her sides gently, "Two shots to the lungs and then five quick ones to finish off the smile." Cinder gulped and raised the gun, she fired five times, creating the smile. She was gasping for air, unable to believe she was doing this. She would have finished the job had she not made the one mistake of looking into the eyes of her target. That was what made her drop the gun and curl into her boyfriend's chest, begging him to take her home and forget this ever happened. Ethan soothed her with a tender kiss, and while he kissed her, finished the job with three quick shots. The three bodies of Wann and his two men slumped over onto the warehouse floor, blood pooled at his and Cinder's feet before they left. When they were back at the penthouse in their en suite bathroom, Cinder didn't speak. Ethan was worried he'd pushed her too far and made her mute, he was about to say something when Cinder finally spoke. "I'm never doing that again. Please, don't ever make me do that again." Her words were shaky and she was on the verge of tears. Ethan had dropped to his knees beside her in the bath, taken her hand from the rose petal covered lukewarm water of the bath, and kissed the top of her hand as though he were a distinguished butler. "Of course," He promised, massaging her hand gently. "I would never make you do something you couldn't handle." Cinder nodded, silent as he left to get more towels. She wasn't upset that he had made her even attempt to shoot those men, she was upset because when she looked into the eyes of the three men, she realized how badly she wanted to kill them, to erase their presence from this world. The thought of it scared her and Cinder had wimped out in that moment. After discovering she had a lust of blood like her beloved boyfriend, she couldn't handle the thought of being a killer. It was in this moment that Cinder Gordon became Ecco's designated babysitter, as she was always around and she and Ethan often watched the young girl when her parents were out. Something that was a regular thing, Joker and Harley loved their youngest daughter dearly- but they never let their home life and work life overlap. Ethan and Cinder had worried a bit because when Ecco was young there had been a few times she almost called them mommy and daddy. These were the times they would back off, and Ethan would goof off a bit to remind his baby sister who he was. Not daddy, just Ethan. Her adoring big brother who would never let anything happen to her, for as long as he lived. 


	27. Chapter 27

Jack Carsen was waiting in the limousine at the airport, checking his watch he growled under his breath. The plane would wait for Brianna- no matter how long she took. Jack was growing agitated rather quickly, and was just about ready to turn around and get himself a hotel when the limousine pulled up. Brianna slipped out of the back, Jasen Frost by her side. Jack scoffed, glaring when she approached. "Took you long enough, majesty. Now lets go." Jack started towards the plane but was stopped by Jasen, who played the role of guard dog perfectly. "Her majesty goes first!" He snarled. Jack rolled his eyes, finding it hard to believe that Jasen had chosen him over his beloved queen not a week ago when she was leaving with her betrothed. Brianna smirked at her guard dog, stuck her tongue out teasingly at Jack, before she climbed the steps to the plane. "Come along, Jack, Jasen. Lets go fetch my little sister." 

Jack gave the pilot orders to Los Angeles International before taking a seat across from Brianna and Jasen. Jasen was seated beside his queen, waiting to carry out her every order. Jack simply smoked a cigarette and took a few sips of the champagne offered. Brianna was glaring at her second the entire time. "What made you go against my father's orders?" She asked finally. Jack frowned, looking up from his drink and put down his cigarette for a moment. "Against your father's orders?" He repeated confused. Brianna nodded, "I was supposed to be at Amusement Mile. You told me to go to Wayne Manor. And Ecco I can only presume you did the same, since we are going across the country to get her." Jack nodded, "My orders were to keep you both safe and alive. I did what I had to do. You think I don't care but I care, more than you'll ever know." Brianna was slightly taken aback, and looked away. Jack paid her no mind, turning his gaze to the window as he watched the world go by below. He was having no doubts that by the time they returned with Ecco he would be well on his way back to Los Santos, alone and without the title of Second.

The flight was in awkward silence, and when they made it to the airport they went straight to the rental car area, where Jack cursed under his breath. Brianna made to ask him what was wrong when the salesman at the counter spoke. "Oh hey you again! Haven't seen you around in a while! This your wife?" Brianna's jaw dropped and she stammered but Jack spoke for her, plastering a small smile on his face, "Oh yes. We had a business trip so we were just letting our little bundle of joy stay with her grandfather, isn't that right, honey?" Brianna cursed to herself, _he is so going to regret this, I swear-_ shooting him a soft glare before playing along. "Oh yes! We thought we'd leave her in capable hands while we were out of the country, we couldn't take our angel with to twelve countries in three months." The sales person chuckled, "Yeah I get that. You doing a luxury car again Mr. Flynn?" Jack nodded, "Yes. A Lincoln preferably. My wife has the highest standards, god forbid someone doesn't meet them." He growled the last bit to himself, Brianna shot him a hard glare, "Well- my standards are better than yours, hon. Much better." Jack chuckled, "Oh that's saying something. If my standards are as awful as you say then you must be the ugliest woman in the world." The salesperson looked extremely uncomfortable and handed them the set of keys. "Have a nice day..." 

Jasen was driving about fifteen minutes later, listening to the constant arguing of Jack and Brianna. 

"I can't believe you! Your an asshole!"

"Oh I'm the asshole?! Your one to talk, your majesty!"

"Don't you dare blame me for any of this!" 

"Well half of it is your fault! I don't even know if I should be allowing you to go near Ecco!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Your insane! You almost killed Ginger!"

"You mean to imply I would lay a hand on my own sister?!" Brianna was screaming at him now, her emerald eyes flashing with hurt and anger, Jack hissed "how am I supposed to trust you around a child? A child that will be defenseless to the likes of you!" Brianna snapped, "I can't believe I ever loved you! Your a fucking asshole!" Jack snarled, "Well I can't believe I ever cared about you!" Brianna snapped, "You lied to me! You told me you loved me! That was lie? But then again every word out of your mouth is!" Jack hissed, "Where is this coming from?! I never once lied about how I felt about you! I'm the only one with the guts to stand up to you!" Jasen cleared his throat, "Majesty, Mr. Carsen- we've arrived at the hotel." Jack and Brianna glared at each other for another moment. "I need a drink, I'm going to a bar." Brianna snapped, getting out of the car and stalking off. Jack followed after her yelling, "If anyone needs a drink, _your majesty_ \- it's me!" Jasen groaned and went about unpacking the car, this was going to be a long night. 

Jack and Brianna walked down the streets of L.A. until they came to a nightclub with a long line. Brianna smirked walking to the front of the line, the bouncer stopped her. "Miss you have to get in line like everyone else." Brianna's eyes flashed emerald and glowed slightly, "Is that so?" The bouncer nodded, "Yes Miss." Brianna chuckled and leaned in, Jack watched as the bouncer's eyes flickered a soft emerald and he stepped aside, "Welcome to LUX, miss." Jack followed her in as her eyes held the soft glow. "What was that?" He asked, Brianna snickered. "Just a trick I learned. Since Metatrick zapped me I can use the witch's magic easily, it's like it comes naturally. Even though I can't hear the Witch speak, I can use her powers to my advantage." She flicked her hand and jack watched his clothes change to that of a suit, Brianna was already dressed in a wavy halter neck green dress that was longer in the back and slightly shorter in the front. "Shall we drink our sorrows away, Jack?" She proposed, allowing a bit of power to seep through. Jack nodded, hazel eyes having a hint of green to them for a split second. "Sure. You do your thing, I'll do mine." Brianna flashed him a small smile and waved him off, disappearing into the crowd of people. Jack took a seat at the bar, waving the woman at the bar over. "What'd you want?" She asked. Jack shrugged, "Surprise me. I'll be starting a tab." He pulled a wad of cash from his jacket pocket and tossed it on the bar, "How much'll that get me?" The woman smiled, "A lot. I'll keep 'em coming." Jack nodded keeping an eye out for Brianna as she milled about. Jasen came into the club about an hour after Jack and Brianna, he looked a bit frantic as he spotted Jack. "Mr. Carsen! Where is her majesty?!" Jack shrugged, "Milling about I suppose. I've been here all night. She came over about ten minutes ago for a cherry vodka. Think she's making a few deals, you should join her, Frost." Jasen groaned and walked over to where he did indeed see his beloved queen making deals. He moved to stand beside her and bowed, "Your majesty, I've been looking everywhere for-" He was cut off as the queen handed him a stack of papers. "Take care of these Jasen. I'm going to go enjoy myself." Jasen's eyes widened in surprise but he obeyed her order, moving to sit in the corner of the club at a table, a hand over the stack of papers she had given him. 

Brianna joined Jack by the bar and snatched away his drink, "How much money did you spend on drinks?" She asked eyes wide at the sight of about twelve glasses. Jack shrugged, pulling back the drink. "The entire stack in my jacket. Figured I needed it." Brianna rolled her eyes, "Your unbelievable, Jack Carsen. You need a break." Jack chuckled, "Oh my dear, I have a very high tolerance for alcohol. You know that." Brianna hummed, "Yes but you'll find yourself in the morgue if you drink any more." Jack growled, "You trying to give me orders, _princess_?" Brianna tensed at the nickname. She took a moment to really look at him, maybe he was warming up to her again, maybe their relationship could still be salvaged- but the drunken look in his hazel eyes dashed her hopes away. Brianna waved the woman behind the bar over, "Get me the strongest thing you have. Please." The woman raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that?" Brianna narrowed her dull green eyes at the woman, who looked slightly taken aback when Brianna's eyes flashed with their emerald power, "Absolutely. Now, your strongest if you will." The woman nodded and set to work, however, after she handed Brianna one of their strongest drinks, she disappeared upstairs to the penthouse apartment. 

"Lucifer!" Mazikeen called walking into the penthouse in search of the devil. She made a face seeing the man missing. The demon gritted her teeth, _wonderful. He's out late again._ Maze went to leave the penthouse when a voice called out, "Maze?" She turned and saw Lucifer walking out of his bedroom, still slightly asleep. "Is something wrong?" Maze bit her lip, "Maybe," She confessed, "I think there's a Celestial in LUX." Lucifer glanced back at his bed, Chloe was still asleep. He walked into the living room of the penthouse pulling on his clothes quickly, "What do you mean a Celestial?" Maze frowned, "The glowing eyes sort of gives it away." Lucifer frowned, "And your sure that it wasn't the lights reflecting?" Maze nodded, "Of course. The woman's eyes went from dull green to a glowing emerald." Lucifer nodded, "I don't recall any of my siblings having glowing emerald eyes. Take me to this Celestial and I'll check it out." Maze obeyed and lead him down to the club where Brianna was arguing with Jack. 

"You need to take a fucking break!" She hissed, pulling the drink from his hand. Jack growled, "I'm fine." Brianna gripped his wrist, about to yell at him when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She stiffened and released her second, moving to put a hand to her face. She gasped feeling the right side of her face slowly corrupt. "Jack," She whispered, "We need to leave. Now." Jack laughed sarcastically, "Oh that is just like you- acting like something's wrong to get out of a lecture." Brianna grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the tangle of people on the dancefloor. "Stay near me and don't make a sound." She ordered. Jack scoffed, "I think we need to take you home, princess. Your not well." Brianna's green eyes darted around the club, something was wrong here. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't place it. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, a man put a hand on her shoulder, a charming smile on his face. "Hello! Lucifer Morningstar, owner of this fine establishment- and you are?" Brianna plastered a smile on her face, "Brianna Quinzel, Queen Of Gotham, Mr. Morningstar." She shook his hand with a smile before nodding towards Jack. "This is my second, Jack Carsen." Lucifer nodded, "Yes. May I ask what brings you to Los Angeles, your majesty?" Brianna smiled, "Oh just a trip to pick up a package. We're not in town for long, we'll be gone before the weekends end." Lucifer hummed, "Shame- Los Angeles is truly a remarkable city, I do hope you'll return one day." Brianna flashed him a sweet smile, "Oh we will. My second has a contact here, and he loves to visit when given the chance." She cleared her throat and grabbed Jack by the arm, "Jack, come now. I believe Jasen is waiting for us outside with the car." Jack grunted in protest, and Lucifer with held a surprised look as he saw a very subtle hint of an emerald glow in the girl's eye. A moment later, her companion was appearing much less drunk. "Of course, let's go." Brianna grinned, "It was lovely to meet you Mr. Morningstar, I hope we meet again." Lucifer watched them leave a small smile on his face, "I assure you, young majesty- we will." The devil murmured to himself.


	28. Chapter 28

Ethan Quinzel sat watching his twin sister with a sad look. Why he remained here in Oblivion, he didn't know. He was sure his body was healed enough to allow him to return. But Incubus insisted there was much damage and it would take some time. But three months was surely enough was it not? He felt like he was watching a movie, and shed tears many times. He had managed to breach the barrier between life and death for a few moments- in attempt to reassure his sister he was alright and he would come back. 

"You know," he murmured "I've been thinking now, now that it's all over... What would have happened if I let her go? If I'd run, instead of saving her?" Silence greeted him, but he knew the demon was behind him. Ethan answered his own question, "No. That could never happen. All I hope is that she'll forgive herself and move on." Incubus chuckled behind him, "Move on? Your beloved sister will always carry the burden of your death. She will never forgive herself for being the cause of her brother's downfall. She won't stop fighting until she kills Griggs and destroys Belle Reve." Incubus grinned wickedly, watching the boy tense up. "But you already knew that, didn't you, my prince? You know she will stop for nothing until she can find a way to either get revenge for your death or bring you back to the land of the living and allow you to take revenge by her side." Ethan looked back at the demon, "Please let me speak to her again, I need to tell her I'm alright!" Incubus frowned, flicking a hand, clad black by black mist. Ethan gasped, watching the window to the world of the living fade away. He launched himself after it, crying and clawing desperately at the place it disappeared. "No! No! Bring it back, please!" Incubus smirked and let out a dark chuckle, "You will train until your rebirth, my prince. Your sister has increased her power, as should you. You must be equal to her level or greater if you hope to have your victory." Ethan shuddered, "But- but I don't think I want to be King Of Gotham anymore. I don't want to hurt my sister. I love her." Incubus snarled, "She has taken your birthright! You are the firstborn son! You should be the one on the throne! That bitch could never keep Ecco safe! Not like you! Without you Ecco is damned!" Ethan looked concerned, "W-What do you mean?" The demon smiled evilly, "My powers allow me to see a potential outcome of the future, and my prince- without you as King the chance of your sweet, innocent baby sister being harmed greatens significantly. And if your plot with Duela is ever discovered, you and your beloved Cinder will be killed. All this in a span of four years. And once this is set into motion, there will be no going back." Ethan shook his head, "No. No- Brianna will protect Ecco. I know she will!" Incubus smiled, "Brianna may protect your little Ecco, but if she is protecting the child, then who will protect your sweet Cinder?" Ethan watched as a hazy vision appeared before him, Cinder was caught, and then brutally murdered by an unknown perpetrator, her body almost unrecognizable. Ethan let out a cry of pain at the sight of his lover's body. "No! Cinder!" Incubus stood behind him, wiping away one of the boy's tears with a long smoky black finger. "The same happens to your precious little sister if you protect the other. If you allow your sister to be queen- only one of them will live. But if you get Brianna out of the way, you can save everyone." Ethan shook his head, "I just want things to be how they used to be." He whispered, "How they were before Brianna was taken." Incubus hummed, "We cannot change what has already happened, prince. But we can change the future outcomes. With Brianna as queen there will be a trail of death. Have you not seen her cruel nature in the times you've been able to see through the barrier of life and death? She is unhinged, a monster. You can save your family, and your lover if you heed my warning you can redeem yourself and save all the lives that will be lost. Prince Ethan- you are Gotham's only hope. The savior it needs." Ethan looked terrified, "H-How do I save my family? And Cinder? I can't kill my twin sister! You can't ask me to do that!" Incubus hummed, "You cannot save everyone, in order for there to be peace, you must get rid of your twin sister. She is the poison that will be your undoing. She will bring about your downfall." Ethan cried, "No! My sister is not evil! She's grieving! I need to go back! If I'm there-" incubus stopped him, "Oh my sweet prince- don't cry," Ethan was shaking with fear now, and slowly losing his mind. "If you allow me to take control of you whenever I see fit, you can return shortly- within the next few days." Ethan whimpered, "P-Promise? I want nothing more than to see my family again." Incubus held out his hand, "Come my prince," He cooed, "Let us make a deal." Ethan was shaking. Months of manipulation, gaslighting to emotional blackmail, was taking hold of him. 

After another month, Ethan was at his end, a complete mess, and sobbing in a fetal position as his demon rounded on him. "Guilt is such a useless emotion," The demon growled, "You don't need to feel guilty for what your going to do. Remember- you will be the one to save your beloved girlfriend and family. I see great things in your future, all you need to do- is take my hand. Make a deal with me, and I can promise you victory and salvation. Together, we will seek your redemption." Ethan shivered, a huddle on the floor reaching out with a shaky hand to the demon. 

"Yes..." The demon extended his hand with with wicked smile.

Ethan grasped the demonic being's hand, and as he did his eyes flew open in fear, feeling his body become corrupt by the demon, black tendrils of a strange smoky but mud like substance wrapped up and around his arm. Tears streamed down the prince's face and he whispered softly, "I'm so sorry..." Before he felt himself be consumed by the darkness. 

One of the doctors in the morgue was going through some papers when he heard movement. He frowned, turning to a console to switch on the vitals for the slabs in which the bodies were kept preserved. His eyes widened when the one containing the prince had a pulse. Rushing and calling for another doctor- he opened the slab, putting a hand before the prince's nostril. He nearly jumped a foot when he felt warm air. "He's breathing!" The doctor yelled as several medics ran in, "Get him to the infirmary stat! We need to get him on life support! Start an IV!" The medical team rushed to move the prince to the medical ward where he was quickly set up in a bed. "Get the Cobblepot heir! And get Ms. Gordon!" 

Fourteen minutes later, Cinder and Ashton were running down the hall to the infirmary, throwing open the doors with a shocked gasp. Cinder rushed to Ethan's side, caressing his face, a sob of relief escaped her lips feeling his skin, warm and bright with life. "Is he alright?" She asked the main doctor, "Any idea when or if he will wake up?" The doctor, Henry Graham adjusted his glasses before glancing at his clipboard. "No. He has been a corpse for nearly three months. But suddenly he breaths. It makes no sense. We're going to monitor him day and night. Legally we cannot do anything until a parent or guardian is present. And seeing his parents are... indisposed, and his sisters are on the opposite side of the country, we can't act. But if we need any form of approval it will fall to Miss Gordon. Considering your relationship with him." Cinder nodded, "Of course. If you'll permit me, Dr. Graham- I'd like to help monitor him." Graham nodded, "Of course. As my student you're allowed to assist, but as your friend I'd like you to rest." Cinder nodded and brushed a hand through Ethan's hair, a sad look on her face seeing him hooked up to all the life support machines, a mask was over his nose and mouth, breathing oxygen for him. As Cinder and Ashton left about an hour later, they both paused in the hallway silent for a few moments. "What happens now?" Cinder asked. Ashton sighed, "I can call Brianna in the morning and get her input on this. And hopefully she'll be back sooner rather than later." Cinder nodded, "Hopefully."


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, Brianna, Jack and Jasen drove to the address that Jack had given them. However, halfway there Jack's phone rang. "Hello?" He said, "Oh- hi Dan... Yeah. Yeah we can meet you at the precinct, no problem at all. See you soon." Jack hung up and glanced at Jasen in the driver's seat. "Change of plans, we're meeting at the LAPD. Dan had to run in to work and he's got the girls with him." Brianna raised an eyebrow, "Girls?" Jack nodded, "He's got his daughter Trixie with him. Ecco's there too. We'll meet him at the precinct in twenty minutes." Brianna nodded, "Alright. You heard him, Jasen. LAPD." 

The three walked into the LAPD twenty minutes later, Brianna's eyes wide as they darted around looking for her little sister. "Jack!" The group turned to see Dan Espinoza walking over, a smile on his face. Jack walked over and embraced him, "Dan! It's been too long!" Dan chuckled, "Three months is better than three years kid." He looked at Brianna, "You must be Ecco's sister. She and Trixie are by Chloe's desk down the hall to your right." Brianna nodded, "Thank you so much for watching her. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been able to watch her." Dan smiled, "It was no problem, kept Trixie occupied for a while." Jasen and Brianna went to retrieve Ecco, Jack made to follow but Dan stopped him. "We need to talk." Dan said seriously. Jack frowned, "That doesn't sound good." Dan lead him back to his desk and handed him a file. Jack frowned but opened it, his hazel eyes widening when he saw the contents. "Is this...?" Dan nodded, "Stuff on your biological father. He's in New York, Metropolitan Library. That file has everything I was able to dig up on him. He works alongside a Colonel Eve Baird and three kids about your age, maybe a bit older." Jack nodded, fingering through the file. "I can't thank you enough for this, Detective..." he murmured, "You've given me a chance I never thought I'd have." Dan smiled, "Anything for you kiddo." 

Brianna walked briskly down the hall, freezing up when she heard the familiar laugh of her little sister. It dawned on her then, how was she ever going to explain what had happened in the past three months? Ethan's death, their parents incarceration, her fake engagement? Jasen put a hand on her shoulder, "Relax. It'll be fine." Brianna nodded and walked over, the two girls were drawing at Chloe Decker's desk. "I'm drawing a pony!" Trixie chirped, Ecco giggled in response. "I'm drawing a pony with wings and a horn!" Brianna chuckled walking up behind her little sister and gently running her fingers through the young girl's hair. "That sounds familiar." Ecco squealed loudly and jumped into her older sister's arms. "Brianna!" She cried hugging her older sister. Brianna held her tightly, feeling an almost punch to her gut as she was in her sister's presence. When she pulled away and knelt down on the floor beside the four year old, she smiled running a hand through her sister's hair and caressing her face. "Oh Ecco," She whispered smiling sadly at her little sister. Ecco frowned suddenly looking into her older sister's eyes. "Brianna? What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Brianna shushed her gently, "Everything's fine, Ecco. We just need to have a talk when we get home." Ecco nodded slowly, sensing something was wrong. "Okay." Ecco turned back to Trixie and the girls said their goodbyes. Brianna stood, waiting for her little sister to finish. "Well! Fancy seeing you here, young majesty!" Brianna turned, surprised to see Lucifer Morningstar smiling brightly at her. "Oh, Mr. Morningstar! What a surprise to see you here!" She exclaimed as the night club owner of LUX joined her by Chloe's desk. Lucifer chuckled, "Well I'm a civilian consultant. I work with Detective Decker." Brianna nodded, "Ah yes, Trixie's mother. I must thank her for watching my little sister, it was a very.... _complicated_ three months, to say the least." Lucifer chuckled, "That is understandable," Trixie and Ecco ran over at that moment, eyes wide as they began jumping around Lucifer. "Lucifer! Lucifer!" The girls cried, "Can we have some money for the candy machine?" Lucifer smiled kindly and handed the pair of girls each a large wad of cash. "Here you are, have fun." The two giggled and ran off in the direction of the candy machine. Brianna gave a small smile watching the two girls run off. "You certainly have a way with children, Mr. Morningstar, it isn't often I come across a night club owner with that trait." Morningstar chuckled, "What can I say- I have a soft spot for children." Brianna nodded, and Morningstar saw the chance to pull her into the interrogation room. Brianna didn't have enough time to yell out for Jack or Jasen as she was thrown into the room, "Alright, cut the crap. What are you and why are you here?" Lucifer demanded. Brianna blinked, "What? I'm only here to retrieve my sister. That's all." Lucifer growled and Brianna's eyes widened seeing his eyes glow. "Y-your eyes..." Lucifer chuckled darkly, "yes.. And Mazikeen saw your eyes last night. As did I. So what is a celestial doing here?" Brianna sighed, "Look- I can't help being born with this-" She flicked her hand and a green flame danced in her hand, while her dull green eyes glowed emerald. "But I was, thankfully my sister was spared the same fate." Lucifer frowned, "There is something off about you. Your not whole. Some part of you is missing." Brianna chuckled sadly, "My heart perhaps? I tore that thing out of my chest a couple months ago. I couldn't handle the pain." Lucifer watched, "But why?" He questioned, "The danger of getting hurt is positively thrilling." Brianna shook her head, "Not when the man you love keeps pulling at your heartstrings. He told me he loved me but then I found out he lied to me. He was with someone else the whole time." Brianna flinched at the memory. "I loved him, and he betrayed me." Lucifer clicked his tongue, "See- that is why I prefer lust over love. It's a lot less complicated and a lot more fun." Brianna narrowed her eyes at him, "I tried that too, but I couldn't stop thinking about how it was with him. I've long since lost any chance with him, but I can't stop the ache in my chest..." Lucifer nodded, "The heart's mysterious. I've seen people kill with whom they're in love. But ripping it out won't get rid of your feelings. It'll only make it worse." Brianna looked surprised. The devil looked at her, a serious glare on his face. "Tell me, how long has it been since you ripped out your heart?" Brianna shrugged, "About three months now I suppose. Maybe four. Why?" Lucifer hissed, "You foolish girl- it is a wonder you haven't died. While you may have replaced your heart with a magical organ of sorts, that cannot sustain you. You have not realized you slowly become weaker? You felt strong when you first ripped your heart out, but now your eyes are dull. They're ugly compared to what they once were. I have seen and met your type before, Queen Brianna Of Gotham City- so desperate to control their lives they forget to enjoy it. And enjoy it is something you indeed have forgotten." Brianna scoffed, "If being heartless will kill me explain my friend? His lover was slain by my deceased brother and his own eyes are as dull as mine. He's been that way for years. Explain how he hasn't died?" Lucifer rounded on her, "Because, you are a celestial. You have the powers of a god, your friend is human. While he is metaphorically heartless, you truly are heartless." Brianna glared, "How would you know what I am? What are you?" Her eyes widened as the man before her revealed his devil face and wings. "Does this answer your question?" Lucifer asked, his voice slightly demonic. Brianna nodded slowly. "Your the devil." She said, "Frankly I was never one for religion. But I suppose the demon god that possesses my soul should have proved me wrong." Lucifer nodded, allowing his wings to sheathe into his back and his devil face to fade. "What I don't understand is why you hide it. We are what we are, and we should embrace that." Brianna frowned, "Have you met a demonic goddess who wants to bring world domination by destroying the human race? I keep her back for a reason. I don't want to risk hurting my sister. She's all I have left now." Lucifer frowned, "You mentioned a brother? What happened to him?" Brianna flinched. "He was murdered trying to protect me. His sacrifice cost him his life. I'll do anything to avenge him." Lucifer's eyes widened and he pointed towards the door, "Is that why-" Brianna nodded. "Our parents were incarcerated, our brother murdered, and our home destroyed. Our family's nightclub has been rebuilt and we can finally return to one of our safe houses. It was left to my second to ensure her safety. Even I knew not of where Ecco was until yesterday when we arrived in Los Angeles." Lucifer nodded, "A good man. He kept you safe." Brianna scoffed, "Maybe. But I can't trust him with my heart." Lucifer frowned, "He's the reason you tore your heart from your body, isn't he?" Brianna nodded, "Yes. He is." Brianna cringed, "Somehow I never thought after all we've been through he would be the one to betray my trust." Lucifer walked over, tilted her chin up and stared into her eyes, "Sometimes betrayal comes from the ones we expect the least, in this world you can never trust one so freely." Brianna frowned, "But you trust Decker, why is that?" The devil chuckled, "I trust her because she is pure of heart and has my best interests, she brings out the angel in me so to speak." Brianna shrugged, "I suppose everyone has their reasons for trusting someone." The devil hummed, "I can't tell you who to trust and when, young majesty. But I will tell you this," He stared into her eyes, his devil eyes prominent and glowing as he spoke his next words, "What do you truly desire?" Brianna's eyes widened, she felt a power trying to take over her and she struggled and fought against it. Her emerald eyes lit up in defiance, beginning to glow angrily as she fought against the devil's power. "Come now," Lucifer said, leaning over her, his devil eyes glowing. "What is it you truly desire?" Brianna could feel herself breaking, "I-I-" She staggered, and she finally succumbed. "I just want things to be how they used to be and be loved..." She gasped, her eyes flickering out as she fell back, just barely catching herself and regaining her footing. "What- What did you do?" Lucifer chuckled, "A sort of super power if you will. I can expose human's deepest desires, the only reason you were unable to resist me was because you are weakened without your heart. If you had your heart, you would have been able to fight off my little, superpower." Brianna watched as he pulled a flask and took a long sip, "Believe me, without your heart you will die. It is honestly a wonder your not dead yet, once you start the psychotic breakdowns you're on the verge of death." Brianna's eyes widened in fear. Lucifer paused, "But you've already started getting those, haven't you?" Brianna was silent for a few moments. "How long do I have?" She whispered. Lucifer thought for a moment, "Considering you've been without it for months... I'd say not long. At most a few days. If not hours." Brianna tensed, "We need to get back to Gotham, now."


	30. Chapter 30

The plane ride back to Gotham was long to say the least. Brianna sat in the living space of the plane on a loveseat, keeping a watchful eye over Ecco who was curled up on one of the chairs with Jack's jacket over her serving as a blanket. Brianna tensed, if what Morningstar had said was true, she needed to get her heart back in her chest, and fast. She startled herself as she felt a twinge of pain, a hand instinctively going to her chest as she was sure the substitute organ was about to fail. Jack looked up from where he was seated across from her, a look of concern on his face as he watched her grip her chest. "Something wrong?" He asked. Brianna didn't answer. How could she? She had ripped her heart out because of this man and he didn't even know her true feelings. "Brianna?" Jack asked, "Is something wrong?" Brianna slowly shook her head, "No. Nothing. Just a murmur." Jack frowned, "If this is a regular thing we need to get you looked at. If your having heart issues its best we catch it now before its too late." Brianna nodded, though it may already be too late, she thought to herself. She'd held out this long, who's to say she couldn't go longer? At least another day. She really didn't want to replace the organ in her chest. Ecco stirred and looked at her older sister, it didn't take a genius to know something was wrong, the child could see it clear as day. "Brianna?" She murmured walking over from her chair and climbing onto the loveseat next to her older sister. Brianna ran a hand through the young girl's hair and heaved a sigh. "Ecco... We need to talk..." Jack stood then and walked into the lounge area where there was a bar, giving them privacy. Brianna took her little sister by the shoulders firmly. "When we get home, things are going to be a little... _different_ , okay?" Ecco looked confused, "Different how?" Brianna sighed and pulled the child close, allowing Ecco to curl into her chest as she slowly began to inform her on what had happened. "There was an... accident at the club... Guns were involved. Ethan got caught in the crossfire. He... He didn't make it." It didn't take long for the young girl to be shaken by loud wracking sobs and clutch her older sister. Brianna herself could shed no tears, for she was heartless. Ecco sobbed, "Ethan promised!" She bawled, "He promised, he promised he would never leave!" Brianna stiffened remembering her brother saying those same words when she had first returned.

_"You promised! You promised Brianna! You promised you'd never leave me!"_

Brianna shushed the girl gently. "Relax, relax. We're going to be fine." Ecco sobbed loudly for the next few minutes. "What- what happened to mommy and daddy?" Brianna pulled Ecco close, letting the girl rest her head on her left shoulder above where her heart should have been. "They went to Arkham. Until we get things back to the way they were, we can't help them. We lost everything in the explosion. The club's only just finished being rebuilt. We'll be staying at the mansion again." Ecco curled into her older sister's arms, still in tears. It was about forty minutes before the little girl spoke again, and this time her words sent chills down her sister's spine. 

"What happened to your heart?" 

Brianna stiffened, "What do you mean?" She inquired. Ecco frowned and looked up at her sister. "You don't have a heartbeat. Not a real one. What happened to your heart?" Brianna didn't know how her little sister could tell she had become heartless, but she wasn't going to worry the child. "Don't worry about it, Ecco. And don't mention it to anyone either. Understand?" Ecco nodded slowly, "Okay.." 

Ecco had fallen asleep in her sister's arms after that, sleeping through the rest of the flight and the drive to the mansion. Jasen drove the limousine to the mansion while Jack and Brianna sat quietly in the back, Ecco in her sister's arms, snoring softly. When the car pulled around the fountain in the circle driveway, Ashton was there waiting. Jack opened the door for Brianna, and she slipped out of the vehicle, Ecco on her shoulder. "Brianna! We need to talk!" Ashton said rushing over. Brianna ignored her fiancé and entered the mansion, Jasen following while Jack moved to park the car in the garage. "Not now, Ash." Brianna said softly making her way up the staircase towards Ecco's room. "Brianna, this can't wait- it's rather important-" Brianna cut him off with an aggravated sigh, "I've not been back home five minutes Ashton. Let me at least put my sister to bed, then we will talk." Ashton rushed to keep up with her, "Brianna, darling, majesty- if you'd just-" Brianna hissed in annoyance and handed Ecco off to Jasen. "Jasen, be a dear and set Ecco to bed will you?" Jasen nodded taking the small girl. "Of course, your majesty." Jasen walked off with Ecco and Brianna turned to glare at her fiancé, as she did Jack came over to join them. "Now- what is so important you had to vex me until you got what you wanted?" Ashton stammered, something he rarely ever did. "I apologize, darling- but it um... It- it concerns your... your brother." Brianna raised an eyebrow before letting out an annoyed growl, sounding almost like a fierce German Shepherd. "You lost his body, didn't you? Oh I should end you right now-" Ashton shook his head, "No! No- it's not that. It's- well. I don't know how to explain it..." He cleared his throat, "Brianna, my darling- do you believe in miracles?" The queen scoffed, "I believe in no such thing, Ashton. You know that." Ashton was sweating now, and pulled at his shirt collar a bit as it suddenly felt suffocating. "Well, my dear- it seems we have just had a miracle. The Prince Ethan has begun breathing as of two am last night." Brianna was quiet for a moment, then faster than wind, she was storming down the hall towards the infirmary, Ashton and Jack jogging to keep up with her. "What do you mean he started breathing?" Brianna demanded, Ashton nodded, "Like I said- it was sudden. Cinder and I were woken just after two in the morning by the doctors rushing in to tell us he had begun breathing. He's been alright, though he is on life support. He hasn't woken up yet-" Brianna zoned out after that, feeling the organ where her heart should have been pumping the blood profusely. She felt dizzy. _No, keep going. I need to see him and make sure this isn't a twisted dream!_ Brianna willed herself forward, her chest burned with the effort of maintaining a steady pace, and by the time she burst into the infirmary and spotted her brother lying on a bed, hooked up to god only knew how many machines- she felt faint. She gripped her chest, breathing heavily. No. No- she was going to die. She looked back at Ashton, a panicked look on her face. Ashton knew instantly what was wrong and didn't hesitate. "Brianna!" He moved to catch her as she fell, missing her by a few seconds. He picked the girl up from the floor, her green gaze was determined to not allow herself to lose consciousness. "Go to her room, in the safe in the bedside drawer, there's a little black box and a key. Bring them both here. The code for the safe is her birthday." Jack nodded, hesitant for a few moments before rushing off. Brianna gripped Ashton's arm as he lifted her onto a bed in the infirmary, ripping open her shirt and moving to get an IV ready. _I forgot Ashton went to a medical course with Cinder..._ Brianna thought, forgetting how the young man had been absolutely terrible in the field, his sister Sarah having to aid him constantly if he was ever wounded. Ashton hissed quietly, "You fool! I told you this would happen! You cannot go on heartless!" Brianna groaned in response, her eyes glaring weakly at him before rolling back in her head. When Jack returned it was with Cinder who immediately began checking Brianna's vitals and readying a defibrillator. "She's having a heart attack, move!" Cinder snapped. Ashton pushed her aside without a word, quickly opening the box and looking desperate. "Come on Brianna! You ripped this thing out! Put it back in!" Jack glanced over his shoulder, and to his horror saw a weakly beating human heart. "What- is that?" He stammered, Ashton nodded. "Her heart. Yes." Cinder sighed, "We need to use the defibrillator. She's going into cardiac arrest!" Brianna could hear the three above her, and her vision grew hazy. She blacked out for a moment, but when she came to she saw her brother- screaming for her to help him, save him- he was wrapped in a black sludge, and vine like tendrils were pulling him into the blackened sludge. Brianna shot back to the land of the living with a gasp a moment later. She coughed, choking and then grabbing for her chest. She looked over to see Ashton's hand's covered in blood. When she looked down, her chest was wrapped in bandages and she knew instantly what had happened. They had surgically replaced her heart. 

An hour or so later, Brianna was in her room, the perks of having the soul of demonic goddess allowed her body to heal faster, and she was now on her feet, taking it easy and having to lean on something every so often for support. She was glaring out a window as rain pattered down onto the drive. _Fools_ , they all were. They couldn't simply couldn't restore her heart without magic. Even she knew that. She put a hand to her heart, feeling the organ beating under her skin. _Bdump, bdump, bdump._ She was alive, that much was clear- but she was still growing accustomed to feeling emotion. Right now it was anger that triumphed over all the others. How could she have been so foolish? She had been desperate, she knew that much. But- her thoughts were cut off as the door to her room opened, and the faint light from the hall flowed into the room as Ashton Cobblepot stepped inside. He closed the door behind him before he spoke, his artic blue eyes cold and unfeeling. "Your an idiot, Brianna." Her fiancé sneered, "I told you ripping your heart out over a man was foolish and would get you killed- but you didn't listen!" Brianna remained silent, her soft emerald gaze glaring outside. "And look what happened, Brianna! You almost died!" Ashton stopped after that, waiting for her response. When he received none, he grew angry. "Are you listening to me, god damn it? Your life was in danger! You could have killed yourself! Do you not understand the severity of your actions?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and gently turned her towards him. When his artic eyes caught her faint emerald, he could see beyond the emerald pools and into her soul. She was angry. Not at him or anyone else, but at herself. She knew how stupid she'd been, and she felt terrible for everything that had happened since ripping out her heart. Ashton tilted her chin up towards him with a sigh, "My darling, please take more care of yourself in the future. I don't think ripping your heart out over a mere boy is warrant enough to claim your death." Brianna opened her mouth to respond but was unable to as Ashton's artic blue eyes had turned to the door, when Brianna followed his gaze, she saw Jack standing there, his mouth agape. "You did... what?" He choked. Brianna turned away, remaining mute. Ashton sighed, "I will leave you alone. It is clear that you need to talk." The young man walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and shrouding the pair in darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

The door to the bedroom clicked shut, and as it did- Jack spoke, his voice hoarse. "What did he mean when he said you ripped your heart out?" Brianna said nothing, her emerald eyes glancing briefly at him in a glare before returning to glare out the window at the falling rain. Jack walked over, his hazel eyes hurt. "Brianna- Princess, what did he mean? Why would you ever rip your heart out?" Jack moved to pull her into his arms, still respecting her distance, but holding her an arms length gently grasping her upper arm. Brianna's eyes flashed with hurt, "You should know..." She whispered. Jack didn't understand, "Know what? I can't fathom as to why you'd do such a thing! Didn't you know it could kill you?" Brianna sighed, "Yes." She spoke in a soft monotone voice, a hint of sadness only visible through her emerald eyes. Jack looked distraught, "Then why would you do it? You would leave Ecco alone? How foolish can you be, Brianna? You know better." Brianna tensed, "I don't need my second giving me orders." Her voice held a bit of anger as he reprimanded her. Jack growled, "But why would you do it?!" He yelled, "There are people who care about you! And you would just- endanger your life just so you can void yourself of having to feel pain?!" Brianna flinched as he yelled at her. When Jack noticed his face fell, "What? What is it?" Brianna's glare hardened, "You sound just like Griggs..." Sher murmured. Jack hissed in anger and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Brianna, still by the window let a single tear fall as he left.

The next few days progressed slowly, Brianna and Ecco would go to the infirmary to stay with their brother for a few hours. Ecco upon seeing him burst into happy tears, simply happy he was alive and had not perished in the crossfire. Brianna merely watched the monitors and her brother's face. Waiting for the day he would open his eyes. Since her heart had been replaced, Brianna had felt an overwhelming amount of emotions. She'd felt guilt, sadness, and everything in between. The queen had locked herself away in her room for the following days, leaving only to join her little sister in watching over Ethan. However, Brianna said nothing the entire time, just stroked her younger sister's blonde hair and kissed her brother's forehead, murmuring something to him before returning to her room. Meals were delivered by henchmen or a servant, but anyone who dared to open the door to check on the young queen was met with a bullet to the neck. Jasen Frost would walk by, hearing either soft sobs or yelling. With a shudder the right hand man continued on, not daring to open the door. 

On the other side of the door, Brianna's room was an absolute mess. Broken glass was strewn about the room, and the shutters were drawn, the queen herself lay upon the bed in the room, a plum colored night dress on and her raven hair greasy and unwashed. The voices stirred around her head, and she had resolved to isolate herself until they faded and she became stable in a sense. 

_You lost everything_

_Did you really think that you'd win him back?_

_Your taste in men is appalling_

_You call yourself a queen? You can't even manage us_

_You're a wreck_

_Let the witch take over, at least then you'll be somewhat stable_

Brianna screamed in anger and madness and turned to glare at a hallucination of her own mind. "Shut up! Shut up all of you!" Her emerald eyes were glowing with madness, and a flicker of an emerald aura flickered in and out of existence around her. 

_Why should we leave?_

_You are the one who made us_

_You can make us go away_

_You just aren't strong enough_

_Weak little....._

"Brianna?" A knock at the bedroom door and a concerned voice jolted Brianna from her madness. "Brianna is everything okay?" The queen's muddled mind couldn't pinpoint who's voice it was, and she hissed, "Stay back. Stay back!" Brianna curled into her comforter, tensing as the door opened. "I said leave!" The queen snarled. She heard the footsteps cease. "Brianna you must stop this madness. If your so lost in your own mind to hallucinate me." Brianna tensed again, sitting up and turning to see her brother. "Ethan?" She breathed crawling to the end of her bed before going to meet him. She reached out and held his face in her hands. "Brianna..." Her brother's face fell suddenly and he choked, "Why did you let me die? Why didn't you heal me?" He took her hand a slammed it into his chest. Brianna gasped feeling her brother's blood under her hand. She looked down to see three bullet wounds with blood flowing from his chest. "No..." She breathed, backing away. "No- this isn't real..." She looked at Ethan with heartbreak in her emerald eyes. "You're not real..." Ethan smirked, "I may not be real, but I am real enough that your mind has convinced you that I am real." Brianna sighed and sat back on the edge of her bed. "I'm losing my mind, brother." Ethan chuckled, "Haven't you lost it already, sister? You always told me I made you lose your mind countless times." Brianna chuckled, "Oh Ethan, you never made me lose my mind." Ethan smiled and knelt down before her, putting a hand to her cheek. "Then wake up." 

"Princess, wake up." Brianna stirred, her eyes fluttering open slowly as she saw Jack standing over her, a concerned look on his face. Brianna groaned moving to sit up, "Jack? What-" Jack cut her off, "Something happened. It's your brother." The queen was on her feet in an instant, her feet thundering down the hall towards the infirmary. Greasy black hair flew out behind her and her emerald eyes were wide and craze. Was this it? Was her dear brother going to live or die? The thought made her run faster. Faster. 

Ethan was still in Oblivion, only now trained as Incubus's apprentice. He was of equal power to his twin, if not stronger. " _You are ready._.." Incubus snarled, a grin on the demon god's face. Ethan glared, "I just want to go home." Incubus chuckled, "As long as you do what we promised, you are free to go." Ethan felt a sense of relief flood over him, a bright light shone behind him, and without a second glance, he walked through.

Brianna threw open the doors to the infirmary, Cinder and a few doctors crowded around her brother as his monitors went off the charts. "What's happening?!" She demanded. "We don't know if he's stabilizing or dying," Cinder replied tending to her boyfriend's IV, "But its a fifty fifty chance either way." After a few more moments, the room went silent. Brianna almost screamed, her heart broken as she came upon the realization her brother might just be dead. Jack moved to wrap an arm around her comfortingly, letting her lean on him if she needed to. But in a sudden moment, Ethan's emerald eyes flew open and he gasped for air. "Ethan!" Brianna cried rushing to her twin's side, removing the oxygen mask from his mouth as he coughed, attempting to gather as much air into his lungs as possible. "Brianna?" He murmured weakly, "What??" He trailed off growing weak. Brianna shushed him, caressing his face gently. "Hush. Everything's fine, everything's alright now... You're okay." Cinder walked over and checked his vitals, "I- I don't understand..." She murmured, "How can you be a cold corpse for nearly four months then suddenly alive and well? There's no medical explanation." Brianna sighed, "I don't think that matters now does it?" Cinder frowned, "It does actually- we don't know if he's going to last, or if this is a god given miracle." Cinder cupped her boyfriend's face gently and searched his eyes for any signs of pain. "Are you feeling alright Ethan? No pain? Anything?" The prince shook his head, "I feel fine. Just... Confused. What's going on?" Silence fell over the room and one of the doctors looked to Brianna for guidance, "Majesty?" Brianna waved him off, responding instead to Ethan. "When you're feeling a bit better we'll talk. Its been some time." Ethan nodded slowly, "How long was I out?" He murmured. Brianna squeezed her eyes shut, remembering how painful the last four months had been. "Like I said, we'll talk when your better." She turned her attention to the doctors in the room. "I want him under surveillance at all times, I want someone checking my brother every ten minutes if not less! Understood?" The doctors nodded and murmured in agreement. Brianna looked back to her twin, "I promise we'll talk later. Lets see how you are tomorrow or in a few days." Ethan nodded, "I'll be fine. I could get up now if I wanted to, but I don't think you'll allow me to do so." Brianna smiled seeing the small smirk playing across her brother's face. "You know me too well, brother." Ethan chuckled and smirked, "Of course I do, your my sister. We shared a womb together." Brianna smiled and ran a hand through her twin brother's hair, "I'll let you rest little brother. Sleep now."

The next day before breakfast, it was the first day since the return of her heart Brianna had not eaten in her room, Brianna sat across from her brother in the drawing room of the mansion, a cup of tea laid out before them- as was their customary thing since childhood. Ethan was wearing slacks and a dress shirt, his sister wearing a simple plum colored dress that ended just at her knees. Brianna frowned at her brother as she sat across from him. The look on his face told her he knew all to well that he'd been out longer, much longer than he'd initially thought. Ethan set his cup down and looked at his twin through emerald eyes that reflected his own. "How long?" He asked quietly, his voice monotone and stern. Brianna took a small sip of her tea before answering, "About four months." She replied. Ethan looked startled for a moment, but pressed on to the next question. "What happened after I died?" Brianna's emerald eyes flashed with hurt and pain as she began to recount the last four months. "....the club was destroyed, mom and dad went to Arkham, Jack took Ecco as far away as he could get her, and I stayed with Damian." She paused. Ethan nodded, seeing there was clearly more to the story. "And??" He pressed. Brianna sighed, "Damian and I... didn't work. So after a week or so Jack and Jasen picked me up and we were going to go to another safe house. But instead we stole your body back from the GCPD. When we got to Jack's safe house in Los Santos-" Ethan cut her off with a laugh, "Oh no... You got back together with that ass didn't you?" He stopped laughing the moment he saw the hurt look in his twin's eyes. "Brianna?" He asked cautiously, concern growing in him for his other half. Brianna shook her head, "No. No we didn't get back together..." She cleared her throat after another moment and continued. "I ended up ripping out my own heart just so I could stop feeling the pain. I'd lost everything. You, mom, dad, Ecco... and then everything else." Ethan watched wide eyed as she began to go in depth with what had happened while she was heartless. "I almost killed Ginger, and that was what made everyone turn on me. When I realized I was about to lose my own crew, I took... drastic measures." She held up her hand, the ring glinting in the early morning light. Ethan's eyes widened in shock and horror as his gaze fell upon the ring. "I had no choice. I needed to get everything back in order. I made a deal with Penguin, and not long after I made another deal with Ashton after Jack and I got into a fight. I'd lost my crew's loyalty, and possibly that of my second. I was at a loss. Ashton and I went away for the weekend and I came up with a plan. An engagement." Ethan shook his head, "No... You didn't..." Brianna nodded, "Now I stand engaged to the Penguin's heir. At least until we can get mom and dad out." Ethan nodded in understanding, "So it's a farce? A scam?" Brianna nodded, "Ashton and I have agreed upon the terms, but no one besides us know the true nature of the engagement." She looked to her brother hopefully, "You won't say anything, will you?" Ethan smiled and stood, took her hand and dropped to one knee. "I am your faithful servant, dear sister," he said, "I wouldn't dream of ruining your plans." Brianna smirked, "I knew you would approve." Ethan chuckled sitting back in his own chair. "Of course. We were practically raised to do this. And a fake engagement is certainly going to benefit us. Penguin will work faster, and we have a second militia as powerful as our own. What could go wrong?" 


	32. Chapter 32

A few days after Ethan and Brianna's conversation, the twins were seated in the living room, both lazing about on the Saturday morning playing video games. Both were in matching long sleeved pajamas, Ethan's a bright blood red and in gold cursive lettering read ' _prince_ ' across the breast pocket while his twin's plum colored pajamas read ' _princess_ ' across the breast and had a little crown underneath. Ecco had her own set as well- bright pink with ' _little princess'_ and a tiara underneath over the breast. Though Ecco's bright pink pajamas did have a large golden tiara across the back with golden glitter. Ecco was still asleep in her room, the twins on the other hand had practically tackled each other earlier that morning, acting like a pair of unruly children as they raced each other down the hall to enjoy their morning.

**Earlier that morning**

Ethan Quinn crept down the hall early Saturday morning to his twin sister's room. He carefully opened the door, a playful grin on his face. He fox stepped his way forward and then with a yell tackled his twin sister. Brianna yelped in surprise, quickly kicking him off of her and then pinning him. "Pinned ya!" Brianna snickered down at him. Ethan smirked and shoved her of before shooting towards the door. "Ten grand I can beat your ass at Mafia!" He yelled. Brianna grinned racing after him, "Oh your on!"

**Present**

Ethan groaned flopping back against the couch. "Oh come on!" Brianna giggled watching her brother, "Oh calm down! I just beat you..." She counted on her fingers, "About nine times." Ethan growled, "I didn't used to suck so badly at this game." Brianna patted his head as though he were a loyal dog. "Hush puppy," She cooed, "You'll do better next time." Ethan scoffed and tossed his controller aside. "Since when did you get so good at Mafia?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "I doubt that the Queen Of Gotham has time for such trivial things. I know father didn't have the time." Brianna frowned, "What do you mean father never had time?" She asked, "Father used to take us everywhere with him! And then there were the days we went out for ice cream-" Ethan, his back to her, tensed and his eyes flashed a red orange for a split second before returning to normal. "No," He cut his sister off, "Father used to take you everywhere with him. And it was always you and him that went out for ice cream. I never went. I was always here, at home. With mother and the hyenas." 

**6 Years Ago**

Ten year old Ethan Quinn glared out the mansion window, watching as his father and twin sister drove off in their father's purple Lamborghini. The ten year old boy clenched his fists and fought back tears. _It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair that father spent more time with Brianna than him!_ Ethan's emerald glare was filling with tears, but a hand on his shoulder made him look up at his mother. He quickly turned to embrace his mother and held back the tears but failed to. "Why doesn't father love me, mother?" He whispered, tears streaming down his face as his mother's porcelain white hand combed through his ebony colored hair. "Your father loves both of you, Ethan." She murmured, her blonde hair pulled into a loose side braid. Ethan hiccupped a sob. "But- but father doesn't spend any time with me! He only likes Brianna! Am I not good enough for him? Is there something wrong with me?" The boy burst into tears and his mother shushed him, dropping to her knees before her sobbing child. "Ethan, no..." His mother wiped away her young son's tears with a soft smile, "Your father loves you very much. There is nothing wrong with you my little angel. But you must understand this- Brianna is older and she is by right of birth the heir. That's why your father spends a bit more time with her. He's training her to take his place one day. It's business baby, only business." Ethan sniffled, "Why can't I be the heir? I'm taller than Brianna! Why aren't I older?" Harley Quinn chuckled and pulled him into a hug. "It just doesn't work that way Ethan. Now- how about you and I go make some cookies?" Ethan giggled in his mother's embrace, "But you can't cook!" Harley giggled, "I may not be all that skilled a chef, but I do know how to make amazing cookies, E- do you know why?" Ethan shook his head. "No... why?" His mother tapped his nose with her pointer finger playfully, "Because I make my cookies with love."

**Present**

Brianna frowned, "I never made cookies with mom or dad..." Ethan chuckled, "Don't you remember? Christmas when we were kids?"

**8 Years Ago**

Ethan and Brianna were eight years old, Christmas time was just around the corner and the twins could hardly wait. In their eight years of life, every holiday and birthday had been extravagant. Christmas held presents everywhere, and their birthday parties were the best, the twins were showered with money and gifts those days. It was a few days before Christmas, and they were residing in the mansion. Joker and Harley however frequented to the club leaving the children at the mansion in the care of Jonny Frost while Griggs accompanied them. The twins were in matching pajamas, watching their parents leave the driveway in the Lamborghini. "When are mom and dad coming back?" Ethan asked his older twin. Brianna shrugged, her raven hair pulled into two braids resting over her shoulders. "Dunno." She said. The two twins climbed into their bunk beds and laid there for about forty minutes, awake and unable to fall into sleep. "Ethan." 

"Yes?"

"I'm not sleepy."

"Me neither."

Then Brianna poked her head down over the bunk with a small grin. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She giggled. Ethan scoffed, "Do I look like a girl, Brianna?" Brianna shrugged, her hair still in its two braids. "Worth a shot." Ethan hummed, "I could go for some cookies though." Brianna giggled and climbed out of her bunk and pulled her twin brother to his feet. "Then lets go get some!" The two twins crept out of their room and past Frost who was asleep on the couch. The right hand man was still wounded and recovering from a broken leg, and had his leg propped up on the ottoman, his crutches sitting beside him. It amazed everyone how the man managed to keep working especially when he was wounded as he was. Ethan and Brianna crept around him and into the kitchen in search of cookies. "Boost me up!" Brianna hissed. Ethan crouched down and allowed his sister to climb onto his back. "Ow!" Ethan yelped quietly as her foot hit him in the face.

"That hurt Brianna!" 

"Sorry."

Brianna was on the counter, going through one of the cabinets, frowning when she could find no cookies. She slid down beside her brother and shook her head. "No cookies." Ethan pouted, then brightened. "Let's go get Frosty's phone to call mom and dad and tell them to pickup some cookies." Brianna nodded in agreement. The pair crept over towards Frost, careful to be quiet as the man was a very light sleeper. Brianna frowned when she couldn't see his phone, realizing he probably had it tucked away in his coat. Ethan was sneaking his tiny eight year old arm up towards Frost when the man spoke, causing the child to freeze. "Ethan. What are you and your sister doing?" Ethan jumped back in surprise. "Nothing!" He squeaked. Brianna pouted, "Uncle Frosty! We want cookies! I order you to call mommy and daddy and tell them to bring home cookies!" Frost chuckled at the petulant child, "Your parents should be home any minute. Ask them when they return." Brianna was about to fire back a retort, but at that moment they heard the sound of the Lamborghini pulling up and shortly after the front door opened, and a familiar voice called out, "We're back!" Ethan and Brianna took off towards the foyer. "Mommy! Daddy!" The twins jumped into the arms of their parents, who immediately caught their children and embraced them tightly. "Mommy, daddy- we want cookies!" Ethan said looking up at his father with his emerald eyes bright with want. The Joker chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. "We'll get you some cookies tomorrow-" Brianna cut him off with a yell. "No! We want cookies now!" Joker and Harley shared a look while the children whined. Frost stood, and with the help of his crutches and moved towards the hall, "I'll take my leave then, you don't need anything more boss?" Before the Joker could respond, Harley spoke for him. "We can manage Frosty, you go rest. We'll see you tomorrow." Frost gave a respectful dip of his head, and made his way down the hall to his room. Joker gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes at Harley as if to say, ' _really_?' Harley simply flashed him a small smile before turning back to her children. "Cookies? Isn't it a bit late for cookies?" Ethan and Brianna shook their heads simultaneously. "Nah uh." Harley chuckled, "How's about we wait until tomorrow to make cookies?" The twins pouted, "No! We want to make cookies now! Please?" Ethan and Brianna looked up at their parents with pleading looks. Joker growled, "No. It's late. We are all going to bed. Speaking of- you two should have been in bed hours ago! It's three am, you're supposed to be in bed by nine! Now both of you go back to bed!" Ethan and Brianna immediately began protesting. Harley put a hand on her partner's arm, smiling sweetly at him. "Relax. Besides, making cookies is sure to dull the amount of alcohol you've had tonight." Joker grumbled, "Whatever." Harley bent down to the children's level, "How about this?" She began, "Daddy and I will get changed into our pajamas that match yours- we'll be a set! And then we can all make as many cookies as you want! Sound fair?" The twins giggled, "Yes! Yes!" Harley smiled, "Good. You two go wait in the kitchen while we get changed." The twins took off in the direction of the kitchen while Joker and Harley went to their room upstairs. 

"I can't _believe_ I let you talk me into this, _Harleen_." Joker grumbled as he glared at the blonde from their bed. Harley's cerulean sapphire blue eyes narrowed and glared in his direction. "Do _not_ call me Harleen." Joker scoffed, looking at his reflection in the mirror at her vanity. He was dressed in white Christmas pajamas with little reindeer, Santa Claus, and Christmas cookies in horizontal lines, the horizontal lines went like this across the upper chest and upper arms as well as the thighs of the matching pants; green little wreaths, brown reindeer, red and white Santa Claus's, and lastly Christmas cookies. All other areas of the white pajamas had little silver snowflakes in no particular pattern. Joker thought he looked like an idiot- his bright green hair combed over and parted on the side, not a hair out of place- but looking like a typical rich suburban dad. Harley had taken to the role of rich suburban mom quite well, in fact she seemed to love it. He watched as his blonde accomplice removed her makeup from earlier and redid her mascara and put on a pinkish red shade of lip gloss. "Finished!" She chirped spinning around from her vanity to face him, a charming smile on her face. The Joker watched as her beautiful blonde hair fell in curls to frame her face, her cerulean sapphire eyes bright with happiness. Harley walked over and leaned over, a teasing smirk on her face. "How do I look, Puddin'?" Joker stared for a moment before he spoke again, "Let's just go make cookies."

Twenty minutes later the four of them were laughing in the kitchen, shoving dough into each others mouths while they made a variety of Christmas cookies. Another twenty minutes and Harley was pulling the first batch of cookies out of the oven, Ethan and Brianna rushing over to watch with eager eyes, waiting for the moment they could grab a few. A whine escaped the two when their father snuck a hot cookie- but their whines turned to laughter as he burnt his tongue on a hot cookie and ran to our half a gallon of milk down his throat. Another hour passed and Joker was passed out on the couch, a plate of cookies in his lap. Ethan and Brianna were still busy making cookies with their mother, but a half hour later the children were fast asleep one on each side of their father. Harley smiled, removing the last batch of cookies from the oven before packaging them up for the next few days. She sighed looking at her little family contently. She walked over and gently shook Joker awake. "J. J- come on, puddin'. Wake up. It's five am." The Joker grumbled, slowly beginning to stir. "Five more minutes, Harl..." Harley smiled and kissed his cheek. "Come on, we need to put the kiddie's to bed." Joker opened his eyes and smiled down at his children. He stood, a child in each arm before looking to Harley. "Can you go grab Griggs? He should be in his room, if not try the garage. He's meant to be doing repairs on the cars. Ask him to clean the kitchen up will you?" The devilish smirk on his face made Harley glare. He leaned over and kissed her cheek with a chuckle, "We can have a family day tomorrow if you like. We do need to decorate the mansion and get a Christmas tree." Harley nodded, "Yeah. That sounds perfect." He nodded and turned around, carrying the twins upstairs. Harley sighed and walked down the hall, grabbing a steak knife from the kitchen for protection- and pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she walked over to Griggs's door down the hall. She held the kitchen blade behind her back as she knocked on the door. A few moments later, Griggs opened the door, annoyance on his face that quickly turned to a sick perverted look. "What're you doing here hotness? The clown not satisfying you enough?" Harley glared as he let out a laugh and she took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke. "On the contrary our relationship is doing rather well, thank you. I'm just here to instruct you to clean the kitchen." Griggs raised an eyebrow, "The kitchen?" He repeated, "What for?" Harley smirked, "You'll see." She shoved a mop and bucket at him when they got to the kitchen, where the henchman stared at the mess agape. "Best get to work, Griggsy." Harley sneered before skipping upstairs. She got to the twins room where J was just finishing tucking Ethan in. Harley smiled sweetly, leaning in the doorway. She joined him by the queen sized bunk bed belonging to the twins. J glanced up at her as she joined him, and a small smile graced the queen of Gotham's face as she looked from her king to her prince and princess. Her smile faltered as she remembered Griggs was still awake, she didn't trust the man as far as she could throw him. She looked at J with a slightly worried, slightly pleading look. "Can we take them to our room?" Joker opened his mouth to ask, but the pleading look and slight hint of fear in the queen's eyes made him comply with a short nod. He carried their daughter while she carried their son back to their room. The master suite of the mansion was painted in colors of purple, red, gold, and white. The bed was a scarlet red, the walls a plum color, the area rug white as the driven snow, and a few knick knacks here and there to compliment the beauty of the master bedroom. The couple climbed into the massive bed with their children between them. Harley watched the Joker smile as the twins curled up in between them, both of them deep in sleep. "Don't regret becoming a father as much as you did eight years ago hmm?" Harley said softly, running a gentle hand through her children's raven black tresses. Joker shrugged, "Can't say I haven't enjoyed it. Why?" Harley shook her head, "No reason." They sat there in the darkness of the room for a few minutes. "I think one more would be just perfect, don't you think?" Harley was startled by the Joker's confession. She looked up, cerulean blue eyes wide with surprise. "Y-your serious?" She whispered. Joker shrugged, "Not now- I mean. Maybe in a few years. I mean, we weren't exactly ever planning to have children. Much less more than one." He reached over and took her hand. "I'll admit our relationship has been... toxic, to a degree over the years. But I can't deny after having these two, my opinion on relationships- our relationship has changed." Harley stared at him. "If you want I wouldn't mind another one. A planned one, to say the least. And I want to be there for the entire duration. Not just the last four months." Harley looked confused, "You were there six months! What are you talking about?" Joker chuckled, "Do you remember how you were back then? Your little apprentice called me in the dead of night claiming you were on your deathbed. You were beyond furious when you found out I'd come get you and brought you back here. And even when I made an attempt- a weak one- you refused to let me near you. You didn't speak to me until there was four months left. I missed well over half of it." Harley was quiet, remembering how she'd been eight years ago. He was not kind at all and could have cared less about her. Eight years ago he'd been the Kingpin of Gotham City, ruling his city alone and sometimes with her by his side. Harley didn't have enough fingers or toes to count how many times he'd claimed her as the exiled queen of Gotham City, only to rename her queen when they resumed their relationship. And eight years ago, to ensure the legitimacy of their heir- he'd married her. For only one reason. There had been no elaborate wedding, no honeymoon. Just a small thing, with a few henchmen and Frost as their witnesses. Harley was insistent on having a big fancy wedding, but considering they married when she was just under three months along- Joker had argued against it, and so they'd married in private just after the birth of the twins. There was no ring, no proposal. Just a question while they sat in bed one night. Harley was jolted back to the present as he reached onto the bedside and handed her a small box with a red bow. "An early Christmas present." He said as she raised an eyebrow in question. Inside the small box was a ring so priceless that even Harley was unsure as to how he had gotten it. The infamous ring of the Empress Josephine laid inside, but next to it, a pretty diamond ring with rubies on either side of it. Harley looked at the Joker with a curious look. "J?" Joker leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "We're different people than we were eight years ago. I thought I'd do this the right way, and give you the life you always wanted." Harley's eyes welled with tears and she nodded. "You already know my answer is yes. But I don't understand why there's two rings?" Joker sighed, "We both know Batman will come after the one sooner or later. So I had one especially made for when that happens. I didn't want to leave my wife without a pretty ring." Harley laughed, "You think of everything, don't you?" Joker shrugged, "I have my moments." Harley laid down, her forehead brushing his. "I think I want a winter wonderland wedding..." Joker hummed, "Whatever you want, Harls... Whatever you want."


	33. Chapter 33

**Present**   
  
  


Ethan and Brianna sat in silence after reminiscing on that Christmas. They remembered the vacation their parents took in January, only to return several weeks later before leaving again for a Valentines Day retreat. Brianna tucked her knees to her chest. "I miss them," She murmured. Ethan nodded slowly, "Me too..." "Me Three." The twins turned to see Ecco walking down the stairs and slowly walking over to curl up in between them. The three curled up around each other and sat in silence. "What're we gonna do?" Ecco murmured tearfully, "Mommy and daddy..." Ethan cut her off, "Mom and dad would want us to hold up their legacy. For now that's all we can do." Brianna sighed, "Regardless until mom and dad can get out of Arkham, I am Queen of Gotham. And I cannot rule alone." Ethan looked up, "You have the crew. And now that you've incorporated the squad into it shouldn't that be enough to help run things?" Brianna shook her head, "After I was heartless they lost all trust and faith in me. They answer to Jack now. And he is someone I'm not sure I trust to be my second." Ethan frowned, "What do you mean you can't trust Jack? I thought-" Brianna cut him off, "He's gone behind my back one too many times. How can I trust him when it is a matter of life and death?" Ethan watched his twin pace the room with a frown as she ranted on. "E- If I can't trust my own second how can I do anything? I might as well hand over the entire city to Jack considering no one will listen to me." Ethan narrowed his eyes and stood, "No." He said, "You will not hand over our city to that asshole. Do you know why?" Brianna watched as her brother approached her and tilted her chin up so she was looking up at him, his scowl turning to a small smile. "Because you are the queen. He is the servant. He is nothing more than a pawn in your game." Brianna smirked, a devilish smile creeping upon her face. "Yes..." She hummed, "Nothing more than a pawn in my game... That's all any of them are."  
  
  


The next few days were more than chaotic, the three siblings might as well have been playing a game of house until their parents returned. It was the start of the school year which caused even more problems for the brother and sisters, having to rush Ecco to the elementary building on the Gotham Prep Campus before going to their own classes. Upon their return Brianna would disappear to the office until the early hours of morning, Ethan would come to wake her around six, making breakfast while his twin showered and changed clothes. It was halfway through the second week did he call for Frost. "I want you to take over more of my sister's workload," He said to the right hand man, "Brianna's exhausted. She can't handle it anymore. She's exhausted, I'm worried for her health if she continues like this." Frost sighed, "Ethan I cannot take on any more unless she asks me herself. And right now she is swamped with work, she is taking over an entire city at such a young age she needs to familiarize herself with the job." Ethan growled, "Can't you see she is just like our father? She won't admit when she's spent! Please Frost, help her." Frost was quiet for a moment or two before answering. "I'll take on as much as I'm allowed, but I can't convince her young majesty to cease the workload. That is something she will only listen to family for if anything." Ethan nodded, waving the man off as his sister made her way down the stairs. Brianna Quinzel's hair was still damp, and she was using the Enchantress's magic to fix her clothes and summon her cream colored jean jacket to her. "Ready to go?" She yawned grabbing a bagel from the kitchen counter. Ethan frowned, "Actually, I was thinking we could have a family day." He said suddenly, taking away Ecco's bowl of Lucky Charms. "Hey!" The little girl complained as he dumped it out, instead going to grab his own coat. Summer had come to an end, and the weather was taking a turn towards fall. While Gotham summers usually never strayed from seventy to ninety degrees, fall often stayed around fifty to sixty. Today it was in the low sixties. Ethan slicked his hair back, a spitting image of his father in his youth. Ethan grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a leather jacket (that probably belonged to his father as it was a bit big on him), and tossed Ecco's coat at her. "Come on," He said. "We're going out for breakfast." Brianna made a face and Ecco grinned and raced for the garage. "Is this a good idea, E?" Brianna asked cautiously, "We have plenty of food-" Ethan wrapped and arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side cutting her off, "Oh your turning into Frost! We'll be fine, besides- maybe later we can take a trip to the carnival, we haven't gone there in a while." Brianna bit her lip, "Ethan I'd love to- but you know I have way too much work to do." Ethan huffed pulling her along behind him, "Work, work, work- that's all you do these days isn't it? Take a break, dear sister! Let's be kids again!" And with that, he dragged his twin off to a day of fun.

They'd gone to a fancy brunch restaurant in uptown Gotham, just across from Robinson Park. Brianna was not at all thrilled, seeing as she was missing valuable time to work considering she was not at school. Ecco and Ethan however, couldn't be more happier. Brianna ate her breakfast slowly, an almost disgusted look crossing her face when her brother and sister acted like children. She did secretly want to join in their antics- but as the Queen of Gotham she couldn't risk ruining her reputation. She wouldn't lie she was slightly annoyed her brother seemed to have no respect for the titles they carried, he may not have been the heir or the king- but he was the prince. Following breakfasts end, the family had gone for a walk in Robinson park, stopping at the year round ice rink. Brianna stepped onto the ice, the epitome of grace- her brother and sister however were messing about. She sighed and skated over to help Ecco learn how to skate. "Like this," Brianna said skating gracefully backwards. "It's just like walking Ecco." Ecco whined, "It is not just like walking! Its scary!" Ethan laughed, "Come on! You'll be fine, if Brianna and I can do it so can you!" Ecco looked up at her brother with wide eyes. "Really?" Brianna smirked and nodded skating up to stand beside her brother, "Of course," She said, "Your our blood. Your just as good as us if not better- come on." She took her little sister by the hand and skated gracefully around the rink. Ethan watched with a small smirk as in a few short minutes Ecco was skating rings around them. Ethan skated up alongside his twin sister, a victorious smirk dancing across his face. "Loosening up a bit, sister?" Brianna grinned mischievously, "Maybe I am." They shared a laugh as Ecco skated rings around them.

About an hour later they pulled up in a Bentley to Haly's Circus. Ecco burst out of the car immediately and took off for the Snake Charmer's tent. Ethan and Brianna chuckled following after her. "Jerome! Jeremiah!" Ecco squealed barreling into the two ginger haired boys. Their mother, Lila Valeska poked her head out of their little trailer and smiled warmly, turning to greet the twins. "Ethan, Brianna! What a nice surprise!" The woman walked over and greeted them warmly. "It's nice to see you, Ms. Valeska." The twins greeted. Lila smiled warmly nodding, "The pleasure is all mine, now please- come inside, I've got some of my special mac and cheese cooking!"

Ten minutes later Ethan, Brianna and Lila Valeska sat at a small table in the trailer each with a warm bowl of seasoned mac and cheese. Lila made the best mac and cheese the twins had ever tasted. Lila spoke after a while, "I'm sorry for your parents," she began, "I was worried when I didn't see you kids around for a while. Are you all doing alright?" Ethan nodded, swallowing his mouthful of mac and cheese before answering, "Yeah. Brianna's Queen Of Gotham now, but that's just until we can find a way to get mom and dad out of Arkham." Lila nodded, "It must be difficult for you two, taking care of a child and yourselves." Brianna laughed boisterously, "Oh you have _no_ idea!" Lila smiled, "If you need someone to watch Ecco for a few days you need only to say the word, I promise she'll be perfectly safe. And Paul can drive them all to school during the week." Brianna hummed, "It's a thought but we'll hang onto her for now, there may be... people who would be out to hurt or even kill one of us." Lila raised an inquisitive brow, "Then may I ask why the three of you came here? Without an escort?" Brianna gave a small impish smile and flicked her hand, emerald green power dancing in her palm and a faint glow in her emerald eyes. "I wouldn't worry, if anything were to happen I could protect the three of us with the demon soul I possess." Ethan scoffed, his own emerald eyes flashing with the same glow, "Dear sister, do you mean to imply I couldn't do the same?" Brianna chuckled darkly, "Oh I have no doubts you would be able to wield the power you possess, little brother." Lila shook her head, a small smile on her face before they continued the conversation.  
  
  


Ecco, Jerome and Jeremiah were running around the circus tents, laughing and playing as they went. The three of them stopped when they reached the edge of the circus boundaries. "We should go back." Jerome said nervously. Jeremiah smirked back at his twin brother, "Scared, brother?" He mocked. Jerome's face reddened, "Nah uh!" Jeremiah chuckled, "Then don't be a baby, Jerome." Ecco giggled walking alongside Jeremiah as Jerome lead the way into the woods behind the circus. "Where'd you learn that?" She whispered. Jeremiah shrugged, "I pick up on things. Besides, Jerome's like my pet. He'll do whatever I say as long as I twist things around enough to make him think it was his idea." Ecco nodded, blue green eyes darting around the exterior. "Maybe he had a point though..." Ecco frowned, something wasn't right. "Maybe we should head back..." Jeremiah scoffed, "Oh come on! What are we? Three?" Ecco folded her arms across her chest. "Four." Jeremiah grinned, "Six." Ecco sighed, "Miah can we just go back? My brother and sister are gonna be worried about me." Jeremiah walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you a baby, Isabelle?" Ecco gasped and hit him. "Don't call me that!" She whined, "It's Ecco! Always Ecco!" Jeremiah giggled mischievously, rubbing the red mark on his face. " _Isabelle_!" He said mockingly, sidestepping her to avoid her next blow. "Miah!" The younger girl snapped, "Quit it!" They ran around for a bit before Ecco tackled him. "Jeremiah, quit it." She growled. Jeremiah giggled beneath her, his voice muffled a bit by the dirt and grass. "Isabelle." Ecco narrowed her eyes, smacked him across the back of the head and pushed his face further into the dirt, "What's my name, Miah?" Jeremiah groaned in defeat. "Ecco... Always Ecco." He grumbled. Ecco perked up and hopped off him instantly, giggling as he spat dirt on the ground. "But I'm still going to call you Isabelle." Ecco huffed, "Why?" Jeremiah shrugged, "I dunno. I like the way your face gets all scrunched up when your mad. It's funny." Ecco shrugged, "Fair enough." She agreed. They looked around, "Where's Jerome?" Ecco asked. Jeremiah was growing a bit worried, "I- I dunno... I thought he was right behind us." Ecco frowned. "Jerome! Come on! We're going back! Jerome!" They started going deeper into the forest when they heard a rustle and saw the other boy run past. Jeremiah and Ecco shared a look, and took off after him. "Jerome!" Jeremiah yelled, "Come on! Its time to go home!" Jerome disappeared from sight. Jeremiah and Ecco were now in a clearing, looking around for the other boy. "Jerome?" Ecco called, worry lacing her slightly high pitched voice. Jeremiah sighed, "Jerome, come on! This isn't funny anymore! Mom's gonna be mad we went this far out! We gotta go home!" A sound in front of them made them start forward, but another voice made them swirl around in surprise. "Hey! Come on, I thought we were leaving?" Jerome Valeska asked, his head tilted to the side and confusion sparkling in his brown eyes. Jeremiah looked confused and looked back at the bushes, but Ecco quickly grabbed each boy by the and and lead them out of the woods. "Come on." She said, "We need to go back. Now." Neither boy objected.


	34. Chapter 34

Ecco, Jeremiah and Jerome arrived back at the circus and quickly raced back to the Snake Dancer's trailer. The three children burst inside, slamming the door shut behind them, panting and out of breath. "My god! What's wrong?" Lila Valeska exclaimed. Jerome and Jeremiah began talking over each other instantly. 

"Something was in the bushes!"  
  
"We thought it was Jerome!"

"We got separated!"

"There was this blue guy!"

"We just went to play hide and seek!"

"There was a freaky group of people with red paint on them!"

Brianna's eyes widened and she shot up, "What did you say?!" She exclaimed. The boys both stopped. Jerome cleared his throat, "W-We went into the woods-" Lila cut him off, "Boys! You know better than to go into the woods!" Jeremiah piped up, "We didn't go too far!" Ecco snapped, "That's a lie, Miah! We went at least halfway through! I told you we shoulda headed back after it got dark and we saw those fireflies!" Ethan raised an eyebrow and then his mind went back to his alliance with Duela. It hit him then like a pack of bricks, Duela thought he was dead. So their contract was voided. Ecco was no longer protected. Brianna and Ecco both had targets on their backs. And he knew well enough that Duela's cult had a warehouse nearby Haly's Circus, they weren't too far from the boundaries of the Narrows, and they were nearby one of the Dollmakers old lairs, a place that had been abandoned after the man's murder. Ethan felt a sickening feeling in his stomach, _could Ecco have nearly been kidnapped? Or worse?_ His eyes fell on his little sister, feeling sick suddenly. "Ethan?" Brianna's voice pulled him from his mind, "Are you okay? You look pale." Ethan nodded, swallowing his guilt. He couldn't be sick here. Brianna looked back to the boys, "You mentioned a blue guy? And a group of freaky people with... red paint?" Jerome nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I was walking back and saw this blue guy sneaking back the way I came. I went to yell back to Ecco and Jeremiah but the freaky people surrounded me and told me not to say anything. A few seconds later I heard Miah and Ecco calling me and then I heard them running back. That's when the freaky people left and we came back." Brianna shot a look at Ethan, "Stay here- watch them. I'll check it out." Ethan grabbed her arm, "No. They're probably long gone now anyways. If it was Duela we both know she's long gone. The best thing we can do now is leave and head home. If Duela was truly making an attempt, we need to get back as soon as possible. We can post more guards around the estate and around the territory. That should keep her at bay until we can make other... arrangements." Brianna nodded, "I suppose you do have a point..." Her emerald gaze shot up, "Ecco! Come on, we need to go!" Ecco nodded, "Okay!" Brianna sighed, "I'm sorry we have to go, Ms. Valeska. Its just-" Lila Valeska cut her off, "No need to apologize. You do what you must to protect yourselves. Take care, I'll see you when you make another trip here."

Ecco was seated in the back seat of the Bentley later on, Ethan was driving and Brianna was sitting shotgun. Her mind raced. If Duela made a move now she wasn't sure she could defend her empire. After all, the club hadn't even officially opened. Brianna had been too swamped with work to go to the club even once. Her emerald eyes reflected in the rearview mirror of the car. black van was following close behind them. Brianna narrowed her eyes, she couldn't see into the vehicle, the windows were all tinted. "Turn left." She said. Ethan furrowed his brow, "What?" She repeated herself. "Turn left. Now." Ethan frowned but obeyed, turning at the next intersection. Cars honked and horns blared. Ethan hadn't used his turn signal. And the black van was still following them. Brianna sighed, reached to the radio and held up the speaker. "Black Bentley 290-1 requesting backup at Row and Walker, we're being tailed." She replaced the speaker and waited for the confirmation from Frost. "Bentley 290-1 backup en route." Ethan smirked, seeing the black SUVs pull up alongside them, acting as a guard. But his face fell as another set of SUVs appeared, trailing behind the ones already guarding them. And these were the ones that had the small clown emblem on the license plate. Ethan hissed and made a sudden turn, gunning it down a side street. "Put your seatbelt on, Brianna." Brianna obeyed and quickly clicked the buckle into place. She glanced back and ensured Ecco was buckled in as well. Brianna looked at her brother, "What do we do?" Ethan huffed, his attention fully focused on the road, "Your the queen of Gotham- you make a plan." Brianna rolled her eyes and thought for a moment. "Just drive, see if you can lose them." Ethan nodded, "Somehow I doubt we're going to manage that." Brianna hummed, "If worst comes to worst we can crash the car." Ethan looked surprised but continued his driving, "That's a dad thing of you to say, but its out of the question. Ecco can't swim. And... neither can you." Brianna gasped, "I can swim just fine!" Ethan chuckled, "Says the girl who nearly drowned like a cat when we went swimming in Cyprus." Brianna glared, "I was five." Ethan chuckled, "And yet you never learned how to swim. You fell into an acid vat and didn't swim to an edge." Brianna snapped, "Well I had acid burning my skin Ethan! Maybe you should try being pushed into a vat of acid sometime!" Ethan laughed, "Maybe. Maybe." At that moment one of the cars surrounding them brushed up against the drivers side, Ethan quickly turned the steering wheel, causing them to slam into the other car that was on the other side. Ecco awoke, her eyes wide, "What's going on?!" She asked, blue green eyes wide with fear. "Nothing," Brianna said, "Just a little... problem." Brianna's mind was racing, her head was pounding. What could she do? They were surrounded! The only way they were getting out of this was in three body bags or in bits. Brianna caught her own gaze in the window. A soft glow hummed behind her emerald iris's. Then it hit her. She had made her decision. 

"Drive towards the river, and when you have the river in sight- speed up. Whatever you do don't stop. Just drive." 

Ethan looked at her, his jaw dropped in shock. "Are you crazy?! You can't swim! Ecco can't swim!" Brianna hissed back, "You get Ecco. I'll be fine. I can hold my breath for ten minutes. Fifteen maximum." Ethan choked, "How?!" Brianna smirked, eyes flashing with a hint of memory. "You get used to being treated worse than a barn animal in prison. Once the torture starts, you learn to hold your breath when they start their experiments." Ethan said nothing after that. How could he? He wanted to stop the car then, break down in tears and beg for forgiveness from his twin. Apologize for removing the guards the night Griggs broke in and gave her that scar, apologize for ever even getting the idea to make a pact with Duela, apologize for what was surely to come... But he couldn't. If he did, not only would he lose his sister, he would lose everything else. Cinder would be killed, he would be killed shortly after- but not after being brutally maimed so his body was unrecognizable. Ethan admitted to himself in that moment he was indeed a coward, a coward that would follow through with his plan for fear of losing everything. Sacrificing Brianna was a small price to pay was it not? And she wouldn't be dead- just... somewhere else. He would be able to save both Ecco and Cinder then. But the nagging feeling kept tugging at his heartstrings. He knew sooner or later he would have to go and see Duela, inform her that he was alive, and then... carry out the rest of their nefarious plan. "Ethan! Ethan speed up!" Brianna's alarmed voice jolted him back from his stupor. He nodded. "Of course... sister." Brianna didn't have the time to hear nor acknowledge the pain in his voice. She grabbed onto the handle above the car door, braced her feet against the vehicle floor, and braced her body for impact. Ecco in the backseat squeezed her eyes shut and gripped onto the bottom of the seat. Ethan held his breath as the water came closer, closer, closer.... and finally, the loud crash sounded. 

It sounded like a car crash, and that feelin when your going down the water slide at an amusement park and you crash underneath the water, the thundering sound of the splash echoing in your ears. Ethan opened his eyes, he could barely see anything. He saw the shape and outline of the front seat, and the broken glass and bubbles. Brianna suddenly hit his arm, he knew what she wanted. He unbuckled quickly and slipped out the window of the sinking car, Ecco had rolled her window down just before they hit the water. Her eyes were shut and he was sure she had broken her wrist with the way she was holding onto the seat. Reaching into the car window, glass cutting up his arm as he went, he pulled his little sister out of the vehicle and kicked his legs, strongly swimming towards the surface. Ethan and Ecco both gasped for air as they broke through the surface barrier. Ethan quickly swam towards the nearest dock, helping his little sister climb up before wrapping his jacket around her. "Stay right here, don't talk to anyone, don't go anywhere. If someone comes you climb onto the ladder and go under the pier, and hold on until I get back with Brianna. Understood?" Ecco nodded, pulling the jacket tighter around her. "Why did you drive into the river?" She whimpered, her teeth chattering. Ethan sighed, "It was the only way out. Now wait here, I need to get Brianna." And with that, he dove back down.

Brianna was growing panicked, her seatbelt was caught and wouldn't unclasp. Ethan hadn't come back yet. It was pushing eleven minutes. She was running out of time. Brianna opened the glovebox in front of her and reached for the knife that was stored there. She stiffened, it wasn't there. She looked down and loosened the seat belt, then sat her knees under her bottom. She looked at the broken windshield. She had no choice. Ethan might not make it in time, she had to try. Brianna launched herself forward, kicking off the seat and crashing out the remains of the windshield. She was free. Brianna's limbs flailed, and she resembled a drowning cat stuck to a brick. Brianna kicked furiously, removing her jacket and shoes. She was losing air quickly now. thirteen minutes now, she had two minutes to reach the surface or she was going to die. Brianna's gaze darted around desperately. Where was her brother? Surely he had gotten Ecco to safety by now? Brianna clawed at the water, she wasn't getting anywhere. Fourteen minutes. Brianna's eyes widened in panic, she wasn't going to make it. She was going to drown. This was stupid, she was going to be her own downfall. Fifteen minutes. As her body began to give out, her eyes fluttering shut and her body spasming. _This is it,_ she thought. _This is where I die. End of the line._ As she succumbed to the darkness, her muscles relaxing and tiny air bubbles escaping her parted lips, she felt a sudden surge of power. Her emerald eyes flew open, glowing softly. Brianna propelled herself upwards, treading the water suddenly becoming easy. She gasped as she got to the surface, her raven colored hair sticking to her head. She looked around, she could see the dock in the distance and could just barely make out the figures of her henchmen. She clawed desperately, trying to swim towards the dock, going under more than once. Blood leaked into her eyes from a wound on her forehead. She had crashed through the windshield, Brianna had no doubt she had bits of glass lodged into her skin, it was now she realized that swimming was becoming painful. There was glass lodged into her abdomen. She wouldn't be able to carry on much longer. Brianna wasn't one to surrender easily. _I'm the Queen of Gotham, I won't go down so easily!_ She pushed onwards, gritting her teeth as she paddled along weakly. As she nearly went down, she heard a nearby splash. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her pulling her up. Brianna thrashed, ready to attack the person who dared put their hands on her. "Princess! Relax!" Brianna ceased her fighting. _Jack?_ She glanced up to see her second, an arm wrapped around her as he pulled her towards a boat, Ashton knelt down, helping them up. Brianna stood, leaning a bit on the two boys who stood on either side of her. Ashton's eyes were wide with worry, "Come on. Lets sit you down," He looked at Jack, "Radio the others. Tell them we found her. This isn't a recovery mission anymore." _Recovery? They thought I-_ Brianna cut her thoughts off as a blast of pain surged through her. She quickly began removing her top, allowing Ashton access to her wounds. Ashton cursed, "The fuck did you do?!" Brianna chuckled weakly, "Threw myself through the windshield. I was running out of air..." Ashton looked at her wounds with a worried expression, they were deep and infected. "Tell Frost we need a medical team to meet us at the docks." Brianna leaned back on the seat of the boat, Jack looked over at her and Ashton. "Let me take a look, Ashton. I can start stitches if need be." Ashton nodded, kissing Brianna's cheek and squeezing her hand reassuringly before getting up to man the radio. Jack sat beside her, pulling the medical kit over. He frowned, "Why not just use your magic?" He murmured. Brianna smiled, "How do you think I got out of the car?" Jack looked confused, and Brianna chuckled. "Jack... I can't swim." 


	35. Chapter 35

When they got to the dock, Jack had tended to Brianna's wounds- which had actually not been as bad as they appeared to be. They'd just be a bit sore for a few days. Ethan was wrapped in a blanket and ran over to her, tears streaming down his face. "Where were you?!" He cried, "I couldn't find you- I-" Brianna wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his shoulder. "Shh." She soothed, running a hand though her younger brother's raven black hair. "I got out. I'm okay. Your okay. Ecco's okay. We're all okay." 

Late that night, Ethan opened a briefcase holding his new heist uniform. The old one had been lost in the fire, and his new one was made from Wayne Tech, Brianna had a matching one- they were gifts from Damian and Cinder's parents, of course Bruce Wayne himself hadn't been pleased, but there was nothing he could do about it as his son threatened to call Sabrina and Selina over. Ethan sighed and an a hand along the armor, it was a similar armor to that of Batman's, he briefly speculated that Wayne himself was Batman, he wouldn't be surprised knowing Damian was Robin. The door to his room flew open and Brianna came dancing in, wearing her own armor. It amazed him how quickly she healed, all that remained of their earlier encounter were scars, scars that with her magic were healing rather quickly. Ethan had used his own power to completely heal himself, and used it to allow him to breath in the water earlier. He'd also taken the liberty of reducing Ecco's broken wrist to a mere fracture. Coming back to the present, he watched his twin sister saunter into the room, the uniform fit her like a glove. "It's a perfect fit." Ethan said softly, smiling at his twin. Brianna flashed him a sweet smile and walked over to sit on his bed. "Is something wrong, brother?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity. "No. No of course not." Ethan said, averting his gaze from his twin's. "I'm fine, Brianna. Don't worry about me." Brianna sighed, "You can't lie to me, E. I know you as well as I know myself." Ethan scoffed, "You barely know yourself. After all, you are the one who disappeared for a year and a half." His eyes widened when he realized what he said. "I'm sorry." He apologized, "That was... unexpected of me. I'm sorry, your majesty." Brianna sighed, "Ethan. As Queen of Gotham I order you to tell me the truth. Now what is wrong?" Ethan plastered a smile on his face, "Nothing. I swear it. I just... I just miss mom and dad, and I thought I lost you today." Brianna smiled sweetly, cupping his face in her hand and gently running her thumb along his cheek, an action their mother had done over the years when he'd had a nightmare. "Even if I did drown, you wouldn't lose me. I would just need to regenerate. I'd be alive in a few days or even hours." Ethan nodded slowly, sitting up beside his sister. "I just- I don't know what I would have done knowing I had failed you." Brianna smiled, "And you didn't." She stood and stretched, a yawn escaping her lips. "It's late. I have work to do tomorrow and we all have school. We should get some sleep." She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, little brother."

The next day, Ethan opted to stay home and help his twin sister with work. They had been working nonstop, from filing paperwork to dealing with the occasional disobedient henchmen. It was pushing lunchtime now, Ethan sat across from his sister at the desk, eyes tired from the paperwork. "Lunch break?" He suggested. Brianna moaned, "But there's so much work..." Ethan sighed, "Can't Frost do this?" Brianna shook her head, "He said no. I don't know how dad did it!" Ethan frowned, "Honestly I think dad just didn't do it and let Frost do it last minute." Brianna chuckled, "Same old dad...." She trailed off, a sad look on her face. Ethan frowned, "Something wrong?" Brianna shook her head, "No. I just..." She sighed, "We haven't even had a grand reopening party at the club and that is expected of us." Ethan hummed, "And you think dad would want that done-" "As soon as possible." His twin finished with a nod, "We need to discuss the reopening with Ash and Penguin. Get the crew together and then..." She trailed off with a sigh, "Maybe appoint a new second." Ethan frowned, "Whoever your choice is I'm sure it'll be a great choice." Brianna smiled, "Really?" Ethan chuckled, "I mean- you are my sister. You must have the brains, considering I got the good looks." Brianna gasped in fake offense and shoved him. "You jerk!" Ethan laughed, "Either way, I trust your judgement. I'm sure you'll be a great queen." Brianna smiled, cupped his face in her hand and sighed, "How did I get so lucky to have a brother like you?" Ethan shrugged, "Well you didn't kill me in the womb, so I guess not killing me makes you blessed with my presence?" Brianna snickered, "Oh your my brother alright. No one else is brave enough to be an ass around me." Ethan kissed the top of her head. "I gotta pick up Ecco." Brianna nodded turning back to the papers as he started towards the doorway. "Brianna?" He paused in the doorway, "Yes?" His sister turned to look up at him from her desk. Ethan smiled, "Your gonna be great, sis." Then he left. Guilt eating him out as he went. 

Ethan parked the midnight black Audi in the back alleys and made his way down the way to the hideout belonging to Duela. He was armed with a combat knife and a pistol, he threw open the door to the first room, starling the cultists who were bristling like frenzied cats, but quickly shrunk back in fear when they realized who it was. "I need to speak with her majesty the queen immediately!" Ethan snarled. They all shivered, not breathing a word. "Are you all deaf?! I need to speak with Duela now!" A slow chuckled came from the corner of the room. "Prince Ethan, how wonderful to see you." Ethan narrowed his eyes as Enrico, Duela's second in command made his way over to him. "Rico." Ethan greeted coldly. Rico was dressed in a long black robe and rust colored combat gear. Smeared across his face was dried blood, acting as a mask. "We feared the worst, your highness. Our understanding was that your soul had left this world." Ethan growled, "Take me to Duela Rico. That is an order." Rico chuckled, "Of course, my prince." Ethan glanced at his watch. He still had time before he had to pick Ecco up from school. He followed the second in command through the hideout, grimacing briefly when he saw the pile of blood and bones scattered. The smell of rotting flesh was all around them, and Ethan held back the look of horror as he saw the cult members ripping the flesh off the bones of their victims. 

_Cannibals... Should've known with these people..._ Ethan followed Rico, pausing when he saw the rest of the hideout. It was horrifying, but in a sense peaceful. Children in robes, some covered in war paint blood, ran and chased each other through the middle of the hideout. There were groups huddled around fires, talking an conversing while eating something from the kill pile. If it weren't for the blood and cannibalism, Ethan would have thought they were a sanctuary for lost souls. "Papa I don't want this again!" Ethan's gaze fell on a small boy standing before his father. The boy's father shushed him, offering him the flesh again. "It's all we have, I'm sorry." The father said. The boy complained, "But why?" The father didn't answer, just ruffled the boy's hair and walked back to the kill pile, taking a scrap for himself. "Because the cult is not safe outside the Narrows we must pick off whatever passerby we can." Ethan turned and faced Rico. The second wore a sad look. "Why aren't they safe?" Ethan asked. Rico's eyes narrowed, "Isn't it obvious?" He said, "Your family has us killed on sight." Ethan frowned, "But... you are constantly trying to kill us." Rico stopped. "Understand we are not all bad people, Prince Ethan. The queen harbors a deep sorrow that can only atone with the demise of the false king, your father." He gestured a hand out to the people, "Tell me. Do you see anyone here who is trying to actively kill anyone? Or hurt anyone?" Ethan shook his head. "No." Rico nodded, "Precisely. Her majesty has kept the original intent of the Narrows alive, to be a refuge for the lost. But in turn, those over the age of fourteen will aide in her mission to rid Gotham of the false king. It is the debt the people owe her. They need not fight every time, all our queen asks is that they fight at least once. And be at her beck and call should she require it. In return, she grants them all protection." Rico looked at the prince, "My queen may be a villain in your family's eyes, but in ours she is our hero. Our savior."

Ethan was quiet as the second lead him to the director's office of the hideout- or what had once been a director's office- now it served as the throne room. In the middle of the room, on a throne made from human bone, Duela sat in a purple, green and black robe, a bloody smile painted across her face. Duela loked surprised when the prince entered, her Bloodlusts- her inner circle so to speak- murmured amongst themselves before she silenced them with a flick of her hand. "Prince Ethan." She said, "I thought you were dead." Ethan nodded, "It is a long story, Queen Duela. One I've no time to tell." He frowned, "I am here to ensure our contract is still in place. As I was presumed dead I knew you would void it." Duela nodded, "You are correct, I did void it. While you were dead the agreement to keep your young sister and your girlfriend was dissolved. I believe one of Augustus's parties almost made a meal of your young sister." She nodded to one of the Bloodlusts, a man with reddish blonde hair. "We were interrupted by another brat. We failed our hunt." Augustus said lowly. Ethan tensed, "Regardless, Duela- I am here to ensure our pact still stands. Will you honor it?" Duela eyed his outstretched hand. "No. But, I will make a new one with you." Ethan nodded, "Name your price and it is yours." Duela smirked, "So willing, Prince Ethan. Some would call you stupid. I however admire your ability to do anything for those you love. Even sacrificing your twin to save the rest." Ethan didn't answer, his eyes darkened. "Name your price." He repeated. Duela chuckled, "Instead of my cult being guaranteed safety, I want one teensy thing from you." A wicked smirk crossed the queen's face. "When you take the throne, Prince Ethan, when you are heir- you will name me your Partner In Crime." Ethan froze. "What?" Duela smirked, "You heard me. I want you to make me your Partner In Crime. My cult will be at your disposal. And you will do what your father could not. Form an alliance with me and put an end to our squabbles." Ethan thought for a moment. What she proposed was indeed a steep price, one he wasn't sure he wanted to pay. But he had crossed the point of no return a long time ago. If he backed out now, she would expose him. His father would be thrown from the Injustice League until Ethan was dealt with, meaning the Joker would have no choice but to brutally murder his son and Cinder as Cinder would be considered an accomplice, having even only once seen the traitor prince meet with Duela. Ethan sighed, he had no other options. This was the only way. _I'm so sorry, Brianna. Please when the time comes, forgive me for my sins. As I will always forgive yours._ Emerald eyes locked onto crazed brownish green. "You have a deal." 

Duela grinned and shook his hand. "Wonderful! Now, come with me Ethan. Let us discuss things in private." Ethan hesitantly followed her to her room, watching as she sat at a poorly lit vanity. "Now, there is something I would like to ask of you, Prince Ethan." Ethan nodded, watching as she removed her makeup and blood war paint. "Of course." Ethan replied. Duela grinned, "Ethan Quinn, you are a strong and formidable ally, and I would like to offer you a position here. Purely to solidify our alliance and show my people you will be our... guardian of sorts." Ethan watched, eyes widening in horror as she removed a liquid latex patch from her smile, revealing horrendous scars in the form of a Glasgow smile. Ethan gasped and backed away slowly. Duela grinned, her full Glasgow on display, and her eyes crazed. 

"Don't be afraid Ethan." She crooned, "Do you not recognize the handy work of your beloved father?" Ethan shivered, his blood running cold. _Dad... Dad did this to her... He... Oh god...._ Ethan gulped, "For...give me, Duela. I wasn't aware. Your... condition surprised me, that is all." Duela laughed, and Ethan shuddered a bit as the haphazardly stitched wound stretched a bit, he could see flecks of blood and muscle, and some blood leaked from the Glasgow grin. "It's alright, Ethan. Water under the bridge. Now, let us present you to the cult." Ethan nodded slowly, following her out. "You still haven't told me what this 'guardian' thing entails." Duela laughed, "Oh it's nothing. You'll just be a rank below me. A liaison if you will. And if need be lead my- no, our people into battle." Ethan paused. "I can't lead them into battle, Duela. I can't let people know I'm working with you." Duela smiled, "Either way your position here gives you a safe haven if you are discovered. You'll have a home here, that i promise you." Ethan followed her to a balcony, the cult was gathered below. "People of the Narrows! Let me reveal to you your new Commander! Your Commander will be your guardian, and help protect us from the likes of the Joker!" A chorus of cheers was heard.  
"May I present to you all- Commander Ethan Quinn!"


	36. Chapter 36

A few days passed. Ethan hid his guilt well, but when he was alone, he broke and became what he saw as a monster. He let the demon out to destroy and then reassemble his room as if nothing had happened. But it was the night of the club's reopening did things take a turn for the worst. 

Ethan had been in his room, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked himself, but he didn't feel right. "Ethan?" he turned his emerald gaze to his little sister's. Ecco was dressed up, in a cute royal purple dress and matching shoes. A little tiara was atop her head as well. "Yes?" He said turning to his baby sister. Ecco twiddled her thumbs. "Are you okay?" Ethan was confused, "Of course I am." He responded, "Why wouldn't I be?" His voice was stern and commanding then, causing the blue green eyes of the little blonde girl to widen a bit. He had never taken that tone with her. Ever. "I- I dunno..." Ecco murmured, "You just don't seem like yourself." Ethan knelt down to her level, curious. "How so?" He asked. Ecco frowned and her little eyes filled with worry. "Well, when I got up to get a glass of water last night I heard you yelling. When I peeked through the door everything was messed up. And- and you looked scary." Ethan stiffened, he was sure he had closed the door. "I- It was nothing, Ecco. I'm fine. See?" He plastered a fake smile on his face. Ecco nodded slowly, "Okay..."

In Arkham, Joker and Harley were in the rec room watching the news with grins across their faces at the bulletin. 

_"Since the destruction of the Grin and Bare It six months ago, it was hastily rebuilt over the course of three months and is now finally awaiting it's grand reopening party tonight- not only to celebrate the reconstruction, but to celebrate the engagement and birthday of queen of Gotham Brianna Quinzel to Penguin heir Ashton Cobblepot."_

Joker sat on the edge of the couch, eyes bright. "Come on, princess- let's see what'cha got." Harley smirked at the look on his face, she was just as eager as him, but was slightly saddened they would be missing their daughter's seventeenth birthday. But when the camera panned over to the SUV pulling up to the club, they were more than shocked to see instead of their daughter getting out with her fiancé, she got out alongside her younger sister and dead brother. Joker and Harley's jaws dropped. The reporter looked surprised too, and was whispering off screen. 

"Roger! I thought the prince was dead?!" The man murmured, "Was supposed to be- his sister stole his body from the morgue a few months ago!" The reporter dove forward as a swarm of reporters shot over to the three siblings.

"Mr. Quinzel! Is it true you died?"

"Ms. Quinzel! Was your brother really dead?!"

"What was your reaction to your parents incarceration?!" 

At that last question, Ecco looked a little surprised but was swept into her sister's embrace, Brianna gave her a gentle push forward to the doors where Jack and Jasen stood holding the door for them. Brianna paused in the threshold, "One of you get Ecco seated in the bulletproof booth. And have Cinder with her." Jack and Jasen nodded, "Of course." Brianna took her brother's arm with a small smile, "Enough reporters- let's enjoy the night." Ethan laughed, emerald eyes flashing briefly, "Of course!" He grinned, "Shall we, dear sister?" Brianna grinned wickedly, "We shall."

Joker and Harley were agape. "Ethan's... alive?" Harley whispered, tears in her eyes. Joker flopped back onto the couch. "It would appear that way, yes." Joker confirmed slowly. Harley's breathing wavered, as though she were about to start crying. "Oh my god..."

Back at the club, Ethan was seated in one of the booths in the back, Cinder by his side and his old crew surrounding him. Sarah Cobblepot, Luca and Antonio Maroni, Sofia Falcone, Jacob Thorne, Bailey Jones, and Grant and Rose Wilson- beside him. "Tell us, Ethan-" Rose said, her violet eyes wide with interest, "How did you come back from the dead?" Ethan choked a bit on his drink before giving her a charming smile, "That is something even I don't have the answer to, Ms. Wilson." Rose sighed, "The mysteries of life and death..."

Ecco was running about the club, pick pocketing the guests. She gasped when a hand grasped her wrist. "What do you think your doing, little girl?" Her eyes flew up to see Jack grinning down at her playfully. "Jack!" She squealed jumping into his arms. Jack laughed, balancing her on his hip, and looking up when he heard the sound of clicking heels. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, Ecco." Jack and Ecco looked up to see Brianna walking over, on her arm was Ashton Cobblepot. Ecco giggled, "Hi, Brianna." Brianna smirked, "How many did you get?" Ecco giggled and reached into the deep pockets of her dress and pulled out a handful of wallets and jewelry. "Lots!" The little girl chirped, "I might need a bigger dress pocket!" The three teenagers laughed, "You go have fun now, steal lots. Leave your stash with Frosty in the VIP booth." Ecco nodded as Jack set her down, rushing to hug her older sister. "Yes, Brianna! I'll go see Frosty now!" Jack chuckled watching her run off. "Cute kid." Brianna nodded, "Yes, yes she is." Jack's hazel eyes scanned the couple before him, they were a fitting couple, Ashton's artic blue eyes matched the supernatural glow of Brianna's emerald green. "So, started on the wedding plans yet?" Jack asked as the three of them sat down at a table near the bar. Brianna laughed, "Of course not! After all," She gave her fiancé a lust filled look, "We have all the time in the world." Ashton hummed snaking an arm around her waist, "Well said, my dear." Brianna kissed him once as he left them alone. Jack cleared his throat, "We... we need to talk." Brianna nodded, "Hmm? Is something wrong?" Jack shook his head, "No! Not- not really. I just..." He sighed and reached across the table to take her hands in his. "You know I'll always be there for you, right?" Brianna nodded, a sweet smile across her face. "Of course, Jack. Now please, tell me what's wrong?" Jack sighed, "I have a thing. I need some time off." Brianna nodded, humming softly as she stood and pulled him onto the dance floor, "Yes? How long are we talking? Where will you be going?" Jack twirled her around on the dancefloor, "Portland. And then New York." Brianna frowned, "That sounds like an endeavor, can I ask why?" Jack sighed, "My biological father. Dan gave me a lead to where he is. I need to figure things out." Brianna pulled him off the dance floor. "How long will you be gone?" She asked, worry clouding her emerald eyes. Jack brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Not long, three weeks- maybe a month. I plan to make it quick. I have exact locations and I plan to find out the other side of the story." Brianna nodded, "Okay... I guess I can let you go for a little bit, will Winter be joining you?" Jack shook his head, "No. No absolutely not. This is something I need to do alone." Brianna frowned, "When do you leave?" Jack sighed, "As soon as possible. After the party I have a plane waiting for me at the airport." Brianna nodded slowly. "Of course, leave as soon as you need to." Jack nodded, "Thanks..." She turned to walk away when he stopped her, "Princess." She turned, "Yes?" Jack smiled, "I'll see you when I get back."

Ethan slipped out of the party that night, a cigarette in hand as he stood in the back alleyway of the club. "Prince Ethan." He turned his gaze down the alley, his emerald green eyes widening at the sight of Enrico and a couple cloaked figures. "Rico?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes and looking both ways to ensure they were alone before going to meet Duela's second. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. Rico chuckled, "Her majesty says it is nearly time. And she would like me to introduce you to someone." He stepped aside and the shorter of the figures removed their hood, revealing a young girl who smiled warmly. "Hi." She said, "I'm Charlie! Queen Duela's apprentice!" Ethan nodded, "Ethan Quinn." Charlie was practically bouncing up and down, she reminded Ethan of Ecco. "Did you hear that, Rico?! Prince Ethan spoke to me!" Rico rolled his eyes and groaned, "Anyways, we are nearly ready. We are at your command, Commander." Ethan nodded slowly, "Of course. Continue as planned. No direct attacks unless I give the order, we wait until my parents return and then make our move. It won't be long now, I'm sure my dear sister will be informing me of a plan shortly." Rico nodded, "Yes. Certainly, I will inform her majesty." Ethan nodded to the other figure, "Who's he? Or is it she?" Rico waved him off, "A Bloodlust, Commander. A guard for the young apprentice." Ethan nodded slowly, "Alright... You best clear out, I won't be responsible for what happens to you outside of your turf. Take the back alleys, stay in the shadows. If anything- take the sewers. No one is stationed there." Rico gave a huff in response, "Won't be necessary. There's a reason young Charlotte is the apprentice." Ethan raised an eyebrow in question but sighed, "Whatever. I've no time for this. Just get out of here before someone spots you. Even worse, spots you talking to me..." He muttered the last part under his breath. Rico bowed, "Of course, your highness." And in a flurry of footsteps, they were gone. Ethan sighed and put out his cigarette before going back inside. He yelped as he was grabbed and spun to see his twin sister grinning, "Come on! The nights still young! And we have presents!" Ethan grinned in response and followed her eagerly to unwrap their gifts.

A few hours later, past three thirty am, they decided to bring the party to a close. Ecco was half asleep as the three siblings stood on the balcony overlooking the club, making their final debut of the night. Ethan stood off to the side a bit, while Ashton and Brianna stood at the front in all the attention. "As we bring the party to a close," Brianna said, "I must make one more announcement. For the next month, my second, Jack Carsen will be away on business. In his absence, I am appointing my brother, Ethan as my second in command." Ethan's eyes widened in surprise. He forced the vomit back down his throat and forced a smile and a small nod, "I'd be honored, Brianna. I won't fail you. I swear it." His twin gave him a warm smile, "I know you won't, little brother."

Another hour later, the only ones left in the club were Ashton and Brianna, aside from the cleaning staff. The couple was seated across from each other in the bulletproof booth. "So, you've done well for yourself, Brianna." Ashton said swirling his drink in his hand, watching the ice in the short glass of whiskey bob up and down and side to side. "But I fin myself asking, now that you've come so far," he set the glass down after taking a quick swig. "What now?" His fiancé had one leg over the other, eyes closed in deep thought as she took a sip from the champagne flute in her hand. She smirked, and her emerald eyes opened to rest on him, flashing briefly with the hidden power behind them. "Now?" She said before taking a sip of her beverage. "Now I put the next part of my plan into action, Ash." She stood, moving to look out over the empty club. "Plan? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware there was a plan, my dear." Ashton said with a raised eye brow. Brianna chuckled darkly, "Oh there is. I just haven't told you yet." Ashton frowned, "Brianna- we are partners. I should know everything." Brianna smirked, "Oh you will, Ash. In time. But I can't tell you _everything_ ," she flashed him a wicked smile and her eyes had a seductive glow to them. "That would ruin the surprise." Ashton watched her turn to face him, "What surprise?" Ashton asked. "Brianna giggled, "You know I won't say. But I will tell you this," her emerald eyes glowed softly at him, "Now we are going to get my parents out of Arkham."

** End Of Part 1 **


	37. Chapter 37

Brianna Quinzel, Queen Of Gotham City was at a loss. She stared at the documents before her. She had no motivation to finish them. She sighed, and lazily wrote out her signature. When she finally finished her signature, she stood, pushing away from he desk and walking out of the study, leaving the door cracked open. She heard the sounds of laughter from the indoor pool. She walked over to the window, looking out over the pool. Ethan, Ecco and the crew were messing about, enjoying the fun. Brianna sighed, she wished Jack were here, but he was still gone. A week or so had passed since her and her twin brother's birthday, and she was already longing for her second's voice. She did facetime him from time to time, but the calls were short, not like the hour long ones he had with Winter, telling her how much he missed her and how he wished she was with him despite the fact this mission of his was something he had to do alone, Brianna regretted eavesdropping after that. 

The young queen paced the halls, pausing when she saw the portrait of her father. She remembered the days as a child when she often yearned to make him proud, to be the perfect heiress. The perfect future queen. Brianna couldn't help but feel she failed in a way. Everything that had happened wasn't necessarily good. And she couldn't help but feel it was all her fault. The queen pushed the thought aside, but the nagging thought still crept up on her. Brianna made her way to her room and stared at herself in the mirror. How could she not feel some guilt? 

_"What troubles you... your majesty?"_

Brianna glared at the mirror, behind her was the smoky form of the Enchantress. 

_"Not satisfied with how far I've gotten you?"_

Brianna hissed, "You haven't done shit, Witch. I did it all alone."

_"Is that so? Oh, my dear- you wound me."_

Brianna hissed, "Good. I hope it's enough to kill you."

The Enchantress laughed, _"It isn't- it never will be."_ Brianna growled and turned away from the mirror to face her, "Do you ever leave me alone?" The witch before her smirked, " _Never_." Brianna walked out of her room, the smoky spirit of the witch following after her. _"My dear young majesty, you must give up already, that boy toy of yours is not going to be your again. You should stick with that blue eyed fellow, his eyes are enticing."_ Brianna sighed, turning to glare at the witch. "Can you stop interfering with my love life?" The Enchantress laughed, _"Certainly not, my little love- your romantic endeavors are quite entertaining!"_ Brianna groaned, "Just get out of my head..." There was a wicked laugh from the demonic witch and Brianna did her best to ignore her from then on. 

Brianna sat in the kitchen an hour later, a tall glass of brandy in her hand. "Your majesty?" She turned her gaze to look at Winter. She sighed, "What do you want Winter?" Winter frowned, "I just needed an outlet, I thought you'd be in your office." Brianna waved a hand, "Feel free to take any outlet, don't need my permission to tell you that." Winter nodded and plugged in her phone. As she did, she paused. "Also, I want you to stay the hell away from my boyfriend." Brianna's eyes widened, "I'm sorry- what?" Winter turned to glare at her, "Don't play stupid with me," she said, "I know you still like him. But your too late. He doesn't love you anymore. He loves me." Brianna sighed, "If your going to make some ridiculous threat then just do it already." Winter huffed, "Stay away from Jack. Or I'll kill you." Brianna chuckled, "You can't kill me, Winter. I'll just come back and kill you." Winter smirked, "I may not be able to kill you physically, but mentally is a whole 'nother ballpark." Brianna narrowed her eyes, "Threaten me all you want. I bow to no one." Winter walked over, grazing her fingertips along the table Brianna was seated at, bits of sharp ice lay in the path of her fingers. "I could always tell Jack you hurt me. Or the others. He'd believe that, after all- it wasn't that long ago you nearly killed Ginger." Brianna tensed a bit, she was right there. But Brianna knew her partner. "Jack doesn't work that way, Winter. You know that." Winter stiffened a bit, "Then fire him." Brianna frowned, "Fire him? Are you insane?" Brianna chuckled, "Winter- Jack will trust me no matter what. Now if you're quite finished with these idle threats then-" She was cut off as Winter snarled at her, grey eyes having a dangerous look to them. "He is my boyfriend. Mine. Understand? Not yours!" Brianna glared, "I'm engaged to be married, Winter. I've no interest in common riff raff like Jack Carsen." Winter snarled, "You lie- I know you love him, and I swear- if you go anywhere near him I'll make sure you never get a chance with him!" Brianna opened her mouth to respond when she saw Jasen Frost standing off to the side, his eyes on her, awaiting his orders. She grinned, "Jasen, be a dear and escort Winter down to lockup. I think she needs a little time out." Winter gasped, "You little-" Jasen took her by the arm, "Come along Ms. Lincoln, lets get you down to lockup." Winter growled and followed him down to the lockup reluctantly.

Brianna grabbed Winter's charging phone and hers, brought them both up to her room, plugged them into the outlet beside her bed, and jumped in the shower. A wicked grin crossed the young queen's face as she let the spray of the shower hit her face. This was going to be great, she had no doubts. Stepping out of the shower, she dried off and threw on a short silk robe that ended just above her knees. She was humming to herself, curling her hair a bit with a curling wand when Ethan walked in, eyes scanning his twin sister in silent question. "Brianna? Is everything okay?" He asked, leaning back against the doorway separating the bathroom from the bedroom. Brianna nodded, "Hmm? Yes of course, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Ethan frowned, "Jasen just told me you and Winter had a falling out, Winter's raving about how you're trying to steal her boyfriend." Brianna laughed, turning to face her twin and batting her lashes, a sarcastic move as she spoke her next words, "Me? Why ever would I do such a thing? I'm innocent!" Ethan laughed and walked over, helping her with the curling wand as she struggled briefly with it. "Of course you are." Brianna set to doing her makeup as her twin brother did her hair. Ethan frowned, "What's the makeup and all for? Are we going to the club?" Brianna smirked, "Of course not. I'm going to have a chat with my darling Jack Carsen." Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed, "Really? You're still after him?" Brianna sighed, "What do you expect me to do, E? I love him and watching him happy with someone else is killing me." Ethan put a hand on her shoulder, turned her to face him before resting both hands on her shoulders and staring into her emerald eyes, the mirror reflection of his own. "Brianna, listen to me." He said, "You don't need him. You don't need anyone. You are strong on your own. Remember you were the one who made the plan to escape Mexico, you survived nine months in Belle Reve alone, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for." He cupped his sister's face as a tear escaped her eye, "Don't you see?" He whispered, "You don't need anyone. You are enough." His twin gave him a hug and smiled through tear filled eyes. "Thank you, little brother." She whispered squeezing him close. Ethan smiled, squeezing her in turn. "No problem."

Brianna laid awake that night, her brother's words had caused her to rethink her plot. After hours, and hours and hours of contemplating, she succumbed. She needed to hear his voice. She wouldn't try to seduce him, she just needed to hear her second in command's voice. She picked up her phone, squinting at the bright light in all the darkness of her bedroom. She could see the Enchantress lurking in the shadows out of the corner of her eye, the demon witch's eyes glowing a bright emerald green, long dark mud colored hair making her look even more the part of a demonic witch. A wicked smirk was on her face, watching the young queen sit up in bed and unlock her phone and waiting for Jack Carsen to answer. Voicemail. The Enchantress chuckled, "No answer. What are you going to do now, my queen?" Brianna shot the witch a glare and tried again, back to voicemail. She snarled and threw her phone down, snatching up Winter's phone from it's charger and hissed in annoyance at the lock screen. Not only did she not know the passcode, but the picture of Jack holding Winter in his arms made her blood boil, and not in a good way. The Enchantress chuckled, watching the look of anger and pain cross Brianna's face. But her eyes widened a bit seeing the green glow from the depths of the queen's eyes. Brianna shot up from her bed, stalked onto the balcony, shivering a bit in the cold winter air, the bitter air of the winter wind reddening her cheeks. Brianna breathed onto the phone screen and quickly stepped back inside, shivering a bit. She grinned seeing that she was able to spot the passcode path. Swiping her finger along the code line, she tapped on the facetime screen and pressed the icon that was Jack's. It took a moment but he answered, he was in the front seat of his black BMW sedan, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey Win-" He cut himself off seeing it was Brianna instead. "Brianna?" He yawned, "What- why you got Winter's phone?" Brianna bit back a smirk, "Oh just needed to hear your voice is all, was worried when you didn't pick up. But strangely enough you answer when it's Winter's phone calling but not when your _boss_ , of all people, calls you." Jack groaned, "Where's Winter?" Brianna sucked in her breath, "We had... a little disagreement. She's spending the night in lock up." Jack was awake the moment she said lock up. "What?" He exclaimed, "Why? Is she okay? What the hell happened?!" Brianna felt a surge of jealousy at his protectiveness over Winter. "Oh she's fine, Jacky!" Brianna sneered, "Just in a time out, threatened my life with Jasen in the room, had no choice." Jack cursed, "Ah fuck... she doin' alright?" Brianna nodded, "She's fine." There was an awkward silence, before Jack spoke. "So uh, how are things there?" Brianna nodded slowly, "Things are... good. I mean- nothings the same without you but, overall things are alright." Jack hummed, yawning a bit, "Good. Good, how's the wedding planning going?" Brianna's face reddened a bit, "Ah- it's a bit too soon for wedding plans, Jack." Jack chuckled, "Is it? It's never too soon for Penguin. He still houndin' you about it?" Brianna nodded, "Yeah, guys relentless- give 'em that. Reminds me of how my dad was when I was a kid." Jack laughed, "I remember. Remember how you and I used to get into trouble and your dad'd get so mad at you for being so stupid." Brianna burst into laughter, "Remember when we got detained by the cops in Chinatown? Dad lost his shit!" They shared a laugh, "Yeah..." Jack murmured, humming to himself at the memory, "Good times..." Brianna watched him glance up at the road, he had been driving now and he suddenly slammed on the brakes with a loud curse. "What the-?! Shit!" Brianna was concerned, "Jack? Jack what's wrong? What happened?" Jack was breathing heavily and suddenly grabbed the phone and got out of the car, "Fuck was that?" He said to himself. Brianna opened her mouth to respond, but Jack cut her off, "I think I just found something, I'll call you later, Brianna." Brianna sighed, "Alright. I lo- Talk to you later, Jacky." Jack chuckled, "How many times 'ave I told you not to call me that, princess?" Brianna laughed, "Too many. I'll talk to you later. Be careful." Jack nodded, "Aren't I always?" 


	38. Chapter 38

A week had passed and it was the first week of December, and Brianna was nearly ready with the plan to break her parents out of Arkham. The young queen had been dealing with the minor annoyance of Winter and the Enchantress alongside her already multiple duties as Queen Of Gotham. Brianna walked through the halls alongside Ashton Cobblepot, going over the final plans. "So, we will be doing an infiltration- send someone in and bug them to contact us when they're ready for extraction, pretty self explanatory right?" Brianna said looking over at her fake fiancé. Ashton hummed, "You make it sound all too easy, darling." Brianna laughed, "It is easy, for the most part. All we need to do is break a wall or two, and get everyone out. We got the resources, we could probably get this done by Christmas." Ashton sighed, pausing to wrap an arm around her waist and hold her close. "What is it with you and holidays? Hmm?" Brianna wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well- holidays are fun, you get to relax a bit, have a few drinks- have some fun in general." Ashton chuckled, "And you are definitely the epitome of fun, my dear." He leaned in as though he were going to kiss her, but Brianna's smile fell and she stepped away from him, a serious look came over her eyes "Ash, we agreed this engagement was fake. And it's not happening. We're just doing this for two reasons- one: it helped me out with the club rebuilding, and two: it makes Jack jealous. We are not in love, we are not together. Do you-" She was cut off as Ashton slammed his mouth onto hers suddenly. Brianna shoved him away a moment later after she overcame the shock of the kiss. "What the hell, Ash?!" She snarled. Ashton's artic blue eyes widened, "Come on, Brianna- darling- we have been faking our engagement for months! Come on now, tell me you don't feel anything for me after all this time? I love you, you complete me." Brianna's emerald eyes were wide as he pulled her hand to his beating heart. "Ash... I'm sorry. You know I don't feel the same, and those feelings, they won't change because your in love with me." Ashton pulled her back into his embrace, artic blue locking on emerald. "At least consider it," he murmured. "If things don't work with Jack, you'll always have me. And who knows, maybe our fake engagement can be a real engagement." He kissed her hand before plucking the files containing the plans from her hands and walking away, leaving her in the corridor. The queen stood there, shock coursing through her. She wished Jack were here, then maybe things would be a bit better, easier even. Ethan as her second had been working well, but she missed the comfort of her former second in command, standing side by side with him on a heist, inhaling the scent of his musky cologne, tweaked with the brief smells of gunpowder and blood. Brianna could vividly remember every moment she had spent with him, his arms around her when she cried in Mexico, his breath on her face when he had shoved them into an alleyway to avoid a hail of bullets, his laugh and smile when they went on a joyride in the summer when school let out. Brianna closed her eyes and sighed, before making her way to the main room of the penthouse.

Ethan was in the kitchen talking with Cinder about the holiday while Ecco sat in front of the plasma flat screen tv, the squad on the couch behind her, listening as the five and a half year old explained the backstories of the multi colored ponies on the screen learning about the magic of friendship and who they were. Cierra and Delgado listened intently, grins across their faces, humoring the child as she spoke. The rest of the squad was focused on their phones, playing a game of Among Us while Ethan and Cinder made dinner. It was a cool winter night, and the first snow of the season. Brianna gazed out the large window, snow and ice gathered against the glass and the wind whistled outside. _We'll need to make sure the windows are strong enough to withstand the storm,_ Brianna thought walking into the main room, her presence becoming known to that of everyone else. "Sis? You okay?" Ethan asked from his place in the kitchen. Brianna nodded, walking over to sit at the kitchen island. "Yeah. Just worried the windows aren't going to be able to with stand the blizzard." Ethan laughed, "I' sure it'll be fine. Besides, I made sure they're top notch. They're the best out there, this place is impossible to penetrate without us knowing who and what is getting in here." Brianna hummed thoughtfully, watching as her twin brother set down the beef wellington he had slaved over all day. "Alright everyone, the master has finished! Let's see how this tastes!" Ethan heaved the dish into the dining room, everyone following him to the table, Brianna sighed at the scent of the the meal. "I think you did good, little brother." Ethan grinned, "At least I didn't inherit mom's cooking genes!" Brianna burst into laughter, "Let's hope not!" The crew was practically salivating as Ethan cut up the wellington. "Definitely smells like he doesn't have Auntie Harley's cooking genes!" Ginger laughed to Sabrina and Nikki. A deep throated chuckle from the doorway made everyone turn, and the air left Brianna's lungs as she saw the face she had longed to see for the past month. 

"Smells fantastic, sounds like I'm just in time for dinner." 

Brianna tackled him where he stood, "Jack! Your back!" Jack Carsen laughed, hugging her in turn, dropping his duffel bag to embrace her. "Yeah, I'm back, princess." Brianna held on tightly to him, unable to admit how badly she'd missed him to the others. She stepped back to allow Winter to tackle her boyfriend in a hug, watching as the bleach blonde peppered kisses along his face. Brianna walked over to help Ecco into her seat, while Ethan divvied up the plates, Cinder grabbed an extra setting for Jack at one of the spare settings. 

Ethan had absolutely outdone himself, proving he had not inherited his mother's cooking talents. The Clown Prince had boasted to his twin sister about how that honor must have fallen on her, seeing as he'd never seen her cook a meal in their lives. Brianna had quipped back that she didn't cook because she didn't have to, and that they had servants and henchmen to do that for them. Nevertheless, Ethan had claimed he would be making the wellington again for Christmas in a few weeks. Everyone retired to bed after the meal, needing to sleep off the miniature feast. Jack ducked into his room, exhausted from having driven at top speeds to get back to Gotham. He'd had a long conversation with his father, and since decided what to do with his relationship. Winter yawned collapsing onto the bed beside Jack's duffel bag. "I'm beat," she said before smiling up at him as he unpacked, "and I think I might've gained an extra pound or two from that beautiful meal Ethan prepared, want to help me work it off?" Jack stiffened as she was suddenly behind him, her hands running across his chest, nails pricking his skin through his shirt ever so lightly. Jack held his breath for a moment, gather his courage and turned around, grabbing her by the wrists to stop her. "Win... we need to talk."

By the next morning- or rather afternoon, Ashton Cobblepot came in to wake everyone up, claiming how ridiculous it was that they were all still asleep. Jack had woken to Ashton and Brianna arguing, Ashton eventually dragging the young queen down the hall to the study. It was a few hours later, Brianna emerged, still in her night clothes and walking back to her room to change into a plum colored off the shoulder dress, ending just before her knees. When she emerged, she went back to the office and wasn't seen for the rest of the evening. But it was around ten o'clock the crew was called into the planning room to go over the plan. All that was left now, was to pull straws to decide who would be going into Arkham. The crew was surrounding the office desk where the plan was laid out, Brianna sat in the chair behind the desk- the chair looking far to big for her lithe figure- one leg crossed over the other and hands folded in deep thought. She looked every bit like the queen she was. "We need someone we can trust but at the same time is expendable should anything go wrong," Ashton was saying from Brianna's side, "We need to come to a decision about this now. We want someone in by dawn." Delgado scoffed, "You're _loco_ , Prince." He said, Mexican accent thick as he glared at Ashton. "By dawn? Impossible. What do you expect us to do? Go off the crazy train in a few hours?" Ashton growled, "Call me crazy and you'll regret it, you are only a lackey! Not an heir! You obey me! I am in charge!" At that, Brianna's eyes flashed and she stood, silencing her fiancé in a moment, suddenly Ashton Cobblepot became an obedient dog, a scolded puppy as she shot him a sharp glare. "Enough, Ashton." Brianna said coldly, "I am queen of Gotham, and I am the one in charge here. Do not overstep your boundaries or I swear I will put an end to our engagement and our alliance." Ashton's eyes widened a bit and he stepped back. "Of course, my apologies your majesty." Brianna turned to the crew. "I am sending one of you, not because you are expendable, but because I trust you all the most. If anyone wants to volunteer, then we don't need to draw straws. Whoever goes to Arkham, know this will be a difficult mission and I cannot guarantee your safety. But in the terms you return alive, you'll be getting a significant bonus and pay raise." The crew murmured amongst themselves, but the soft sigh from the back of the room and scratchy voice made them turn. 

"I'll go."

Brianna's eyes widened at her second. Jack walked forward and stood before his leader, hazel eyes locked on her emerald. "I'll go, I can get in easily and I can handle myself in a fight. You know that." Brianna's emerald eyes pierced through his, as though they were seeing into his soul. "Jack, are you sure about this?" She murmured, staring at him, "this is not an easy job, and it's a solo job. Your contact with the outside world will be limited. You'll have two things, an earpiece and one of Frost's guys on the inside. And I can't promise your survival. It's a risky mission." Jack grinned, hazel eyes having a warm fireplace like glow to them that almost made Brianna melt where she stood. "Have you ever known me to not do something risky, princess? I do nothing but take risks." Brianna smirked, knowing fully well her second in command would not disappoint her. "Very well," she said with a small chuckle, leaning back to reach into the drawer of her desk and pull out a small bullet shaped earpiece which she handed to him. "Start getting ready and head out when your finished. Don't bring anything massively extravagant, but whatever you do get arrested to Arkham. If they bring you to GCPD just answer like a psychopath." Jack smirked, popping the bullet into his ear, "I doubt it'll be too difficult. In the unlikely event they send me to Blackgate or elsewhere I'll go mass murderer until they ship me off to Arkham." Brianna smirked, "Perfect. I'll tell Frost to start getting you set up." Jack flashed her a grin, turned around and walked out of the room, the crew following him. Brianna sat back into her seat, and Ashton leaned over. "Have you thought about what I said, darling?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Brianna glared at him, "Stop it. Your being creepy. If your only going to hound me about the engagement or anything involving our relationship being real, you can go. If it's business- speak now or forever hold your peace." Ashton frowned, "What's so bad about us?" He asked, sitting across from her. "Just think, Brianna- together- we're _unstoppable_. No one can touch us. We can rule Gotham as it's king and-" He was cut off as Brianna suddenly stood up and socked him across the face, sending him flying over the desk and onto the ground. "Is that your on about?!" She snarled, "Really? You _idiot_! Either you've been listening to your father or you've absolutely lost your _fucking mind_! You think I'd _actually_ marry you? Rule Gotham alongside you? Never! I'd rather kiss a frog! If you really think I'll ever hand over _my_ city to you you've got another thing comin'! Now get the hell out of _my_ office before I call my guards!" Ashton growled and climbed to his feet, exiting the room as Ethan Quinn entered. Ethan watched him leave and closed the door behind him, turning to see his twin sister seething. "Whoa, something happen?" Brianna sighed and sat down slowly, trying to calm herself down. "Ashton being an asshole. Reminded me again of why I despise him." Ethan chuckled, "Then why on earth would you agree to marry him?" Brianna shot him a glare, "I am _not_ marrying him, Ethan. You know that." Ethan snickered, sitting down across from her, kicking his feet up on the edge of the desk. "Ah yes, you're only with him because it's convenient. And you want to make Jack jealous." Brianna glared at her brother. "Your not helping." Ethan chuckled, "Didn't plan to, dear sister." Brianna growled, putting her head in her hands as her elbows propped up on the desk. "Then why are you here?" Ethan smirked, "Just informing you that Jack's ready to head out. Mark's waiting for you in the living room. Hooked up his equipment to the tv so we don't need to leave the comfort of our home. And also it's super comfy on the couch and there's easy access to popcorn if we need it." Brianna smirked, standing up, "Well I'm always up for a good bowl of popcorn. Let's go get this shit show on the road."

Jack Carsen walked through the streets of Gotham, he'd been given contacts made by Mark Nigma himself that allowed the others back home to see what he saw, alongside that he had a view of every security system and every threat nearby. "Head to the GCPD," mark said over the comm, start shooting up the place, get a few kills in before they detain you." Jack chuckled, "That's quaint. I was thinking of something else." He could practically hear Brianna's smirk on the other end as she leant over to speak into the microphone connected to the comm in Jack's ear. "Do it, Jack. Do it." Jack grinned, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pistol as he walked up the steps to the First National Bank of Gotham, kicked open the doors, letting the alarms blare. He chuckled shooting the security guard with ease, making his way down to the vault. "Easy as pie," he hummed, fiddling with the lock and taking his sweet old time, waiting for a certain Bat shaped disturbance to catch him in the act and beat his sorry ass before dragging said sorry ass to Arkham Asylum. Jack chuckled as the vault opened, "Security here is really lax, might wanna see about hitting this place later on." Brianna chuckled, "Roger that, I'll put in the list." Jack grinned, "There's a list? Aw how come you didn't tell me about that? I'm hurt, princess." Brianna giggled, "Focus Jack, get outta this mission alive and we'll see about hitting a few of the places on that list." Jack's grin widened as he heard the sound of footsteps on broken glass. "I look forward to that," he murmured before turning around to face the Batman. "Ah- hey Bat! I was just doing a little withdrawal, sadly bozo at the front wouldn't help me so I had to shoot 'im in the face." Batman pulled out a set of handcuffs (or were they considered bat cuffs?), and spoke in his usual deep brooding voice. "Come quietly and I won't hurt you." Jack chuckled, shaking his head, "Nah. Nah I don't think so. See- I never, _never_ come quietly."

Jack had a shit eating smirk on his face as he spoke, and the crew watched intently from the security cameras of the bank and Jack's vision. Ethan had a big bowl of popcorn on the table and was eating hungrily from it as he watched his sister's crush take on the Batman. The crew was taking bets amongst themselves how the fight would turn out, though they knew Jack was going to fight until he was done for and taken to Arkham, they still bet on what techniques he'd use in the fight. Brianna bit her lip, a shadow of lust covering her worry clouded eyes. Watching Jack fight was like watching _Fifty Shades Of Grey's_ sex scenes with your family in the next room, frightening, thrilling, and altogether- _forbidden_. Jack was doing quite well for himself, fighting as though he would normally, although knowing he was bound to break at least one bone and possibly a rib considering he was ordered to lose the fight and be thrown into Arkham. And with how he was acting, Brianna didn't doubt Batman would just chuck him right through the barred gates of the Asylum. Jack was insane, a new character almost as he challenged the Bat. Brianna grimaced watching as the fight on screen became physical.

Jack was doing rather well- considering he was fighting Batman of all people. He knew soon he was going to have to let the Bat win, but before he could make his next move, Batman delivered a strong blow to his ribs, eliciting a gasp from the nineteen year old. _That definitely broke a rib,_ Jack thought to himself as he retreated a bit, grabbing a set of golden knuckles from his pocket, said knuckles belonged to Brianna's father and were some of the best. Jack swiped at Batman, wincing in pain at the movement. Jack could feel his damaged ribs shifting and he bit back a yell of pain as Batman slammed his fist into the space between jack's neck and shoulder, effectively bruising the young man's collarbone and sending him skidding across the floor. Batman was not unwounded though, Jack had gotten him good with the knuckles, and shot him once in the gut before the gun was knocked from his hand. Batman was breathing heavily, his breath coming out in wheezes as he glared at Jack. "Your going to Arkham, surrender now and I'll go easy on you. This is your last chance to surrender." Jack grinned wickedly, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a detonator. "I don't surrender." 

_Bang._


	39. Chapter 39

A loud cheer came from the crew as they watched the explosion from the penthouse balcony. Brianna had her arms wrapped around her body, shivering a bit in the winter night air. Ethan stood at her side, his arm wrapped around her as they watched the distant flames of the bank. It was faint, but they could feel the heat from the flaming bank a few miles away. Brianna watched as her breath mingled with the cold air of the winter, before she went back inside and sat on the couch where Mark had been monitoring things a few minutes before, Mark had since joined everyone on the balcony. "Jack," Brianna murmured hooking up a headset and putting it on. Jack grunted in response, as he was being shoved into the bat mobile. Brianna smiled sadly, "Good luck in there, Jacky. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She went to pull off the headset when she was met with a muffled response.  
"Talk to you when I'm in Arkham, princess..."

An hour or so later, Jack Carsen was roughly thrown into the arms of armed guards at Arkham Asylum, he'd just been patched up in the asylum infirmary, and was being escorted into a cell. When they left him, he tapped into his hidden comm. "I'm in."

"Brianna. Brianna. Sis- wake up."   
Brianna awoke to Ethan shaking her shoulder. "hey. Jack's inside. He just relayed over. Wants to talk to you about the next course of action." Brianna nodded, yawning and holding out her hand for the Bluetooth bullet that was linked to Jack's. Ethan handed it over and she popped it in her ear. "Jack? You good?" Jack's response was instant, "Yeah. Locked up in a cell, haven't seen your mom and dad yet, I can try and get out if you want? Roam the halls after hours? Just like high school." Brianna snickered, recalling the days she and Jack would sneak into school after hours and tp the lockers and spray paint to their hearts content. "No. Don't leave your cell, rest for the night and they should ship you off to the rec room in the morning. If they don't, get into contact with Frost's man on the inside. Worst comes to worst, I'll send Jasen in to help you out." Jack chuckled, "I doubt it'll come to that, princess. You know me, best of the best." Brianna laughed, "Yeah. Yeah I know you are. I'm just worried, ya'know? I don't wanna see you dead." 

Jack leaned back in his cell cot, "You won't have to. I promise you I'm coming back. And I'm coming back with your parents. That I swear." Brianna smiled, laying back against her plethora of pillows with a sigh, she was thankful her brother had left the room after giving her the communication bullet. "Jack... If I'm being honest I was hoping someone else would volunteer, I don't want to see you hurt. It was bad enough seeing the Bat beat your ass." Jack chuckled, "I'm fine, Brianna. Really. Just a fractured rib and bruised collarbone. Bat's got a bullet wound to the gut and a few cuts that'll need stitches. I gave as good as I got." Brianna frowned, "Promise me Jack, promise me you'll be careful." Jack was quiet for a moment, closing his eyes and imagining they were back in Mexico, laying side by side in his hotel room, her raven black hair splayed out around her in a fan, her beautiful emera- "Jack? Jack promise me." He shook his head and blinked, realizing he'd been lost in memories. "Wha? Yeah. Yeah I promise. Promise I'll be fine. I'll relay you tomorrow with a report." Brianna hummed, "Yeah, alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ba- Jacky." Jack chuckled, "Talk to you tomorrow, princess." 

Jack was woken up at dawn, thrown into the showers then dragged to a therapy session with one of the doctors. The doctor, whose name was unimportant as Jack forgot the man's name almost immediately after he introduced himself. The doctor asked him about his childhood and such, Jack answered truthfully as he always did. He wasn't blind to the fact he needed some sort of help, maybe after this mess he'd ask Harley if she would be willing to do a few sessions with him, help him get over his childhood trauma. Eventually, Jack was escorted to the lunch room. The moment he was released, he spoke softly to the comm. "I'm in the lunchroom." Instead of hearing Brianna's voice, he heard Mark Nigma- The Puzzler's- voice. "Good. Scan the room, Joker and Harley should be in there." Jack hummed, "Big room, don't see 'em yet." He got into the lunch line, grimacing at the sight of the mush they were given. _Food's worse than what I had in juvie,_ Jack thought as he took his small tray of food and sat down at a secluded table in the back. He scanned the entire room, uncertain of where either the King or Queen of Gotham was. "Mark, patch her royal majesty through. I'm not seeing either of her parents." Mark sighed, "Queen Brianna is out, I can put the Prince on if you so desperately need help." Jack growled, "Not help, Mark. Just an idea of his parents schedule or where they'd be at this time." Mark sighed, "Let me pull up the Arkham database." After a few moments he spoke again, "The files show that both of them are supposed to be there. I'm not seeing them on any security cameras either. They should be there." Jack tensed, "They're not here then. Don't think they got sent to Belle Reve do you?" Mark's voice was panicked. "I- I don't know. Jack, you need to get out and look around. If they aren't there something might be really wrong. Give me a minute, I'll try and patch Brianna through." Jack stood and walked around the lunch room, worry growing in him when he saw neither Joker or Harley. Brianna's voice came through the comm, "Talk to me, Jack. What's happening?" Jack growled lowly, "I'm in the lunch room. I'm not seeing your parents. Been here for about five minutes. Any idea on where they'd be?" Brianna thought for a moment. "Might be in therapy. But therapy usually doesn't go past five minutes. Get out of there and do some snooping, Carsen. Clocks ticking. Second you find them, tell me and we can start getting things ready here." 

Jack walked towards an unguarded door and slipped out easily. "Security seriously sucks here, your parents weren't kidding when they talked about their previous stints. Walked out with no problem." Brianna chuckled, "Arkham's notorious for having the best treatment around, but it's also notorious for having awful security. No one wants to work there cause to the amount of super criminals. Whenever there's a breakout its always a massacre." Jack nodded, spotting an old bloodstain on the wall. "You don't say..." Jack muttered quietly as he walked through the halls. (Brianna's comm goes out). He stiffened when he heard footsteps. "Shit." He cursed looking around for an escape. "Mark- options for a hiding spot. There's footsteps." Mark patched into Jack's contacts and spoke immediately, "There's a closet on your right. Duck in there." Jack obeyed instantly, opening the door and ducking inside. He sat there quietly as the person walking by passed. 

"Did you hear about those government agents?"

"Yeah. Here for Quinn right?"

"Nah- Harley's a good piece 'a ass- but she ain't the one they're looking for. Overheard them telling Dr. Arkham they wanted to use the old electroshock room."

"For what?"  
  


"Your guess is as good as mine, got yelled at for being too close. The military dude there threatened my life."

Jack tensed, "Mark- you hear that?" He murmured. "Affirmative. Sounds suspicious. Tread carefully, Carsen. If they aren't there for Harley, they might be waiting for Brianna to make her move and break in." Jack growled, "Or me. I was on that squad too." Mark huffed, "Unlikely they're there for you, Mr. Carsen- While your skill is... unmatchable... they're more likely to go after Brianna, she's the one with a demon soul." Jack growled, "Keep her away from Arkham. Do not tell her about this, if she knows she's going to get herself captured." Mark was quiet. "Mark? Mark- answer me. Keep Brianna away from Arkham." Mark sighed, "You know I cannot promise that, her majesty will do what she wishes. If that includes putting herself in danger, I cannot stop that. I can only defend her." Jack growled and stepped out of the closet, continuing down the hall to the cells. "Need a keycard to get in, Mark. Where's that guy on the inside? Need access to the 0900 cell block." Mark hummed, "He's on his way, but he's on the other side of the asylum, it'll be awhile." Jack cursed, "Fuck this, I don't have the time nor the patience to wait for some idiot to do his damn job." Jack walked back down the hall, stopping when he came upon a break room. One guard was there. Jack slipped into the room and crept up behind the guard, the guard was munching on a donut and watching the security cameras and humming. Jack quickly reached up, wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pulled, putting the guard in a chokehold. The guard choked for a few moments before passing out. Jack dropped the body of the unconscious guard and closed the door, locking it. 

A few minutes later, Jack emerged in the guards uniform, and the keycard in his hand. He had dressed the guard in his patient scrubs and dropped him in the supply closet near a thing of cleaning supplies, making it look like the unconscious guard was a patient who needed some form of drugs. Jack walked over to the door and chuckled darkly as it opened. "Easy as pie..." Mark groaned, "You couldn't wait for our guy there? You'll get in trouble for this Jack- Brianna can't help you if your thrown in solitary." Jack grinned, "I can talk my way outta solitary confinement. Been in prison before." Mark sighed, "This isn't prison, Jack. It's an asylum. Asylums have mentally unstable people. You'll be treated like an animal. No shower, no food, nothing." Jack shrugged, "Could go a day without food. Done it before. Stepdad starved me and treated me like a prisoner a few times, to teach me what to do in the situation." Mark sighed, "You are mentally ill, Jack Carsen." Jack snickered walking down the hall looking in each of the cells. "I'm a sociopath, Mark. If your gonna insult me at least get the term right." He paused coming to a cell that had to absolutely be the Joker's. "I think I found, Joker's cell. He's not here. I'm taking a look around." Jack opened the cell and walked inside, going through everything, Mark watching through the contacts. "The beds been slept in, from the indent in the pillow someone was here not that long ago." Jack put a hand on the bed. "It's not very warm, so I'm gonna say fifteen to thirty minutes ago. Do you see anything on the cameras?" Mark sighed, "No. Nothing. Harley's cell won't be to far, maybe three or so down." Jack rolled his eyes. "Wanna patch Brianna in? I'm sure she's got a better input." Mark clicked his tongue, "Her majesty is unavailable right now. She's downstairs attending a meeting with her fiancé and future father in law." Jack shuddered, "Don't understand how she could agree to marry that prick. And Penguin as a father in law? Disgusting. Send her my regards, tell her I pity her." Mark hummed, "Noted." 

Brianna was indeed miserable, she was seated in the club, Penguin across from her and Ashton, babbling about wedding plans. "...and then there's a winter wonderland theme- your mother always favored that one Brianna." Brianna gritted her teeth and smiled sweetly, "Must we discuss wedding plans now? I'm only seventeen- I didn't plan on getting married before twenty at least." Penguin scoffed, "Nonsense, you can get married at any age. Why- my grandfather back in London got married at fifteen!" Brianna waved her hand to summon over a waiter carrying a tray of drinks and quickly took a glass of champagne. "Oh?" She said taking a sip, "Is that so?" Oswald Cobblepot nodded, "Oh yes!" Ashton grasped Brianna's hand, "Darling, perhaps we should move the wedding up? Say just after the New Year?" Brianna choked on her champagne suddenly, "The- the New Year?" Her voice came out in a croak. Penguin chuckled, "Oh I think it's a splendid idea, Ashy! Now- What color theme shall we have? Purple and blue? Red and gold?" Brianna laughed nervously, "Yes... Ehrm..." She thought furiously, trying to think of an escape when Ethan entered the room, emerald eyes cold. "Brianna. We have a problem, your needed upstairs immediately." Brianna practically leaped to her feet and joined her brother. "Yes! Yes of course!" She turned back to Penguin and Ashton, "I apologize, we'll have to do this another time. Please help yourselves to anything the club has to offer before you leave." She grabbed Ethan by the hand and pulled him out of the room, letting the breath she'd been holding out when they got into the elevator to the penthouse. "Oh thank god!" She grabbed her bother and hugged him. "You saved my life. I owe you everything." Ethan laughed, patting her back awkwardly, "Easy, relax." Brianna shot her brother an alarmed look. "Remind me to never, ever get married!" Ethan chuckled, "What can be so hard about choosing colors?" Brianna moaned, "They want to move the wedding to New Years. I can't do that. But their adamant." Ethan frowned, "I thought you and Ashton had an agreement?" Brianna sighed, "We did. That was until Ashton confessed his undying love for me. Now he's doing anything to make me fall in love with him, it's terrifying. I had to get Jasen to guard my room the past few nights." Ethan snickered, "Poor Brianna, afraid of an admirer." Brianna hissed, "Enough out of you! Now, what's this emergency?" Ethan shook his head, a smirk on his face. "There isn't one. I saw how panicked you looked. But Jack has been wanting your input on things, Mark wouldn't patch him through to your comm." Brianna snarled, "What?! Why not? I told him it doesn't matter what I'm doing! I need to know everything!" The door to the penthouse opened and they both walked inside. Mark was seated on the couch, a headset hooked up to the computer he was working on, said computer was linked to the tv, showing Jack's vision. "Markus Nigma! Did I not order to be patched through whenever it was needed?!" Brianna snapped. Mark turned to her, "It wasn't necessary, majesty." Brianna pushed him aside and patched herself through.

"Jack? What's the update?" 

Jack chuckled upon hearing her voice, "Hello, princess. Not much- stole a guards uniform and keycard cause our guy couldn't move his damn ass, haven't found your parents yet." Brianna hummed, "Tried the old therapy room? Not in use anymore, it's the first left after dad's cell on the righthand side." Jack hummed, "Mark never mentioned it. I'll check." Brianna smirked, "Just be careful. I dunno what's on the other side. If they're goin' at it like rabbits you'll be scarred for life." Jack chuckled, "So what? Knock first and get beat up before they know it's me?" Brianna laughed, "Do whatever you deem necessary." Jack walked down the hall, and paused at the door to the deserted therapy room. He held his breath and slowly opened the door. He stepped inside and looked around. "Empty. Nothing and no ones here-" He was cut off as he was slammed to the ground. Jack grunted in pain as he fractured ribs hit the tile floor. "Jack?!" He heard Brianna's panicked voice in his ear, no doubt she had seen and heard what he had. Jack shifted, turning around to see two figures, one closing the door he had entered through and the other with a baseball bat. His eyes widened as he looked up to see Harley Quinn holding a baseball bat. Neither Joker nor Harley had yet recognized him, and both were ready to silence the asylum guard that had stumbled upon their hidden sanctuary. Jack crawled away and yelped, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's me! Just me! Jack! Jack Carsen! We're bailing you guys out!" Harley stopped immediately when he looked up at her. She gave a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, thought we'd have to cover up another one." jack sat back against the wall, "Yeah well- I had to knock out a guard to get this uniform cause your guy on the inside couldn't do his job right." Joker chuckled, walking into Jack's line of vision. "Jerry, good ole Jerry. Always a clutz." Harley rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised you haven't let me kill him yet." Jack rested his head back against the cement wall. "Jack?! Jack what's going on? What happened? Your contacts vision went out." Jack chuckled, "I'm fine, princess. Found your parents by the way, right where you said." Joker and Harley looked at him confused and Jack smirked, "Communication bullet. Discreet enough it can get past nearly anything. Brianna and I are tapped into the same signal, and Mark's getting the routes." Joker nodded, "Smart. Want to ask my darling daughter what the fuck was she thinking agreeing to a proposal by Ashton Cobblepot? He's a fucktard." Jack laughed, "Wondering the same thing myself. Princess? You get all that or you want me to relay?" Brianna growled, "I heard. We don't have time to discuss things like this now. Are they ready for extraction?" Jack looked up at the king and queen of Gotham, "Ready to get outta this hellhole?" Joker nodded, "Definitely." Harley frowned, "I think we should stay. There's something weird going on here." Joker hissed, "We don't have time to play detective, Harley. We're getting out of here, as soon as possible." Jack nodded, "When can we be ready, Brianna?" Brianna growled, in the background there was yelling. Brianna suddenly screamed, "The fuck you mean you lost, a ton of dynamite?! How much is a ton?! Fifty-?! Argh!" Brianna groaned, "We're on a delay. I'll relay when we're set. Some idiot lost fifty thousand pounds of dynamite somehow." He heard her yell to her brother, "Ethan! Be an angel and shoot the fucker!... No?! Fine! I'll do it myself since your too busy getting your dick su-" The comm cut out then and Jack sighed, "I did not need to hear that." Joker was chuckling to himself, "That's my little girl."


	40. Chapter 40

Brianna was seething, the crown atop her head did _not_ make her feel any better. Before her was the poor henchman who had somehow managed to lose fifty thousand pounds of dynamite. Next to her was Ethan, his own crown atop his head as he shared the same glare. "Majesties- I- I swear I don't know what happened! I'm innocent!" Brianna scoffed, "How does one lose fifty _thousand_ pounds of dynamite? Explain to me how your innocent." The man was groveling, begging and pleading for his life. Ethan slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair. "Enough." He said. The henchman looked like a meek little mouse, eyes wide as he stared at the snake that would soon devour him. Ethan glared, "You cost us a several thousands of dollars, and you jeopardized the _entire_ mission and our next move now has to be pushed back! You have endangered everyone! You have endangered my sister's best friend and second in command! What say you in your defense?!" The henchman was shaking. "I- I- I'm so sorry your majesty! I forgot-" Brianna stood, "Your forgetfulness is what caused this." Her voice was cold and her emerald eyes matched her brother's, both of them glaring coldly and cruelly down at the henchman. "Please your majesty- forgive me!" The henchman cried dropping to his knees and bowing down to the two twins. Brianna's emerald gaze was emotionless. "You expect me to be merciful- after you have jeopardized the entire mission and endangered my best friend and my family?" The henchman stiffened, freezing up. Brianna's eyes flashed briefly, and her words were like ice. "As Queen Of Gotham- I sentence you to death. By hyena." She grinned wickedly at the fear filled eyes of the henchman and snapped her fingers, from behind her came three hyenas. Bud and Lou- who were getting on in years, and Bruce- the youngest hyena, all wore terrifying snarls and were slowly stalking over towards the henchman. Ethan and Brianna watched as the three animals ripped apart the henchman, the henchman screaming all the while. When he was finally dead, Brianna called off the hyenas who chuckled, trotting over to her and Ethan. Ethan snapped his fingers, "Someone clean this up!" He yelled following his sister out of the room to let the other henchmen clean up the remains. Brianna growled as she walked into the private booth. "I can't believe this. I need a drink." Brianna snatched a bottle of whiskey off the mini bar, and flopped onto the couch in the private booth. Ethan sat across from her, watching as she took a large swig of the liquor. "Hey, easy. Don't need you getting drunk. You're the one running things." Brianna flipped him the bird, "Fuck off, E. Dad got drunk and was fine. So can I." Ethan rolled his eyes and reached over, plucking the bottle from her hands. "Because he had mom. Mom dealt with shit when he was drunk. Meaning if you get shit faced then Ashton gets control. And neither of us want that." Brianna nodded, "Yeah, guess you're right..." She sighed and leaned back, "I'm just... freaked out I guess. I didn't think things through. I never do." Ethan shrugged, "It's the way your wired. I will say that you weren't this impulsive before the acid vat." Brianna looked back at him, "You think the acid vat changed me?" Ethan sighed, "Brianna- it changed dad. It changed mom. Who's to say it didn't take its toll on you as well?" His sister was silent. He was right. No- he was more than right. Brianna had noticed the change herself, she had tried to cover it up for the past two and a half years she had been home, but she knew no one was blind to the fact she was no longer the bad ass princess of Gotham she had once been. 

At eight, she shot her first weapon with talent of a true marksman. 

At ten she had sentenced someone to death for the first time. 

At eleven, she got in her first fight. She had lost, but she gave as good as she got. 

At twelve, she lived up to the name of the future queen of Gotham.

At thirteen, she officially assembled her crew- the group of them becoming Gotham's next generation of villains, a cliché- but they did it better than anyone else.

And at fourteen, Brianna Quinzel had marched onto Duela Dent's turf, ordered her to surrender and leave Gotham, but instead got in a bloody battle with the Queen of The Narrows. And she had won. But not long after that, she had died. Murdered by her father's right hand man and thrown into an acid vat. 

Brianna could still vividly remember falling through the air, everything in slow motion as she fell, raven black hair a halo around her, emerald green eyes wide and bright with panic and fear, Ethan's scream muted in the background, the impact into the boiling vat of chemicals, feeling her body burn for that split second before her skull slammed into the bottom of the vat, causing a damage to her brain and sending her into a coma, before she bled out from her wounds. She had woken in the same vat, the chemicals drained, but alive. She had crawled out of that chemical vat, her mind muddled- she shot dead ten of her father's men left with Griggs to secure the area and take her body back. Griggs had turned to her, shock written all over his face. Her emerald eyes were blazing with the thought of revenge, she had pulled out her knife and attacked him, tossing aside her custom gun, with a shrill scream she let out all the anger, all the pain, everything she felt- stabbing the knife deep into the right hand man's shoulder. He had let out an ear piercing guttural scream of pain as she raked the blade deep into his flesh, tearing muscle and hitting bone. But she had been so lost in the moment, the satisfaction of his morbid screams, the feel of the blade in her hand as it cut through his body, the sight of blood trailing and pooling from the wound- that she didn't watch her back. A tazer had hit her, and she convulsed from the volts wreaking through her body. She fell, dropping the knife and laying on the ground. Griggs gave her an evil smirk, kicked her in the face, and that was the end of it. She woke up in Belle Reve a few days later. 

She had been defiant, _too defiant_. She had killed, maimed and cursed everyone who dared venture too close to her. She had used the Enchantress's powers to benefit her, and this was what made the higher ups in charge realize that with her memory, she was too dangerous. They had taken her to a room, Brianna thought they were just going to inject her with some experimental toxin, but it had been much worse. As she closed her eyes even now, she could hear her own screams, her pleas for mercy as they used whatever device they had to wipe her mind. Then, they had pried open her head, messed with her hippocampus, thinking that with the part of the brain damaged, she would never remember her past. But they were wrong. 

They had put her on the Suicide Squad, as a trial run. A field test. They thought with that mask muzzling her no one would suspect a thing. How foolish. They had the gal to put Rick Flagg and his son on the team. With them on the team, they were merciful. Treated her like a human being, not a weapon. When she had removed the mask that night at the hotel bar, she had revealed her true identity. Unknownst to herself. But Jack and Ginger knew all too well. And when they heard the sweet sound of her voice, that only confirmed it. 

Jack had been the one to pull her aside, check her wrist for that one distinct scar from her coronation at thirteen, the small fractal of a scar just beside the vein on her left wrist. He had told her of her true identity, and like a coward, she had recoiled as though she'd been stung. It took her seeing her life flash before her eyes in a hotel mirror to finally consider remembering it all. Jack had been there for her, her saving grace, the angel amongst the demons- and he had vowed to be there until the bitter end. She was weak, he knew that. And he had acted as befitting a gentleman, he'd kept her safe, protected her. Defended her. Been the one true friend she needed, been the ever so loyal confidant there to vent all her problems to. And even after everything else they had been through, her trying to kill him for a past betrayal and affair- he had been there. Even when they were at each others throats, he was there. Her best friend. Her second in command. Her partner.

Brianna cursed herself now, she had been so stupid. Her infatuation with him was to be expected. He had been her everything, and she had let him go into a nest of vipers. While she had complete trust in him, she still feared for his safety. She stood up, breaking her from the reverie, making her twin brother jump in surprise as her sudden movement. She grabbed the crown that rested on the couch beside her, and put it on her head. She had been born to be this. Born to reign. Born to continue her father's legacy and empire. Born to be Queen of Gotham. Born to be a badass. "Brianna?" Ethan asked carefully, seeing the thoughts swirling in her mind behind her emerald eyes. "I am Brianna Quinzel, the Masked Marionette, Princess of Gotham and now it's acting Queen. Heiress to the throne, the firstborn of the Joker and Harley Quinn. I am the nightmare that haunts the dreams of my enemies, I am Ace Quinn. But most importantly, I am a fool." Ethan watched her, silently. "I lost my spark when I had my mind erased. I thought I had found it again, I thought after everything- I was back to the way I once was." Brianna caught her gaze in the reflection a champagne bottle. "I was a fool to think I would ever be the same again." Her eyes narrowed. "I allowed myself to fall, allowed myself to rely too much on others. Allowed others to do my bidding for me, when I should have been doing it myself. I allowed myself to break more than once. Break and shatter into pieces. Allowed myself to be blinded by the fact that I am the only one who can change things." Her eyes darkened, "I spent so much time blaming someone, something else for things. When the only person I could truly blame was myself. I don't deserve to be the heir or the queen. But it is the position I find myself in. And so I will deal with it." Ethan watched with wide eyes as she walked onto the club balcony. "I can change things. Yet I choose not to. Is it fear? Denial? Mercy?" She scoffed, "Or all of the above?" She looked at her brother. "I have sat back, done nothing. Been a child. I ripped out my heart, thinking that would help me. I isolated myself, hoping that would help. I did nothing but hurt. That changes today." Her glare hardened. "As of this moment I am no longer a damsel in distress, a prize to be won, a weak queen, weak heiress, or anything of the sort. I am fully capable of doing things myself." Her emerald eyes pierced her brothers. "I have done this all to myself, I pushed and pushed until I was nothing. I broke myself down. I let them win. I let Griggs win. I let Waller win. I let them all win. Today that ends." She summoned her brother with a flick of her hand, he joined her, standing looking out over the club. "Ethan, you are my most trusted. You are my twin. My other half. From this moment forward, you are now my second in command." Ethan nodded, standing a bit taller. "Of course, it would my honor." He knelt down on one knee, her hand in his. "I promise you, I will do anything and everything to ensure your victory." Brianna smiled, "Good." She pulled him to his feet. "When Jack and our parents return, the engagement will be called off. Ashton will no longer be my partner in crime. Jack will take his place." Ethan nodded, "Your certain?" Brianna nodded, "Yes." She walked out of the booth, pausing only once. "Things are going to be very different around here, brother. I promise you that."


	41. Chapter 41

**3 Years Ago**   
  
  


Brianna was newly fourteen, she had the best life anyone could ever hope for. She knew not of the events that would befall her, including her own death. This was a time where she paid Griggs no mind, and thoroughly enjoyed herself. As Gotham's future queen, she was prepared for anything and everything. She was powerful, and the demon that was bound to her soul since birth was quiet.  
  
  


Brianna Quinzel, Princess of Gotham was a badass. Dubbed often as 'The Badass Princess', she was free to venture anywhere and everywhere. With her loyal partner by her side, things couldn't be any better. The princess was seated in the passenger seat now of Jack Carsen's brand new fire engine red Ferrari, eagerly waiting to get on with the lesson. Jack, being sixteen at the time, offered to teach her how to drive. Whilst the girl had known the basics by twelve, her parents were adamant about her not touching the purple Lamborghini that was her father's pride and joy. Jack sauntered over, jean jacket draped over his shoulder, the sixteen year old had a certain pep in his step, still very thrilled with his new car. Brianna flashed him a sweet smile, "Ready?" She asked. Jack gave her a wickedly cute grin, "You know it, princess. C'mon. Lets head out." He slipped into the drivers seat and turned the car on. He gave the engine a rev and looked at his partner, his hazel eyes looking almost gold with excitement sparking behind the iris'. His gaze met his partner's, both of them sharing a devious look before Jack switched gear. "Hold onto your seat, princess." Then he gunned it out of the garage.

"Okay, so you wanna be sure to focus so you can keep control of the car," Jack was saying after he parked the car and switched seats with Brianna. The heiress was giddy with excitement as she sat in the driver's seat. "It's got a lot more power than your average vehicle, meaning acceleration is instant and extremely effortless. Like going sixty in one of the Bentley's feels a helluva lot faster than it does in the Ferrari. Cause of that, you can't floor as much throttle as you would in a regular car. Remind yourself constantly of how fast the car is and avoid too much throttle like you do in slower cars." Brianna rolled her eyes, "You sound like a damn Wikipedia page, Jacky. Relax, I've driven a sports car before. Dad let me and E joyride in one of his clients cars." Jack chuckled, "How much damage did ya cause?" Brianna scoffed, waving her hand dismissively, "Oh please. There weren't _that_ many scratches." Jack chuckled, "Anyways- moving on. Instant acceleration, your right foot needs to be quick enough to switch from the throttle to the brake pedal, the more throttle you give- the quicker your foot needs to react. It's not as easy as it sounds, princess. Pretty much your braking reflex is racing with the acceleration." Brianna hummed, "yeah. We done now? Can I drive?" Jack reached over and plucked the keys from the port. "Another thing. Parking requires a special technique, for example, parking a SUV is much easier because it's got a bigger radius, another issue is visibility. Looking at the back can be difficult cause of the small back window. Combine those two together and it makes parking challenging and less comfortable than most cars." Brianna yawned, "Yeah. Yeah I get it. Can we please drive now?" Jack put the keys back in. "All yours princess." Brianna grinned and started the car, Jack's nails gripped the seat as she started driving.  
  
  


Brianna proved to be a natural, she handled the car better than Jack thought she would. She grew more daring with each second, soon she was weaving between cars with ease. Eventually, she pulled over and grinned at her partner. "How'd I do?" Jack didn't say anything, just reached over and kissed her, pressing a harsh kiss onto her lips. When he finally pulled away he had a grin on his face. "Perfect. Perfect as always, princess."

\-------------------

"Your highness." Brianna looked over to see Jasen Frost standing at the doorway to her bed room. "Yes, Jasen?" Her raven colored hair had a certain shine to it as she turned, emerald eyes bright but also having a hint of darkness. Jasen found himself a bit lost in her beauty, her skin was pale but tan, and her skin was unmarred by scars, her cute button nose- inherited from her mother, long lashes to match her vibrant emerald green eyes- "Jasen." Jasen frost started a bit. His gaze went back to her. "Erhm. Yes- your parents are waiting downstairs. Are you... ready?" Brianna stood a bit taller and gave him a firm nod. "Of course I'm ready. I was born ready, Jasen."

The princess of Gotham was fearless, almost more so than her parents. The four walked into the first national bank of Gotham. Ethan stood by his twin sister's side, both of them wearing grins. Ethan laughed, sounding a bit too much like his father. "Behold! The Prince Of Anarchy and the Masked Marionette!" His twin giggled shoving past him playfully, "Alright Mr. Showman, come help me with the cash." She thrust a bag into his arms and he sighed following after her to the vault while their parents kept watch in the lobby. "I don't get why we gotta go with the henchmen to do the grunt work." Brianna sighed, "It isn't grunt work, E. We're overseeing them, making sure they get every penny." They walked down to the vault and as Brianna went to open the door, a shot rang out. In slow motion, Ethan tackled his twin sister, both of them being thrown to the ground suddenly. Brianna groaned in pain, the bullet went right through her twin brother and was now lodged in her gut. She could feel the foreign piece of metal. She gasped. Ethan. "E!" She exclaimed sitting up despite the pain in her abdomen. Ethan was on the ground next to her. He grimaced and put a hand over his wound. "I'm fine." he said. Brianna sighed in relief and then stood to glare at the shooter. Several henchmen behind her were desperately helping her to her feet. She snarled, "The fuck is wrong with you?! You could have killed us!" The gunman dropped the gun and stammered, "I- I-" Brianna snarled, raising her gun, "No 'buts'. Your a dead man. Shoot me and my brother- that is a death sentence." The man's eyes widened in horror, but he didn't move as the princess fired the shot that ended his life.

"What happened?!" Harley Quinn exclaimed as she spotted her twin children leaning heavily on each other and being helped by Griggs. Griggs gave her a sad look, "Apologies Ms. Quinn, there was an incident." Ethan groaned, "Asshole that was supposed to open it from inside shot us." Joker stared, "both of you?" He turned to narrow his eyes at Griggs, "Did we have a traitor in our midst?" Brianna shook her head, "I went to open the vault door, but Ethan tried to push me out of the way. Obviously it didn't work out." Harley was suddenly checking them over. "You mean it went right through you both?!" Ethan shook his head, "Lodged in Brianna's gut. That's why she's walking funny." Brianna rolled her eyes, "Your the one who's going to bleed out if we don't get you to the infirmary." Ethan put a hand to where his wound was, and seemingly _just_ noticed that he was indeed bleeding out, crimson red blood running down his torso. "Oh." He said, "So I am." Harley grabbed both of them by the wrist, "Alright, we're going." Both twins protested,

"Mom!"

"Mom come on!"

"We're not babies!"

"We're fourteen!"  
  
  


An hour later, Joker and Harley were watching as both twins were patched up. The doctor on duty was leaning over Brianna with a scalpel and tweezers, digging around for the bullet. Brianna grimaced, "Is it supposed to hurt this much?" She asked, the doctor sighed, "Its almost out, your highness. Give me a moment." He suddenly grabbed the metallic bullet and pulled it out. Brianna just watched, eyes flashing briefly with hurt but refusing to show any pain. She flinched at the sound of the bullet being thrown into the little tray, but looked at it, "Can I keep the bullet?"  
  
  


That night, Ethan walked into his sister's room to see her messing with something on her bed. "Hey." His sister looked up, "hey." She waved him over and he sat across from her. "What're you doing?" He asked. Brianna smiled and held up a haphazardly made bracelet. In the center of it, was half of the bullet, stained with blood. "Here," She slid the bracelet around his wrist, it was made of steel cord, a circular piece of steel in the center, but in the middle of the center was half of the blood covered bullet that shot them. Ethan looked at it, "What's this?" Brianna smiled, slipping her own matching bracelet onto her wrist. "A memory." She said, "Our first scar."  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------  
  
  


Brianna pushed her boyfriend against the wall and kissed him, pressing a small knife to his throat after they'd spent the last hour killing a man. A grin spread across Jack's face, "You smiled at me." He acted as if the knife wasn't even there. Brianna hummed, "I did," Jack cocked his head to the side briefly glancing down at the small blade within her hand before his hazel eyes met her dark emerald gaze that was clouded with lust and gave off a murderous look. He chuckled, "The first time you smile at me like that is when we're killing a man together, princess?" Brianna shrugged, trying to hide her small smirk and raised her eye brows instead. "Do you have a problem with that, Jack?" She breathed, her breath feeling like cool minty ice against his neck. "No," he murmured, leaning close to rest his forehead against her own despite the threat of the small blade, his lips ghosting over her ear. "Not at all."

\--  
  
  


At thirteen.

Brianna had just named her crew, the group of them slipped away in the middle of the night to Amusement Mile. The heiress had not only invited her crew, but the girls in the crew had all sent out an invite to their entire middle school. Soon, the dilapidated amusement park was filled with a bunch of teenagers, ages ranging from twelve to fourteen. The air smelled of drugs of every kind,

**PRESENT**

"Majesty." Brianna looked up, "Huh?" Johnny Frost was standing there, "There's been a problem."  
  
  


Jack Carsen ran into his cell in Arkham, tapped into the communications and screamed down the line at whoever was there listening. "It's a setup! Get Brianna out of the city! Send someone to help us now! Whatever happens, do not let Brianna get anywhere near Arkham! Get her and her siblings far away! Someone- do you hear me?!" He was cut off by a flurry of screams, followed by the sound of gunshots, and lastly, when it was silent, there was the sound of footsteps. And everyone waiting with baited breath at the penthouse heard the communication unit that had been in Jack's ear, be crushed by an unknown assailant.  
  
  


Brianna was standing there, her eyes wide with horror. "Brianna?" Ethan asked cautiously, "What do we do?" Everyone in the room waited, then the Queen's eyes darkened.

"Put together a heist, all of you get ready to rob a bank or some shit. I need to get into Arkham."


	42. The Arkham Incident: The Other Side

"What do you want to do?" Ashton asked his fiancé. Brianna snapped, "Quiet. I need to think." There was silence in the penthouse for a solid five minutes. Then she finally spoke. "Ashton, organize the heist. Ethan, we need to talk." She pulled her twin brother into the office and locked the door behind him as he entered. "What is it?" He asked. Brianna looked up. "Listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. Everything relies on you carrying out everything according to my plan." Ethan stood a bit taller. "What do you need me to do?"  
  


Robin stood atop a building, his black cape blowing in the wind as he glared out at the city of Gotham. "I won't do it." He said to the feminine figure standing behind him, leaning against a wall. "Personal relationships do not matter in this turn of events," she said, "No one outside of us know our identities. No one would suspect a thing. I am asking you to do this because I trust you. I would not ask if I didn't need to." Robin scoffed, "What you are asking me to do will be detrimental. How many lives will be lost if I bow down to you?" The female behind him huffed in annoyance, "You would not be bowing down. I am not your queen or your master. I am your ally. And if you want to keep it that way you will do me this one service." Robin was quiet, then he spoke. "If I am in the area at the time you will have my support. But I can't promise I will be there." The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a young woman donning a gray hoodie and leggings, topped off with a pair of navy blue converse. Her emerald eyes glared from under the hood. "I need your word, Damian. I need a way into Arkham. You are the only one who can get me there." He turned to glare at her, "My father would gladly throw you in Arkham." The girl snapped, "My record is no where near enough to have me thrown in Arkham. I would be sent to Blackgate. I need to get Arkham. Please. I ask this as your friend. And as your friend you know the hardships I am facing and have faced. Help me this once and I will do something in turn for you." Robin narrowed his eyes and she went on. "Name your price. I assure you that I can pay it." She reached into her pocket and held out a credit card. Robin scoffed, "I don't want your money." The emerald eyed figure narrowed her eyes. "So you won't help?" Robin snapped, "If I'm in the area I will. But I won't go out of my way to help." The figure pocketed the card. "Very well then. I'll find help elsewhere." There were a few steps and then the sound of a hiss from a grappling gun. Robin turned to glance back. She was gone.

Ethan sat waiting in the incognito black sedan in an alleyway. The snow was coming down hard, if it stayed like this surely they would be stuck out here for the night until a plow came through. The passenger door opened and Brianna slipped in, shivering a bit. "Told you to wear a heavier jacket." Ethan said shifting the car into gear and then pulling out of the alley. Brianna hissed, "We have a problem." Ethan looked shocked, "What kind of problem?" Brianna sighed, "Damian's a no go. He won't go out of his way to help us." Ethan cursed, "Fuck." Brianna looked over, "Relax. We'll think of something." Ethan snapped, "We need to get you into Arkham! Your legal record is too short even if you pulled a heist." Brianna sighed, "I have another one we could use." Ethan huffed, "Oh please. Cinder's parents would not-" Brianna cut him off. "Actually, I was thinking of someone else." Ethan was quiet, thinking then he said, "No. No, no- she won't help. She dropped us the second she got with them." Brianna hummed, "I disagree." The car pulled into the garage and she looked over at her brother, "Prepare the bar. No one but Jewel, and no one else in the club. I want it completely empty except for me, Jewel, and her." Ethan nodded, "No guards then?" Brianna shook her head, "No. I don't trust anyone enough to not let this go south." Ethan nodded, "Alright. What will you do?" He watched as she got out of the car, walked towards the hallway that lead to the club. "I need to make a call!"

Cassandra Caine was sitting in her condo, watching a movie. It was an uneventful night, and she stood during a commercial to step into the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine. Cass pulled a wine glass from the cup board but paused, her gaze glancing from the bottle to the glass. She shrugged, fuck it. She grabbed the wine bottle and walked over to the couch and kicked her feet up on the table and slowly began to nurse the bottle. The night was quiet, snow falling quietly outside her expensive condo. Since Bruce Wayne had adopted her, she'd become a daughter of sorts to him, the man had practically showered her from time to time with gifts, one of which was this condo. However, Wayne hadn't done so much lately. Her phone began to buzz from it's place on the coffee table, she glanced over. Unknown Caller. She sighed and set the wine down to pick up the phone. "Hello, Bru-" She heard an unfamiliar chuckle, feminine. Not Bruce. "Hello, Cassie. I need to see you at the Grin And Bare It, now. There's a car waiting for you outside." The caller hung up and Cass frowned, then walked over to her window where there was indeed a black SUV waiting. She sighed, knowing there was only one person who could possibly be asking her to the night club. Cass hummed and slipped on her shoes and jacket before leaving the condo. It was better quality wine for one, so at least she could say she did something when she went back to work. 

"Ah! There she is!" Brianna Quinzel, the Queen of Gotham chuckled as Cass Caine entered the Grin And Bare It, looking around wearily. The young Queen of Gotham was sitting at the bar, a wide grin stretched across her face. Cass folded her arms across her chest, "What do you want, Brianna? Why am I here?" Brianna chuckled, and held up a shot glass of vodka, "Relax. Just sit down, have a drink." She downed the shot and Cass frowned, moving to sit next to her and dropping her jacket on the empty bar stool next to her. "What do you want, Brianna? You don't call without reason." The heiress smirked, "Have a drink first." Cass sighed, "Just tell me what you want?" Brianna sighed and turned back to the bar, "Just humor me, Cass. Have a drink. God only knows how bad we're gonna need 'em." Cass obliged and took a shot of whiskey from the bar. "Alright. Shoot." Brianna took a shot before speaking, "Know this job calls for me to have some outside help," she started. "I need someone affiliated with the Bat Family to pull this off." Cass stood abruptly. "I'm not going traitor on them." Brianna shook her head, "It's nothin' like that, Cass." She sighed, "By now I'm sure you know of my situation. I am engaged to the Penguin's son and I am the Queen of Gotham at only seventeen. My second is currently trapped in Arkham with my parents after a failed rescue attempt." Cass hummed, "Tough luck kid." Brianna sighed, "I did not ask for any of this to happen, Cass." Her eyes squeezed shut. "I cannot rely on anyone here. I can trust only myself. Every choice I make has a life or death risk. If I make the wrong call, people die. People who don't need to die." Cass nodded, "And what do you want me to do about it?" Brianna sighed, "I need you to get me into Arkham. I'm going to pull a heist. I need you to arrest me and take me to Arkham."

The heiress's eyes flashed emerald and she began her negotiations. "Right here, right now. I put the offer out, I don't want to chase you down- I know you see it. You run with me, and I can cut you free. Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in." She tapped her empty shot glass on the bar and Jewel the barmaid slid the bottle of whiskey across the bar to her before disappearing into the kitchen. "So trade that typical for something colorful, and if it's crazy, live a little crazy." Brianna stood and put on a mocking look of a poised model, "You can play it sensible, a queen of conventional-" Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Or you can risk it all and see..." She grinned widely at Cass, the botte of whiskey at hand, arms thrown out almost like a ring master at a circus. 

"Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play. 'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride. It'll take you to the other side, 'cause you can do like you do or you can do like me. Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key!" She slammed the bottle on the bar. "Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly. It'll take you to the other side."

Cass laughed and stood, "Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in. Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen." She narrowed her eyes and pulled her jacket from the bar stool as she took another shot. "So thanks, but no. I think I'm good to go. 'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in." She chuckled and put her hands up to stop the heiress from saying anything. "Now I admire you, and that whole show you do, you're onto something, really it's something." She scoffed then and started to pull her jacket on up over her shoulders. "But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells. I'll have to leave that up to you." She turned on her heel and started towards the exit. "Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play, 'cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride. I don't need to see the other side. So go and do like you do- I'm good to do like me. Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key. Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine? I don't need to see the other side." Brianna suddenly ran in front of her, "Now is this really how you like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?"

Cass burst into laughter, "If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town. Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns-" Brianna grabbed her by the arm as she tried to move around her. But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little, just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up and cure your aching- Take your walls and start 'em breaking. Now that's a deal that seems worth taking." She sighed and turned away, her back to Cass and a small smirk on her face accompanied by a wicked gleam in her dark emerald eyes. "But I guess I'll leave that up to you."

Cass was quiet for a moment and sighed in defeat. "Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly. So what percentage of the show would I be taking?" Brianna grinned, "Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action. I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen!" Cass laughed as the girl outstretched her hand, ready to shake on it. "I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine!" Brianna growled, "Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?!" Cass huffed, "Fifteen."

Brianna narrowed her eyes, "I'd do eight."

"Twelve." Cass Tried.

"Maybe nine."

Cass paused then smirked, "Ten." 

Brianna grinned and outstretched her hand, "It's a deal then?" Cass matched her grin and took her hand, shaking firmly.

_Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play_

_'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
To the other side  
So if you do like I do  
So if you do like me  
Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly  
We're going to the other side  
So if you do like I do  
(To the other side)  
So if you do like me  
(We're going to the other side)  
'Cause if we do we're going to the other side  
We're going to the other side_


End file.
